Shadowed Rose
by Shyla915
Summary: When Alice was given an offer to be reincarnated she chose Remnant as her destination of choice. she didn't count on being made Ruby Rose either. Ruby, formerly Alice, now has three goals in mind, with her knowledge of plot up to volume 3, save Roman and Neo, survive, and get Qrow to be her father again.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own RWBY or any of the characters.

Alice died at age twenty and met the god of death. It was a weird meeting with her mostly gaping at the not cloaked being who seemed more amused than anything else. He looked nice actually. Soft looking raven colored hair that she wanted to run her fingers through to see if it felt like velvet. Staring into sharp as daggers gemstone blue eyes she wanted to wilt and warm up at the same time. All in all the sharp rugged faced deity was quite hot.

"Omg so hot. Is not the thing most people think when meeting a god," he said sounding very amused. Covering her red face and trying not to think about the fact he read her mind, she winced. Right good job Alice, calling the god of death hot. Stupid hormones.

"Sorry," she mumbled trying not to look at him. He laughed.

"Don't be," he said his face curving into a grin that made her face feel even hotter, "it's not every day I get called hot."

"Right. Totally not sorry," she said. Pushing down the embarrassment. She tilted her head and asked, "is it normal for the god of death to greet the dead?"

"No," he said and she felt curiosity flood her body. His grin turned into a smirk, "you have the honor of being given reincarnation in a world of your choice."

She tilted her head and mulled over his words. Nodding to herself she spoke, "what do you mean chosen, and a world of my choice?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you why you were picked," he said. He seemed to be very annoyed at that fact too. She got the feeling that he hated being told what to do. Then again not many people were above the god of death on the food chain. He tilted his head as if nodding and continued, "the second is simple. I've been told you get to reincarnate three times in three worlds. You get to pick the world you go to first and I get to choose the order of the other two."

"What's the worlds," she asked trying to keep up with the information.

"Fairy tail, Rwby, and Blood plus," he said simply and watched as the gears turned in her head. He didn't have to wait long though before she blurted out her choice.

"RWBY," she said feeling confident in her choice. After all, she loved the show but was almost scared of messing up the timeline of Fairy Tail, and even the thought of living in the world of Blood plus scared her.

Reading her thoughts he raised an eyebrow. He preferred Fairy Tail instead of the other two.

"Alright, have fun and try not to die too soon," he said grinning as he realized the perfect twist to add to her reincarnation.

Alice faded from existence. On remnant one, Ruby Rose was born with another's soul.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Age 5

Ruby rose formerly Alice tied her long hair back and ignored the hollow feeling in her chest. She had gotten her memories of her former life back two days ago. Two days after her mother's death. It had all came flooding back when her father, Qrow, had walked into the house looking like he had the world on his shoulders.

She looked down at her black shoes and hated the feeling of uselessness that she felt. Yang's sobs could be heard from the room beside her. Summer Rose had left on a mission and never returned. Closing her eyes she pushed back the tears and straightened her black dress.

Opening her door she winced at the yelling she could hear.

"You should never have gone with her," Tai hissed and she could imagine her father's shoulders slum even farther, "you got her killed."

Rage surged in her body and her hands curled into fists. Tai didn't know what happened either. He wasn't there. When her father didn't retaliate she bit her lip.

"I refuse to let you put Summers child at risk and get her killed the same way you killed her mother," Tai continued. She heard a dull thud.

"You will not take my daughter," her father growled and she could hear the rage in his voice.

"You would put her in danger with your semblance," Tai said and she could hear mocking in his voice. Blood dripped to the floor as her nails pierced the tender skin on her palms.

"No I wouldn't," Qrow retaliated and she felt her heart lift at the confidence in his voice. Her father wouldn't leave her.

"You can't control it," Tai said, "bad luck affects everyone when you're around. All it would take is one mistake and Ruby would be dead just like Summer. You would have killed both mother and daughter."

"I won't just disappear and abandon her," Qrow said but she could hear the vulnerability in his voice.

"Then teach her to fight. Show her how to survive, but don't put her in danger by being her father," Tai told him. And Ruby stumbled back when she heard him agree reluctantly. Stepping back into her room she closed the door and slid down to the floor. Opening her palms she stared at the crescent cuts without seeing them. Closing her eyes she leaned back against the door and curled in on herself.

Age 7

She ran her track shoes making a dull thudding noise against the grass covered ground. While Yang prepared for classes at Signal, Ruby did simple endurance exercises to get herself ready. Unlike the original Ruby, she knew Qrow was her father. She knew he left to keep her safe. As such she had one goal get strong enough where he could be her dad again.

Ahead of black hair came into view and she grinned. Speeding up she launched herself at Qrow. He stumbled but wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you miss me," she asked when he let her down.

"Nope," he said sharing her grin. He ruffled her hair.

Tilting her head ruby eyed the weapon on his back, "when will you start training me?"

"The second year at Signal," he said and she groaned.

With that, she started running again.

Age 10

Ruby entered signal academy with high hopes. She had decided to wear her cloak on the first day. The red contrasted with the simple black shirt and pants she wore. Yang abandoned her in search of her friends and she knew almost no one here.

She skipped into her first class and grinned at the sight of Tai leaning against the whiteboard. On one hand, she hated him for making Qrow leave her, yet on the other she loved him for being a good father. Taking a seat near the back she waited for the others to get to class. Being the first day it took forever for her classmates to wander into the room and stop chatting.

"Good morning everyone," Tai said gaining their attention. She watched him closely as his hand glowed with a faint light, "today we'll be unlocking your aura and learning about different semblances you could have."

At the mumbles of awe and disbelief, Tai grinned. Ruby watched with growing interest as her classmates had their aura unlocked. When her's was unlocked she smiled at the warmth that flowed through her chest. She felt safe.

Age 12

Putting the finishing touches on Crescent Rose, Ruby grinned. The high caliber sniper-scythe was beautiful and deadly with the main part being black and the trim is done in dark red. Folding the weapon into its travel form she turned back to her plans for her backup weapon. The small foldable dagger seemed to beckon to her from on the page. Thorn would be her sudden surprise to all the people who thought she was defenseless without her weapon.

Age 14

Digging the blade of her scythe into the ground she used it to whip around and deliver a kick to Qrows chest. He stumbled back before making a swipe in her direction. She pulled the trigger on her scythe and used her semblance to dodge. Spinning she lashed out at his back. She never saw his hand grab onto her hood. She choked as she landed on the ground. Glaring up at Qrow she winced and rubbed her neck.

"Sorry kid," he said but the grin on his face said differently. Sighing she stood and stretched. Picking up Crescent Rose she folded her weapon and tugged at her cloak.

"That wasn't fair," she mumbled.

"Life's not fair," he said and his eyes were hollow. Thinking about her mom she nodded in agreement.

"Ruby," she heard Yang yell seconds before she was barrelled over by the blonde, "that was awesome. Well not as awesome as me, but you get what I mean."

Ruby laughed. Smiling down at the girls, Qrow put away his weapon. Catching his daughter's smile he couldn't help but want more than the teacher-student relationship. He wanted to be her father again.

Age 15

Glaring at the beowolf's Ruby vanished in a swirl of rose petals and appeared in the center of the pack. Cutting the grimm in half was surprisingly easy. The battle was over almost as soon as it started. She allowed herself to smile as the last beowolf fell. Putting her weapon away she vanished again using her semblance to vanish from the clearing.

"The grimm are dead," she said to the shopkeeper as she entered. The old huntsman barely looked up. He grunted. She waited patiently looking around the combat apparel shop.

"And just in time," he said finally looking up. He smirked passing over a bag and a box of Lien.

Grinning she took her order and moved toward the door, "thanks old man."

With that, she left for the dust shop. She needed new bullets and it was time to meet Roman Torchwick. At the thought of the ginger man, her heart speeds up.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own RWBY or any of the characters.

Long braided black hair with red highlights reached her waist. She wore tight black pants that were stuffed into her black red laced combat boots. She shrugged on the dark red tight leather jacket so that it rested on top of the tight corset type top. She had gotten Nicolas a retired huntsman to turn her cloak into a hooded leather jacket infused with dust. Crescent Rose was holstered at her back and Thorn rested in its place on her thigh. Red earphones hung around her neck her rose emblem imprinted on the side and on the back of her jacket in black. She pulled up the black fingerless gloves she wore and entered the shop.

"I'll be in the back," she said slipping on her earphones and grabbing a basket. Wandering through the shop she restocked on ice dust bullets and several tubes of powdered ice and fire dust. Briefly pausing to push a lock of hair behind her ear as she glanced around the shop before moving to the back. She sat her basket on the ground before looking over a magazine on weapon upgrades. Thorn needed to be upgraded after all. She was humming along to her music when she was tapped on the shoulder. She removed her earphones and spun around and saw a red blade pointed at her nose.

"I said hands up," the sunglass wearing thug said. She tilted her head slightly.

"So you're robbing me then," she said and grinned when the man replied with a yes. She activated her semblance and vanished. With a groan, the thug fell to the ground. Twirling Thorn in her hand she turned and picked up her basket. She left the knocked out thug and walked to the front of the store. Without caring she bypassed the know alert thugs and set her basket on the counter. With a wink at the worried and fearful shopkeep, she vanished into rose petals.

When she landed back in front of Roman she kicked him out of the store. His poor thugs were unconscious from the blunt force trauma to their heads courtesy of Thorn.

Roman watched the girl warily. Griping his cane he was surprised when she slipped her dagger into the holster at her thigh.

"My name is Ruby Rose and you are," she asked silver eyes watching him curiously. Roman twitched before throwing back his head and laughing.

"Roman Torchwick," he said a wide grin on his face, "thief."

She nodded before activating the scythe mode on Crescent Rose. There was no way he would be as weak as his thugs. Placing both hands on the shaft of her weapon she aimed it behind her and pulled the trigger. Flying forward she twisted. Blocking the blow with his cane Roman whistled at the force behind the blow and pushed her back. Landing in a crutch she jumped back to avoid the shots from his cane.

She landed easily and looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's been fun Red," he said before firing at her face. She dodged. Waving her hand to get rid of the smoak from the blast she rolled her eyes. He was climbing a ladder to escape.

"What do you think, should I go after him," she asked causing the old man to nod. Spinning her scythe she pulled the trigger and launched herself up. Once she got up high enough she twisted and activated her semblance. Roman rolled to the side with a curse as the scythe dug into the concrete roof of the building.

"Persistent brat," he said with a growl. She mentally praised herself for making him break composer. Standing slowly she watched him closely. She saw his hand tighten around a fire dust crystal and tensed. The sudden arrival of a bullhead caused her to cover her face. The wind blew in her face as she stepped back. When the flying machine turned around she blinked. Roman was standing in the open hatch a wicked grin on his face just before he tossed the fire crystal, "bye Red."

Seeing him about to fire at the crystal by her toes she readied her semblance. He fired his cane and a flash of purple appeared between her and the blast. Quickly shifting her scythe to gun mode she fired as soon as the purple shield was gone. As such Roman had to dodge both the purple woman's attack and Ruby's. It didn't really matter though because as soon as Roman saw the huntress he handed the job of dealing with them to his friend with the glass heels. It wasn't long before they escaped.

Ruby stared at Glynda Goodwitch for a moment before sighing and sheathing Crescent Rose, "thank you for the help. I'm going to check on the old man."

Glynda was ready to scold the girl for running off when she actually processed the child's words. Ruby landed gently on the ground after using her semblance to leave the older woman on the roof. Entering the shop she was surprised to she two policemen escorting the now awake criminals out into the night. Reaching the counter she smiled at the old man.

"Did you get him," he asked and frowned when she shook her head. Sighing the old man pushed a few bags in her direction. She was surprised to see it was the dust she meant to buy tonight. When she looked up the old man's frown was gone, "for saving my shop."

"Are you sure," she asked and waited for him to nod before picking up the bag. If he said it was free who was she to argue. Walking out of the shop she wasn't surprised to find Glynda waiting for her. Sighing she spoke, "I suppose you want me to come with you."

When the blonde woman nodded, Ruby groaned. Not even an hour later she was annoyed beyond belief at the deputy headmistress of Beacon academy. So much so that when she slammer her riding crop onto the table to get a reaction, Ruby caught the weapon and glared up at her.

"First of all the only person I put in danger was myself," Ruby said calmly not letting her anger show in her voice, "second it's late and I need to get home so I hope there's a point to your presence."

Ruby saw the exact moment on Glynda's face when she caught the insult. Her green eyes narrowed, but before she could retaliate the door opened and in walked the black and green clad headmaster of Beacon himself. The silver haired man carried a plate of cookies that although looked rather good at the same time gave the annoyed girl a chance to toy with him. Raising an eyebrow as he saw the plate on the table she grinned.

"So do you always give cookies away to fifteen-year-old children," she asked. For a second she saw him falter, "I mean it's just kind of strange that the first thing you put on the table is potentially drugged cookies."

Hearing a cough that sounds suspiciously like a laugh from Glynda she blinked. Realising she was still holding the woman's weapon she released it.

"I assure you that the cookies are not drugged," he said and she smirked.

"That sounds exactly like what someone would say if the cookies were drugged," she said with a grin. He grimaced.

"Miss Rose, I would never drug a child," he said and she saw yet another opening. Tilting her head with the most innocent expression she could muster.

"But you would drug someone who wasn't a child," she asked. He stared at her in complete silence.

"You're toying with me," he finally said and she laughed and nodded. She was actually surprised he took this long to figure it out. When he commented on her silver eyes she simply blinked.

"Yes I do and you have brown eyes," she said. While she knew the importance of her eye color she wasn't going to let on that she knew.

"And how did you learn how to do this," he asked showing a video of her fight against roman with her scythe.

"Qrow Branwen," she said simply. He nodded before pulling up her file on his scroll.

"Ruby Rose graduated Signal two years early and it seems your coming to Beacon this year. My name is Ozpin headmaster of Beacon and I was curious about our youngest first year ever, even more so when Glynda mentioned she tried to stop a known criminal."

From there the conversation continued with him interrogating her about her beliefs and motivations for being a huntress. The conversation continued until midnight and when she finally did stumble into the house in the early hours of the morning she was greeted by a worried Tai.

"Ruby, thank god," he said drawing her into a hug. Sighing as she hugged him back and tried to keep her bags of dust out of the way.

"Sorry about being out so late," she said softly before yawning. Tai pulled back slowly and looked her over for any injuries.

"Go on up to bed," he said and she nodded, "we'll talk tomorrow."

Walking into her room she had the presence of mind to put the dust on her desk before falling into bed. She didn't bother to change her clothes or unbraid her hair. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

Thank everyone for their reviews. Also, I'm open to paring ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own RWBY or the characters.

Ruby sighed her hair falling around her shoulders. It'd been a week since what she now called the dust shop incident. She eyed Yang warily, she had already tried to hug her several times already.

"I can't believe you're actually coming to Beacon with me," Yang said again for the fourth time in less than an hour. Ruby felt her eye twitch but didn't push her away when she came in for a hug once again. Ruby sighed.

"Yang," she said simply.

"Yes," her sister asked.

"Can you not hug me in a room full of our future classmates," she said. Yang mumbled a quick sorry before pulling away,

"Come on Rubes," the blonde said, "be happy you've graduated at the top of our class and two years early too."

"True but some people will still think I cheated my way into Beacon," she said causing Yang to frown.

"If they do I'll just beat them up," she replied her eyes glowing red for a second. Yang was protective of her younger sister and she wouldn't allow anyone to bully her.

Nodding she tuned out her sister and looked out the window of the bullhead. The streets looked so small from up here. Absently she pulled Yang out of the way when Jaune stumbled past looking green.

"I'm going to find a place to sit down," Ruby said before wandering away from her sister. Drifting through the crowd her eyes lit up when she found an empty bench. Curling up sideways she watched people talk and joke around. Closing her eyes she leaned back and allowed herself to drift into a light sleep. Ever since Qrow learned of her early graduation he had pushed her beyond her limits, even going so far as to wake her up for morning training on the day she left for Beacon.

She jolted up as the other end of the bench sank down. Opening her eyes she expected to see Yang sitting there. It wasn't her sister though. It was a male with burnt orange hair and striking indigo eyes.

"My names Cardin," he said and she stared at him. Part of her wondered why he was bothering her and the other part panicked at the small change to the timeline. Blinking she realized he was waiting for a reply and hoped he thought her slowness was due to just waking up.

"Ruby Rose," she said shaking his extended hand that made hers seem tiny. Against her will, she felt her heart flutter when his face lit up with a smile. Stupid teenage hormones. They didn't get much of a chance to talk though because she heard a familiar enraged growl from the other side of the bullhead. Sitting up she shot him an apologetic look, "sorry it sounds like my sisters about to explode. But we should totally talk another time."

She threw in the last bit when his face fell a little. When she found Yang she wasn't surprised to see her glaring at Jaune who seemed to yet again be losing his lunch. The green spots of puke on Yang's shoe was clear to see.

"Yang I don't think he meant to puke on your shoe," Ruby said taking pity on the poor boy. Her sister obviously disagrees but luckily for him, the bullhead decided to dock at Beacon before she could murder him. Taking the chance to save him from her sister she dragged the taller girl away.

Freezing Ruby cursed her luck. Of all the things that she inherited from the original Ruby, it had to be her antisocial nature. The number of people gathered in the courtyard was way too many for her to handle. So instead she focused on their weapons, trying to gauge their fighting styles. It was easier for her to focus on that than the people themselves.

"Come on Rubes, meet new people don't just stare at their weapons," Yang said forgetting all about her poor shoes when she saw her sisters overwhelmed and lost look. Throwing the blonde a glare she shuffled her feet nervously.

"What if they don't like me," she whispered but Yang didn't hear her. Ruby stumbled as Yang rushed past her yelling something about seeing her friends.

She felt her nose twitch and decided enough was enough, activating her semblance she vanished. She wanted to get to the auditorium quickly and bypass the crowd at the same time. Sadly she overshot her landing and rammed into a person that felt more like a moving rock wall than a human.

She groaned and sat up slowly not noticing at all the amused indigo eyes that followed her every move. She rubbed her forehead trying to alleviate the pain that had suddenly sprouted and opened her eyes. Cardin watched bemused as she yelped and sprang of him like a spring. If it wasn't for the fact her face was bright red with embarrassment he would feel insulted.

"So I guess you just couldn't stay away," he said after standing and if possible her face glowed even more. For a second she struggled to stop her head from spinning before simply deciding to abandon her goal of keeping the timeline in check.

"Shut up," she mumbled a pout on her face. It was bad enough she ran into him but now he was mocking her for it.

"Well I'm not the one who decided to tackle me," he said that stupid grin still on his face. She glared at him for a second before deciding she was not going to be mocked in this manner. Stomping her foot like a child she vanished in a swirl of petals. She didn't, however, see him catch one of the red rose petals and stare at it thoughtfully.

When she found Yang inside of the auditorium she was still annoyed. The blonde grinned at the distressed look on her sister's face, "so have fun sis?"

"I hate you," Ruby hissed not meaning a word of it. Yang laughed. Her bright lilac eyes flashed with humor as she watched her pouting sister.

"Come on it couldn't have been that bad," she said and didn't have to wait long for Ruby to start ranting at her.

"It was embarrassing for you to just abandon me in a strange place, Yang," she said but didn't mention Cardin at all. She had no idea why the male was acting the way he was but she didn't want Yang to kill him either.

Ozpin began his speech before Yang could reply and she sighed. It was mostly the same as the original timeline yet she could hear the sadness that echoed in his voice. It must hurt him to see the students he watched over and taught thrown into danger that can get them killed. Watching the passive headmaster give his speech made her sad.

I was wondering if I should put Ruby on her original team or make a new team. Any thoughts or comments on either the paring or team placement would really help.


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby woke hours before the sun came up. With bleary eyes she checked the time on her scroll and sighed at the flashing five am that popped out at her. Sitting up she blushed when she saw how far up her blood red nightgown had gotten in the middle of the night. It had managed to get to the top of her thighs and showed off the black feather tattoo on her right leg. The same place where Thorn's holster rested against her leg. She'd gotten it to honor Qrow a year ago. She also had a red rose tattoo in between her shoulder blades for her mom. Standing slowly she rolled her sleeping bag into a ball and made her way to the locker rooms.

It only took her thirty minutes to get ready for the day and most of that time was spent braiding her hair so it wouldn't get in the way. Shrugging on her jacket she moved to her weapon locker. The next hour and a half were used to double and triple check that Crescent Rose and Thorn were ready for the day. By that time people had begun to stir. Watching the people walk by her she perked up when she saw a black bow.

"Hey did you manage to finish that book you were reading last night," she asked catching the golden eyed girl by surprise.

"Not yet," she said and Ruby could hear the hesitation in her voice. Then she wilted remembering that she hadn't actually introduced herself to the girl.

"My name's Ruby," she said smiling, "I was wondering if I could read you book when you got done? From what I could see of the cover it looks pretty good."

"Sure, and I'm Blake," the black haired girl replied causing Ruby to nod. Seeing Yang walk into the room she politely excused herself.

"Good morning," she said while Yang slides her gauntlets on. The blonde groaned and Ruby grinned. Yang was not a morning person.

"Why are you so happy," she asked her sister while making sure she had enough dust rounds loaded.

"Because I no longer have to talk to people," Ruby said her eyes wondering over to where Jaune was talking to Pyrrha and Weiss. She winced when he was pinned to the wall.

"You still have to make friends though," Yang said mistaking her wince as an aversion to talking to people, "after all we might not be on the same team."

Ruby turned back to her sister with more curiosity than concern, "does that mean you don't want to be partners either?"

Yang shrugged and was saved from the awkward conversation by Glynda announcing the beginning of initiation. As they walked past Jaune, Ruby offered him her hand, "hi I'm Ruby are you okay?"

"I'm Jaune," he said as she pulled him up, "I think I'm fine, don't know where I went wrong though."

While Yang talked to Jaune, Ruby studied the boy. He seemed a little tense and depressed. Deciding to deal with it later she reminded them of initiation. The panic that crossed Jaune's face made her smirk.

Minutes later she was glaring down at the launch pad under her feet. Catching the malicious glint in Glynda's eyes her own narrowed. It seemed the woman hadn't forgotten her stunt from before. Ruby groaned as she was sent crashing into the air.

Sending her aura into her jacket the almost invisible black lines of gravity dust lit up and she stabilized high above the forest, within seconds her feet were resting on the blade of Crescent rose and she pulled the trigger. Shooting through the air she aimed for the clearing and vanished into rose petals a few dozen feet above the ground. She landed gently, and with a quick look around she began to walk, idly she wished for her headphones she couldn't stand walking in silence. She stopped when she heard a limb break behind her. Tensing she reacted without thinking, she spun around her scythe unfolding in less than a second. She was surprised when instead of hearing the dying groan of a grim she heard the clang of metal.

Jaune yelped as the sharp blade stopped just short of touching his neck. His black haired partner held the weapon back barely and was surprised with how much force she had to use. Ruby backed away quickly. She felt guilty for almost taking off his head.

"Sorry I wasn't really expecting you," she said putting away her weapon, "are you okay Blake?"

The girl nodded slowly and Ruby sent her a small smile. Turning back to Jaune she noticed the red and gold spear in his hand. Seeing her look he flushed slightly, "it's Pyrrha's. She kind of saved me from certain death."

Ruby hummed in understanding. So Blake and Jaune were partners, and if Pyrrha was coming for her weapon then that meant Ruby would have a partner in the red headed warrior. She mentally grinned at the prospect. She would love to have a strong partner. Plus she didn't know if she could actually deal with Weiss or Yang on her Team like they were in canon. She loved Yang but she didn't think the brawler would listen well, nor would Weiss.

She studied the two infront of her and felt her heart drop when she looked at Jaune's neck. She'd actually hurt him. The small red line on was proof enough of that.

"Um Ruby what are you doing," he stuttered out as her fingers touched his neck. The smaller girl was frowning darkly.

"Your aura should have healed this," she said instead of apologizing again like she wanted to. Mentally she was blaming herself for the small injury. She should have been more careful.

"What's aura," he asked and she nearly fell over. She'd totally forgotten that Jaune didn't have his aura unlocked. Looking over at Blake for help she found the older girl wasn't in much better shape. Before she could explain aura to him she heard a scream, that sounded like Pyrrha. Remembering that not only did they have her weapon but Jaune wasn't in the same spot as he was in the original timeline. Without thinking she grabbed the spear and turned in Pyrrha's direction.

"Blake deal with your partner," Ruby ordered and nearly flew away from them. Praying she didn't get there too late. Relief blossomed in her chest when she saw the redhead. The fact that the girl was using her shield to hold back a deathstalker claw kind of killed her happy mood though.

Pyrrha jumped when she felt hands grip her shoulder but that was nothing compared to the way her stomach churned when she felt her body fade away and then snap back into place all at once. Guilt was all Ruby felt as the redhead vomited onto the grass. Her semblance wasn't a cakewalk for those who weren't used to it. That she wasn't passed out on the ground was an accomplishment and something that made Ruby respect her even more.

"Sorry about that," she told the redhead while rubbing the girls back. When the world finally stopped spinning Pyrrha looked up and was surprised to see someone so young at Beacon. Their eyes met and Ruby grinned, "so partners then."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own RWBY or the characters

Ruby lunged, her scythe cutting through the air and bouncing off the deathstalkers armor. The giant scorpion-like grimm lashed out at the girl only to be blocked by a golden shield. Pyrrha blocked the blow to her partner before slashing out with her sword only for it to be blocked as well. Ruby frowned they were getting nowhere and exhausting their aura for nothing. Silver eye narrowed before brightening as she remembered when Weiss froze the deathstalker in the original timeline.

"I need a minute," she shouted to her partner as the girl tried and failed to cut through the grimm's armor. Not waiting to see if the other girl heard she jumped back and dug the blade of her scythe into the ground. Taking aim she quickly switched out the regular rounds in her rifle for the ice dust ones. A cruel smirk formed on her lips as she fired.

Screeching the deathstalker reared back as its eye froze. Sharp spikes of ice branched out of the wound and it gave the two girls an opportunity to get at the soft defenseless belly underneath when it tried to swipe the ice away. Pyrrha took the chance and stabbed up, her blade slid in easily and was soon followed by Crescent Rose as Ruby appeared beside her. With one last pained scream, the grimm faded into black smoke.

Ruby let herself fall back and laughed as she landed on the ground. Pyrrha watched her partner with amusement. It was interesting to see how the calm girl from before turned into a hysterical lunatic after the fight.

"Oh my god that was fun," Ruby said after finally getting her giggles under control. She distinctly did not hear Pyrrha whisper about how crazy she was.

"Wow," Jaune whispered from his place slightly behind Blake. The girl made a reluctant noise of agreement. They had managed to catch the end of the fight and both were surprised. Ruby stood a wide grin still on her face. It was easy to tell that the girl was still amped up from the fight.

"We are not doing that again," Pyrrha said forgetting to be polite in her rush to cut off her partner's question. Ruby pouted, while she could understand Pyrrha's point it had been fun to kill the thing. Realizing that was most likely a bad habit that she shouldn't be forming she turned to Blake.

"Did you unlock his aura," Ruby asked eyeing Jaune like he was an idiot, which he was, honestly coming to Beacon without aura was like jumping off a cliff and hoping you didn't die. She could respect him for bravery but she also knew it would take a lot of work to get him on the same level as her and the others. She would have to leave his training to Pyrrha too. Ruby had no luck using a sword at all, they were too big and Qrow had laughed at her for hours when she overswung and fell into a pond.

"Yes," Blake said simply drawing Ruby from her memories and internal plotting. She looked up and smiled at the girl. Blake's ears twitched when she returned the smile reluctantly, not noticing the scythe wielders amused glance at her bow. Deciding to take a mental tally of all the times the black bow moved, Ruby turned to Jaune.

He gulped and tried to forced confidence when she turned her stare at him. Ruby frowned at the blonde and forced down her annoyance so she would sound calm, "we'll talk about this later."

Apparently, her calm anger was much scarier than her just exploding into rang and ranting at him because she could have sworn she saw him flinch. From the corner of her eye, she saw Pyrrha's confused expression and Blake's smirk.

"Don't we need to get a relic," he said nervously. He could already see the three ganging up on him like his sisters did. He didn't know if he could survive if they did. Ruby nodded but the frown didn't leave her face. She knew what he was doing and it wouldn't work, he was not getting out of this so easily. If she had to tie him down she would.

"Right let's go," she said cheerfully and started walking. They made idle conversation on the way to the ruin. She was actually enjoying herself too. Of course, teasing Jaune was always fun. The tree's parted to reveal the pedestals set up with chess pieces and she brightened at the wild-haired blonde she saw standing there.

"Yang," Ruby shouted catching her sister off guard and tackling her to the ground. She was crushed into a hug by the older girl, both ignoring the stare from her sister's partner.

Pyrrha watched with a smile as the two girls sat on the ground chatting without a care in the world. Weiss, however, stared at them with a haunted longing in her eyes she wanted to be this open and happy with her own sister. The two girls stayed like that for a few moments just catching up or complaining about being launched off a cliff, until a girl with orange hair rode in on an Ursa and proclaimed herself queen of the castle. Looking down at the matching chess piece in her hand Weiss groaned.

"Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, from this day forth you will be team WYRN," Ozpin announced. Ruby felt bad for Weiss, Nora would be a handful and if Weiss blew up at the girl like she did to the original Ruby then Ren would become Weiss's enemy as well. She smiled when she saw Yang glance over at her in worry. She barely heard Ozpin announced Weiss as the leader before her team was taking the stage.

She was tense, and that feeling only increased when she was announced the leader of team RABN. What if she wasn't a good leader, and got them killed? Turning away as Pyrrha gave a congratulation punch to her arm. She found Cardin in the crowd. His thoughtful look turned to a charming smile when he saw her looking but she didn't return it.

Something about him made her hair stand on end while at the same time caused her to relax. She didn't understand the feeling nor did she like it. She just couldn't figure him out. In the original timeline he was a jerk who bullied Jaune, she knew that, yet nothing had prepared her for his attitude to her. As far as she knew the original Ruby never interacted with Cardin. On the bullhead, though he went out of his way to introduce himself. What had she changed to make him friendly to her?

"You okay," Pyrrha asked her partner seeing the look on her face. She looked disturbed, to say the least.

Ruby jumped at the redhead's voice. Forcing a smile she reassured the older girl and led her team from the stage, "yeah just thinking."

Not totally accepting the answer Pyrrha nodded she didn't want to push her partner. Jaune though had no such tact or common sense, "really because you looked kind of panicked."

Blake's bow twitched yet again at the boy's idiocy. She thought that maybe they should work on his foot in mouth syndrome first. It was further proved when Ruby spun around and started to tease him about how cute it was that he was worried. She saw Jaune wince at being called cute. As Pyrrha dove in to save the boy from their leader, Yang tackled her sister and began gushing about how proud she was.

In the crowd, indigo eyes followed the small team leaders every move. He didn't really know if his plan would work and a small part of him wondered if he even wanted it to. Someone bumped into his shoulder and seeing they had fox ears on their head he smirked and launched into a tangent about filthy animals.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Standing just inside the room team RABN stared at their new dorm with varying looks of pride. They had moved each bed to one of the four corners of the room and put the dressers at the foot of each one. The moment was ruined however when their tiny leader ripped the blankets off every bed and made a giant nest on the floor.

"Ruby," both Jaune and Pyrrha scolded almost in unison making them both blush. Blake though didn't get a chance to say anything before she was pulled down onto the nest. A quick tug on her ears had her frozen in horror. In Ruby's hand was her bow, and the smirk on the girl's face was triumphant.

"I thought it would be fox ears, but I guess you're cuter as a cat," she said causing the horror to transform into embarrassment. Mortified Blake watched in silence as the girl turned to Jaune and Pyrrha, "come on into the secret's nest."

Repeating her last two words in confusion they stared at the now revealed fanus. Taking their silence as acceptance of her plan she dragged them down as well. It took all her self-restraint not to laugh.

"Not to be rude, but what's the secret nest," Pyrrha asked causing Ruby to grin like a child. Suddenly she felt like she made a mistake and should not have asked the question at all. A chance look over at Jaune told her that he felt the same way. Blak, however,r was still in shock over having her safety net taken away so easily and was glaring.

"Glad you asked. The nest is basically where we tell each other our deepest secrets," Ruby answered and pushed down the quick shot of guilt at the fact she couldn't tell them about being reincarnated. Shaking her head mentally she continued, "we're a team now and we can't have secrets from each other. Just think if Blake's cute kitty ears were revealed during a battle you would have been too shocked to defend yourself and would have just gotten killed."

Stiffening Blake processed her words. Could she have actually gotten her teammates hurt by keeping her secret? The most evident question on her mind though was how did the girl know about her ears?

"Your bow twitched," Ruby said seeing the girls expression. Seeing the look she got for pointing out the flaw in Blake's disguise she decided to add, "a lot. I counted ten times since we met in the forest. I can understand why you would want to hide the cute ears though."

"Stop calling them cute," Blake finally said and snatched her bow back the blush on her face from both her leaders teasing and the truth of her efficient disguise made Ruby laugh.

"They are cute, Kitten," she said once she got done laughing the way Blake's face went from red to pale at her new nickname almost brought the giggles back. Deciding to take mercy on the feline fanus she turned her gaze on Pyrrha, "you don't gush about your fame like you should making me think you hate even the thought of it. And Jaune you can go last since I'm curious how you got into Beacon without knowing about aura. That being said I'll go first."

She took in a calming breath and steadied her shoulders. This would be the first time she actually said it out loud, "my name is Ruby Rose Branwen, don't tell anyone about the last part because I'm not supposed to know about it. My weapons are Crescent Rose a high caliber sniper scythe, and Thorn a dust channeling dagger. I turn into rose petals that make me move super fast. Oh, and my goal in life is to get strong enough where my dad can be my dad again."

Seeing the pity and confusion on her teammate's faces made her look down in shame. Why did she even decide to do this? It was stupid. Why did she ever think they would see her as anything other than a child with a goal like that?

Seeing the sad look on her face Jaune straightened. He hated it when his sisters became upset and from then tensing of his shoulders it seemed Ruby now fell into that category as well. Before he could say anything though Pyrrha took a leap of faith, "My name is Pyrrha Nikos, and like Ruby guessed I hate the fame that comes with my name. I don't want to be put on a shrine and worshiped, I'd rather just be normal. My weapons are Milo a spear that can also be a short sword or rifle, and Akouo my shield. My semblance is polarity."

Ruby who had looked up in shock when her partner started speaking was staring at the older girl. Pyrrha's gentle smile wasn't enough to reassure her but it did make her feel slightly better.

"I faked my transcript to get into Beacon," Jaune blurted out without thinking and winced at the stares he got from his female teammates. Deciding to bite the bullet he continued, "I have seven sisters and I want to be a huntsman like my dad and his dad before him. I took Crocea Mors and ran off before they could stop me. I don't want to be weak for the rest of my life, I want to be a hero like my great-great-grandfather who fought in the war. I didn't really think about having aura or anything else."

The way his voice became small at the end showed his insecurity and guilt. He clearly didn't know how to feel about his own choice. Ruby stared at the boy who ruined the order of the secret nest before lunging forward and hugging him. She couldn't stand the kicked puppy look he wore.

"Don't worry we'll help you," she said without waiting for input from the other two girls. Promptly ignoring the raised eyebrow from Blake she began to plot about how to upgrade his weapons and armor. Jaune clutched the smaller girl to him disbelief fought with relief in his heart. He couldn't believe she still wanted him on her team or that she was willing to help him. Pyrrha touched his arm in support and Blake allowed a true smile to touch her lips.

Ruby pulled away slowly and allowed Pyrrha to capture his attention with her own assurances. Leaning back on her hands she stared at the ceiling with a grin. She was happy with how things were going so far. She could only hope Blake would respond as well as Pyrrha and Jaune.

The cat fanus bit her lip, the casual acceptance from Ruby and Pyrrha about Jaune made her think it wouldn't be so bad but at the same time, her past was a little darker than theirs. Catching her leaders open silver eyed stare she made her choice, "my name is Blake Belladonna, I use Gambol shroud a duel sword pistol combo and my semblance is to leave behind a shadow to take the hit for me. I-I also used to be a member of the white fang."

They didn't react like she expected. Instead of freaking out or shouting insults all she got were shocked looks from Jaune and Pyrrha. Ruby was unreadable, however. She stared at the girl for a second before reaching out to her. Flinching Blake was shocked when gentle fingers touched her ears she looked up to see a bright smile.

"Well I hope they don't want you back," Ruby said her smile turning into a smirk, "I don't like sharing what's mine."

Blake didn't know if she should blush brightly or glare at the small girl. Her ears twitched furiously. Before Blake could argue with her Ruby jumped up.

"I call the bathroom," she yelled running toward the room in question. Her back hit the door as she closed it behind her. She was pleased to hear the accepting tones from Pyrrha and Jaune to Blake. The night had gone well. They had classes tomorrow but for tonight they could just be themselves. One question did spring to mind as she unbraided her hair, just what would she do if the white fang did come for her kitten?


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby was bored. Watching the chubby professor prance around while telling his story was amusing at first but now she was just tired of it. She watched with interest as Weiss once again volunteered to fight the boarbatusk because of Nora's lack of attention. It seemed the heiress was still tense despite being a team leader like she wanted. Ruby watched with amusement as the girl struggled. Seeing Ren's glare of death aimed at Weiss yelled at his partner, Ruby resolved to handle the girl herself if she didn't mellow out.

Looking over at Blake she was surprised to see the cold approval in her eyes as Weiss was tossed back. Ruby guess she didn't really like the white-haired Schnee. Jaune and Pyrrha were watching in concern and when he flinched after Weiss was almost crushed, Ruby began to get annoyed. She might not have anything against the heiress and she wasn't fond of her either but she didn't like seeing her teammates upset. Finally, Weiss managed to kill the grimm, then yell at her orange-haired teammate.

Ruby caught her sisters gaze as the bell to end class rang. Leaving her team after telling them she would catch up she drifted over to her sister. After returning the blondes hug she smiled and led her to the back of the classroom.

"What's up Rubes," Yang asked she knew something was up. Ruby wouldn't leave her team for no reason after all. The blonde also had a good idea of what her sister wanted.

"Your leader is upsetting my team," Ruby said bluntly. She had no reason to beat around the bush. Yang rubbed the back of her head nervously, yep it was about her partner. The brawler wasn't sure if having this conversation would be a good thing. Ruby was extremely possessive of those she saw as hers. Ever since they were kids it'd been that way, the single time Yang had been teased by a classmate at signal during Ruby's first year the poor boy had been sent to the nurse. It was mostly around Qrow that her sister would get this way though. Most people thought Yang was the scary one but touch one hair on their uncle's head and Ruby would tear someone to shreds. If her sister was already this protective then Weiss was screwed if she wasn't careful. Seeing Yang's look, Ruby frowned, "I won't kill your partner, I promise."

"There's a lot you can do to her without killing her Rubes," Yang said not believing for a moment her sister would show mercy. Sighing Yang became serious, "I'll talk to her."

"Thank's sis, love you," Ruby said and gave her sister a quick hug. Leaving the room she was surprised to see Cardin waiting for her. With all these conversations she would have been late if she had any other classes today, "hello Cardin."

He smirked at the wary tone in her voice, "Ruby, where's your team?"

She studied him for a second. This boy confused her so much. Deciding to play along she motioned for him to walk with her, "at the cafeteria for supper. Is there anything you need?"

Noticing she was willing to play his game his smirk turned into a grin, "I want you to go with your first plan."

"And what was that?" she asked curiously wondering if he could read her better than she could him. When his eyes brightened she saw the first emotion she recognized from him. Amusement.

"Fight the heiress," he said and she froze. How did he know that? It had been the first thought to cross her mind when she saw Jaune's distressed expression. Staring up at the boy in front of her she accidentally dropped her guard allowing the confusion to show in her eyes. He watched the small silver eyed huntress in training, she was letting him see her real emotions subconsciously. Her confusion, panic, and slight fear were all clear as day.

"How," she started to ask before cutting herself off and slamming her mental shields back up at full force.

"How did I know or how did I get through your guard so quick," he asked fully willing to answer both questions. Playing with her was fun.

"Stay away from my team Winchester," she hissed abandoning the pretense of politeness. She didn't trust this boy and if he could get under her skin so easily she didn't want him around what she considered hers. Cardin smirked as the girl stalked away from him she didn't' stomp or show her anger in any way but he knew it was there boiling in her blood waiting just under her skin. If she didn't want to play anymore then he would just force her to.

Blake watched her leader as the girl sat down. Her back was stiff and her eyes were glowing with rage. She saw the emotion fade and be overcome with fondness when Jaune tried to impress Pyrrha by catching a grape in his mouth. Seeing Cardin enter and go to his team she resolved to keep an eye on the boy. she wouldn't allow anything to upset the girl who accepted her without question.

"Jaune, tomorrow we'll start your training. I can't do any upgrades for your weapon until next month," Ruby said startling him enough that he choked on a grape. Pyrrha panicked and rushed to his aid. She put Cardin out of her mind while she watched the antics of her team. She was happy right here in these moments. Silently she swore something that Yang had figured out back in the classroom. If anyone tried to hurt them she would stop playing nice.

The next morning she was grinning dodging Jaunes frustrated attempts to hit her. Dancing around the boy she tapped him on the back. Blake's amusement lit up her eyes as she watched her partner and leaders training. They had decided to work on his endurance and reaction speed first. She now knew that in Ruby's mind it meant tease Jaune until he can no longer move. Pyrrha was jotting down flaws in his form on her scroll. They watched as five minutes later he toppled over onto the grass. They had a lot of work to do.

Ruby sat down beside her weakest teammate and reached out her hand. Stopping just short of touching him she went to pull back. She knew she couldn't' coddle him or he wouldn't improve. Catching her hand he rolled pulling the smaller girl with him. Ruby yelped shock stopping her natural reaction of stabbing without thinking.

Jaune grinned his face bright and his shaggy hair falling down to touch her nose. He pinned her easily keeping her hands beside her head as he leaned over her, "I win!"

At his joy-filled exclamation, both Pyrrha and Blake burst out laughing. It took a moment for her brain to catch up but when it did she pouted, "no fair."

"I thought you said when we started that fair didn't exist," he said using her own words against her. He was happy to finally get one over on his leader. The girl tilted her head as an idea popped into her head.

"So I did," she said her pout turned into a predatory smirk. Jaune didn't like the look on her face and tried to get off the girl. She captured his hands and activated her semblance. She put a lot less power in than when she did it to save Pyrrha but still wasn't surprised when the boy prone to motion sickness vomited into the bushes. The red-haired girl blanched at the reminder of her own meeting with Ruby's semblance and rushed to help Jaune.

Ruby straightened her shirt out and skipped to Blake's side, "put dirty fighting on the list of things to teach him."

The cat fanus nodded at her leader, a frown on her face. If this was how people reacted to Ruby's semblance then she really didn't want her leader to use it on her. Seeing the wary look her kittens face Ruby grinned wickedly.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own RWBY or the characters

Watching Cardin beat Jaune into the ground was horrible and made her blood boil. Knowing she couldn't do anything to stop it was worse though. All the work they'd done over the last month to get Jaune into shape was being washed away. He'd put up a good fight at first managing to get Cardin's aura down to half before he'd been hit in the face and been stunned. Now Ruby was barely able to keep her emotions in check, and it was all Cardin's fault. She wanted to use her scythe and cut Cardin apart. To leave him in tiny little pieces around the arena. He was merciless in his actions in a way that reminded her of herself when she fought grimm. But Jaune wasn't a grimm he was her teammate, someone she expressly warned Cardin not to mess with. She stopped breathing when Jaune fell but Cardin raised his mace for another blow. She moved without thinking and was only stopped from attacking him by both Blake and Pyrrha.

"It's okay Professor Goodwitch saved him," Blake whispered but it did little to calm down her leader. Ruby only had eyes for the arrogant boy who was looking right at her his eyes clouded with amusement. The calming feeling of Blake's hand running through her hair was the only thing keeping her in place. Eventually her she calmed the murderous feeling fading away and simply leaving anger in its wake.

"Let's go get Jaune," she said as the two let her up. Cardin rolled his eyes when the Ruby didn't even look at him as she passed. He'd assumed that targeting her weakest teammate would get her riled up enough to attack. Although it would be fun to see how far he could push her before she snapped. When he heard her ask if her teammate was alright he couldn't help but antagonize the girl.

"No, not really. I think I almost broke his arm," he said and was rewarded by furious silver eyes pinning him in place.

"What part of staying away from my team did you not understand," she hissed despite Glynda's warning look before the woman left. Most of the class had cleared out leaving only the two teams in the room.

"Well, you did stop playing," he said and was delighted to see her anger transform into confusion. He couldn't stop the grin from spreading onto his face, "did you actually think I would leave your team alone when it literally became the next best way to get to you once you started to avoid me."

Frozen Ruby stared at him silently her mind working to understand the boy's words. Catching the looks of confusion from her team she forced back her emotions and turned to them ignoring Cardin all together, "Blake, Pyrrha can you take Jaune to the nurse? I have a few things to settle with Cardin."

Both girls were reluctant to leave her with the school bully, but only one of them didn't follow her orders. Pyrrha helped Jaune limp away while Blake simply stood there, " I'm not leaving you here."

Cardin raised an eyebrow in amusement but waved his hand to send his own team away. The three boys sent him a curious look but obeyed the gesture. He watched as Ruby tried to talk her teammate down for a few moments. The bow-wearing girl seemed more inclined to stay then leave.

"Blake please," Ruby said almost begging the girl to listen. The fanus shook her head looking over her leader's shoulder with a glare.

"He could hurt you," she said simply. She didn't like the look in his eyes and she hated the smirk he wore. Seeing that nothing would change her mind Cardin stepped in.

"I'm guessing you don't want people to know you're a fanus," he said barely keeping the derogatory names from his sentence. He might not know what kind of animal she was but a twitching bow was a big clue. As the two girls turned to him with mortified expressions he smirked, "leave or it will be circulating the school within hours."

Blake winced she didn't want to choose between her leader and her secret. Ruby chose for her. Nodding at the feline fanus she pushed her in the direction of the door. Blake understood her leader was offering her a way out. It didn't make her feel less awful though. Her hand reached out and touched Ruby's shoulder before she turned and walked away.

"If anyone learns Blake's a fanus and I learn you told then I'll kill you," Ruby said simply. Studying the boy she saw understanding in his eyes. He might not be her favorite person but even he knew she would kill to protect her team. When she spoke her voice was calm giving away nothing, "why are you so interested in me?"

He thought about it for a moment. She was still hiding behind her mental walls, but there was something in her voice that sounded vulnerable. Giving away to much this early in the game wouldn't be fun though, "we're not here to talk about that. You want to know how to keep me from abusing your teammates."

Her fingers curled into fists but she knew he was right, "how then?"

"Simple you fight Weiss without holding back," he said and was satisfied when her eyes locked on his, "I want you to do exactly what I did to Jaune."

Her mind spun. Why did he want her to fight Weiss? Sure he'd mentioned it before but now he seemed even more set to see her fight. Cardin sighed when he saw she wasn't going to respond. He might love playing with her but sometimes he lacked ulterior motives. All he wanted was to see her lose control. To be the girl who wiped out Signals graduating class in less than ten minutes.

"I'll do it," she said softly and he almost couldn't hear her. Deep in her heart, she prayed Yang would forgive her. When she spoke again through the grin was wiped from his face, "only if you promise to leave my team alone."

"Fine," he said tensely accepting the terms. The two stared at each other until she looked down. He could already see the guilt on her face. Stepping closer to her he found that he didn't like it when she backed away, "you were always going to challenge the heiress it's in your nature."

"No, it's not," she snapped, "I'm not some playground bully who enjoys hurting people! I'm not like you, I'm not fueled by hate and malice, and I don't like to see people suffer!"

He leaned down until their noses were almost touching, "do you really think i'm only doing this to see you suffer?"

Then he straightened and left her there to think. He'd gotten what he wanted but he still didn't like the way her eyes looked in that moment. Ruby watched him go indecision showing on her face. What was his game and why did he decide to play with her of all people?

Ignoring the small voice that told her to stab him in the back and be done with it she sat down on the floor. She needed to think before returning to her team.

Blake stalked out of the shadows her mind spinning. It seemed Ruby had a target on her back and that the boy wasn't above using them to get to her. Sighing the cat fanus kneeled down beside her leader.

"Are you okay," Ruby looked up into the golden eyes of her teammate and shook her head.

"Why don't I hate him," she asked. Blake felt heartbroken at the vulnerability in her leader's eyes. She drew the younger girl into a hug and wasn't surprised to feel the girls shoulders shake with tears.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby didn't want to go in she was worried. Biting her bottom lip she hesitated to open the door. What if they hated her for what Cardin did. She didn't think she could take that. If she could survive being hated by her own team.

"Everything will be okay," Blake said a gentle smile on her face. She knew her team and she knew her leader. The girl would stress about this until she fainted if left by herself. Ruby nodded finding courage in the fanus's word. She opened the door slowly and entered keeping her head down until Pyrrha called her name and drew her into a hug.

When she looked up a small part of her was amused to see the secrets nest covering the middle of the room. Seeing Jaune chased the feeling away quickly. It was her fault he was hurt.

"It's not," Jaune said and she flushed when she realized she'd spoken out loud, "Cardin is a jerk and that is in no way your fault."

"But I-," she was cut off by him pulling her down onto the nest. She stared at him for a second before curling up. Taking a few moments to steady herself she told them everything. From meeting Cardin on the bullhead to their conversation a few minutes ago. When she felt Jaune tense she got worried. Looking up she watched the emotions fly across his face before he settled on anger.

"I'm going to kill him," he said and the dark certainty in his voice made her blink. This was not the reaction she pictured from her teammate. Seeing Pyrrha's nod and the malice in Blake's eyes she suddenly felt pity for Cardin. while she didn't actually think they would murder the boy she did know that they would make his life miserable. When the three actually began discussing plans to murder him and feed his body to the grimm she decided to cut in.

"Cardin's my problem to deal with not yours," she said only to get annoyed looks from the others.

"You can't deal with all of our problems and your own. It'll be too much for you," Pyrrha said her voice making her sound like a scolding mother. Blinking Ruby wilted under the combined force of their glares. She fell silent as they resumed plotting. She watched them and was delighted to see Blake had taken off her bow. It meant the girl trusted them and that made her heart feel a thousand times better.

Then she began to think what could she do to ruin Cardin's plan. He'd threatened her team and hurt Jaune. Suddenly she realized something. Cardin hadn't told her not to warn Weiss of their deal.

"I have to go talk to Weiss," she told them before standing. They nodded absently and she heard Blake mention something about making a murder look like an accident. Even Pyrrha was abandoning her honorable attitude and it made Ruby smile. They were crazy but she wouldn't change her team for anything in the world.

When Yang saw her sister enter their dorm, she went over the last few weeks in her head to make sure none of them were on Ruby's maim and possibly murder list. Once she concluded that her team was safe she bear-hugged her sister. Ruby smiled when she felt her sister's arms wrap around her.

"Hey Rubes did you need anything," Yang asked as she pulled away and got a good look at her sister. She did not like the guilty look in her sister's silver eyes it was almost like the other girl was trying not to look at her.

"Yeah I need to talk to Weiss for a few moments," Ruby said forcing a smile onto her face. Yang frowned she didn't know if letting her sister talk to Weiss would be a good idea. The white haired heiress had been in a bad mood all day. She sighed before deciding to lie to her sister. She hated herself for it but right now she didn't trust her partner not to say something stupid and get on her sisters bad side.

"She's not here right now, she had to call home," Yang said hoping she made the right choice. In actuality, her partner was taking a shower. Ruby frowned but nodded. When her sister left Yang ignored the Questioning looks from Ren and Nora.

"Why did you lie," Ren asked and the blonde simply fell down onto her bed. It wasn't like she wanted to lie to her sister but Ruby had already threatened Weiss once she wouldn't let her partner get hurt. Even if it costed her relationship with her little sister. Burying her face into her pillow she tried to put her the lost look of her sister out of her mind.

Ruby walked without knowing where she was going. Taking her scroll from her pocket she opened it and found her father's name. She didn't know if he was already on his mission from Ozpin but she did know she needed him. As he answered her breath hitched at his voice.

"Hey kid," he said and she almost broke apart, "anything you need because i'm about to get very very drunk."

She laughed and on the other end, Qrow grinned. From the slight tremble in her breathing, he could tell she'd been upset.

"Have you ever been forced to do something you didn't want to," she asked and almost slapped herself. Of course, he did. He'd been forced to stop being her father after all.

"Ruby are you in trouble," he asked interrupting her thoughts. When she didn't answer he took that as a yes, "fight."

The simple one word command caused her to stop moving. She stared at the stars above her whole world coming into focus. He was right. She'd been fighting since she got her memories back and that wouldn't change now. The only thing different about this time was that she had a physical enemy. Closing the door to the roof she smiled. All her doubts washed away as she thought about what he said.

"Right," she said simply it was both a response and a promise. She wouldn't let Cardin or anyone else win. She had a team to protect after all. Sitting in front of the door she began to talk. She told him about her time at Beacon and about how much fun she was having, and in return, he told her about his latest mission. She missed him so much that it her it didn't' matter if he smelled like whiskey and stumbled like a drunk he was her father. She just wished they could be a family again, but if this was all she could have then she wouldn't let it go.

She loved him even if she could only call him uncle instead of getting to call him father. She would just have to get stronger so that he could call her his daughter.

They stayed up long into the night chatting until he had to hang up. Standing and shaking the sleep form her legs. She headed back to her team. It was well past midnight after all and she had to sleep. When she returned to the dorm her team was sleeping in a dogpile on the floor. She tiptoed through the room and into the bathroom to shower or at least that was the plan until Blake dragged her down into the center of the nest and hugged her tightly.

Ruby smiled and gently ran her fingers over the girls ears and was rewarded with a purr. Remembering Cardin's threat to expose the fanus she frowned. If he took any action against her team then Jaune wouldn't have to worry about killing him. She'd do it herself.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby groaned as they entered combat class. Looking over at the unsuspecting white haired girl she winced. Yang was going to kill her.

"You don't have to fight her," Pyrrha said sensing her partner's distress, "we can take care of ourselves."

Ruby smiled lightly of course they would give her an out. Seeing the other two nod in agreement she felt herself relax.

"I'll be fine," she said trying to reassure them. She easily saw that they disagreed. Knowing nothing would change their minds she sighed. When she saw Glynda she made her escape, "I'm going to go set up my match now."

"Be careful," Cardin told the girl as she passed him causing her to stop. He didn't know why but he didn't want her hurt by the heiress, "and don't hold back."

Ruby scoffed she was never planning on holding back. Weiss was too good a fighter to hold back against. Although she wouldn't use Thorn unless she had to.

"Too bad it's not you I'm fighting," she said and he smirked. They both knew that a fight between them would be explosive.

"Maybe next time," he told her and was delighted to see her smile before she could hide it. Turning away from the confusing boy she almost ran to the stage. Watching her go he never saw the glares aimed at her back from his teammates. How dare she speak to their leader that way? It didn't help that after their talk he'd made the girl and her team off limits to them.

When she'd told Glynda she wanted to have a duel with Weiss the woman had seemed almost ecstatic. Apparently, the blonde had planned on having them fight all along, but Ruby had sped up her plans. Now the heiress was waiting for her and Yang was sending a hate filled look at her back.

As their professor talked about having an honorable fight Ruby wanted to laugh. In the real world, there was no such thing as an honorable fight. Weiss lunged first not giving the younger girl a chance to draw her scythe. She'd seen Ruby's fights before and she knew that she had to end this quickly.

Ruby dodged Myrtenaster easy and caught the girls arm. Kicking Weiss away she unfolded Crescent Rose. Then she shot forward like a bullet. The white haired girl was fragile so she would aim for taking her out quickly and gently. A golden glyph appeared on the floor in front of her and she felt her body slow down. Weiss smirked as she surrounded her enemy in black glyphs and ricocheted forward. Her rapier nipped pieces of the other girl's aura.

Feeling her eye twitch Ruby grabbed Weiss by the back of her jacket during her next pass and activated her semblance. Grinning as they appeared outside the glyph barrier she released the girl and kicked her away. Weiss growled before using a glyph to increase her speed and she went shooting at the reapers chest.

Spinning Crescent Rose she knocked the rapier to the side and hit Weiss in the back. The girl stumbled but spun around fast enough to duck under the scythe blade. Suddenly the white haired heiress stabbed her weapon into the ground and Ruby had to jump away. The summoned ice created a sharp shield around its mistress and she was impressed at the girl's speed. It wouldn't help though. Jumping back she aimed Crescent Rose behind her and pulled the trigger. Adding the recoil to her own speed she bounced off the ice dome leaving a wide crack down the side. Her feet skidded as she landed before taking off again.

Weiss paled even further as her defense was torn to shreds. Was this what Yang warned her about, a cyclone of destruction just waiting to be unleashed. As her shield began to splinter she shook her head. She would win this fight one way or another. Spinning the chamber on Myrtenaster she stopped on fire dust and got ready.

When the dome finally fell Ruby had no time to dodge the fireball. Weiss grinned as the smaller girl flew back. Checking her aura she found it just above the red. She only had enough for one last attack. Ruby rolled over and tried to stand she went to pick up her scythe but found it too heavy. Looking down and seeing the gavitation glyph she had to congratulate the heiress. Taking Crescent Rose out for even a second could win the girl their duel.

Seeing the girl lunge at her hand went to Thorn she could win this. Meeting the older girls light blue eyes she stilled. Weiss's determination was the only emotion she could see. Cardin had said she had to fight he never told her to win. Letting of Thorn's hilt she allowed the heiress to win.

"You let me win," Weiss accused from where she was putting up her rapier. At Ruby's innocent look she glared, "I saw you grab your dagger."

Not saying anything ruby sat down on one of the benches in the locker room. As Weiss took her silence as admission and began to get annoyed, Ruby simply waited. After all, it wouldn't be long until Cardin showed up. He'd sent her an angered look before the two girls had gone to change clothes.

"Are you listening to me," she heard the heiress shout. Looking up she found the girl inches away from her.

"You deserved to win," she finally said and was pleased when the girls angered look washed away, "that ice dome was impressive and you looked so determined I couldn't bring myself to steal your victory."

"That's no reason to let me win," Weiss tried to scold but her heart wasn't in it. She was actually happy she'd won against the reaper. Pouting she stepped back, "next time your not allowed to let me win."

"Okay," Ruby said she was looking forward to their rematch almost as much as Weiss was. As Weiss left to go meet her team and assure her partner that she was fine she couldn't' help but compare the two sisters. Yang would never have allowed her enemy to win. It was what she loved about her blonde partner.

Laying down on the bench Ruby finally let herself show the exhaustion that had seeped into her bones. The continued use of her semblance had taken a lot of energy. Yawning the girl shut her eyes.

Cardin stared down at the younger girl his anger at her throwing the match was fading slowly. He'd come in here to yell at her for daring to lose and now he found he didn't want to. She'd still kept up her end of the deal and outsmarted him in the process. He didn't know what he was feeling but he knew she was the cause of it. He couldn't bring himself to wake her up either.

She looked peaceful as she lay sleeping on the bench her hair was unfolded from its braid and forming a cushion for her head, although not a very good one. Shrugging off his uniform jacket he folded it into an improvised pillow. Lifting her head up slowly so she wouldn't wake he slipped the jacket under.

Turning quickly he left the girl to her nap. It was strange that he felt so protective over the silver eyed girl. The only person allowed to hurt her was him and he would kill anyone who tried. Deciding to take his mind off the girl he returned to his dorm.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby stared at the jacket in her hands that she'd found after her nap. It wasn't the jacket itself that bothered her it was the name on the tag. Cardin had given her his jacket. She was so confused that her mind was spinning. Running her fingers over the fabric she straightened out the wrinkles. Why would he give her this? Refolding the jacket she stood, the least she could do was return it. She walked quietly checking the time on her scoll as she did. Seeing that it was just past five she winced. Her nap had taken three hours. Her team was probably worried sick. Plus she missed dinner too. She took a quick peek at her messages and silently blamed Blake for teaching Pyrrha it was okay to send curse words through text. The repeating theme was worry from all three of her teammates.

When Cardin opened the door he wasn't expecting to see the tiny reaper standing there her face a bright red, he also wasn't planning on having something shoved in his face either, even if it was his jacket.

"What are you doing here," Russel growled pushing past his leader to get at the girl. He really didn't like her. Cardin raised an eyebrow at how fast her embarrassment flew from her face. If he hadn't known what to look for he would never have seen the amusement in her eyes.

"Oh am I not allowed to be here," she asked sarcasm leaking into her voice. Russel's eyes narrowed and he forgot his leader's order for a moment. Lashing out with his fist he was surprised when she didn't even twitch. He saw her eyes look behind his back. Cardin reacted and with one hand he grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and pulled him into the room.

"Give us a moment," he said keeping the murder off his face and shutting the door. He turned dropping Russel onto the floor, "what was that?"

"She shouldn't be here and you shouldn't protect the brat," his teammate answered and Cardin could forgive him for thinking that, what he couldn't forgive was Russel ignoring his orders. Unlike Ruby who from what he saw treated her team like family, he couldn't do that. His team responded best to fear and a tough leading hand.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow," he ground out slowly. He didn't have time to deal with his team's concerns over his attachment to the small girl.

"Why's she so different," he heard Dove ask but ignored the question in favor of leaving the room.

"Trouble in paradise," Ruby asked mocking him slightly from where she stood beside the door. He had no doubt she heard every word spoken. That was most of the reason he cut the conversation short. Before he could answer there was a low gurgling sound. For a second he had no idea what happened then he saw the girls face turn red again.

"You missed dinner," he said not asked a smirk returning to his face, "well come on."

She watched warily as he walked away. She didn't really come here to follow him off somewhere. Clutching the jacket in her hand she didn't move. Looking back and seeing the girl still in her spot he became amused.

"Do you really think I'm going to hurt you," he asked and was pleased when she straightened.

"You wouldn't be able to touch me if you tried," she said fully confident. With her semblance, she would be gone before he could stretch out his hand.

"Exactly so let's get you something to eat before you faint," he said and she followed reluctantly. The bullhead ride down to vale was awkward. He kept teasing and she tried not to respond to his comments. The constant smirk he wore was annoying too. Stepping off the ramp and entering the city was like leaving a stuffed room.

"We've got about an hour until the last bullhead to Beacon," he said turning to face her, "I'm also going to need my jacket back too."

He laughed when she threw the clothing like it was on fire. It was just too much fun to tease her. She walked past him quickly. She just wanted this night to be over, and wondered why had she agreed to this again?

"Come on," he said catching up after putting on his jacket. Grabbing her hand he ignored her protests as he led her into the first restaurant he saw. Ruby stared at their joined hands as the waiter led them to a table. Why was he acting so different? Why was she letting him hold her hand?

"Cardin," she said as he let her go, "why are we here."

"You were hungry," he said simply as they sat down. Seeing her disbelieving look he decided to tell the truth a little, "and we need to talk."

"We could have talked back at Beacon," she protested before looking over the menu. When he didn't do the same she tilted her head in confusion.

"We're here so you can eat not me," he answered her silent question. Shrugging Ruby ordered the first thing she saw and turned back to him. Seeing she was done being distracted he continued, "my team wants you at least maimed and your wants me torn apart by millions of grimm or burned to death."

"Can you blame them," she shot back feeling defensive, "you hurt Jaune and threatened Blake."

"Because you stopped playing the game," he said simply, "are you not worried about what my team can do to you?"

She scoffed. His team was full of cowards who ran at the first glimpse of grimm. When she told him as much his face grew tight.

"Be careful of cowards," he said his voice dark, "they stab you in the back."

Her silver eyes widened at his words and her heart hurt for him, "you don't trust your own team do you?"

"Would you," he said and he saw her shake her head no, "thought so. Anyway, I think we should clear some things up."

He stopped talking when the waiter appeared with cake. She'd chosen to eat cake and he was paying for it. Scratch that a cake with strawberries on it. Sending her a look of pure disbelief that she didn't even see he shook his head, "I went to Signal academy with you. Of course, I was beaten before the final round where you wiped out the final ten of the graduating class. But I still saw it"

"That still doesn't explain anything," she said after swallowing a strawberry, "if anything it makes it more confusing. Why would you target me if you knew what I could do?"

"To test you," he said and was delighted to see her choke on her cake, "need help?"

Ruby glared at him and downed her glass of tea she'd been given to go with her cake.

He was not impressed by the expression but he was amused. Her voice was laced with anger as she spoke, "what does that mean?"

"I wanted you to fight like your life depended on it. The same way you did during the tournament at Signal. But you outsmarted me and that is something that doesn't happen very often. You fought the heiress like I asked but showed mercy by allowing her to win," he said with her full attention on him, "I threatened your team and you still sought me out tonight. You're interesting."

"Interesting," she repeated. That was the whole reason for his actions were because he thought she was interesting. A wicked grin formed on her lips, "wouldn't it be more interesting to work together."

Cardin matched her grin, "true, so want to make a deal."


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Blake watched as her leader twirled her scythe and Cardin blocked. It'd been a week since Ruby walked back into their dorm announcing that the feud with him was over. To say they hadn't taken it well would be an understatement. Jaune had argued the most but Blake could actually understand her leader's plan. Turning an enemy into an ally was one of the hardest things to do. They'd agreed reluctantly and so far the boy and his team hadn't done anything worse than minor teasing. He'd even apologized to Jaune. While Blake was still wary of him no anti-fanus remark had come from him in her direction.

"You thinking about it too," Pyrrha asked. When Blake nodded she continued, "it's like they know what the others going to do next."

She said feeling slightly put out. It was amazing to watch, yet she wondered why she didn't have the same ability to read her leaders intentions. It was like he should have been Ruby's partner instead of her.

"You okay," Jaune asked from his spot beside her. He'd already finished his training for the day and the exhaustion showed on his face. Seeing where she was looking he gave a very uncharacteristic snort, "I think our leaders trying to cut him in half."

Pyrrha laughed as Ruby did just that catching Cardin with the curved blade and sending him flying into the wall. This was their third team training day and also the third time he'd fallen for that move. When his team shouted protests at their leader treatment her laughter faded. While Cardin himself might have been less horrible lately his team was not. They insulted all of her team whenever they got a chance.

"Pyrrha," Ruby shouted tackling the older girl and sending them both to the floor, "aren't you excited for tomorrow!"

She was confused for a moment before remembering what the girl was talking about, "yes I can't wait to see forever fall. Can you let me up?"

"Sure," Ruby said getting off her partner, before pulling the redhead up and dragging her to the arena, "it's our turn."

"Ruby can we talk," said Yang as she entered the training room and accidentally ruined her sister's plan. Hearing the blonde use her real name, Ruby knew she couldn't avoid the conversation like she'd been doing since her duel with Weiss.

"Pyrrha, Blake you two take the next spar," she ordered before allowing her sister to lead her from the room. When they stopped just outside she was surprised to get pinned against the wall.

"I told you not to hurt Weiss," Yang growled her eyes flashing scarlet. Gasping Ruby kicked her sister away. As the blonde stumbled away Ruby tried to explain only to dodge the brawler's fist.

"Seriously you're using Ember Celica," she exclaimed as she spun around her sister. Yang didn't answer she was too angry. Ruby jumped back as the blonde blasted the floor. Idly she wondered where the teachers were then realized they wouldn't be able to stop her enraged sister. Clenching her fists she made no move to grab her weapons. She would not hurt her sister.

Yang had no such reservations she was just mad. She'd warned Ruby not to hurt her partner. Now she was done talking. She didn't even care that Ruby wouldn't fight back. As the smaller girl dodged her fist she kicked out. Ruby flew back at the force her sister used. When she looked up Yang's fist was aiming at her face. Without thinking, Ruby reacted. She caught the girls arm before kicking her in the chest. When Yang gasped and tried to regain her berings, Ruby rolled away.

"I don't want to fight you, Yang," she said trying to calm the blonde, "I won't fight my sister."

"Good thing we're not sisters then," the blonde screamed. Ruby faltered and froze. Seeing the certainty in Yang's eyes she wondered just when the girl learned the truth. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Yangs attack until it was too late to dodge. Yang's arm swerved to the left and she went stumbling to the ground.

Ruby felt arms wrap around her shoulders and looked up to see Jaune's face. He was glaring at her sister with nothing short of hate. Blake and Pyrrha both stood in front of them as the two kneeled on the floor where she'd crumbled after Yang's scream. As the blonde boy went to stand she grabbed his arm. Ruby really didn't want to be alone even for a minute. When he saw the younger girls watering eyes he hugged her close again.

"I advise you to stand down," Pyrrha said her voice just barely calm. She almost lost her cool when she heard her partner start to cry. As Yang showed no signs of stopping the two girls got ready to fight. They didn't get to destroy the girl because at that moment a gravity glyph appeared under the blonde.

"That's enough Yang," Weiss scolded as she walked over to her partner, "honestly what were you even thinking?"

"She hurt you," the blonde said as if were all the reason in the world to attack her own flesh and blood.

"It was a spar and even then she let me win," the white haired girl replied at the same time they heard clapping. Turning she was surprised to see Cardin standing in the doorway to the training room his team behind him. When she went to yell at the boy he cut her off.

"Yang Xiao Long you are officially the worst sister in history," he mocked but his voice was lacking the humor it had when he teased Ruby or her team. Even his teammates took a step back when they sensed the anger rolling off their leader, "after all our little rose wouldn't even fight back and you were aiming to put her in the hospital."

"You don't know anything," the girl shouted standing to face him only for her hands to be pinned to the wall on their own. Pyrrha held her hand out to control her semblance and Blake's blade was at Weiss's neck before the girl knew what was happening.

"I know that you're angry," Jaune said slowly his grip on Ruby never loosening as he stood and brought the girl up with him, "and one day you're going to wake up and realize that you ruined your relationship with your sister."

Yang's eyes slowly faded back to lilac as she processed what he said. When she looked over at her sister the girl wouldn't even face her. Seeing the guilt and realization on the girls face Cardin smirked.

"Hey Arc, take little rose back to your dorm," he ordered and was surprised when the boy picked up Ruby and walked past him. Cardin hadn't actually expected him to listen. Once the girl was gone he turned back to Yang, "someone lost their temper."

"Shut up," she hissed her eyes returning to an enraged red. Blake growled as the girl tried to move forward again.

"No," he said lowly his own eyes blazing with fury, "you will not get near Ruby again until she approaches you."

"You can't tell me what to do Winchester," she shouted struggling against Pyrrha's semblance as best she could.

"I can," the redhead said seething, "if I catch you near my partner with intentions to hurt her, I'll hurt your partner."

As Yang dropped to the ground, Blake threw Weiss at her partner. Watching the two girls leave Cardin couldn't help but comment, "Ruby and her team are off limits to you now Yang. I wonder how you'll explain this to your leader."

As he left, his team followed slowly unsure of where his anger was going to be aimed. Weiss rubbed her neck trying to forget the coldness of Blake's blade. She'd never been so close to death before, and she'd been too scared to speak.

"Yang what did you do," she asked and was alarmed to see the blonde's eyes fill up with tears.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Forever Fall was beautiful. The golden orange leaves floating down to the ground caused Ruby's mood to lift for the first time since last night. Her silver eyes were alight with wonder. She smiled catching a leaf as it floated by her. Seeing her leader happy Blake finally allowed herself to relax. Her ears twitched under her bow and caught Cardin's arm as he passed her.

"We need to talk," the fanus said seriously giving him no room to argue. Cardin blinked but fell to the back of the group he watched the girl closely and smirked when he saw her bow move.

"What's up kitty cat," he asked and enjoyed the way her face paled. Blake stared at him in horror before idly thinking she could get rid of the bow. It really did nothing to hide her ears.

"What did you do yesterday," she asked not being able to take his arrogant look any longer. She wanted to take her claws and tear him apart. He was just like every bigoted human she'd fought in the White Fang.

"I protected our little rose," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What did you do to me," she asked and couldn't stop herself from curling her fingers into fists, "one minute I was fine and then-"

"It was like all you could do was focus on your anger. Your rage toward the heiress and you couldn't stop your bodies movements until you were already behind her," he said finishing her sentence. Seeing the realization she suddenly had he decided to cut off her rant, " I apologize about manipulating your emotions."

"Emotions," she repeated softly, "you can control emotions."

"No I can amplify them," he corrected with a smirk, "if you hadn't already been angry at Weiss then I wouldn't have been able to tap into it."

"Why did you," she asked getting back to the topic at hand and trying to ignore his words. She did have a grudge against the heiress but it was mainly against the Schnees as a whole.

"What do you think would have happened if you weren't there to stop her," he asked fully prepared to let her figure it out herself.

"She would have attacked," she said then growled. He'd used her to protect himself. She watched him closely with her golden eyes narrowed, "did you also use your semblance on Ruby."

Cardin froze for a second his smirk fading into a frown. The anger on his face surprised her. She took a quick step back as his eyes screamed murder, "I have and never will use my semblance on Ruby. She's much too interesting to manipulate."

"You care for her," she accused. The fanus just couldn't picture the indigo eyed boy caring for anyone.

"That is not a topic we're going into," he said denying he line of questioning before she even got started. Blake nodded allowing him to keep some secrets.

"We should get back," she said and was surprised when all he did was give a nod. Walking back to the others they were both trapped in thought. She wanted to say he was just a bully that didn't care for anyone but that wasn't true. He cared for Ruby enough to protect her from Yang and since the two leaders made their deal, he hadn't been horrible to be around.

"Blake," Ruby yelled as the fanus came into sight, "I was just about to go looking for you."

Ruby was happy to finally have her team together. She danced around the older girl her eyes bright with happiness. Blake watched her excited leader in amusement. When the girl finally tackled her she was ready. Watching Ruby gush over Blake, Cardin couldn't help but wish he had the same relationship with his team.

"I'll help Jaune," Cardin said before walking over to where Jaune was training. He passed Pyrrha on the way and grinned at the warning look she sent him. Ruby waved him off without concern. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her team.

"You shouldn't trust him so easily," Pyrrha cautioned as she joined the other two girls. Ruby sighed. She knew her team didn't like Cardin at all. Blake hated his arrogance, Jaune couldn't forget the sparring incident, and Pyrrha just didn't like him. It was amazing how he could get one of the most accepting people in the world to hate him just by existing.

"Cardin won't hurt us," she defended although a small part of her agreed with her partner, "I trust him because he trusts me."

Blake watched them argue but didn't hear the words. Was it really that simple for Ruby to make room in her heart for the Cardin? Did she not have any doubts about his intentions? The fanus tightened her grip on Ruby before saying, "how do you know he won't let you down?"

Ruby pulled away from Blake and glanced over at Cardin for a second. Should she tell them? The terms of the deal were not really secret but so far they'd kept it to themselves. Looking back at the faces of her team she pushed down the guilt of keeping a secret from them. When Cardin was ready they would tell the two teams the truth, but she refused to betray his trust by blabbing.

"He's just changed a lot you know," she said keeping her voice light. She spotted Yang's bright hair. Should she talk to her sister? It wouldn't be a good idea to leave this gap between them. Blake followed her leaders gaze and wondered if Cardin used his semblance to make Yang explode at Ruby. Then she couldn't help but remember what Cardin said earlier. If the anger wasn't there he couldn't amplify it.

"You should go talk to her," Blake stated encouraging the younger girl, "you never know how long you'll have with her."

Ruby thought about Blake's words and decided she had a point. Waving goodbye to her team she stalked over to talk to Yang. When the blonde saw her coming she couldn't stop the tears from gathering in her eyes.

"Hey Yang," Ruby said hesitating. What if Yang still hated her? What if the older girl couldn't even stand breathing the same air? Seeing her sisters fear and sadness Yang couldn't stop herself from drawing the girl into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered and was pained when Ruby pulled away.

"Did you mean it," Ruby started to ask, "do you really not think it's true I'm your sister?"

"I-" she started to say but couldn't finish. Yang had found out years ago that Ruby wasn't her real sister. She still remembered hearing her dad telling her when he was drunk. Of course, Tai didn't remember any of this the next day and left Yang to deal with her emotions over everything on her own.

"I see," Ruby said her voice sounding defeated. She loved Yang despite the fact that they were cousins and not sisters. She just didn't think she could be around the older girl at the moment. Gathering herself to leave Ruby said, "well I'll see you later."

Yang wanted to call her back but couldn't seem to find the words. She'd let her resentment for a lie cloud her relationship with her sister and now she didn't know how to fix what she'd broken. Ruby walked back toward her team with her head down.

She wanted to cry again. Bumping into someone she looked up to apologize. All she saw was green hair before she felt a sharp pain in her side and something slam into the back of her head.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Cardin blocked Jaune's swing and was surprised when the boy slammed his shield into his face. Staggering back he was kicked in the chest and sent to the ground. Starting to get up he froze when Jaune's blade touched his neck. He smirked, "impressive for someone who kicks like a child."

"Was that a complement or not," Jaune asked as he sheathed his sword and held out his hand to help Cardin up.

"Hopefully it was a complement," Pyrrha said as he pulled the heavier boy up. Shaking her head Blake suppressed a smile. Her partner was getting better although maybe she should teach him how to shoot a gun.

"Where's Ruby," Cardin asked as his team returned with their jars of sap. He was worried. Not that he would admit it.

"I don't know," Blake said, "she went to go talk to her sister."

Cardin nodded and was fully prepared to accept that answer until he saw the vicious glee on Russel's face. His heart froze. Turning to his team slowly he looked closely at their faces. When he saw the same look on the other two he knew something was wrong. He spoke slowly trying to keep his voice steady, "what did you do?"

"I don't know what youre talking about," Russel said taking up the roll of spokesman. He flinched when Cardin's hand clenched on his mace.

"Go find Ruby," he ordered the three behind him. He knew his team had it out for her and if they were this happy then they did something. When none of them moved he turned around and snapped, "now!"

They left quickly although Pyrrha did send him a glare on the way. Turning back to his team he wished he was surprised that they disobeyed his orders. Sky was the only one who even vaguely looked regretful.

"Where is she," Cardin asked and Russel grinned.

"Probably dead although we didn't look to see," the green haired boy stated and when his leader didn't say anything he continued, "I mean we did leave puddles of sap to lure in the grimm after we knocked her out back that way."  
Cardin looked in the direction he pointed and nodded. Then in one sudden motion, he rammed his mace into the boy's chest. Russel staggered back before getting hit in the face with the mace's second swing. Watching his partner go down Cardin felt numb.

"You have two choices," Cardin stated sealing away his emotions so he could deal with his team, "go to Professor Goodwitch and tell her everything, or deal with me after I correct your mistake."

He didn't wait to see what they do he just took off running. Honestly, he didn't even care if he had a team tomorrow. He wasn't a speed demon like Ruby, and he just hopped he'd be fast enough.

Something wet dripped onto her face waking her up. Opening her eyes she almost screamed. Sharp white teeth were aimed down at her by the Ursa drooling on her face. Ruby pushed herself back but didn't get very far. Pain exploded from her stomach and she looked down to see blood. Seeing its meal try to run the grimm growled and went to bite her throat.

Ruby's arms flew up at the same time a mace slammed into the beasts head. Cardin watched the grimm fall arm still extended from his throw. He couldn't believe he actually managed to hit it, much less in the head. Seeing the Ursa wasn't about to eat her she pulled Thorn from its sheath slowly so the grimm wouldn't notice. The grimm pulled back its lips into a snarl and got ready to lunge at the being that interrupted its meal. As the Ursa took a step forward Ruby drove her dagger into its skull.

"Ruby," Cardin shouted running to her side. Blood coated her stomach and he could feel her pain thanks to his semblance. Gently he pulled back her shirt and wished he hadn't.

"How bad," she asked propping herself up on her elbows to get a look only to flinch.

"Bad enough that it needs to be healed now," he told her and she nodded as another wave of pain flashed through her. He felt helpless and guilty. She was only like this because of his team. Pulling out his scroll he stopped on Pyrrha's name only to glare at the device when there was no signal. The red eyes he saw from the darkness surrounding the clearing had him reaching for his mace. Standing he told her, "focus on healing."

Spinning around just in time to block the claws aimed at his head, Cardin resolved himself to protect her or die trying to. Ruby focused on her aura trying to heal like he told her. It just wouldn't work though. It was almost like she didn't have any aura left. Looking up as Cardin fought she knew she had to do something. He wouldn't last against a pack beowolves. Having an idea she looked held up her dagger before selecting the fire dust option.

Cardin groaned in pain as the large grimm tried to crush the bone in his arm. The arm he was holding his mace with too. As the beast leaned down to bite him he punched it. Stunned the beowolf wondered if it was actually was just punched in the nose by a human, before deciding yes it was, and it also didn't like it. Black fur standing on end it dug its claws into the human's arm.

Cardin released the mace from his grip before grabbing it with his other hand and making a wild swing. Staggering back the grimm never saw Ruby as she drove Thorn into its eye and twisted the hilt before pulling it out. Ice exploded out of the beowolf's skull and it fell back. Twirling her dagger she slashed at the grimm heading to ambush Cardin. It fell back growling. Standing Cardin took a quick glance at his arm. Deep lashes were cut into his skin. Shaking his head he switched the hand holding his mace. He would worry about the wound later, that is if his aura did't heal it first.

Ruby held her stomach and prayed her quick fix would last until they finished this fight. She tightened her grip and stood back to back with him. Yelling at Ruby to jump Cardin slammed his mace into the ground and created a shock wave. As the beowolves were tossed back, she used his shoulder as a springboard. When she kicked one of the beowolves away, he took the chance to smack another in the face with his mace.

Landing back on the ground Ruby could hardly stand. Stumbling back she fell to her knees as Cardin swung over her head and caught the grimm going for her head. Panting the small girl watched in horror as he was pinned by the beowolf that came up behind him. Tossing Thorn so that she held the blade she reared her arm back and threw. Cardin felt the weight on his mace vanish as the grimm fell off him.

He yanked the dagger from its head and rushed to her side. She took her weapon and pushed herself back up, at the same time the burned skin around her wound split apart. Her hand pressed against the wound as blood ran through her fingers. She could feel herself getting dizzy.

A black ribbon wrapped around one of the grimm as it jumped. Pulling the grimm back Blake stabbed her cleaver through into its spine. Ruby Watched relieved as her team decimated the remaining grimm. Cardin turned just in time to catch her as she fell back. Gently he lowered the girl to the ground. Her silver eyes were closed. He looked to where her wound had been and sucked in a breath when he saw the burned flesh surrounding the steadily bleeding stab wound.

"Ruby," Jaune yelled tossing his weapons aside in favor of kneeling beside her.

"It's fine she just passed out," Cardin told him trying to stop his voice from shaking. With shaking hands Jaune covered her wound. Cardin started to yell at the blonde but choked back the words when both of them began to glow. White light covered Jaune's hands as his semblance activated for the first time healing his leader.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Cardin sat up straight and kept his face blank. The gears in the headmaster's office shifted once again as the man himself took another sip of whatever liquid was in his mug. Team CRDL sat in front of the headmaster's desk awaiting their punishment for the forever fall incident. Cardin met the man's eyes as Ozpin placed his mug down.

"It seems your team has an issue with miss Rose," he stated finally and Cardin saw Russel and Sky fidget slightly.

"Yes, and I take full responsibility for their actions," Cardin replied and could feel the surprised stares of the other three boys. Ozpin narrowed his eyes.

"Are you certain," he asked, "you will share in their punishment despite doing nothing wrong."

"Don't beat around the bush, headmaster," Cardin said losing his patents with the man, "we both know you were going to punish the whole team. Just get it over with."

Cardin was ready to be expelled alongside his team. It was the only thing that would make sense. He deserved all the blame for what happened. If he'd controlled his team better than none of this would have happened.

"Alright, I'm having you all transferred to Atlas Academy after the Vytal Festival," Ozpin stated. Cardin felt his blood run cold.

Ruby waited for Cardin and his team outside Beacon tower along with Blake. She was apprehensive. She wanted to be here for Cardin, but she didn't want to see his team at all. Although her physical injuries had been healed by Jaune she still didn't trust herself not to break down when she came face to face with the three boys. Once they'd returned to Beacon, she'd learned that Russel had coated his blade in a poison that would eat away at her aura. If Jaune hadn't unlocked his semblance she would have died.

"Did I ever tell you about my time in the white fang," Blake suddenly asked catching her Ruby off guard.

"No," stated the younger girl, "I always thought you'd tell us when you got ready."

Blake looked over at Ruby before sighing, "I had a partner named Adam. When I left he didn't take it well."

"He tried to stop you," she guessed, but Blake shook her head.

"Adam's never been one to act irrationally," she said and Ruby was surprised to see the smile on her face, "he's stoic but that's only because he doesn't know how to deal with his emotions. I know he didn't take it well because I wouldn't have. We'd been together for years. I miss him."

"Blake, what do you plan to do about the white fang," Ruby asked gently. If Blake wanted to destroy them the whole team would be by her side.

"I-" Blake started only to be cut off by the tower doors opening. Ruby would have ignored them but she knew Blake wouldn't talk about her past in front of Cardin's team.

"How bad," she asked trying not to look at his team. Cardin looked down at the younger girl before smirking. She was worried about him.

"Just detention," he lied. He could feel the stares of his team burning into his back. He knew they disagreed with his decision.

"That's good," she said keeping her eyes on him. Reaching down he patted the top of her head.

"We have to go get started with our punishment now," he said walking past her, "have fun in Vale."

"We will," she called after him. Blake watched him go silently. The two girls were going down to Vale to get materials for Jaune's weapon. They'd decided on a small revolver that would act as a backup weapon. Grabbing Blake's hand she excitedly dragged the fanus behind her.

Pyrrha and Jaune waited outside the bullhead that would take them down to Vale. Seeing their teammates they both tensed and waited. Ruby rammed into Pyrrha, brining Blake down with her. Jaune stepped slightly to the left to avoid Ruby's hand when she went to pull him down.

"Seriously can you more idiotic," Weiss said though her voice didn't have any bite. Her team stood behind her with Ren holding Nora back from joining the pile. Quickly untangling herself Ruby jumped at the heiress. Weiss's eyes widened and she let out a startled squike as they both stumbled back.

"Hi Weiss," Ruby said when she released the blushing girl.

"Don't do that again," Weiss scolded but the blush never left her face. Fixing her jacket she held back a smile, "must you hug everyone?"

Ruby smirked, "only if they need it."

Weiss stared at her. Why would she think that? Weiss didn't need any hugs although she hadn't had any since she was little. Not even Winter would just come up and Hug her anymore.

"You going down to Vale," Jaune asked as helped Pyrrha to her feet. Blake had already gotten up and was scolding Ruby about jumping on strangers. The fact that the girl didn't even seem to be listening fueled the flames of Blake's lecture.

"Yes," Weiss said snapping out of her thoughts, "although we couldn't get Yang to come. She had to meet with her father and the headmaster."

"Well at least now we can all hang out together," Ruby said now ignoring Blake altogether.

"Ruby Rose you will listen to me," the fanus said her voice menacing, "going up and jumping people is not a good way to make friends."

Weiss watched confused as the golden-eyed girl dragged Ruby onto the bullhead. Pyrrha ran after them trying to keep Blake from yelling at the younger girl who was simply smirking at Blake's jealous actions.

"Sorry about them," Jaune said lightly, "we almost lost Ruby yesterday and we're not quite ready to share her with anyone just yet."

"What do you mean lost," Ren asked speaking up for the first time he was fond of the tiny girl. She had been kind to both him and Nora in the past. His orange haired partner stiffened as well.

"Another student tried to kill her," Jaune stated not giving away Russel's name. Ruby had forbidden them from telling people the details. She was much too kind in his opinion.

"Who," Weiss asked softly she couldn't believe that anyone would have something against the girl. In fact, the only person she could see disliking the girl were people who didn't know her. Jaune shook his head letting them know that he couldn't tell them. He wouldn't betray Ruby's trust by going against her orders.

When they walked onto the bullhead he wasn't surprised to see the three girls sitting on the floor chatting. He joined them ruffling Ruby's hair as he sat on the bench behind them closest to Pyrrha. Without subtlety, Blake pushed the trash bin beside him. Ruby laughed as he glared down at his partner.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby paced outside Nicolas's shop. He had a habit of throwing things at customers to test their reflexes. She'd sent her team off with Weiss so she could pick up Jaune's weapon parts. Entering slowly she caught the shoe that was thrown in her direction.

"Hi to you too old man," she said tossing it back to the shopkeep. He grunted in her direction before slipping his shoe back on.

"Where have you been," he grumbled, "I hope you didn't manage to mess up that jacket of yours."

"Jackets fine Nic," she said walking over to lean against the counter. Looking over she asked, "what are you working on?"

"That gun you ordered," he said casually.

"Nic," she whined when she saw the almost put together revolver, "that was supposed to be a team thing. At least tell me you didn't mess with the other stuff I ordered."

"Nope," he said and she brightened, "not much I can do it it's already put together."

Pouting at the old man, who she just knew was messing with her, Ruby took the small box he passed her. Opening the lid she gently ran her fingers over the weapon before picking it up.

"Small, easily concealed, with a hollowed hilt for dust," she stated examining the dagger with Blake's emblem sewn into the leather sheath. Unsheathing the dagger she put down the sheath before coating her finger in aura and running it along the blade. Hissing she pulled her finger away. The small cut healed quickly.

"Aura resistant metal," Nic said looking up from where he was working on the barrel of Jaune's gun, "very rare. You said your friend had an assassin air about her. The other one though has enough metal folded into it your partner's polarity should work fine with it."

"The metal's also illegal," she said causing him to roll his eyes.

"It'll also keep your teammate alive," he retaliated, "worry about the law when you get old."

"Like you," she teased, "the law doesn't even worry you now. Selling illegal weapons to kids, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"But I sleep fine at night," he said and handed her the finished gun. It was a white six shot revolver with Jaune's emblem imprinted on the handle in gold, "you want to order anything else, or are you actually going to pay me this time."

"Yes," she said and smirked when she saw the greed light up his face, "I need another dagger."

"What is with you and daggers," he whined before getting out his sketch pad, " you do know there are other weapons right. What about chakrams?"

"Too hard to handle," she said lightly and before taking the sketch pad and outlining what she wanted.

"Oh but a giant scythe is easy," he ground out, "why does no one ever want chakrams?"

"Just because you love the weapon doesn't mean others do," she replied handing the book back. Taking it he passed her the holster and a box of bullets. She smirked when he held out his hand for payment, "just put it on my tab."

"No that is not how this works," he argued but marked it down on the page she'd used to sketch, "freeloader."

"You know I'll pay you back," she said not at all insulted. She was honestly planning on paying him, after she knew how well the weapons worked, "besides I paid you for the jacket."

"True," he relented and pulled out a large metal case with a handle, "if you pay me half now I'll give you this to put the weapons in."

"Yah, because that's not suspicious at all," she said dryly and he laughed. They would have continued bickering but at that moment Weiss stomped into the store and Ruby had to stop him from throwing the Case at her head. She slammed the case down using it to hide her newest order and turned to the heiress, "hey Weiss."

"Did you know your teammate was in the white fang," Weiss asked with narrowed eyes. She saw the exact moment Ruby went from friendly to ice cold. Silver eyes hardened.

"Oh," she said trying to keep her voice calm, "and what did you say to my teammate."

"That the white fang were vicious murdering criminals," Weiss said not realizing the danger she was in at that moment.

"Well the Schnee's aren't much better," Nicolas cut in catching Weiss off guard, "do you even know how many fanus die in your mines each year, little girl."

"Nic," Ruby cut in stopping the argument she knew was coming. The old huntsman scoffed and sat back in his wheeled desk chair. Seeing that he wasn't going to antagonize Weiss she focused all her attention on the heiress, "The white fang used to be a peaceful organization. Blake was apart of that white fang, not the one that terrorized your family or hurt innocents."

"But-"

"No, I don't care what you think you know," Ruby said cutting off the girl, "fanus are punished just for existing. How would you feel if you were seen as nothing more than an animal? Blake is one of us, she's a student at Beacon working to make the world better. Do you have any idea how hard it must have been for her to leave behind her whole life just for a shot at a second chance?"

Weiss wilted. Of course, she knew how hard it was. Seeing the defeated realization in the other girl's eyes Ruby sighed.

"Look why don't you apologize to Blake and we'll see about everything else," Ruby said trying to stop the situation from getting worse. When Weiss looked anywhere but at her, she knew the situation was already worse, "what happened?"

"She ran off," Weiss said feeling horrible. Ruby felt dread settle in her blood.

"Go get both our teams and start searching for her," Ruby ordered and was shocked when all the girl did was give a nod and leave the shop.

"I'm guessing Blake's your kitten," Nic said and Ruby felt her face heat up. Seeing his favorite customer blushing he asked, "are you two a couple?"

"Nic," she said to the old man who loved teasing people, "if I pay you now will you shut up?"

"Yep," he said before waving the metal case again, "and I'll throw in the case I usually give to my blackmarket buyers."

"That's not something you should say casually," she scolded pulling out her wallet, "and why am I not surprised you have those."

Taking the money he stood and opened the case for her. She everything inside and he closed it.

"You need anything else," he asked as he handed it over. When she shook her head and started to leave he decided to tease her a little bit more, "hope you find your girlfriend!"

"Shut up old man," she yelled closing the door behind her before his shoe could ram into her head.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby stared up at the moon lit sky and continued walking although she didn't really want to. She was tired and exhausted. While she'd sent her team and the case back to Beacon along with Weiss and her two teammates she had continued to look. Stumbling into someone she looked up to apologize. Looking up at the blonde she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"You okay there," he asked steadying the girl when she almost toppled over.

"Yeah," she said and covered her mouth when she yawned, "I'm looking for my teammate. She has black hair and golden eyes."

"You mean Blake," he said and was pinned in place by silver eyes. Ruby's spine straightened as her mind woke back up enough to know what he said. He knew Blake. Taking a moment to actually look over him she was surprised to see a monkey tail. Smiling at her curious look he said, "I'm Sun a monkey fanus."

"I'm Ruby," she said, "you've seen Blake."

It wasn't a question but he nodded anyway. Leading the girl back to the inn Blake was hiding at he was shocked that she was walking straight. The small girl seemed dead on her feet. Deciding he didn't like the silence he asked, "so your Blake's teammate?"

"Leader," she corrected. Glancing over at the boy when he gasped.

"But your so tiny," he said catching her off guard. She rolled her eyes at the boy, "I mean I'm the leader of my team and none of them are as tiny as you."

"I can still fight," she said and he smirked lightly. As they entered the inn Ruby began to worry. How would she react to seeing Blake? How should she react? She didn't even know if Blake wanted her here. When Sun stopped outside a door and pushed it open she hesitated.

Blake turned to look at the door from her spot by the window and froze when she saw her leader. She paid no attention to Sun as Ruby stepped slowly into the room and propped Crescent Rose against the wall. She waited for the small reaper to tackle her into a hug or yell at her, yet Ruby did neither. Finally, Blake said, "why are you here?"

"I'll leave you two alone," Sun said closing the door. Ruby wanted to call him back but she didn't. This was something that needed to be done.

"I thought you trusted us," she said finally before sitting on one of the beds in the room. She watched as Blake flinched but made no move to comfort the older girl instead she continued, "did you actually think we would turn on you?"

"No," Blake protested taking a step forward, "I just didn't know what to do. Weiss was talking about how horrible the fanus were and I couldn't just say nothing."

"You ran," Ruby said calmly keeping the emotion out of her voice. She couldn't afford to fall apart now, "why?"

"I-" the older girl started before looking down, "I thought Weiss might tell someone and I didn't want you to get in trouble."

Ruby threaded her hands together and stared at the guilty fanus before dropping her mental walls. When she spoke it was easy to hear the pain in her voice, "did you not trust me?"

Blake looked up and was surprised to see the tears in Ruby's eyes. She was quick to deny her leaders assumption, "there's no one I trust more."

"Then what does it matter," Ruby snapped as she tried to wipe her tears away, she stood and continued speaking, "the only person whose opinion you should be concerned about is ours. And if you're worried about someone taking you away then don't be. I don't like to share and your mine. My teammate, my friend. Nothing will change that."

"Sometimes it's not that easy," Blake said sadly. She knew all too well how cruel life could be.

"This team is mine," Ruby said stubbornly, "if your worried about the Schnee's then don't be Weiss is on our side. If you're worried about the white fang then fight with us. Don't abandon us to go out on your own. How can we protect you if you keep running from us?"

For the first time, Blake tackled her leader. The back of Ruby's knees hit the bed and they both fell back. She wrapped her arms around the older girl. When Sun returned to the room he was surprised to see them wrapped around each other fast asleep. He covered them with one of the blankets from his bed on top of them and went to lay down.

Ruby woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Sitting up she stretched and looked around. Blake was sitting on the balcony with Sun eating breakfast. Sun looked up when he saw a pale hand steal Blake's tea.

"Morning Ruby," Blake said looking up. Ruby sipped the tea before quickly giving it back to a smirking Blake.

"How can you drink something so bitter," she questioned and when Blake simply raised her eyebrow, she turned to Sun, "good morning Sun."

"Morning," he said picking up his tea cup with his tail. Ruby sighed and leaned against the railing behind Blake's chair. She listened to Blake tell Sun about her past and felt sorry for the older girl.

"What about your parents," Ruby asked and saw Blake's bow twitch.

"They live on Menagerie," Blake told her leader, "my dad was in charge of the peaceful white fang until he stepped down."

"What are we going to do about the white fang," Sun asked and Ruby stole a roll off the table. While the two talked it out and decided to check the docks for the white fang she continued to steal the food.

"So we're going to the docks to check and see if the white fang is going to steal the shipment of dust coming in tonight," Ruby clarified and both of them nodded, "sounds fun."

"That's mine," Sun complained she stole the last of his tea. Ruby was pleasantly surprised when it actually tasted sweet. Turning to Blake when he saw she wasn't going to give it back he asked, "is she always like this?"

"I'm going to shower," Ruby said handing back his cup. Blake waited until Ruby vanished into the bathroom to speak.

"No, but I think she's decided your one of us," she said and when he looked confused she continued, "in her mind the only reason she found me was you. That to her means your under her protection."

"Did she do the same with you and your team," he asked curiously, he might be the leader of his team but he'd never treated them the way Ruby did Blake. It was almost like she was trying to keep her team safe by taking on their problems.

"Yes," Blake said smiling, "plus I think she believes she owes you."

"Huh," he said confused but Blake simply smirked. She could have told him about Ruby's hugging habit but decided the look on his face would be worth seeing. Although maybe she should get him an undershirt. Her ears twitched and Sun was very worried when she glared at him.

"You need a new shirt or you need to button it up," she told him. He was so confused, what did his shirt have to do with anything.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own RWBY or the characters

There is always calm before a storm. Ruby could feel it coming and she hated it The universe seemed to be pushing toward the fall of Beacon. It would have been so easy to tell someone about her reincarnation, yet she didn't know who to trust. Her old life was gone, the only thing she could do now was fight and survive. She still wanted to change things though. To save those that died. It was part of the reason she went after Blake. Walking behind Blake she couldn't help but wonder about how her second battle with Roman would go. To keep the timeline in place she couldn't capture him.

As they reached the roof overlooking the docks she pulled out her scroll only to call for backup. There was no way Pyrrha and Jaune would forgive her if they missed this. Landing on Jaune's name she suddenly had her scroll snatched. Looking over at Blake she scolded the older girl, "you can't honestly believe we can win by ourselves."

"Ruby with your speed you could take out hundreds without them seeing you," Blake replied, "and maybe nothing will even happen."

"Yeah right," the girl said sitting down cross legged on the edge of the roof, "when have we ever been that lucky?"

"When our team was formed," the cat fanus stated simply as Sun walked over to sit beside Ruby his arms full of fruit. While Blake started a tangent about how stealing was wrong Ruby picked an apple off the pile and settled down to eat. She watched with dread as the white fang showed up.

"The white fang would never work with a human like him," Blake growled and Ruby smiled at the sight of Roman Torchwick. While Blake dove headfirst into the fray and held her blade to his neck, Ruby calmly finished her apple and stood. Unfolding Crescent Rose the small reaper vanished in a swirl of petals. She landed between the white fang and Blake's battle with Roman.

"Sorry, can't let you interfere," she said lightly. One of them howled to start the attack and she smirked. As the last of her opponents fell groaning she pouted, "you guys were way to easy, you should try training more."

Seeing that more were trying to sneak up on her friends she reacted. Using the recoil from her scythe's gunshot she spun into place and guarded Blake and Sun against the white fang grunts that were coming toward their back. She risked a glance over her shoulder and saw Blake be kicked away into a metal crate. Sun caught her as she crumbled and Ruby deflected Roman's shot.

"You okay," she called back to Sun. Maybe heading down to the docks to stop a raid by the white fang without backup wasn't the smartest idea. Although in her defense she did try, only for Blake to steal and pocket her scroll. She knocked Roman back and was surprised when she shot a few blasts from his cane at her.

"Come on red," Roman shouted, "keep your head in the game!"

Spinning Crescent Rose quickly she deflected his attack and moved behind him. She smirked at him, "you're the one who needs to keep up."

She slashed her scythe at his head. He ducked and kicked her in the stomach. Ruby stumbled back her hand going to her ribs. Without warning her body locked up and she couldn't move. All she could think about was waking up in Forever Fall in pain. She heard Sun scream her name and looked up just in time to see Roman's cane impact her scythe. Crescent Rose was knocked out of her hand.

"What now Red," he mocked her. Ruby looked over at her weapon before bursting into rose petals. He watched her weapon before remembering that she had two. Thorn glowed bright orange as she channeled fire dust into the blade. Roman blocked the blow to his side and paled when her blade began to melt the metal of his cane. He kind of wished she still had the scythe. Ruby lashed out with a kick to the criminal's knee before going for her scythe. While fighting with Thorn might be quicker but Crescent Rose was stronger.

Pulling back he glared at her only to find her gone. The sound of metal slicing through the air was the only warning he got before Crescent Rose came down on his head. Roman blocked her downward slash and tossed she girl off him.

"Roman," she said suddenly and stopped moving, "this is the only time I'm letting you get away."

He was confused for a second until she activated her semblance and vanished. Rose petals floated to the ground around Blake and Sun as she slammed the shaft of her scythe into the fanus that was trying to ambush the two. Sun turned around a shocked look on his face as she landed behind them the fanus flying away.

"You ok," she asked looking down at her unconscious teammate when he nodded she gave him a gentle smile, "just guard Blake okay. I'll watch your back."

"Right," he said clutching Blake closer to him. She'd gotten knocked out when Roman slammed her into a crate. Roman eyed the reaper for a second before running for his bullhead. He had no doubt when they fought again she wouldn't show mercy. Reaching the door he turned just in time to see her get rushed again.

"Retreat," Roman shouted as the vale police began to show up. Ruby spun creating a whirlwind of rose petals around the area. Her blade slashing the aura of those unlucky enough to encounter it to pieces. Sun watched the battle with wide eyes. He'd been able to tell the small girl was strong but this was just unbelievable. By the time she'd landed back in front of them and refolded and put up Crescent Rose, most of the fanus around them were unconscious. When Ruby looked up and saw the police start to arrive she grabbed Sun and Blake before dashing away.

Pyrrha tapped her foot impatiently, measuring her words carefully she said, "what were you thinking?"

"Um," Ruby started only to be cut off by Jaune.

"Not to be rude but whose the guy with the monkey tail," he asked. They had made it safely back to Beacon and now only had to deal with the danger of Pyrrha's temper.

"This is Sun," Blake said simply while eyeing her bed longingly. Ruby saw her look and mentally agreed.

"Pyrrha can we go to sleep now I promise we'll talk in the morning," Ruby said pouting. Pyrrha tried to stay strong but she could see the genuine exhaustion on the girls face. She nodded before realizing an issue.

"Where's Sun going to sleep," she asked and her leaders reply made her blush.

"He can sleep in Jaune's bed," Ruby said smirking, "and Jaune can share yours."

Yang tossed and turned in bed her conversation with her father echoing in her mind. He'd told her everything and now she didn't know how to react. She also knew that she'd have to talk to Ruby soon though since her father was going to be telling Qrow that Ruby knew the truth.

She'd ruined their whole plan to keep Ruby safe from both Qrow's semblance and the enemies he'd made over the years. Her father had been angrier than she'd ever seen him before even going so far as to create a long jagged crack in Ozpin's desk. When she'd told him how she found out the truth through all his anger vanished turning into self-loathing. She'd ruined her relationship with her sister all because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Closing her fist around a strand of her golden hair she resolved to make things right.

* * *

okay, so I guess I'll now answer any questions or concerns that have been made in the reviews.

1\. Ruby x Cardin is a no. they will not be together only friends

2\. Enabler is not happening either, sorry.

3\. Rosewick is not happening I have something else planned for Roman.

4\. My upload speed is mostly because I have an outline to stick to. And if I miss an upload one day it's because of college.

5\. I also want to thank everyone who's read or reviewed this story.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Jaune stared down the barrel of his new gun pulled the trigger. Pyrrha blocked his shot with her shield. Ruby and Blake watched their teammates spar while sitting on the bench in the back of the training room.

"I think Pyrrha's still mad at us," Ruby said. The redhead hadn't let go of their little stunt at the docks. It was one of the reasons she was using Jaune as a warm up before her spar against Ruby.

"Yeah," Blake mumbled putting the final features on her sketch. Ruby looked over her partner's shoulder.

"Who's that," she asked and Blake almost jumped.

"My old partner Adam," she said shading in some of the lines around his face, "the one I left to come to Beacon."

"What was he like," Ruby asked, taking a chance to look up at the spar. Jaune was blocking Pyrrha's blade with his own.

"He's strong and powerful, yet calm," Blake said a small smile on her face, "he couldn't stand to see fanus mistreated and as the leader of the white fang branch in Vale, he was able to do a lot to help. At the same time, he was becoming more vicious and cruel."

"How strong," Ruby asked wondering how she would fare against the boy, "could we win if we fought him?"

"You might," Blake said looking up at her leader with worried eyes, "why?"

"You want to stop the white fang right," Ruby said and Blake nodded, "then we have to fight him eventually unless you think you would be able to talk him down. And what do you mean I could win?"

"Adams too stubborn to back down," she said, "your speed would be perfect against his attacks. He can't hit what he can't catch."

Ruby sighed and nodded. Blake decided to change the subject, "are you ever going to tell me what else is in that overly suspicious metal case?"

"You'll see once we get back to the dorm today," Ruby said excitedly, "it's an end of semester gift for you and Pyrrha."

"You didn't have to do that," Blake said surprised. Ruby simply smiled and looked up just in time to see Pyrrha disarm Jaune. Blake seeing the same thing winced, "you can go next though."

"Fine as a leader I'll take the blow," Ruby said unable to say no to Blake pleading golden eyes. She walked into the arena. Turning to face Pyrrha she asked, "so what're the rules?"

"Knock out or submission," the redhead said glaring and Ruby nodded. Unfolding Crescent Rose she blocked the swing of the older girls spear. Kicking the redhead away she swung down only for her scythe to halt in midair.

"Your really not happy right now huh," Ruby asked as the older girl used her semblance to hold Crescent Rose in place. Seeing the girl about to strike Ruby abandoned her scythe. Doing a quick backflip she landed across the arena from the girl. Unsheathing Thorn she held the dagger in a reverse grip. Smirking she stated, "you can't use your semblance if an objects moving too fast."

Condensing most of her aura into her feet she activated her semblance. Giving up the protection of aura she was able to move faster. Pyrrha held up her shield but it didn't do much when Ruby kicked her in the back. As her partner stumbled forward Ruby activated the last of her ice dust to freeze the girl's legs in place before vanishing.

As Pyrrha struggled to free herself she left herself open to the slashes Ruby made to her aura. Growling the redhead swung her arms out and her polarity ripped Thorn from her leader's hand. Ruby flinched and flew back when Pyrrha's golden shield slammed into her chest. Rolling as she landed Ruby grabbed the shield and threw it at Pyrrha's legs.

"Wow," Jaune said, "who do you think is going to win?"

"Ruby," Blake answered watching the way her Ruby's eyes went cold, "she's about to stop holding back."

Channeling what was left of her aura into the gravity lines on her jacket Ruby began to float. Flipping so that her feet touched the ceiling she kicked off deactivating the dust and falling toward her partner. Tilting her head to the side Ruby dodged Pyrrha's strike and tackled her to the ground.

Pyrrha groaned as her head hit the ground hard, "Ruby get off."

"No," Ruby said hugging the older girl tightly, "I'm sorry we didn't call you to help with the white fang, and I promise it won't happen again. Please don't stop being my friend."

Sighing the redhead let go of her weapons and wrapped her arms around Ruby. Honestly, sometimes she forgot Ruby was so young, "just don't do it again."

"I promise," Ruby said and rolled off the older girl. She had no intention of taking on the white fang alone. Smiling Ruby asked, "does this mean it's a tie?"

As they returned to the dorm Ruby was skipping, happy her team drama was resolved. Jaune simply wondered how the girl had so much energy.

"Hurry and shut the door," Ruby ordered as she pulled the metal case from under her bed. Pyrrha raised her eyebrow and resisted saying something about her hiding place.

"What's this," Pyrrha asked as she was passed a small box. Ruby blushed at her question but managed to pass Blakes over to her.

"An end of semester gift," she said before turning to Jaune before he could start pouting, "you already got yours in the form of a gun."

"We didn't get you anything," Pyrrha protested.

"You guys are my team," Ruby said lightly her face bright red, "thats enough."

"Aw are you embarrassed," Jaune teased causing the younger girl to pout, "that's so cute!"

"Shut up," Ruby snapped before her scroll buzzed. She opened it and looked down. Qrows name was flashing across the screen, "I have to take this."

"Okay," Pyrrha said as her leader walked from the room.

"Whats up," she asked answering the call, "please don't tell me your drunk and lost again."

"That was one time," Qrow defended.

"One time too many," she teased and asked, "so why'd you call."

"Is there a reason I have about ten missed calls from Tai," Qrow asked and she winced slightly, "I mean I could call him, but I don't want to."

Ruby considered what to say before sighing, "yeah we need to talk. Dad."

"I'll be there soon," Qrow started seriously, "I would rather have this conversation in person."

"Alright," Ruby said. She just hopped she didn't make a mistake by telling him.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby smiled as Pyrrha tossed her new dagger in the air. The metal was golden in color with several jagged lines that showed how many times the metal had been folded over itself. The hilt was red metal formed to fit the hand and curved up into the guard. Pyrrha's emblem was etched into the dagger just above the hilt. The weapon itself was designed to be hidden in her boot. Blake's gift, however, was designed to be hidden. The dark metal of the slender blade transitioned into a black wrapped leather hilt. Blake's emblem was sewn into the sheath. Because of the special metal, the dagger was made with she couldn't use it much.

With a twist of her hand, Pyrrha used her semblance to stop the weapon in midair. Jaune asked Ruby, "why daggers? There are millions of other weapons."

"Easy to use and conceal," she replied and he nodded. Ruby turned to Blake curiously, "did Sun say when he was bringing his partner over?"

"No," Blake said turning the page in her book, "but I assume it'll be soon."

Ruby nodded and looked over at her scroll. Qrow hadn't called her again since their short conversation. She wondered when he'd get back. A knock on the door caused her to jump.

"Want to come with me to Vale tomorrow," Cardin asked the second she opened the door. Ruby blinked, was he asking her on a date?

"No," Pyrrha answered for her, while Jaune gaped like a fish. Ruby sighed at her team's protectiveness.

"Sure," Ruby said, "how about after class?"

"That works," Cardin said smirking at the death glare he was getting from Blake. Ruby smiled as he left.

"What was that," Jaune finally questioned.

"I think I just got asked on a date," Ruby replied seeing no issue despite her team's dark looks.

"With Cardin," Pyrrha stated, "you haven't forgotten what he's done have you?"

Ruby didn't reply she was too busy staring at the window. The front half of Sun's body was pushed though and he was pulling himself the rest of the way in. Without warning, she burst into giggles.

Sun froze at the sound of her laughter. Looking up her came face to face with Blake's disapproving frown, "you do know there are doors right?"

"This is more fun," he said before falling the rest of the way in. Ruby smirked when Blake's annoyance turned to concern.

"Are you okay," she asked helping him up. Sun smiled widely his tail shifting behind him.

"Yep, although I don't think Neptune is going to get off the ledge," he said and Ruby rushed forward to see if the boy was actually on the ledge. Seeing that he was indeed standing outside she held out her hand.

"Need some help," she asked smirking. Neptune studied the small girl Sun had told him about and wondered if she was actually as dangerous as Sun said she was. If it was between her and this ledge then he'd rather be at her mercy. Taking her hand he let her pull him into the room.

"Thanks," he said adjusting his goggles. A grin appeared on his face when Sun slung his arms around Neptune's shoulders.

"Guys this is Neptune," he introduced and wasn't disappointed when Ruby began to question the boy.

"What's your weapon? How about your semblance? I love your jacket," she questioned and Neptune loved the attention. Blake watched her fawn over him with a smile.

"You look happy," Sun said sitting beside her on the bed. Blake nodded. She wasn't wearing her bow so her ears were on display.

"Ruby's happy," she said simply before thinking of something, her leader was trying to distract them by pushing all the attention onto Neptune. Growling Blake launched herself at the younger girl. Ruby winced as she was tackled to the floor by Blake, "your going on a date with Cardin."

"Yep," she said lightly, "I was already going to be in Vale tomorrow after class."

"But it's Cardin," Blake whined surprising Sun and Neptune. Pyrrha looked ready to back up her teammate but Jaune shook his head.

"Blake let Ruby go," he told his partner, "we all know Cardin isn't the same when he's around Ruby."

"He could hurt her," the fanus protested before feeling her whole body shift. Ruby used Blakes distraction to flip them over her hands pinning the older girls to the floor.

"Cardin couldn't even catch me," she told her before standing. Ruby ignored the looks she got from the others as she walked to the door, "I'm going to train."

She left the room smirking. She wasn't mad at the older girl she just wanted a quiet time to think. The walk to the training room was quiet and she hated it. Ruby had always hated the silence. It reminded her of the last moments she had as Alice. Entering the room she was surprised to see it occupied.

She stared at the boy with silver gray hair as he practiced his kicks. She had to admit it was shocking to run into one of the antagonists of the original timeline. Although she wondered why she didn't consider Roman a villain.

"He's quite good, isn't he," Cinder asked the girl standing in the doorway. Ruby jumped at her voice.

"Yes," Ruby said trying to keep her voice light, "I assume his boots are his weapons."

"Yes," the older woman said studying the girl Roman almost killed months ago. She didn't look like much but Cinder knew not to underestimate anyone. Seeing an opening in his stance Ruby rushed forward drawing Thorn as she did. Mercury's eyes widened as a red and black blur spun around him. Cinders golden eyes followed the movement as she saw the girl block Mercury's kick easily.

"It's better to practice with a partner," Ruby said smirking. He stepped away and looked over at Cinder. The woman frowned in thought for a moment before nodding to him.

"Okay," he said aloud and lashed out with a kick to her head. Ruby ducked under the blow and slashed at him with her dagger. Grey eyes stared down as he tilted his head to the side. Slowly his lips mirrored her smirk. This girl was good.

Ruby jumped back putting some distance between them. She'd left her dorm looking for a challenge and it seemed like she'd found it. Activating the fire dust option on Thorn she took off using her semblance to get behind him. Mercury ducked feeling the heat from her dagger as it passed over his face. Kicking the girl back he shot at her with his boot.

Ruby dodged the shot and leaped forward, the ringing of her scroll, however, had her freezing. Mercury tilted his leg so it hit the floor and not her. They were both a little annoyed at being interrupted.

"Yes Yang," Ruby said answering the call.

"We need to talk Ruby," Yang said feeling certain that the girl would come rushing to her side.

"We needed to talk about a week ago before you talked to Tai," Ruby said stepping out of the arena. Mercury shrugged at Cinders questioning look.

"I'm sorry Rubes," Yang said sounding sincere, "can we just talk, please. I won't say anything to hurt you. Trust me."

"I did," Ruby stated not caring about the two sets of eyes burning into her back, "I'm busy today and tomorrow we can talk soon though."

"Thanks," Yang said sighing in relief.

"And Yang," Ruby said seriously, "I only trust those that never hurt me."

Closing her scroll she turned back around to face Mercury and Cinder. The golden-eyed woman smirked, "team trouble?"

"No," Ruby said walking back into the arena, "want to keep going."


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Listening to Dr. Oobleck while he ran around the classroom was fun. Ruby watched him in amusement as she sketched on her paper. There were only a few weeks left until the tournament, and that meant the dance was coming up. Rubbing her still sore wrist she pouted. It wasn't very fun to lose to Mercury the night before. Although she did learn a lot about his style. He was a close-up fighter and he had the speed to close vast distances. If she'd used Crescent Rose he would have learned more about her, however with her just using her back up weapon she would still be able to fight him. She wouldn't win though.

As the bell to end class rang she stood slowly and stretched her arms above her head. Cardin smirked and walked to the younger girls side, "ready for our date?"

"Oh, so it is a date," she said picking up her sketch book. Looking up at him she asked, "want to walk with us to combat class?"

"Sure," he agreed stepping into place on her right side, "so Jaune did you get any better?"

"Yes, do you want to spar," the blonde asked from Ruby's left side. Cardin was about to answer when Blake pushed past him to walk beside Ruby. Pyrrha simply smiled at Jaune's confidence.

"I would actually," he said answering Jaune's question before turning to Blake, "getting a little jealous kitty?"

"No teasing Blake," Ruby said cutting off his teasing before he could get started. He shrugged.

Walking into combat class Ruby was quick to go set up the matches passing Yang as she did. Seeing her sister caused Ruby to bite her lip. They really did have to talk. Sun watched the tiny reaper curiously from his perch on one of the metal beams above the arena. His tail swug back and forth as he watched Jaune stand across from a boy who he assumed from the glare Jaune wore was Cardin. Sun had to say he wasn't very impressive.

Holding his shield up cautiously Jaune approached. His blue eyes were narrowed and Cardin moved first by smashing his mace into the shield. Jaune held back the blow and flipped his sword so that he was holding it in a reverse grip. Punching forward he slammed the hilt into Cardin's stomach and as the bigger boy stumbled back Jaune hit him in the nose with his shield.

Blocking Jaune's downward slash with his mace Cardin kicked the boy back. Rolling Jaune refolded his shield and replaced it at his side. Holding his sword with both hands Jaune lunged.

Ruby smirked as Juane pushed Cardin back. Turning to Pyrrha she said, "he'd improved. You did well."

"Thanks, most of it's your influence though," Pyrrha said smiling as she watched her student.

"My influence," Ruby questioned. Looking at Jaune's style she couldn't see any of herself in it.

"He wants to protect you, Ruby," Pyrrha explained catching her leader off guard. They watched as Jaune ducked under Cardin's swing and grabbed his arm. With a very out of character smirk, he activated his semblance and began to drain Cardin of his aura. Seeing Jaune's aura meter go out of the yellow into green while Cardin's fell Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"He can drain aura," Ruby guessed then smirked, "or he can amplify it."

"We just decided to call it aura manipulation," Pyrrha explained.

"So that's why you kept me away from all your training sessions," the reaper complained as the match was called in Jaune's favor. She was amazed at how far he'd come from the boy who didn't even know what aura was.

"If you hurt Ruby, I'll kill you," Jaune threatened as he helped Cardin up. Indigo eyes narrowed.

"If I hurt her she'll kill me," he told the blonde. There was no doubt that if he broke the trust that had formed between them she would react badly. Then he continued, "that being said I have no desire to hurt the only person willing to play my games."

"You care for her," Jaune stated as the two boys walked into the locker room. He watched Cardin closely as he spoke, "you may even love her."

"Don't worry I won't corrupt our little rose," Cardin replied not addressing the second part of Jaune's statement. As they got changed and he couldn't help but wonder how he did feel about her, yet knowing that whatever he felt wouldn't be enough. He was leaving with his team soon and they might never see each other again after the tournament.

"If you love her you should tell her," Jaune said patting him on the shoulder as he left. Cardin sighed and sat down on the bench behind him. Burying his face in his hands he couldn't help but think the other boy was right. How would she react though? Shaking his head he stood and plastered a smirk on his face.

Ruby waited outside in the school courtyard for Cardin. She tapped her foot impatiently. She wanted to get to Vale before the shops closed.

"Well don't you look happy," Cardin said coming up behind her. Spinning around to look at him she didn't like the fake smile he wore.

"What's wrong," she asked resisting the urge to touch his face.

"Nothing just annoyed I lost to your knight," he said beginning the walk to the bullhead. She followed along smirking.

"Oh is Jaune too much for you now," she asked and he snorted.

"I was just surprised," he denied. It had been shocking to find his aura being drained away. He looked down at her and asked, "where do you want to go?"

"The weapon shop is our first stop," she said giggling at her own rhyme. Cardin smiled at the sound. Once she got herself under control she said, "and you can pick the next place."

"Deal," he agreed already planning where to go in his head.

"Maybe once we get there you can tell me what you need to," Ruby said not believing for one second that it was just a date. He either needed something or wanted to talk to her without prying ears.

"I could just want the pleasure of your company," he said smirking. Even being around her like this made him feel a million times better. He honestly didn't know what he'd do without her.

"Yeah right," she stated falling into giggles again. His smirk dissolved into a smile as they strode onto the bullhead.

Yang watched them leave in confusion. This was why Ruby didn't have time to talk she was too busy playing around with the school bully? Without thinking she took out her scroll and sent a quick text to Qrow about Ruby's new boyfriend. Maybe he could talk her out of the massive mistake that dating Cardin would be.

Turning to go back into the school she looked down at the Qrows reply. Smirking she sent him Cardin's name. She just hoped Ruby would forgive her for telling about Cardin and that she saw this was for the best. He was in no way good enough for Ruby.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Entering the shop Ruby got ready to catch whatever was thrown at her, only Cardin reached out and caught the wrench before she could. Nic looked at the boy who seemed to tower over her and grinned, "bringing your boyfriend weapon shopping, now Ruby?"

Blushing she glared at the old man, "shut up, has that dagger came in yet?"

Nic smirked and waved her over neither of them noticed the curious green eyes that followed them while she stood beside her current guardian. Cardin went to follow only to freeze when he was glared at by Nic, "you stay. Just because I invited her into my store doesn't mean you can come in."

"Be nice," Ruby warned looking between the two. Nic frowned at the order, he already didn't like this boy and rolled his eyes.

"I'll act however I want, freeloader," he stated pulling a box from its place behind the counter.

"I have not once forgotten to pay you," she protested but took the box and opened it to check. Smiling she closed the box only to find Nic's holding out his hand for payment. Her eye twitched in annoyance, "I'm not done yet."

Nic pouted and fell back into his wheeled desk chair. Looking up he asked, "what do you want now?"

"A dress infused with dust," she said causing him to nearly choke.

"This is a weapon store not one for clothing," he protested waving his hand around as if to point out all the weapons surrounding them, "beside what do you need a dust infused dress for?"

"Well there's a dance, and I can't exactly wear my combat clothes," she teased and was pleased to see him grumble. Cardin watched them bicker for a moment before walking confidently over to the counter. He wouldn't let this old man tell him what to do. Ruby saw his movement and smirked.

"I thought I told you to stay," Nic ground out annoyed at being disobeyed by a child, "control your pet, freeloader."

"Stop calling me that," she whined but there was no truth to the statement, "and I don't control Cardin."

"You should," the old man complained as Cardin returned his wrench, "I could have kicked him out of my shop for that stunt."

"But you won't because he's with me," she said lightly.

"Why is Ruby a freeloader," Cardin asked and Nic grinned while she winced. The smile faded from her face and she gave Nic a warning look.

"Let me tell you a story of the one and only time little Ruby ran away from home," Nic started as she pouted.

"I was lost," she protested.

"You stayed at my shop for three days taking apart weapons," he pointed out, "I even gave you food."

"That's called being a good person," a voice interrupted causing her to jump. Nic grinned at her startled expression.

"James it's not nice to scare kids," Nic said to the man. General James Ironwood smiled.

"It's good to see you haven't lost your touch, Nic," he told the older man.

"Well we haven't seen each other for years," Nic told him as Ruby focused on the ginger haired girl behind the general.

"Hi my name is Ruby Rose," she said holding out her hand to the girl as the two men talked.

"Salutations I'm Penny," the girl said giving her a salute. Ruby smiled while Cardin smirked. Seeing his look Ruby decided to cut him off.

"And this is Cardin," Ruby introduced before the boy could say anything.

"I was going to be nice," he protested already knowing the reason she cut him off. Nic saw the two about to argue and cut in.

"Freeloader, this is James Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas and a general," he said catching her attention. Ruby looked up at the man for a second examining him for any visible weapons but didn't find any.

"My name's Ruby Rose pleased to meet you," she said formally catching Cardin off guard.

"There's no need for formality," James stated, "I'm just here to visit an old friend."

"How do you know Nic," Cardin asked and dodged the wrench thrown at his head. Turning to the old man he shouted, "watch it, geezer!"

"I haven't given you permission to use my name boy," Nic growled sounding more like a lion than a man. Cardin opened his mouth to insult the man but snapped it shut when Ruby grabbed his arm. Seeing him calm down at her touch Nic smirked and his anger faded, "I used to teach at Atlas until Mira died."

Ruby nodded in understanding and said, "I wish I could have met your wife Nic,"

He smiled at the young girl, "you remind me of her, although she didn't have a tendency to forget paying."

"Ruby we have to go if you want to eat before returning to Beacon," Cardin reminded her.

"Bye Nic, I'll be back for the dress," she said before leaving Cardin went to follow only to be stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning to the general he was surprised to see frozen blue eyes glaring down at him.

"I hope you'll act better when you come to Atlas," the general stated his voice cold, "I've read up on what your team did to that girl."

"My team is none of your business," Cardin denied catching the man off guard, "I had nothing to do with their attack on Ruby."

"Yet you took responsibility," James said, "and you'll be transferring to Atlas that makes your team my business."

"What of it," Cardin stated feeling a sharp stab of betrayal at his team's actions.

"You should tell her before you leave," James told him and released the boy, "and at Atlas, you'll have to behave yourself."

"I don't have to do anything you say," Cardin stated and left the store. Catching up to Ruby he slung his arm over her shoulder, "where do you want to go?"

"The same place as last time," she suggested not asking about his talk with James. She could feel his body trembling.

"Ruby," he started before closing his mouth. He wanted to tell her about the transfer, but he didn't want to lose her either. Forcing a smirk into place he asked, "want to hear about my semblance?"


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own RWBY or the characters

Cardin watched her eat silently his own food still steaming in front of him. He thought of how to start the conversation about his semblance. He hadn't even told his team about his ability although he'd used it on them more than once.

"Just start from the beginning," Ruby suggested after swallowing her food. He frowned the beginning wasn't a very happy place for him. Seeing his hesitation she said, "nothing you say can make me hate you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," he said before sighing. He was becoming weak if he caved to this girl so easily. Taking a deep breath he continued, "My father wanted the perfect son. I had to be strong, and any sign of weakness was driven out of me during training. We started training at seven when he unlocked my aura. He encouraged my arrogance and hate of the fanus. Outside of training, I idealized him, he was my hero. After all, he was the only parent I ever had. Then it changed."

"Changed how," Ruby asked not liking the way his eyes looked. It was like all the emotion had been locked away.

"I unlocked my semblance," Cardin said with a hollow laugh. The memories were eating away at him. Looking down he continued, "I couldn't control it and ended up amplifying every negative emotion he'd been feeling at the time. The depression he'd felt for years was suffocating him and I could feel it. I could feel every ounce of hate and anger he carried on his shoulders. I didn't know what was happening and I couldn't stop it. Sometime later the emotions vanished. I was so happy that I couldn't feel him anymore that I didn't think about why that could be. I walked outside our house to find he'd hung himself."

"You blame yourself," she said sadly, "it wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing what your semblance was or how to control it."

Cardin looked up at her with amazement. Then his lips curved into a smirk, "of course it was my fault. I live with that every day. Now I can control it although I can still feel everyone's negative emotions at all times."

"All the time," she asked, "but then why be a bully if you can feel all their pain."

"Because why would I be nice when I can feel every ounce of hate and anger that eats away at them every day," he said, "anyway it only takes a small tug on that anger to bring it to the surface."

"Like Yang," she muttered thinking out loud, "you used your semblance on my sister."

Cardin raised an eyebrow thinking of the blonde, "all I did was reach out to find who her anger was directed at. I never actually pulled on her emotions. All that anger she had when she attacked was hers. It might have taken a few more months or even years but she would have exploded eventually."

"So she really hates me then," Ruby said sadly and he winced.

"Anger is a far different emotion than hate," he explained, "there was no hate in her heart at all."

"Oh," Ruby said happy her sister didn't hate her. Curious she asked, "what about you though? How did you learn to control your semblance?"

"I closed off my emotions until I could tell them apart from the ones I was feeling," he said before grinning, "now it's your turn how did you get your semblance?"

"Training with dad," she said before slapping her hand over her mouth. Seeing her horrified look he raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a secret or something," he asked enjoying the annoyance she felt, "I mean Tai trained all of us from Signal."

"Tai isn't my dad," she said hesitating until his grin faded, "Qrow is."

"Wow, I'm dead," he said causing her to look at him in confusion, "if he learns about our date he'll kill me."

She laughed at the scared expression he had on his face. Caridin smiled and began to eat. They only had a few more moments before they'd have to head back. She studied her friend wondering if she could actually call him that. Paying for the meal they left.

"Cardin, why did you decide to take an interest in me," she asked finally as they entered the bullhead to go back to Beacon.

"Are you sure you want to know," he asked to make sure when she nodded he continued, "you the youngest person to ever get into Beacon, and one of the strongest but that isn't why I talked to you on our first day. I wanted to see how many negative emotions I would have to amplify to break you into a million pieces."

Ruby stared at him not comprehending his words. Her heart was pounding when she asked, "but why do this then?"

"Because you changed everything," he said simply and loved the way her face turned red, "you fought without giving in and that led to our first real conversation. After that it was simple, I began to care about someone other than myself for the first time in years."

"You care about me," she whispered thinking about what he could mean by that. He couldn't actually love her, could he?

"Yep, you're my little Rose," he said patting her head lightly and smiling when she slapped his hand away.

"Jerk," she muttered pouting. Looking up she smiled back, "I care about you too. Your one of my best friends."

Feeling slightly put out at her use of the word friend he couldn't help but ask, "want to annoy your team?"

"I don't know, Pyrrha's already mad at me," she said lightly. She really didn't want to lose the trust her team put in her. Seeing her indecision he smirked.

"Come to the dance with me," he said rather than asked and was pleased when she blushed again.

"You're supposed to ask not tell," she told him and watched in frozen disbelief as he got down on one knee like he was going to propose.

"Ruby Rose would you do me the honor of coming to the dance with me," he asked holding out his hand and looking up into startled silver eyes. Biting her lip she hesitantly put her hand in his.

"Yes now get off the floor," she said trying to pull him up, "you'll give people the wrong idea."

"Fine," he said standing without letting go of her hand. She looked down at the floor before smirking.

"Guess this means my team will come after you," she told him but he only laughed.

"Should I be scared," he asked when she didn't answer he matched her look, "after all I have the most deadly member of your team holding my hand."

"Jerk, I'll let Pyrrha deal with you if you don't stop teasing," she warned meaning every word.

"I'd much rather fight the kitty cat," he told her, "we could have a duel for the honor of your company."

Ruby brightened at the idea of Blake fighting Cardin. It would be fun to watch him get demolished by the fanus.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own RWBY or the characters

"What are you doing," Ruby asked Neptune as he stared at her. It was slightly creepy. Sun burst out laughing.

"I'm looking for anything that says your dangerous," Neptune said. Ruby glanced over at Sun with a frown.

"What have you been telling him," she asked his partner. All three teams plus Sun and Neptune were sitting on the sidelines of the arena watching Blake fight Pyrrha. Both were doing well although Pyrrha was winning due to her polarity.

"Only that your a deadly little reaper," Sun said catching her off guard. She tilted her head back to look at Cardin who was sitting behind them.

"Have you been telling people that," she accused causing him to smirk.

"I don't have to," he said, "your fighting abilities say it all."

"I still don't see it," Neptune said and Weiss gave a very unlady like scoff.

"Wait till you see her fight," the heiress said. Ruby smiled. It was good to see the girl opening up.

"It looks like you'll get your chance too," Ren said pointing out the match displayed next. Ruby felt her eyes widen as she would be fighting Yang.

"You okay," Jaune asked as Pyrrha and Blake finished their fight.

"Yes," Ruby said standing. She didn't look at her sister as she walked down to the arena. Mercury opened his eyes slightly from where he'd been sleeping when Emerald drove her elbow into his side.

"What," he asked looking over at the green haired and red eyed girl.

"She's nervous," Emerald said nodding to the girl, "you said that she was totally confident when you two fought."

"She was," he confirmed and looked down at the two girls in the arena. Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose but did nothing else.

"I'm ready," she told Yang. The brawler nodded and activated her gauntlets. Activating her semblance Ruby speed toward her sister. Ducking under the swing Yang retaliated with a punch aimed at her sister's face. Ruby tensed and waited for it to land. Yang froze.

"I-I can't fight you," Yang said pulling away from her sister. Ruby looked up at the older girl before refolding her scythe.

"Yes you can," Ruby said mirroring her sister's stance from before. Yang put her arms up reluctantly. Ruby vanished with a burst of rose petals. Yang blocked the blow on instinct holding Ruby's leg from where it would have hit her head. Ruby landed easily when Yang threw her away.

Spinning Ruby danced around her sister's barrage of attacks. She knew Yang was stronger but also knew the blonde couldn't keep up. Slamming her knee into Yang's back she smirked as the girl stumbled. Flipping away she wasn't disappointed when Yang shot at her. Ruby jumped activating the dust in her jacket to hover for a second before dropping down. She landed gently on her feet tilting her head to avoid Yang's fist.

Grabbing her sisters arm she took the opportunity to drive her palm into the girl's chest. Yang stumbled but Ruby followed up the palm strike with a kick to the girl's knee. Releasing her sister she stepped back as Yang fell to the ground.

"Are you really going to hold back because of guilt," Ruby taunted making sure to put some distance between them. When the blonde didn't move she continued, "I knew Tai wasn't my dad, and if this is all you can do then I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean," Yang growled her eyes starting to turn red.

"If this is how you react when faced with a problem maybe our difference in teachers isn't the only reason your weak," Ruby stated. Yang exploded her eyes burning bright red. Ruby smirked jumping back to dodge her sister's shots. Spinning she unfolded Crescent rose and used it to block the girl's fist. Kicking Yang back she rested the weapon on her shoulders, "come on little dragon, fight smart, not angry."

When Yang rushed her again she frowned and dodged to the side. She knew her sister's combat abilities, they'd been raised together, after all, there was no way the blonde could win by attacking randomly. Hitting Yang in the back Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"Is this really how you want to fight me," Ruby asked her. The reaper was getting annoyed.

"Shut up," Yang finally screamed. Her red eyes fading back to lilac. Sighing Ruby replaced Crescent Rose on her back.

"I give up," she said moving to stand in front of the older girl drawing Thorn as she did so, "I forgive you, Yang. Now stop acting like a fool. Your my sister I could never stay mad at you. That being said I really do apologize for this."

Taking advantage of their closeness Ruby held Thorn to the blonde's neck. As Glynda called the match Ruby smirked at her sister's disbelief.

"Does this mean you two are done with the fighting," Jaune asked as the two girls walked back to the group. Ruby smirked.

"Unless Yang wants to continue," she said. The blonde rolled her eyes before looking up at Cardin. Wincing she remembered her actions before their date.

"Um Ruby you might want to hide Cardin," Yang said playing with her hair, "I kind of told Qrow he was your boyfriend."

"Yang," Ruby whined as her team glared at him in unison.

"No," the deadpan voice of all three stated. They would not allow Cardin to date their leader. Not after his actions toward them. Ruby smiled her anger vanishing when Sun slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on guys let's go get something to eat," he said and got agreement from everyone even Cardin's silent team. Seeing the looks she was getting from the three boys Ruby decided to speak.

"I need to talk to Cardin's teammates you guys go on ahead," she stated catching the boys off guard. Cardin studied her for a second before nodding.

"Let's go," he said leaving the room. The others all followed except for Sun and Blake who stood next to the door.

"Really guys," she asked amused.

"We have something to talk to you about," Blake said not addressing the fact she wanted to stay and protect her leader.

Ruby just nodded and looked at the three boys who couldn't meet her eyes. Faintly she remembered the stabbing pain from the wound Russel had given her. Curling her hands into fists so they'd stop shaking she said, "you tried to kill me."

"It was Russel's idea," Sky pointed out. He was the most regretful out of the three boys. Dove looked at the shaking girl warily he had already paid for his mistake. Cardin could be very sadistic when it came to protecting her.

"I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but I do hope it won't interfere with your relationship with Cardin," she said. When Russel scoffed she frowned and continued, "I know he's keeping something from me, and even if I ask he won't tell me, so keep him safe when I can't. That's the only thing I ask."

Russel watched the girl walk toward her friends with a frown. He didn't understand her or his leader obsession with her.

"So what's up," Ruby asked as she walked between Blake and Sun as they left Cardin's team behind to catch up with the others.

"We're going to a white fang rally tomorrow night to see if we can find out anything new," Blake said bluntly. Ruby waited for her to say it was a joke and when she didn't Ruby sighed.

"I'll go down to Vale tomorrow in case you need backup," Ruby said lightly.

"Be sure to bring Pyrrha and Jaune," Blake said shuddering at the thought of Pyrrha scolding them again like they were kids.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby smiled as she walked the streets of Vale. She'd convinced Pyrrha and Jaune to go get something to eat together and then abandoned them so they could have a date. Maybe this way they would stop dancing around each other and actually get together. Seeing someone familiar up ahead she smirked.

"Penny," she shouted catching the girl off guard. Stumbling Penny caught the reaper easily. The two soldiers guarding Penny blinked. What were they supposed to do in this situation?

"Ruby," Penny said excitedly as she gave the girl a bone crushing hug. Groaning Ruby tapped the girl on the shoulder. Putting Ruby down she asked, "how did you find me?"

"I literally just wondered around, what are you doing anyway," Ruby asked looking curiously at the soldiers.

"Watching General Ironwood's presentation," she said while the two soldiers didn't know what to do.

"Oh, want to go for ice cream," Ruby asked finding the idea of watching Ironwood talk boring. Penny hesitantly looked at the two soldiers behind her. When they shrugged Ruby took matters into her own hands, "you two just wait here I'll bring her back safe."

Before they could reject the idea Ruby grabbed Penny and activated her semblance. Stumbling out of her vortex of rose petals Ruby looked over at the ginger girl. They were several feet away from the soldiers who were still looking around in confusion. Rounding the corner Ruby frowned.

"Your not human," she said softly causing Penny to look up in panic.

"How do you know that," she asked when Ruby smirked she was startled.

"Your heavier than a normal human, and you looked sad back at the presentation," Ruby explained. Penny looked down afraid of what her new friend would think of her.

"My father built me to look human, and I'm the first robot to have aura or emotions," Penny defended. She didn't want to be like those emotionless things up on display.

"Having aura means you have a soul," Ruby said simply, "so your human to me."

"What," Penny asked thoroughly confused by the girl. She'd expected to be hated or feared but not this. The easy acceptance.

"Having aura makes you human, it makes you different than those robots we saw," Ruby explained turning to face the girl, "if anyone ever tries to tell you otherwise let me know and I'll take care of it."

Hearing the thundering of footsteps behind them Ruby looked over her shoulder at the two soldiers they'd left behind. Both were out of breath but holding their guns steady as they aimed at her.

"Finally caught up did you," she teased seeing a certain General behind them. The second one of them went to speak James cut him off.

"Thats enough," he said looking down at Ruby, "I would hope you don't kidnap people very often Miss Rose."

"Penny's a special case," she said brazenly. James smiled seeing at once the reason why a headstrong boy like Cardin would be fond of her. She also reminded him of Qrow for some reason.

"Well Miss Polendina and I will be heading back to Beacon if you wish to join us," he said motioning for Penny to follow him.

Ruby shook her head, "I'm going to check on my teammates. See you at the dance Penny."

She watched as they left before heading to find Pyrrha and Jaune. They were standing right outside the cafe she'd left them in. She'd found them kissing. Smirking Ruby leaned against a light pole and waited. Jaune was the first to see her and the one to have the most interesting reaction. Stumbling back breaking their lip lock he fell over his own feet. Pyrrha's whole face turned as red as her hair.

"So I guess you're having fun," Ruby teased. When neither said anything she hugged Pyrrha. Pulling away she said, "I'm so happy for you both, but I'm so telling Blake."

"Ruby," Jaune whined at the same time all their scolls began to ring.

"Yes," Ruby said putting it on speaker.

"Help!" Sun screamed. His voice sounding panicked.

"Torchwicks in a giant robot," Blake said at the same time both ran past being chased by an Atlesian paladin.

"Pyrrha can you-" Ruby started to ask only to be cut off when Pyrrha raised her hand and used her semblance to yank the paladin back slightly. Ruby rushed forward drawing Crescent Rose as she did. Looking back over her shoulder she ordered, "Jaune get civilians away from here!"

Her scythe bounced off the legs of the paladin and she stumbled back. Roman raised the leg of the robot to crush the girl only for her to be snatched out of the way by a blur of yellow. Sun held the reaper tightly as he skidded to a stop beside Blake.

"How do you want to do this," Blake asked as Ruby was placed on the ground. Silver eyes looked up at the paladin for a second before she smirked.

"We need to take out the legs," she said, "or find someway to get Roman out of the paladin. Blake, Sun you guys are the vanguard, get his attention and keep it. Pyrrha you run interference that things made of metal use your semblance to slow it down. I'm going to get a vantage point."

Jaune looked over at his team as they split to do their tasks and felt annoyed that all he could do was crowd control. He wanted to help them fight too. Ruby used the recoil from her scythe to reach the top of a building nearby before digging the blade into the roof. Switching her normal bullets to ice dust rounds she aimed through her scope.

Blake wrapped her ribbon around one of the arms and used it to swing herself up. Unsheathing both her blades she swung them at the paladin's arms, only to get punched away. Landing roughly the fanus rolled to a stop. Ice exploded off one of the paladin's legs and Sun slammed his bo staff into the frozen metal at the same time Pyrrha used her semblance to yank the metal away. The mech stumbled back but didn't fall. The wires in the leg were exposed and Blake took the opportunity to shoot at the wiring.

Growling in anger Roman aimed at the fanus and pressed the button to release the missles. Ruby reacted abandoning Crescent Rose on the roof she used her semblance to snatch the girl out of the way seconds before the street under her exploded. Losing control over her semblance Ruby turned so that she took most of the impact as the landed. Her head hit the pavement hard.

"Ruby," Blake called concerned as the younger girl groaned in pain. Helping her leader sit up she touched the back of her leaders head gently. Pulling her fingers away she was horrified to see blood coating them. Ruby blinked feeling dizzy, she looked up at the ongoing fight. Sun was barely holding his own against the mech and Pyrrha looked exhausted from the continued use of her semblance.

"Incoming," Jaune shouted warning his leader as Roman launched another round of missiles at the two girls. Blake moved quickly gathering her leader in her arms before dashing away. Pyrrha used her semblance to catch one of the missiles and send it back at the mech. It hit dead center causing the mech to stumble back where Sun used his clones to hit both arms at once. Blake gently set Ruby down on her feet as they watched the mech fall to pieces.

Roman landed roughly rolling as he came to a stop. Seeing the opening Ruby dashed forward ignoring the pain in her head as she did so. Roman blocked Thorn's blade with his cane. Before a pink boot kicked her away. Neo landed easily in front of her partner.

"Well it's been fun red," Roman mocked tilting his hat to the girl. Nodding to Neo he smirked. Pyrrha launched herself forward slamming her spear into the multi-colored girl who shattered like glass along with Roman. Ruby pushed herself up but stumbled. Sun caught the girl.

"You okay there," he asked as Jaune ran to her side.

"Honestly Ruby can you try not to get hurt," the blonde scolded his leader while he used his aura to amplify hers so she would heal.

* * *

I have a poll up for Rubys silver eyes if anyone wants to vote on that.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby sighed as she watched Pyrrha take out Cardin's entire team. It's been two days since Roman escaped from them and in that those two days, Blake hadn't left her side. Leaning back she jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Careful," Mercury warned as he stopped her from hitting her head on his boot. Ruby blinked tilting her head to look at the boy before nodding.

"Thanks," she said before looking back down at the match. She winced when Pyrrha slammed Cardin into the floor. Mercury felt the movement from where his hand still rested on her shoulder. Looking down at the match he could see the reason for her action. The team of boys had been totally decimated by the redhead. Emerald rammed her elbow into his ribs causing him to let go of the girl's shoulder.

"Now we have time for one last match," Glynda stated before looking up into the stands.

"I want to fight Jaune,"Ruby announced before Mercury could even open his mouth. Ruby stood easily patting Jaune on the head as she passed him. The boy seemed to be horrified at catching his leaders attention.

When the match started Jaune wasn't sure what to expect. Although Ruby knew all his moves he knew almost none of her. Ruby twirled Thorn in her hand and got ready. Blake watched her leader fight with worry on her face. Logically she knew Ruby was strong but all she could think about was seeing her hands coated with blood. Pyrrha sat beside her teammate quietly. None of them were oblivious to Blakes mood. While she and Jaune were ill-equipped to deal with the fanus emotionally Ruby wasn't.

Ruby knocked away Jaune's swing and held Thorn to his throat winning the match. She smirked at his defeated expression.

"I think I lasted about four minutes that time," Jaune mumbled to himself causing her to laugh.

"Your improving," Ruby assured him and jumped when the bell to end class rang. Glynda announced the dance was that weekend and their training mission was that Monday. The two walked toward their teammates. Sun grinned seeing the perfect chance to introduce his team.

"Hey Ruby," Sun shouted waving his arms in the air. She looked over at the monkey fanus and his team before grinning. Getting a running start she launched herself at the older boy. Sun caught the girls around the waist and spun her around. Laughing he set the girl on her feet. Blake smiled at the action and blushed when Sun sent her the same bright grin he did Ruby.

"What's up," Ruby asked looking at the boys behind him.

"This is the last two people on my team, Sage," he said pointing to the dark-skinned boy with green hair and golden eyes. Sun continued pointing to the dark red-haired boy, "and this is Scarlet."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ruby," she said and blinked when they both looked at her in disbelief.

"She doesn't look dangerous," Scarlet said to Sun in what he most likely thought was a whisper. Ruby pouted.

"I wish you would stop telling people that," she said to Sun. If people thought she was dangerous then they'd be more prepared when she fought. Sun ignored both of them turning to Blake with a grin.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come to the dance with me," he asked. Blake seemed to think on it for a moment.

"I don't-" she started but was cut off by Ruby.

"She'd love to," the reaper told him brightly, "but first we have to go down to Vale and get my dress."

"Cool," Sun said although Blake didn't look too happy about the situation. She looked over at her exited leader before sighing.

"I'll see you at the dance Sun," she said as Ruby spun on her heel and headed for the door. When Blake caught up she looked up at the older girl.

"Want to tell me what's wrong now," she asked. Blake winced the memory of Ruby laying in her arms weak flashing to the front of her mind.

"Ruby you could have died," Blake said softly as they got onto the bullhead, "you could have died saving me."

" I'd do it again in a heartbeat," Ruby stated easily, "do you actually think I would let you or Pyrrha or Jaune take a blow that I could block."

Blake stared at the girl before asking, "do you think your life is worth less than ours? You charge recklessly into battles and take on all our problems."

The two girls stood in silence. Blake still didn't understand how her leader could put herself in danger and not allow them to do the same. Finally Ruby sighed.

"Blake I care about you and the others, and I won't apologize for keeping you safe," Ruby said looking over at the fanus and forcing a smile onto her face, "I'd rather die a thousand times than allow any of you to get hurt."

"But that's not fair," Blake protested grabbing Ruby shoulders, "what if you die and leave us all alone! Your our leader and I would rather you not die by making a stupid mistake!"

Ruby's breath hitched when she saw the tears pooling in Blake's eyes. She hadn't actually thought about how her team would feel if she died. Her whole life as Alice she didn't have anyone to rely on. She'd been alone and without thinking she'd applied the same practices she used to keep herself safe. As Ruby she had a family and friends she could let down the walls that she built around her emotions, so how did she manage to push Blake this far?

"I didn't think," Ruby said aloud reaching up to wipe away the tears that the older girl shed, "I'm so sorry I worried you Blake but I promise I won't die."

"You can't know that," Blake whispered but somehow seeing the soft smile on her leaders face she could believe it. She could have faith in the fact Ruby wouldn't die without a fight.

"Now onto happier topics," Ruby ordered pulling the fanus down onto the floor with her. Ruby lightly touched her hair before asking, "do you want to help me cut my hair?"

Mercury watched the two girls with a sneer on his face. He looked over at his partner and wasn't surprised to see the same look of disdain on her face. He and Emerald had lived through hell and both knew that the two girls had happy little lives.

"Aw how cute," Cinder said from behind them. Emeralds eyes lit up as she turned to face the older woman. Mercury gave his savior a smirk. When the time was right they would destroy Beacon.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own RWBY or the characters

"Are you sure I look okay," Ruby asked tugging on her now choppy shoulder-length hair. Blake rolled her eyes as she heard the younger girl ask the question for the third time. Grabbing Ruby's hand she stopped the girl from tugging on her hair.

"It looks fine," she assured and gestured to the box waiting on Ruby's bed, "now get ready we only have an hour left until we have to go."

"Fine," Ruby said as Blake released her hand. Standing the reaper walked over to the box on her bed. Nic hadn't allowed them to look in the box before they left his shop and she was nervous. Opening the box she was pleasantly surprised.

Cardin fixed his red tie for the seventh time and looked around for Ruby. He could feel her sister glaring at his back and wondering if the brawler would attack him before the night was over. He watched as Sun led Blake into the ballroom and frowned. Where was she? Feeling a tap on his shoulder he spun around. Suddenly his mouth felt dry.

Ruby wore a dark red halter style dress that reached her knees. A slit up the right side showed her dagger and the black leggings she wore under the dress. On her feet were dark silver heeled shoes. The biggest change though was her hair. The once long hair was cut and had red ends.

"So what do you think," she asked twirling. When he didn't say anything she began to panic. Seeing her look he snapped out of his daze and smirked.

"I like your hair better now," he stated reaching out for her hand. The reaper brightened her panic forgotten as she took his hand. Yang didn't know if she should smile or frown as Cardin led her sister into the ballroom. She was happy for Ruby she just wished her sister had better taste in guys.

Ruby smiled as Cardin led her out onto the dance floor. The smile on his face had replaced his usual smirk and she was happy he was having fun. Jaune nearly laughed as Pyrrha spotted the two dancing. Her face was caught between a grimace and a frown.

"Please tell me I'm hallucinating," the redhead pleaded causing her blonde date to collapse into giggles.

"Don't look now but I think your team's spotted us," Cardin whispered as they danced. Ruby laughed. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Sun standing behind them his arm extended.

"Mind if I steal a dance," the fanus asked and Cardin bit back the instinctual insult before it could leave his mouth.

"Only if I do the same," he reasoned holding out his arm to the black haired girl who was glaring at him. Ruby took Sun's hand with a smile while Blake reluctantly allowed Cardin to pull her into a dance.

"You look good, kitty," he said pointedly looking up at the girl's bow. Blake frowned not rising to his taunt.

"Do you honestly think you're good enough for her," she asked catching him by surprise. Cardin gave the cat fanus an honest smile.

"Of course not," he said but didn't elaborate when she blinked in confusion.

Ruby laughed as Sun spun her around. His hands resting on her hips and holding her above the air easily. Setting the girl down onto her feet he grinned, "having fun?"

"Yep," she said getting over her dizziness quickly, "where's Neptune?"

"Talking to Weiss," he answered pointing over to his best friend. The blue haired boy was sitting beside the heiress drinking punch. Looking at the reaper he asked, "so Cardin's your boyfriend?"

"Nope, we just decided to come together to annoy Pyrrha," she said honestly and he laughed. Blake stormed over to the laughing fanus and dragged him away. Looking over at her smirking date Ruby asked, "what did you do?"

"Confused her until she snapped," he said grabbing her hand to tug her back to his side, "plus I may have amplified her anger a little."

"Jerk," Ruby stated as his hands landed on her waist, "she could have killed you."

Cardin smirked at the warning and pulled the girl closer until her hands rested on his shoulders. They moved in almost perfect sync to the slow music playing over the speaker. Ruby smiled. She was happy right now, surrounded by her friends. Despite the darkness, she knew was coming she couldn't bring herself to be worried. She felt safe. As the song ended the two stepped off the dance floor and she spotted Penny standing alone under guard.

"I'm going to say high to a friend," she told him and waited until he released her hand to walk over to Penny. The girl's green eyes widened when she saw her friend. Ruby smiled and said, "hey Penny having fun?"

"Salutations, Ruby," Penny stated pulling Ruby into a hug. The reaper pulled away before grabbing both the girls hands and trying to pull her out onto the dance floor.

"Come on let's dance," she said brightly. Penny nodded. Cardin smirked watching his date drag the ginger girl out of her shell. He took a sip of his punch and looked around. Spotting the bunny fanus he'd taunted at the beginning of the year he set down his glass. Maybe it was time he started making amends.

"Hey bun having fun," he asked and Velvet jumped. Her date who was standing a few feet away almost growled. Seeing the frown on the giant's face he decided it would be best to stop playing. Wide brown eyes stared up at him and he winced at the fear she was trying to hide. Straightening his shoulders he said, "I humbly apologize for my actions earlier this years and hope that you will forgive my team for only following my lead."

Velvet watched as he turned and walked away before letting out a breath she hadn't know she was holding.

"What was that," Yatsuhashi asked placing his hand on her shoulder to comfort the girl. Reaching up the fanus placed her hand over his.

"I think it was an apology," she said. The giant nodded.

"I'm proud of you," Ruby stated catching Cardin off guard. She stepped up beside him offering a glass of punch. He looked down at the girl for a second before taking the glass. Staring out into the night he sighed and placed the glass on the roof floor.

"I've decided to settle my debts," he said and when she at him in confusion he held out his hand, "one last dance before I tell you the truth."

"Of course," she stated agreeing easily. Her hand slid into hers as he led her though the movements. Even without music, they flew through the steps easily. She held his hand tightly as he twirled her around. It was easy and simple to forget the whole world when she knew he would keep her safe. Coming to a stop Cardin reluctantly let her go.

"I'll be leaving Beacon after the Vytal festival," he said bluntly. He worried about what she would say and do. When she didn't move he rushed to continue, "the headmasters sending me and my team to Atlas."

"That's your punishment," she said looking up at him. He nodded running his hand through his hair. He was worried that she would rant or rave about how unfair it was. Ruby was relieved he would have a place to go once Beacon fell, because despite how she would try to stop it, she knew she wouldn't succeed. The only thing she could do was try to protect those she loved. Smiling at him she said, "I know you'll do well there. And I'll make sure your last days in Vale are great."

Seeing her smile so brightly at him he couldn't resist leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Cardin's hands gripped her waist and she reacted on instinct. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she pulled him closer. Cardin pulled away reluctantly. Looking down at the girl he smirked, "sorry."

He let go of her waist as she stepped back releasing his hair. Looking up at him she rolled her eyes, "no your not. And that was my first kiss too."

"Well at least now you know what to do," he said.

Guilt flooded her. He was in love with her but she just couldn't feel the same. Looking down at the floor she tried to hide her tears.

"I'll be fine," he stated resting his hand on the top of her head, "you already love someone right?"

"Jerk," she mumbled and hugged him. Wrapping his arms around the younger girl he forced back the pain he felt. She was more important than he was. Smirking he stepped out of her arms.

"You better get going if you want to dance with your crush," he told her. Reaching up she wiped away her tears.

"What about you," she asked making no move to leave.

"I think I'll soak up the starlight for awhile," he said looking up at the sky. He wondered if it was possible to have his heart torn out and still live. Then again he did know what he was getting into when he kissed her. It was obvious to anyone with a brain how she felt. Ruby nodded walking to the door. She had to leave soon if she wanted to catch Cinder in the act. She stalked back into the ballroom and bumped into the headmaster.

"Are you alright Miss Rose," he asked seeing the redness in her eyes. Ruby smiled at the headmaster's concern.

"Of course I was just having a conversation with a friend and found out that he was transferring after the festival," she stated simply telling him a half lie, "it was quite an unexpected conversation."

"I see," Ozpin said not knowing what he could say. He knew what she was talking about because he was the one who made the decision, "I hope you can understand why such a choice was made."

"I think he'll do better at Atlas," she said and started to walk past him, "you should enjoy yourself, professor, our fates could change at any given moment."

"Yes they could," he whispered as the girl walked out of the ballroom. He knew fate was fickle and had to wonder if he'd made the right choices leading up to this moment. Looking over at Glynda he smiled when James pulled the woman out onto the dance floor. Life was short but for someone like him, he wondered if there was ever such a thing as happiness. He'd made so many mistakes that ate away at his soul.

Ruby saw Cinder's form leap across the rooftops and hid a smirk as she walked toward the CCT tower. She could tell someone about the woman, but she wanted to fight. To see how she measured up against the woman. The worst part of the situation was that she would rather fight a losing battle against a corrupt maiden then spend one more moment in the ballroom.

Seeing the unconscious guards she winced feeling sorry for them. Stepping into the elevator she gently moved the guards so they were stuffed into one corner. She might feel for them but that didn't mean she would take the time to check on them. After all, she could tell they were alive.

Drawing Thorn, she stepped out of the elevator. Seeing no one she held the dagger in a reverse grip and said, "seeing as there are knocked out guards everywhere hiding isn't really a good way to go here."

Cinder's lips twitched up at the sarcastic tone despite the girl interfering she had to admit Ruby reminded her of a more moral Mercury. Standing she held a bottle of dust. Ruby raised an eyebrow and waited. She didn't have to wait long until the woman threw the dust into the air and formed ice sickles. Flipping back she dodged. Landing Ruby channeled aura into her dress and grinned when it lit up with bright white lines of dust. Lightning sparked along Thorn's blade and she activated her semblance.

Cinder blocked the dagger with her glass blade before jumping back as it shattered. As soon as the girl landed she was gone again. Her speed combined with the dust made her almost invisible. After the girl shattered several more of her blades Cinder decided to end the battle. Jumping into the air she formed her bow and shot at the ground. Ruby stumbled back from the explosion the arrows infused with fire dust made and Cinder took that chance to escape. At that same moment, a confused general walked in.

Sheathing Thorn, she deactivated the dust in her dress. Ironwood looked around for a second before taking out his scroll. She watched the general sound the alarm and pulled out a chair. Sitting she reached down pulling off her heels. She had a feeling that her team was going to be more than annoyed when she told them about this adventure.

"Miss Rose if you could follow me to Ozpin's office," James said before looking down at her now bare feet, "or I can have him come here."

"That would be better," she said and he pulled out his scroll again. Rubbing her feet she cursed herself for trying to fight in heels. It was not a pleasant experience. Looking at the general she asked, "is it possible for the CCT to be hacked?"

"It shouldn't be," he said, "they were made to be unhackable."

"Or maybe the right hacker hadn't come along yet," she said causing him to stop and think. If she was right then the whole system could be compromised. And if they found out about Penny it could lead to a war.

"James why have you detained one of my students," Ozpin asked exiting the elevator. Ruby heard the warning in his voice. The man sounded dangerous.

"Sorry headmaster," Ruby said getting his attention. When the man looked over at her she held up her shoes, "I tried to fight in heels, and now my feet hurt."

His guard dropped faster than ever. They both stared at the reaper dumbfounded at her bluntness. Slipping back on her shoes reluctantly she stood, "now just so you don't drag me into your office in the early hours of tomorrow morning, it seemed like the same woman that was with Torchwick the night we met. She also said something about a hideout in the southeast."

"Is that all Miss Rose," Ozpin asked looking down at the girl.

"Yep, now I'm going to bed," she told him and started walking to the elevator.

"Actually I would head back to the dance," he suggested holding up his hand to stop Ironwoods response, "your team is looking for you."

"Oz, you can't be serious-" she heard the general say just before the doors to the elevator slid closed. Shaking her head she leaned back against the wall and sighed. She hadn't changed anything but at the same time, she didn't really want to. If she changed too much she might not know what was coming next.

Blake's ears twitched as Ruby walked back into the ballroom. Walking to her leader's side she asked, "is there a reason why your smirking?"

"I was just wondering if I could have this dance," she stated extending her hand to the older girl. Cardin watched the two dance from his chair. He was glad to see her happy. Ignoring the feeling of loss he stood and walked to his dorm. He had to wonder why it felt like he'd lost something he never knew he had.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby looked at Yang in disbelief as she was handed the black and white dog. Zewi was adorable and would help during the mission but at the same time, it was annoying how Yang simply didn't want to deal with the dog and passed it off to her. Just because Tai sent Zewi to them to watch did not mean she wanted to actually watch the dog.

"Sure I'll watch him," she said lying through her teeth and her sister grinned. Apparently, Yang either didn't care that she was lying or she couldn't tell. Yang ruffled her sister's hair, a giant grin on her face.

"Thanks, sis," she said heading for the bullhead that would take her team on their mission. Ruby looked over at her team helplessly. What were they supposed to do with a dog on a search and destroy mission?

"She does know we have to leave too right," Ruby asked while Blake glared at the dog. She'd forgotten about Blake's issues with dogs. It was kind of cute how the cat fanus was afraid of dogs.

"I guess we can bring him with us," Jaune said. He looked over at Pyrrha for her opinion. It seemed that now that they were together he was trying not to make major decisions without her. Ruby thought it was cute that they were still in the awkward phase of their new relationship.

"I don't see an issue with it," she said. Ruby nodded. The four, plus Zwei, walked over to the bullhead that would take them on their mission. The huntsman they would be shadowing at Mt. Glenn was Dr. Oobleck. He smiled when he saw the dog and began gushing about how much help Zwei would be. Ruby honestly thought she should get the man a dog for his birthday. He seemed like he needed a friend that wasn't coffee.

Stepping into the airship Blake moved the trashcan over to Jaune who gave her a weak smile. Pyrrha immediately moved over to her boyfriend's side, she would most likely try and comfort him during the trip.

Ruby frowned and listened to Oobleck explain about their destination. She was only half listening, as she thought about how she could get Roman on her side. If she could get him to turn on Cinder than she might be able to prevent a lot of tragedy. Plus it would help her in the long run, he might know more about the white fang to help Blake.

She would get her chance to talk to him alone though in the next few days. She just had to convince him. Sighing she leaned over and rested her head on Blake's shoulder. Why couldn't she think of a good way to talk to him? Closing her eyes she tried to think. The only thoughts in her mind though were about how much like lavender Blake smelled.

She opened her eyes after Oobleck stated that they arrived. She looked over at Jaune who went pale when he learned they were jumping. Activating the dust in her jacket Ruby floated to the ground first. Landing gently she looked around for any grimm, seeing the pack of beowolves she quickly turned to look at Oobleck and the others who'd gotten to the ground.

"Dr, theres a pack of beowolves incoming," she said unfolding Crescent Rose. He looked up at the charging grimm. Smirking he considered taking them out himself. Looking at the battle ready student he decided not to.

"Show me what your team can do," he ordered stepping back. Ruby nodded, her eyes landed on the alpha. It would be the strongest in the pack and the one who would cause the most trouble. Not that she minded.

"Jaune, your support. Pyrrha stay with Jaune but take out any grimm that get past us, and Blake you're with me," she stated before attacking. She charged strait for the alpha.

Blake covered her back taking out any grimm who got to close. Her dual blades were a blur as she diced though the grimm.

Shifting her weapon into rifle form Pyrrha took out the grimm that when they made it past the two girls. Blocking the alpha's claws with the shaft of her scythe, Ruby stabbed another with the bladded end. Seeing they were becoming surrounded Ruby ordered Blake to duck. As the cat fanus dropped to the ground Ruby pressed a button on her scythe. As her blade curled back the scythe became a glave. Holding the weapon tightly she spun.

The grimm fell back as she came to a stop panting and rested the weapon on her shoulders. It took a lot more strength to use the third form of her weapon than it did the other two since she couldn't use the recoil to swing it around. The alpha backed up having managed to avoid the blow. It growled before launching itself at the girl. Moving Blake stopped the beast from touching the girl by blocking the swing with her cleaver and then she buried her katana in the grimms chest.

"You didn't tell us it could do that," Jaune said poking Crescent Rose. Ruby frowned.

"This isn't something I like to use a lot because it's slightly uncontrollable," she said refolding her weapon into its travel form, "dad couldn't train me to use this one so I had to learn on my own."

"Oh, so how many forms does it have," Pyrrha asked. She wondered if Thorn had an ulterior form as well.

"Just three," Ruby said looking over at Oobleck, "where to next?"

It didn't take long for them to realize Mt. Glenn was a haven to grimm. There were so many grimm that it was surprising that humans even lived in the town at one point. While Oobleck questioned her teammates on their motivations Ruby jumped to the top of one of the crumbling buildings. Sitting back she thought about the dance and Cardin's confession. She just didn't understand how he could possibly be in love with her.

"Are you alright Miss Rose," Oobleck questioned looking down at the girl. He was worried about her, she seemed sad.

"I'm fine just getting a vantage point," she lied seeing no reason to trouble him with her problems. He frowned but covered it quickly. She would talk when she got ready.

"Your team has found a place to settle for the night. Join us when you can," he told her before jumping down from the roof. Laying back she looked up at the stars. Just like at Beacon the night sky shined brightly here. She wasn't afraid of the grimm around them. Hearing footsteps she looked up, she found golden eyes staring down at her.

"Ruby why do you fight," Blake asked looking down at the younger girl. Blake was confused about how she could save the white fang from themselves. How could she bring them out of the darkness they'd surrendered to?

"Because there are things in this world I can't let live," Ruby stated sitting up. Her last knowledge of the original timeline was Salem. She had a feeling that the woman was part of the reason for Summers death and the grimm were also a threat to those she loved.

"What if those things weren't a threat," Blake asked sitting beside the girl, "would you still fight?"

"The white fang is a threat to you," Ruby said cutting straight to the point, "and you are my teammate. I will fight your battles because I know you'll do the same. But to answer your question I wouldn't. Unless a threat comes after those I love, they can do what they want. We should head back to the others."

Blake watched her leader closely as the girl stood. She could tell Ruby meant what she said. Letting the world burn as long as those she loved were safe, wasn't a noble trait. It also contradicted what she'd learned of her leader so far. Ruby was kind and happy, however, seemed willing to ignore the world as long as they were safe. It was confusing and she couldn't see why the girl had decided to become a huntress when she had no real desire to save the also had a feeling the only reason Ruby went against the white fang was that Blake wanted to save the fanus Ruby would fight for her. Leading Ruby back to the others Blake froze when the ground beneath her feet began to crumble.

"Blake," Ruby screamed pushing the girl out of the way. Channeling aura into her jacket she managed to stay up long enough to stab her scythe into the ground. Cursing herself for using the jacket and not giving it enough time to recharge. Her hands slipped own the shaft of her weapon and she hissed as the bladed end cut into her hand. She heard Blake call her name and saw the fanus reach down to take her hand. With wide eyes, she looked past the older girl to the beowolf behind her. Panicking she shouted at the girl, "behind you!"

Ruby's grip faded as the fanus spun around she saw Blake dodge. For a second she felt weightless and then she landed. Her head hitting the hard ground.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own RWBY or the characters

Roman stared at the unconscious girl in his bed. When the men from the white fang had found her in one of the outer tunnels he hadn't known what to do, now she was resting in his bed on the sheets he'd just cleaned and Neo was giggling at his expression while he sat in a chair beside his bed.

"Well what was I supposed to do leave her to die," he snapped though his voice lacked any real bite. Neo blinked before frowning and pointing to the bed. His eye twitched as he said, "yes I know she's in our bed, and no I'm not happy about it either."

Shaking her head the woman walked over and lifted up one of the girl's hands, and showed him what she'd seen. Taking off the girls glove she showed him a jagged cut covered in dried blood. He handed her the first aid kit soundlessly. Neo cleaned the wound carefully having more than enough experience in getting rid of the blood. Once the blood was gone she wrapped it carefully in bandages. Roman watched her do the same with the girl's other hand it reminded him of all the times she would tend to him after a fight.

"Cinder will want her dead," he said causing his partner to freeze. They both hated killing, Neo especially. Threatening and maiming were fine and they would kill if they had to but neither one liked it. When she looked up he wasn't surprised to see her eyes turn a fearful white. He frowned and looked away, "Neo I can't kill a kid, at least not like this."

As she finished bandaging Ruby's hand Neo shifted so she could reach out and touch his face. When he looked up and saw the pained smile on her face he immediately knew what she was offering.

"I can't ask you to do that, not again," he whispered leaning forward and resting his head on her shoulder, "I got us into this, I caved to her and sold my soul I can't ask you to do the same. Not for me."

Neo wrapped her arms around him and wished they could go back to the days before they met Cinder. Before Roman was forced to work for her. Being a criminal was so much easier than being a pawn in a game of chess between gods. Running her fingers through his hair she gave him what little comfort she could. It was times like this where she longed to have a voice.

"You'll hate me," he whispered feeling defeated. Cinder wanted this plan to go off without complications. Ruby wasn't part of the plan. If he didn't kill her now then Cinder might turn her anger on Neo. Hugging him closer she shook her head wanting so badly to tell him that she could never hate him. They went through hell together, nothing would make her abandon him. Hearing Ruby groan and start to wake up he pulled away from Neo. Hardening his heart he looked at his lover, "you should leave."

Neo nodded and stood. She didn't want to leave him or let him kill Ruby, but she knew she couldn't stop him. Their hands were tied in this matter. Nothing they wanted mattered. He watched Neo leave the room as he picked up his cane. Standing over the little reaper he raised it above his head. Swinging down he hit the chair he'd just been sitting in and sent it flying across the train car.

Growling he threw his weapon away and stumbled back. Why couldn't he do it? All he had to do to protect Neo was kill one little girl he didn't even know. Ruby's eyes snapped open at the loud sound and she shot up putting pressure on her hands. Hissing in pain she quickly fell back down onto the bed. Looking around she spotted Roman leaning against the wall his hands covering his face. Using her elbows instead of her hands she sat up.

"Are you okay," she asked. Roman didn't even raise his head. Standing she took a step toward him. She never imagined their meeting would be like this. That he would look so broken. The sound of glass shattering announced Neo's presence seconds before Ruby found herself pinned to the wall of the train.

"Neo enough," Roman said picking up his cane. The woman stepped back eyeing Ruby closely. Falling to her knees the girl caught sight of the bandages on her hands. They'd taken the time to dress her wounds.

Neo looked at her lover confused. He'd just said that they couldn't let the girl live. Shaking his head Roman sat down on the edge of his bed. Stepping back Neo stood at his side just in case the girl attacked.

"How'd you find this place red," he asked but there was no humor in his voice. He seemed defeated. Neo winced internally at the tone, she hadn't heard him like this in years. The last time had been when they still worked for Roman's predecessor.

"I fell through the ground and landed in the tunnels beneath," she said watching him closely. Somehow right now he felt more dangerous than ever. It was like being around a different person. Reaching for Thorn just in case she touched nothing but an empty sheath.

"Looking for this," he asked holding up her dagger. He believed her about their meeting being accidental but that didn't change his orders. Neo watched the conversation and found one thing curious this girl hadn't freaked out. She wasn't panicing or screaming to be let go, Neo found it odd.

"Why are you doing this," Ruby asked. She wasn't referring to working for Cinder or with the white fang. She wanted to know why she woke up in a warm bed and not chained to the cold metal floor of the train. Standing she focused her aura discreetly into her hands to heal them, only to find most of her aura gone. She must have instinctively used her aura to cushion her fall. Now she was helpless in front of a known criminal. Then again she had wanted to speak to him.

"Survival red," he said handing her dagger to Neo. shaking her head Ruby held up her hand.

"Why am I bandaged up and not chained to the floor," she clarified. Neo twitched at the question. Looking at Roman and seeing the stiffness in his shoulder she knew he was affected by it too. Neither of them liked chains very much.

"Because I don't believe in chaining kids to the floor," he stated trying to keep his voice calm. Neo hated seeing him like this but the masks they wore kept them both safe.

"And I'm not dead because your not a killer," Ruby said standing she forced the fear from her voice and face. Neo internally praised the girl for her courage. How many would be this brave in front of the top criminals in Vale? Continuing Ruby met Roman's green eyes, "you didn't kill Blake at the docks, and even though you tried to kill me with a crystal when we met you gave me ample time to dodge."

Roman's lips curved up into a sadistic smile as he said, "and how do you know I won't kill you now?"

Ruby faltered at his question and her eyes flickered over to Neo. Either of them could kill her before she could blink. They were leagues above her in skill, but she for some reason didn't think they wanted to hurt her.

"I don't know," she said softly. Looking at them she decided to speak, "who's your employer, Roman?"

"I suppose your cat told you about that," he said remembering seeing the fanus at the white fang rally. Ruby blushed at the mention of Blake but nodded anyway. He sighed tilting his hat down to hide his eyes. When he looked up his eyes were dark and cold, but not as cold as his voice, "forgive me red."

Seeing him raise his cane, she froze. Roman stared into silver eyes hating himself but knowing Neo was worth losing his soul over. Finger on the trigger he noticed her eyes go blank and begin to glow before an explosion sent them all to their knees. Hearing the door to the train car open he looked up to find her gone. Neo pushed herself and looked to him for instructions she still held the girl's dagger.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own RWBY or the chapters

Ruby darted past the confused white fang fanus her head pounding. Even without her semblance she was fast. A gunshot rang out and she stumbled. Gripping her arm to stop the blood she spotted the open train door. Grabbing what aura she had left in an iron fist she tugged. Rose petals fell to the ground as she shot forward. Landing roughly on the ground she winced. The dark metal of a gun pointed at her face but she didn't close her eyes. If she was going to die then she wouldn't close her eyes and look away.

Blood splattered across Ruby's face as a black dagger slit the throat of the white fang member who'd been about to shoot her. Blake's golden eyes were cold as she stepped back the dead fanus falling to the ground. Shaking the blood off her dagger she turned to the other men and women surrounding her leader. Relief settled into Ruby's blood when she saw the older girl. Blake stepped forward causing most of the fanus to step back. Some of them remembered the girl from when she'd been Adams partner and those that didn't have just seen her murder one of their own.

"Step away from her," Blake ordered tightening her grip when she saw the blood on Ruby's arm. Roman watched from the doorway of the train impressed with how easily the girl was able to control the fanus but slightly worried at how simple it had been for her to kill. When they all stepped back at once Blake rushed to the girl's side. She didn't worry about how their other teammates would react or about how she'd just took a life.

"Well kitty cat, it seems Adam wants you back for more reasons than your sparkling personality," Roman said stepping out of the train. Neo looked over at the reaper worriedly. If she didn't get that wound looked at she could die. Hiding behind her illusions Neo touched Roman's arm in a show of support.

"Did you do this," Blake asked but Roman didn't get a chance to answer because their teammates finished knocking out the white fang members they were fighting and were now charging to their leader's side. Oobleck frowned at the dead body but didn't stop to think about it. His student was wounded. Pyrrha tugged on Jaune's sleeve as he stared horrified at the dead body. Zwei whined nuzzling Ruby's hand as he smelled the blood. Reaching out she petted the dog on the head trying to reassure him she was okay.

"Jaune Ruby's hurt snap out of it," Pyrrha pleaded to hide her own horror at the sight. Slowly his head turned to look at Ruby. Oobleck stood in front of his students ready to fight as Jaune kneeled down beside his leader.

"A healer," Roman muttered watching as the girls wound closed. It'd been years since he'd seen such a rare semblance. If only he'd had that boys ability years ago. Looking at the still seething cat fanus he smirked, "for your information kitty, I gave no order to hurt little red."

Ruby sighed as her wounds healed. Standing she nodded to Jaune, "thank you."

Pyrrha handed Ruby Crescent Rose watching as her leader walked forward. Moving faster than most eyes could follow Ruby appeared in front of Roman the bladed end of Crescent Rose's shaft pointed at his neck. Neo's eyes widened. Shattering her illusion Neo kicked the girl away from Roman and motioned for him to sound the retreat.

"Everyone on the train we're out of here," he ordered. Obeying the order the fanus ran for the train. Roman took one last look into silver eyes before following Neo. As he stepped on board the remaining white fang attacked the group. Ruby blocked a swing from one of the fanus as Blake switched to her dual swords. Pyrrha lashed out with her spear taking out two or three of the fanus before using her polarity to snatch the weapons from their hands. Oobleck took out the rest.

"We have to stop the train," Ruby said ignoring the uncertainty she saw on Blake's face. She knew the fanus was worried about her reaction but right now it didn't matter. They could talk when it was safe. They sprang into action following Ooblecks led as he grabbed Zwei and jumped onto the back of the train grabbing the ladder to pull himself up. Pyrrha helped Jaune onto the train, while Ruby took a running leap and burst into Rose petals. Landing on the roof of the train Blake watched as her leader knelt and opened the roof hatch.

"We have an issue," Blake said seeing the bomb. Ruby watched as they all lept to another car at Ooblecks instruction, before going last. Seeing the army of at least one hundred walking toward them Ruby launched herself forward. Spinning the scythe wielder took out some of the grunts knocking them off the train. She looked up to find her team taking out the others.

"We need to go bellow and stop the train," Oobleck said before shooting more fireballs at the paladins coming in their direction. He opened the hatch and the four students dropped down into the train. When he closed the hatch and found the dog still there he smiled. Maybe he should invest in a dog.

"Are we really not going to talk," Jaune asked his voice sounding serious for once. Blake flinched waiting for the accusations that would come, but Ruby interfered.

"No. We can talk when it's safe," Ruby ordered stepping in front of the fanus. Blue eyes hardened but he nodded. Pyrrha looked down but said nothing she didn't want to pick a side in this. Ruby continued, "let's go."

Neo stepped off one of the high crates in the train car and landed in front of the four kids. She smiled politely bowing to the teens.

"Pyrrha, Jaune, your up," Ruby ordered walking past Neo. Watching the teen Neo wondered where the scared girl from earlier went. Then she realized something Roman hadn't this girl wore a mask just like them. Her only weakness seemed to be her team, mostly the black haired girl.

Pyrrha charged forward and her blow was blocked by Neo's umbrella. Blake went to follow her leader only for Jaune to grab her arm.

"Be safe," he said and she felt her worry melt away. He might be mad but he was still her partner. Nodding she ran after Ruby. Neo smirked kicking Pyrrha in the face. Jaune growled at the attack on his girlfriend and charged the short woman.

Ruby deflected the giant man's chainsaw with Crescent Rose. Blake vaulted over her leader's shoulder kicking the man in the face. He stumbled back and retaliated on instinct. Ruby blocked the slash while he stared in shock at Adams lost partner. Stumbling back he praised whatever deity he could think of, Adam would kill him if Blake even got a scratch. Blake kicked the man away and looked over at Ruby.

"Go, I'll deal with him," Ruby ordered. Nodding Blake rushed past him. Holding his chainsaw the man charged the girl who smirked. Blocking and dodging around him she swept his feet out from under him with the blade of her scythe before hitting him in the back with the shaft. Dancing away she rested the weapon on her shoulders and waited for him to stand. Dodging his attacks she sent him crashing into the wall of the train car.

"Adam won't be happy when he learns of you," the giant warned pushing himself up, "ordering around his partner is a mistake."

"Oh, too bad he'll never find out," she said playfully. Smiling she took a step back to dodge the upward swing of his chainsaw. Her eyes narrowed and she knocked him back. Looking up at her he wondered if it was a mistake to mention Adam. Holding the tip of her blade to his neck she resisted the urge to drive it down. Stepping back she slammed her boot into his head knocking him out.

Anger hummed in her blood at even the thought of someone calling Blake theirs. Refolding Crescent Rose she stepped toward the door at the same time the train rammed into the end of the tracks.


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own RWBY or the characters.

When Alice first got her memories she hated the death god, for waiting until Summer died to give them back. In her pain, she'd thrown herself into being Ruby Rose without hesitation. She wanted to prove she could survive in the world she was in. So Alice renounced her old life and stopped caring about the world she left, becoming Ruby down to her bones. She was ready for anything or at least that's what she thought.

Clutching Crescent Rose tightly in her hand she felt guilt. Screams echoed through the air, ringing in her ears. If they'd been faster, stronger, or even smarter then these people wouldn't be dying.

As her blade cut down grimm after grimm she hated herself. Pyrrha looked over at her leader worriedly as she covered Jaune. The reaper was using her semblance to dart around the battlefield. The girl was nothing more than a blurr. Neptune watched the scene with his mouth hanging open.

"I see it now," he told Sun who was mostly distracted. Sun looked at Blake who was being healed by Jaune. He could understand why Ruby had gone a little battle crazy. Ruby stumbled coming to a stop as her aura ran out. Looking up at the giant snake grimm she frowned. Yang punched the grimm hissing at her sister and sent its head into the ground. Rolling off its head she smirked.

"You okay Rubes," Yang asked only to freeze at the anger in her sister's eyes. Yeah, Ruby was not okay. As Ruby pressed transformed her scythe into a glave and stabbed the snake grim in the head, Yang suddenly felt sorry for the creature.

"Blake got hurt," Ruby said as the grimm faded into smoke. Yang winced, she knew how possessive and protective her sister could be. Anything that hurt her team became an issue Ruby would handle herself. Seeing how horrible the girl looked Yang had a feeling Ruby would be angry for days. Watching the atlas fleet show up, Ruby began walking back over to her team.

"How is she," Ruby asked kneeling beside Jaune. The long jagged claw marks from where the Ursa had slashed across the girl's stomach were healing slowly. Ruby sighed in relief. Sun made his way over to them as the Atlesian forces cleaned up the streets. Looking up at the worried fanus Ruby smiled.

Ozpin stared down from his tower and wondered if this had been part of Salem's plan. If she'd manipulated these events to suit her purposes. Idly he listened to the council talk before standing. His students had arrived back at Beacon earlier and he wanted to check on them.

"If you'll excuse me, gentlemen," he said taking great satisfaction in cutting off their call. Walking to the elevator he was surprised when it opened and Ruby stalked into his office. Blinking he stared down at the girl before waving his arm toward the chair in front of his desk, "I assume you want to talk about today."

Nodding the reaper took a seat she was wearing a simple pain of red leggings and a pale pink long sleeve shirt. Her combat clothes were still covered in blood. When he sat across from her and met her eyes he frowned.

"How many people died today," she asked tapping her foot on the floor. It was the only sign of nervousness she displayed. He set down his mug for once not finding any interest in drinking his tea.

"Civilian casualties were low compared to how bad it could have been," he said knowing all too well how much worse it could be. Memories of burning buildings and screams flashed through his mind before he pushed them away. Now was not a time to dwell on the past.

"I asked for a number headmaster," she said undeterred. Guilt ate away at her soul and she found herself hoping for a low number.

"Sixty two," he said finally. He watched her eyes close as she slammed her mental shields up at full force to keep from crying. This was all her fault. If she'd only left it alone maybe those people wouldn't have died, and maybe Blake wouldn't have been hurt. Her team was shattered. Pyrrha was trying to be strong for Jaune but was also wary of Blake. Jaune was traumatized from seeing death up close, and Blake was finding it difficult to cope with her choice to take a life. Everything was a mess and the Vytal festival was coming up too.

"I would like to request a week of recovery for my team away from Beacon," Ruby said knowing that they couldn't work on their issues here. They needed to be away from everything for a while.

"Your team would get back right before the tournament," he said lacing his fingers together in thought. Sighing because he knew Glynda was going to kill him slowly he spoke, "very well you have until next wednesday to return to Beacon. I truly apologize for any suffering this mission brought to you, Miss Rose."

Standing the reaper nodded stiffly as she had to go tell her team the news. "Thank you, headmaster."

"Miss Rose, where will you take them," he asked curiously. Ruby smiled for the first time since entering his office although the sorrow never faded from her eyes.

"Home," she said simply referring to patch and the house she grew up in. Tai would still be on a mission for another week and a half so they would have the place to themselves. Ozpin nodded as he understood her reasoning sometimes home was the only place safety could be found.

"I hope your team resolves their issues," he stated meaning every word. It would be disappointing to lose four talented students.

"Me too," Ruby whispered as she entered the elevator. Now she just had to tell her team about the decision. Walking into their dorm she wasn't surprised to see them on opposite sides of the room. Pyrrha and Jaune were curled up in each other's arms while Blake was leaning against the wall near the window. Looking up Blake was slightly afraid to see the blank expression on her leaders face. She'd never seen Ruby's eyes so hollow before. The girl was always happy, and it was jarring to see the change in her leader.

"Pack anything you need for a week-long training trip," Ruby ordered grabbing the attention of her team.

Neo stared down at the dagger she'd taken from Ruby. It was simple but efficient a good tool. She'd been supposed to meet up with Cinder and become the woman's third teammate, but instead, she was taking the time to set up a safety net. She and Roman needed out of this situation and who better to go to than the owner of the largest black market in Vale. True it was nothing compared to minstrel but he could still smuggle them out of the city. Looking up she entered the small weapon shop. Nic looked up and froze seeing the girl who held up a blade he instantly recognized.

"Where did you get that," he asked slowly as she walked to the counter, "Ruby would never give away a blade she made personally."

Smirking Neo typed a quick message on her scroll and held it up for him to see. The old man had all but announced Ruby's status as untouchable in Vale after the breach and she knew him well enough that he would make a deal for the right price. She watched the man silently waiting for his response. Nic read the words for the third time and looked up at her face to find genuine regret, but also determination.

"If I agree this stay's secret," he asked just to make sure. Neo nodded. Running his hand through his hair the old man said, "deal. One last trade, then both you and Roman are to leave Vale. If you can even get onto the airship."

The woman pouted feeling slightly put out that he doubted her abilities. Reaching out she handed him the dagger as a peace offering. Instead of taking the weapon he grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. She felt something press against her skin and looked down. Sharp claws stopped just before breaking skin.

"If you kill Ruby, I'll break you Neo," he warned fanus features on full display. He didn't want the girl who reminded him so much of his wife to die.


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own RWBY or the characters.

Ruby smiled with fondness as she unlocked the house of her childhood home. Patch was a beautiful island and the wood style cabin house fit in perfectly. Leading her team into the house they immediately heard the sound of snores. Peeking over the blue couch Ruby's smile twitched as she saw her father passed out on the floor a bottle of whiskey still sitting on the table. Resolving to deal with it later she made a motion for her team to be quiet and led them to her room.

"Pyrrha you, Jaune and Blake can have my room," she told them planning to take over the couch. Her room had two beds from when Yang was young enough to keep her company. Smiling she pretended not to notice the tension in their shoulders, "just keep away from the weapon chest in the corner. I'm going to go make something to eat."

Walking past the living room she stopped. The smile finally fell from her face as she took in the sad form of her father. Taking the blanket off the couch she dropped it over his shoulders before picking up the bottle of whiskey and walking to the kitchen.

Stepping into the kitchen brought back memories of baked cookies and strawberry milk. Resting for a second beside the counter she took a moment to think about her mom. She wondered what Summer Rose would think about the life her daughter was living. Putting the bottle on the counter she walked over to the fridge.

Qrow groaned sitting up slowly. His head pounding like a drum. The scent of food doing more to make him nauseous then hungry. The soft fabric fell off his shoulders onto the floor and he wondered if Tai had come back early. Stumbling to his feet the drunken huntsman tossed the blanket back onto the couch and wobbled to the kitchen. Pushing his aura through his body he got rid of the hangover.

Ruby hummed as she flipped another pancake from the pan to the plate on the counter. Turning off the stove she picked up the plate and spun around to put it on the table along with the plates of bacon and eggs. As the plate touched the table she looked up to see her father standing in the doorway his mouth hanging open.

"Hey dad," she said without thinking. Face turning red the reaper looked down at the ground. Qrow didn't know how to react as the word slipped from her lips. He hadn't thought he'd ever be called that again. Suddenly he moved. Grabbing his daughter he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered emotions threatening to overwhelm him. Blake watched the moment from the doorway wishing her own parents were there. Idly her hand twitched what would they say if they knew she'd killed. If they learned that she hadn't hesitated at all.

Pulling away Ruby smiled. Catching Blake's eyes she said, "Blake can you go get the others we should eat before we start talking."

"Of course," the girl said not wilting under the curious look Qrow sent in her direction.

"Huh, I guess your teams here," he said and frowned when her smile faded.

"I'll tell you everything," she said and in the short time before her team returned she did just that. Qrow waited until she was done to pick up the bottle of whiskey and downing the rest of it all at once. Ruby wasn't even surprised that after that he wandered over to the table and collapsed into a chair.

"Oz, is going to be ticked," he said and Ruby nodded, "you and your team have a week off right?"

"Yes," she said as her teammates came into the kitchen and sat down. Choosing a seat across from him she smiled, "want to help with our training?"

"Ruby I thought this was going to be a team thing," Jaune whined sounding more like himself than he had since the grimm invasion. Pyrrha nibbled on her bacon silently not wanting to say the wrong thing and insult her leader.

"My father is a professional huntsman, he'd be a great teacher," Ruby told him glancing over at Blake for a second. The cat fauns hadn't spoken much since they'd left Beacon and she was worried. When the older girl looked away Ruby's heart sank.

Ruby looked down at her uneaten food filled plate before standing with a smile, "I'm going to visit mom."

Qrow almost called her back after seeing the carefully concealed pain in her eyes. Watching his daughter leave the room he waited until he heard the door shut to speak, "what exactly are you brats playing at?"

All three froze at his question, but it was Jaune who spoke first, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Qrow growled half of him wanted to flip the table before beating all three into the ground under the disguise of training. Holding back his temper was hard for Qrow especially since it was Ruby they were unknowingly hurting. His Ruby that hid everything behind smiles. Standing the huntsman looked down at the food his daughter had made and sighed, "Jaune Arc a worthless excuse of a huntsman who wants to be a hero but can't realize that being a hero and a monster are two sides of the same coin. For every person that cheers your name, another will curse your existence."

He watched the boy paled and smirked, cruelty shining in his eyes. turning to the redhead he spoke his analysis of her, "Pyrrha Nikos the champion, untouchable, but also just a little girl prodigy with the talent almost no one has, yet that makes you a target for hate."

The girl frowned at his words but before she could speak he continued. "Blake Belladonna former white fang, abandonment and trust issues also being targeted by a bull fanus with stubbornness issues. Also a killer. Makes sense you're being so annoying."

Blake looked down at his words and Qrow watched the three try to come to terms with his break down of them before his anger overcame his reasoning and he spoke unable to keep the malice out of his voice, "Ruby's told me everything about her team, but the one thing she's never done is complain. She's picked you all up and in some cases, spearheaded your training herself. Through all of it, she's never asked any of you for anything, yet none of you can see how she's falling apart. Who the hell do you think you are to be so damn blind when she's hypersensitive to all of you stupid brats!"

By the end, he was yelling hands curled into fists. Growling the man's red eyes pinned them with one last glare before he left the house picking up his weapon as he went. Blake winced at the words, thinking back on Ruby's actions leading up to the arrival to Patch, did they really ignore their leader's emotions that much?

Ruby ignored every instinct that told her to run as she met the cold red eyes of her aunt. The two stood on the cliff in front of Summers grave trying to judge the other.

"Your her child," Raven mused looking at the girl closely. She could see the pain in the way the girl hunched her shoulder and in the glistening of the child's eyes that she tried to hide.

"Yes," Ruby said simply deciding to keep her connection to Qrow a secret, "you were on mom's team right?"

"I was. You look a lot like her," Raven said. Ruby nodded stalking forward to kneel in front of her mother's grave. Raven watched the child touch her leaders grave silently. Hesitating for a second the woman rested her hand on the girls head. Feeling the child tense under her hand she said, "I wish you well."

Ruby didn't look back as the woman's hand lifted off her head. Raven left quickly uncomfortable around the child of her fallen leader. Tears stung the reaper's eyes at the simple gesture and Ruby felt her heart shatter into pieces.

* * *

Any questions or comments about the story will be addressed in the chapter after the next one so please leave those in your reviews.


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own RWBY or the characters

Hugging herself tightly Ruby tried to hide her tears. Bending forward she almost couldn't breath. A ragged sob wracked her body and she slammed a hand over her mouth to hide the sound. It hurt so much. She'd misjudged her own emotions and now they were out of control. Her head touched the ground as she desperately fought for control. Her whole body was shaking as she lost the battle with her emotions and just let go. She sat alone curled in on herself and cried for what seemed like hours. Once her tears stopped she sat up slowly.

"Momma, I don't know what to do," Ruby said her voice thick with despair, "I tried so hard, but I don't think I can do this. People died because I wasn't good enough."

The girl sat staring at the cold headstone. Ruby felt weak, and she hated herself for it. Wasn't she supposed to be the one protecting her friends? How could she keep them safe when she couldn't do anything right? Curling in on herself Ruby hid her face in her hands. Suddenly she was Alice again in that dark room waiting to die all alone, forgotten by the world.

When Ruby returned to the house it was late at night and her team was asleep. Opening the door to her room the girl walked over to her dresser and picked out some simple clothes. Making sure not to wake her team she entered the bathroom. Looking in the mirror the reaper hated the hollow look in her eyes.

Ruby wore a simple red top and black shorts as she left the bathroom her hair had been pulled back into a bun. Walking over to the weapon chest she pulled out the simple spare dagger she'd kept from before she had Thorn. Strapping the dagger to her thigh she looked over at her team. Longing filler her for a moment but she pushed it down. Striding from the room she slipped on black slip on shoes and pulled on her jacket.

Walking out of the house she vanished in the forest. She knew it was reckless and dangerous to be out here alone but she was angry with the world and herself. Entering the training ground she'd used before going to Beacon she drew her dagger and closed her eyes.

Ruby focused on her pain, anger, and sadness bringing it all to the surface of her mind and waited. The red eyed crow watched from its perch as grimm began to fill the clearing. One of the Ursa bravely attacked and Ruby's eyes snapped open. Dodging under the swipe she stabbed up piercing the grimms head killing it instantly. Her simple action opened the floodgates and the surrounding grim attacked.

Unlike usual Ruby didn't hold back. Vanishing in a blur of rose petals. When she landed a few seconds later the grim was already on the ground vanishing. Smirking coldly the reaper waited for the next round. This time there was only one an alpha beowolf. Slipping under the first strike of its claws she moved to the side lashing out and kicking it in the knee. Her dagger was a blur as she slammed it into the grimms neck.

Sighing the girl stepped back and waited for more grimm hearing footsteps behind her she spun lashing out. Qrow blocked the strike with his sword already expecting the attack.

Blinking Ruby stepped back lowering her dagger, "sorry."

He watched as she looked down before speaking, "what's wrong?"

Ruby winced sheathing her dagger and forcing a smile onto her face. This is what she's supposed to do right, smile and pretend to be happy? She didn't want to let her team down or her dad. Looking up she said, "nothing I just wanted a little late night practice."

"So your team isn't being a bunch of brats," he asked causing her to wince. She missed her team from before the breach.

"I don't know what I did wrong," she admitted softly, "I tried so hard to be a good leader but now no one's speaking and I'm scared I'll say the wrong thing and lose them forever."

"No teams perfect," he said, "my team had plenty of troubles too. Summer was always trying to take on the world while Raven didn't care about anything outside our team so she came off as antisocial and cruel. Tai was an idiot playboy who had a major crush on my sister for years. I just wanted to be useful for once and Summer needed me."

"Dad, I-" she started but was interrupted by him poking her nose.

Smiling Qrow leaned his blade against the tree behind him before turning to look at her, "it's amazing how much you've grown. I never imagined you'd learn the truth."

"Technically I always knew," she corrected immediately and Qrow smirked.

"Then you know why I made the choice I did," he said watching her face closely to see if she actually understood.

"You were trying to keep me safe," Ruby said simply. She could understand his reasoning and she didn't fault him for doing what he thought was right. She most likely would have done the same but it still hurt.

"Ruby when your mother died I was there," Qrow said looking away from his daughter, "and it was my fault. I couldn't be the cause of your death too. Summer and I made so many enemies, and all of them would have come after you."

"It wasn't your fault," she protested startling him, "what ever happened It wasn't your fault because you loved mom and you love me. You would never have killed her."

"Still if I was faster or stronger then she wouldn't have died and you would still have your mother here to see you grow up," he stated bluntly. His shoulder hunched. Ruby decided to let it go. He wouldn't change his mind. Looking up at him she wondered something.

"Were you ever going to tell me," Ruby asked softly. Qrow flinched and that was all the answer she needed. He wasn't ever going to tell her. She would have been kept in the dark her whole life. Frowning the reaper said, "did you not think I would be strong enough? Or was I just not good enough to be your daughter?"

Qrows eyes snapped back to her as she realized what she'd said. Slapping a hand over her mouth the girl stepped back. Looking down at the ground Ruby didn't see the look of pain that flashed onto his face. Kneeling in front of his daughter he pulled her into a hug.

"Ruby you are the best thing to ever happen to me," he told her tightening his grip for a second, "don't think for an instant that you're not good enough. You're stronger than you know."

Pulling away the girl decided to ask a question that had been nagging her, "you said all your enemies would come after me, who are they?"

"The devil's in the dark," he stated hands curling into fists. Red eyes stared down at the girl as he stood, "promise me you will not tell anyone about who you are."

"I give my word to only tell those I trust," she said and he sighed. Knowing her that was the best he would be able to get out of the girl. Smiling he reached out and ruffled her hair.

"Let's go make some hot chocolate kid," he told her and was rewarded with an excited grin.

"Can I have extra marshmallows," she asked almost hopping in place. Her team could wait until tomorrow right now she wanted to bond with her dad.


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own RWBY or the characters

"I think that we all need to talk," Ruby said as her team looked anywhere but at her. Qrow's words from before were burned into their minds. Sitting down on her bed she motioned for them to sit on the other. She waited until they sat down to speak, "we are supposed to be a team, but that doesn't mean we're all perfect. I'm way too protective at times, Pyrrha's too nice, Jaune's a naive and Blake you can be a coward at times. But that doesn't matter because we make up for each other's flaws."

"I'm not naive," Jaune protested when she simply raised an eyebrow he winced.

"You came to Beacon with no idea what aura was," Ruby pointed out. Jaune fell silent at her remark. He had no defense against the truth.

"I thought I could make it," he whispered sadly looking down at the floor. Pyrrha held his hand in support and Blake leaned against his shoulder.

"Listen all our missions are going to be tough," Ruby said gaining their attention again, "most of the white fang fanus we fought on the train didn't make it out of the tunnels, and over sixty citizens died during the breach. We failed that's the harsh truth, if we had stopped the train then those people wouldn't have died. But the blame isn't on any of you, it's on me."

"Ruby, we-" Pyrrha started but fell silent when Ruby held up her hand to stop the older girls speech.

"I'm the leader of this team, all the blame for your actions lay on my shoulders," the girl stated simply, "we may have caught Roman but we failed our mission."

"I don't deserve to be on this team," Blake said softly drawing their attention to her, "I'm supposed to be a huntress but I killed that guy without hesitation. I could have knocked him out but I-"

"Enough," Ruby hissed her nails digging into her palm, "huntsman and huntresses are killers. It doesn't matter how it doesn't matter win but each of us will kill someone because this is the job we picked."

"It's true," Qrow said from his spot by the door. All four kids looked at the solemnly faced huntsman while he spoke, "we fight to keep the peace and it doesn't matter if our enemies are grimm or criminals like Torchwick."

"But that doesn't mean we have to kill them," Jaune shouted as he stood. Ruby watched Blake flinch but said nothing. They wouldn't listen to her anyway.

"What would you do if an enemy you beat came back and killed your little girlfriend," Qrow asked he watched the boys face pale and started unscrewing his flask, "the only way to be safe is to get rid of the threat. That's something Raven and I learned before we went to Beacon. It doesn't matter if that threat becomes an ally or if you kill them, but any threats have to be dealt with."

"Life isn't fair Jaune," Ruby said taking the frozen boys hand, "if you don't want to kill then that's fine. I'll do it for you."

"Ruby I can't-" cutting himself off he slumped down onto the bed. He didn't want to kill other people or watch them die but they were right. Looking at his leader he asked, "Ruby how do we face our friends now?"

"Just like always," Pyrrha said before Ruby could answer, "we did nothing wrong, all we did was learn a lesson before they did. Don't you agree with me, Blake?"

The cat fanus watched Ruby closely, she didn't know if her leader was right or wrong but she did know one thing. She would follow the younger girl to hell if she had to. Smiling for the first time in days Blake nodded.

"Great," Ruby said excitement in her voice, "now we have a tournament to prepare for. Dad, can you help?"

Qrow smirked at the question suddenly making her three teammates uncomfortable. The rest of the week flew by, between training and team bonding all four were having more fun than they did at Beacon. After seeing Jaune fight Qrow had given the boy a sarcastic speech about how the enemy would be more likely to run away laughing then take him seriously. This had led to Jaune draining all his aura trying to land a hit on the chuckling man. The way Qrow trained Jaune had both Pyrrha and Blake comparing him to Ruby more and more.

Ruby herself had spent most of the time they had working on her semblance, then when Blake questioned her on the progress the reaper had made, Ruby began to giggle before skipping away. By the end of the week, Jaune's swordplay had improved enough that he could hold his own against Pyrrha without the use of her polarity. When Qrow mentioned that Blake should use dust with her semblance that morning Ruby had dragged the cat fanus with her to Vale.

Skipping into Nic's shop Ruby ducked under the thrown shoe. She'd left Blake at the dust shop a few blocks away so she could come to get new weapons.

"I need a new backup weapon," Ruby said trying to keep her voice happy. She missed her little dagger of death. It was weird to walk around without Thorn strapped to her thigh. Nic sighed reaching into the drawer of his counter to pull out her dagger.

"Neo brought it to me after the breach," Nic told her before handing over the weapon. Ruby hesitated for a second her fingers just shy of touching her dagger. Finally taking Thorn she relaxed at the feel of it in her hand. Nic smiled as his favorite customer swapped out the plain training dagger with her own. Lacing his fingers together the man spoke, "Neo traded your dagger for two new identities."

"For her and Roman," Ruby guessed and he nodded although he wouldn't be telling her all of their deal today. After all, he'd only told her half and the other part wasn't something the girl would approve off.

"So still want that new weapon," he asked changing the subject. Ruby smirked laying the training dagger on the counter. Reaching into the pocket of her pants the girl handed over the sketch she'd done. Nic looked over the sketch a wicked grin appearing on his face, "just like hairpins huh?"

"Yep," she told him. Looking up he judged the length of her hair before matching her smirk.

"Just long enough for a bun," he mused, "and by the time the metal comes in and I start working your hair will be down to the middle of your back. You're becoming a walking armory."

"Weren't you," she asked and looked behind her as the door opened. Blake walked into the store a bag in her hand. Ruby's smirk softened into a smile when she saw the older girl.

"How cute," Nic said seeing the fondness in her eyes, "does your team know about this latest purchase?"

"Nope," Ruby told him as Blake curiously looked between them, "dad doesn't even know that I've been using his money for all of this."

Nic fell back laughing at her blunt words.

* * *

Raven is still the spring maiden.


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby ducked around the boy's staff the screams of the audience ringing in the background. Bolin growled as the girl danced around him as if she could read his every move. As the end of his staff slammed into the icy ground, Ruby kicked him in the chest sending him stumbling back. Grabbing the end of his staff she pulled him in her direction and stabbed Thorn at his face.

With wide eyes, the boy tilted his head to the side. Seeing something red from the corner of her eye Ruby released his staff and jumped back. As his green haired teammate landed in front of him, Ruby looked over at Jaune who winced under her glare. He'd been supposed to keep her occupied, while she took out the staff wielder.

"Really Jaune," she scolded causing their opponents to smirk, they thought she was angry about Reese getting away, but really she was annoyed at having her plan ruined. Shaking her head Ruby sighed and said "whatever it doesn't matter. Just stay back."

Jaune nodded but he knew she was more amused than annoyed. Sheathing her dagger Ruby unfolded her scythe. As she took off with a grin he shook his head fondly. The first round of the tournament had pitted them against the team from Haven and Jaune had been ordered by Ruby to look like the weak link in their team. Tightening his grip on his sword he looked over to where Blake was dodging gunfire wondering if he should help. Then she literally diced the boy's aura to pieces. Yeah, he wasn't needed there.

"Jaune," Ruby screamed as Bolin got past her and charged the blonde. Reacting on instinct Jaune blocked the strike with his shield before kicking the boy's legs out from under him. As the shocked staff wielder fell Jaune slammed the hilt of his sword into the boys head. When he looked up and saw Ruby's exasperated look he shrugged.

"What," he questioned and she rolled her eyes. Seeing Reese charge at her back he pointed behind her and said, "there's still the one behind you."

Ruby sighed and spun, catching the other girl in the stomach with her scythe she pulled. Reese yelped as she was thrown from her hoverboard and sent rolling across the ground. Coming to a stop in front of Jaune she winced. Reaching down Jaune grabbed the girls arm and drained her aura until it came into the red.

"Sorry," he told the girl while Port announced that Arslan was the only one from her team left. Ruby smiled looking over to where Pyrrha was fighting the other girl. Raising an eyebrow she watched the redhead throw her shield then get in close with her spear. Hearing a groan she looked over at the black haired boy she'd been fighting and offered him her hand.

Bolin considered the girl for a second before taking her hand. When he was on his feet he said, "you guys did good, but don't think you'll win so easily next time."

"Don't think Arslan can beat us all," Ruby asked amused. He scoffed looking over at his leader sadly.

"Pyrrha's beat Arslan several times," he said referring to the two girls lives fighting in minstrel, "Arslan's never won and I doubt today will be the day she does."

"That sucks," Ruby said pouting. When he looked over at her curiously she smiled and explained, "I really wanted to fight some more."

"Battle junkie," Blake teased coming to stand at her leader side. Jaune coughed to cover up his laugh. It was true that Ruby was more likely to spend her time fighting than doing anything else unless it was cuddling. As Arslan's aura went into the red, Ruby sighed.

"Let's have a rematch before you go back to Haven," she offered while leading her team from the stage.

"Sure kid," Bolin said wanting another chance to fight the girl. Skipping onto the fairgrounds Ruby headed for the cotton candy stand. Seeing her direction Pyrrha grabbed the small girl by her jacket.

"Ruby your hyper enough without sugar," she said while the reaper pouted, "we came for food, not sweets."

Mumbling Ruby followed her team slowly annoyed. It wasn't like she acted like Nora or anything when she ate sweets. Ruby frowned wondering when Qrow was going to get to the school. He said he'd be here either today or tomorrow. She just hopped he didn't destroy the courtyard like in the original timeline.

"Might be hard to eat without your wallet," Emerald pointed out as she came up to them. While Pyrrha and the others spun around and started talking to the girl, Ruby made her way over to Mercury.

"That's not weird at all," she said sarcastically as he sniffed the boot he was holding. Looking at the girl he grinned.

"Just testing the leather," he stated putting the shoe back.

"Well I guess I should be glad you didn't test it by biting the leather," she teased before becoming serious, "you and Emerald are going to the doubles round right?"

"Oh no how did you guess our master plan," he cried dramatically and she fell over giggling. Emerald looked back amused while Blake sighed and went to collect her leader. Honestly, she wasn't even surprised by Ruby anymore.

"Sorry about Ruby," the cat fanus stated helping the girl up. Mercury waved her off the grin never leaving his face.

"She's fine, although if you could make her stop hunting me down for sparring matches that'd be great," he stated. The girl was amusing and honestly, he didn't mind having her around for short amounts of time.

When Blake looked down at her with a glare Ruby stopped giggling and defended herself, "it was only twice and that was before our team trip."

"So who's going to the next round," Emerald asked Pyrrha and was surprised when the girl pointed at Ruby and Blake.

"They work well together and Ruby loves fighting," Jaune said at the same time an arm was slung over his shoulder by Cardin.

"Our little rose is going through," he asked smirking at the annoyance that crossed Pyrrha's face. The girl still didn't like him although he could see why. She especially didn't like him around Jaune. Looking at the two people of the group he didn't know he introduced himself, "I'm Cardin Winchester a friend of Ruby's."

"This is Emerald and Mercury," Ruby said slipping away from Blakes hold, "how'd your team do?"

"We didn't enter," he said much to her disbelief. Seeing her curious look he rolled his eyes and told her, "it's punishment for what they did."

"They've already been forgiven," she protested but he shook his head. She may have given them a second chance but he wouldn't. Not yet at least.

"That's nice and all but Cardin could you lean on something else," Jaune said catching his attention.


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own RWBY or the characters

"Sun," Ruby shouted before tackling the monkey fanus in a hug with surprising force. Sun stumbled back caught off guard by the tiny human. Neptune grabbed his leaders shoulders to steady him while the other two members of their team watched in amusement. All four boys were fond of the girl. Blake watched the interaction with a smile. It was strange how she got jealous if anyone who wasn't on her team or Sun's team interacted with Ruby. it mainly happened around Weiss though.

"Hey Blake," Sun greeted smiling. Blake returned the smile even as she felt her cheeks heat up in a blush. He was always so happy.

"You guys were amazing, and Neptune was super funny," Ruby said catching the blue-haired boy by surprise. His fear of water was not funny. Sun grinned at the look on his friends face.

"I know right, and we get to go on to the second round," Sun said exited. Ruby smirked and he winced when he saw the look his mood deflating. Pouting he asked, "you two are going on to the next round aren't you?"

"Yep," Ruby said before realizing that she was still hanging off him. With a small blush, the girl stepped back releasing the taller boy. Blake watched the interaction with a smile. It was amazing how the two acted around each other.

"And I actually thought we'd have a chance to win," Neptune grumbled. He already knew if they fought the girl they would lose. Mainly because Sun would hold back and if they were really unlucky then the battlefield would have water in it again. Shuddering at the thought of having to fight near water he didn't notice the amusement on the faces of his other two teammates.

"You might," Blake said lightly not actually believing it in the slightest. Ruby watched the banter with a smile. It was fun to be around the two fanus. Neptune caught her look and grinned.

"Hey Ruby," he started waiting until she looked over at him to continue, "isn't your dad supposed to be coming to Beacon today?"

The girl nodded happily, "yep, me and Blake were about to go to the courtyard to say hi. Want to come?"

"Not right now," he said before looking at his blonde partner, "take Sun with you though, I have to go take the rest of our team out to eat. We have to celebrate our victory and he eats enough to fill up a person twice his size."

"Hey, I do not," Sun protested glaring at the other boy. Neptune just wanted to save money at the fairgrounds again. Ruby decided to intervene before it could turn into an argument.

Smiling the girl took the hands of both fanus and began dragging them to the bullheads. Sun waved goodbye to his team who looked more than amused at their leader's situation while Blake simply tightened her grip on the girl's hand.

The second they reached the courtyard and saw the chaos around them Blake knew immediately that it had something to do with Qrow. Ruby watched Mercury run past them before releasing the hands she was holding and moving to the front of the crowd. She had a good idea of what was happening.

"What's going on," Ruby asked Weiss coming to a stop beside the girl. She already knew what was happening so she didn't wait for the girl to answer before looking at the fight and asking her next question, "why's my uncle fighting your sister?"

"Of course he'd be related to you," Weiss complained. Ruby smirked despite the fact that she couldn't call Qrow her father in public she could still claim him as her family. Blake's eyes followed the fast-moving fighters the best she was able and determined that her team still had a long way to go before they'd be on the same level as them. When Ironwood called Winters name and stopped the fight Ruby pouted. He'd ruined her chance to see her dad using his scythe.

Leaping forward Ruby wrapped her arms around her dad in a hug. Qrow caught the reaper easily and ignored the surprised look James and Winter wore. If he wanted to hug his daughter he would hug her.

"That was so cool," Ruby said once he'd lowered her to the floor, "you've got to teach me how to do the shockwave thing with Thorn."

Chuckling he ruffled her hair, "maybe later or you could just get Blake to teach you."

"But that wouldn't be as much fun," Ruby protested she wanted to spend time training with just her father. She hadn't seen him since they left Patch a week ago, they still called each other every other night though.

"Qrow what are you doing here," James asked interrupting the reunion. Qrows eyes hardened as he pushed Ruby slightly behind him. James may not hurt a child but he also brought a fleet of ships into Vale airspace and that wasn't the smartest move. Qrow didn't want him near his daughter until he figured out what the man's agenda was.

"I could ask you the same thing," Qrow said coldly narrowing his eyes. Sensing the tension Sun grabbed Ruby's shoulders and pulled her back away from what could turn into a brawl between the two men. He didn't want the reaper to get hurt.

"Qrow I-" James started only to be cut off by Ozpin. Sighing in relief Sun released the younger girl while Blake stood slightly behind him. She wasn't a coward but she didn't like being around the general. He was a major player in Atlas and she'd been on enough white fang missions to know how cruel he could be to his enemies.

"I'll stop by your dorm later kid," Qrow told her as Ozpin called for him to follow, "I think I'm in trouble."

"I would think so too," Ruby replied, "destroying the courtyard isn't really a good thing."

"It did look fun though," Sun stated drawing the mans attention. Qrow studied the fanus boy for a second noticing the way he stood between the two girls.

"I better go, Blake watch over Ruby," he said and trailed after Ozpin. He had a lot to discuss with his old friend and none of it was good.

"Your attitude makes more sense now," Weiss said coming to stand beside the younger girl. Ruby grinned at the heiress. Seeing as how it was the same look the girl wore before battle Blake decided to cut in.

"Ruby don't we have to meet up with Pyrrha and Jaune," she asked changing the topic to a safe one. Ruby pouted knowing what the fanus was trying to do. She let the older girl change the subject mainly because she couldn't deny the older girl anything. Smiling the reaper nodded. She started to lead the way to the dorm when she saw Yang walking over.

"You guys go on ahead I need to talk to my sister," she said and waited until they passed her to address the blonde, "so I guess you know Qrows here."

"Hard to miss," Yang said, "what are you going to do Rubes? My dad will be here by tonight."

"Our dad," Ruby corrected, "just because we're not related by blood doesn't mean he's not my father."

* * *

any thoughts on who I should make their opponents in the next round of the tournament or about how she should handle the situation with Ozpin wanting Pyrrha to be the fall maiden?


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Tai shifted uncomfortably from his seat. Ruby sat across from him while Yang bounced nervously on her sister's bed. Ruby's team had taken an evening trip to the training room so the family could have some much-needed privacy. Qrow watched it all from his spot near the door ready to catch any of the three who made a run for it. So far Tai seemed the one most likely to bolt.

"Okay, can somebody just talk already," Yang told them unable to take the awkward silence any longer. Instead of actually talking all three of the others turned to look at her as if she volunteered to go first. Yang looked away not wanting to go first in what was most likely going to be a very awkward conversation. Ruby sighed deciding to take pity on the older girl.

"So how'd your mission go father," she asked aiming the question at Tai who blinked in surprise. Qrow smirked at as his friend latched onto the lifeline she'd thrown him. It seemed his daughter was unwilling to let either of them go without a fight. Ruby listened to him recount his mission with a small smile. Hearing a scroll ring all three once again looked over at Yang who was blushing.

"Sorry," the blonde mumbled before answering the call. It only took a few moments for her to jump off the bed and shoot out the door still yelling something about late night pancakes, and team bonding that she was late for. Ruby looked after her sister in shock at how easily the girl's priorities shifted. She could understand the devotion to her team, but the second Weiss called her name Yang would drop everything and go to the girl's side. It was strange.

"I'm sorry," Tai said finally catching her off guard and drawing her attention. He was hunched in on himself. Ruby stared at him in shock. Looking up briefly he told her, "we'd just lost Summer and I was so afraid that I'd lose the last piece of her left that I stole you from Qrow. I just-"

"Tai shut up," Qrow ordered before the man could start sobbing, "we don't blame you, idiot."

"Well I blame myself," Tai shot back as tears came to his eyes. Qrow sighed in exasperation, how could his best friend go from sarcastic grimm slayer to whiny crybaby? It just didn't seem possible, but it was, and the whole reason was the giant soft spot the blonde had for Ruby and Yang.

"That's it I'll be right back," Qrow said getting fed up with Tai's crying. As he left the room to go get a bottle of whiskey. Tai actually began to cry.

"Thank you," Ruby said blurting out the first thing to come to mind so that he would stop crying. When he looked up at her in shock tears frozen in their place she hurried to finish, "you raised me better than most would have and treated me like I was actually your flesh and blood, so thank you."

Tai lunged forward wrapping his arms around the girl tightly. Ruby returned the hug with just as much force. As he pulled back and the two settled in to talk Qrow leaned against the wall outside the door. Holding a hand up to his face the man wondered how much things would have changed if Summer hadn't died. Tightening his grip on the neck of the bottle he listened to his family talk. He missed Summer and wished against all logic that Raven could be here with them. He wanted things to be easy, yet as he raised the bottle to his lips he had to ask himself would it be any better if things were different?

The next morning Ruby pulled on her new gloves and admired the metal worked into the palm. Least now she didn't have to worry about cutting her hands on her scythe. Her eyes drifted over to the two men sleeping on the floor. Tai had somehow managed to wrap himself around Qrow in the middle of the night, not that it was surprising. Tai had a horrible cuddle habit that he'd passed onto Yang. looking over at her still sleeping team she checked the time on her scroll once more. It was five in the morning and she had at least two hours before any of them woke up.

Shrugging on her jacket she slipped from the room without waking them. Walking down the hall and entering the training room her team always used she blinked in surprise. Usually, she was the one who got here first. Waiting on her was Cardin, the boy was sitting on the floor in a meditation stance but the twitching of his eye gave him away.

"Still no luck," she asked stopping in front of the boy. His eyes opened and he looked up at her with resigned defeat.

"No, I doubt meditation is supposed to make you even more stressed than when you started," he told her and took the hand she offered. Pulling him up Ruby giggled. Rolling his eyes he said, "what do you think of the tournament so far?"

"I like the fighting part," she said smirking while he threw his head back and laughed. This was their third meeting since she came back to Beacon. When he finished laughing she spoke again, "how's your team doing? Are they still upset about not being able to compete?"

"No," he said, "their just happy I stopped beating them into the ground during training."

"I would be too," she mumbled feeling bad for the three boys. Her hand instinctively touched her stomach as she remembered what they did to her. Seeing the action Cardin sighed.

"I'll have to leave soon," he said changing the subject. Ruby looked up at him in surprise before smiling.

"I've already told you I'll be fine," she said lightly. Cardin shook his head thinking more about what he could sense her feeling.

"If that's true then why are you so afraid," he asked catching her by surprise. Ruby blinked before sighing. It was hard to keep things from people who could literally sense her emotions.

"I have a bad feeling about the tournament," she said finally her eyes looking down at the floor. He watched her for a moment thinking about what he could say before she looked up and said something that made him freeze, "if anything happens I want you to keep Blake safe for me. I know you don't like the fanus and I wouldn't ask but I-"

"I'll keep your cat safe," he said cutting her off, "after all who would I get to tease if your kitten died."

Ruby blushed at his words. Embarrassed she looked away from the older boy. Cardin smirked congratulating himself for distracting her from her worries. He like almost every other person who met them could tell how close the two girls were.

"Want to train," he asked causing her to look up in excitement. Rolling his eyes he almost wished he hadn't said anything.

Later that day standing across from team FNKY in the arena Ruby was grinning. Even as their opponents tried to get under their skin she said nothing. Eyeing the trumpet using boy she wondered how fast his soundwaves could move. As Dr. Oobleck called for the match to start Ruby burst into rose petals while Blake jumped forward as a distraction.


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Flynt yelped in pain as he was sent skidding across the ground. Ruby smirked lowering her leg from when she'd kicked him away. It seemed his sound waves were not as fast as she was. As he moved to stand again Ruby tensed but the playful smirk never left her lips. Neon seeing her leaders condition rushed the small reaper.

Ruby watched in amusement as the girl skated toward her. Neon saw the girls eyes twitch behind her just before she felt something wrap around her and pull her back. Ruby returned her attention to the boy who had activated his semblance. As the sound waves pushed her back Ruby stabbed the end of her scythe into the ground. He was good the only problem was he didn't pay attention to what was happening behind him.

Neon slammed into his back causing him to fall interrupting his semblance. Blake looked over at her leader and stepped out of range when she saw the girl vanish. Flynt rubbed his head looking at his teammate in shock. He hadn't thought Neon would be beaten so easily. Laying the passed out fanus on the ground he stood. Glaring at the bow wearing girl he raised his trumpet to his lips and activated his semblance.

Ruby changed direction wrapping her arms around Blake's waist and pulled the girl out of the line of fire. Flynt faltered as for the first time during the fight the reaper's eyes weren't clouded with amusement. Releasing Blake and checking the fanus over for injuries, Ruby asked, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ruby," Blake said fondly finding her leader protectiveness endearing. Nodding the small girl turned back to Flynt who winced. Ruby speed forward but changed her mind before reaching the boy. Stabbing the blade of Crescent Rose into the ground and used it to spin her body around in the air. Kicking Flynt in the chest she caught his trumpet as he fell back gasping. As Dr. Oobleck called the match she grinned.

Mercury winced he knew how hard the girl could kick and while not as damaging as his own it still hurt a lot. He watched as she helped up her opponent and wondered what it would be like to have her stop holding back and actually fight.

"Sorry about that," Ruby said offering Flynt his weapon. He shook his head with a grin as he took it.

"Don't be it was a good fight," he said then frowned, "although I wish your teammate hadn't used Neon as a distraction."

Scratching the back of her head nervously Ruby apologize, "sorry about that, Blake was acting under my orders so it's actually my fault."

Flynt's eyes narrowed as he spotted the obvious lie. Deciding to let it be he walked over to Neon and picked her up slinging the girl over his shoulder. Mentally he reminded himself to have her eat more during meal times.

"Don't worry about it," he said before carrying Neon from the arena. Looking over at Blake who was fidgeting anxiously Ruby raised an eyebrow and waited.

"My instincts didn't like her," Blake said finally and Ruby giggled before leading her teammate from the stage. In the audience, Tai looked over at Qrow. During the fight, he'd been comparing Ruby's fighting style to his friends and what he found worried him.

"She has your anger," he said softly and Qrow smirked before shaking his head.

"Nope, that's all her mother," he protested, "remember that time you got hurt during a training mission and she went psycho on those poor little bandits."

Tai blushed at being reminded of his small failure in the field. Back then he hadn't been nearly as willing to fight human opponents as the rest of his team was. Pouting the blonde said, "still that doesn't explain her protectiveness over her teammate."

"Oh, but doesn't it remind you of your relationship with Raven," Qrow pointed out making his friends face heat up more. Grinning the man continued, "just wait till you meet the third part of their little group. It's adorable."

"You're not worried," Tai asked and Qrow threw his head back laughing. Watching his friend lose control he wondered what was so funny.

"All three are completely oblivious," he said after gaining control, "Ruby doesn't realize the signs while the other two are smitten with each other and think the only thing they feel for her is protectiveness."

Tai processed his words before smirking seeing a chance to get back at his friend. He said softly, "so basically it'll end the same way our day at that hotel in Atlas when Summer, Raven and I had-"

Slamming his fist into the other man's head Qrow cut him off before he could finish. A thin line of pink was spread across his face. Tai laughed at the discomfort on the other man's face. It wasn't often he managed to get one over on his friend. At least he hadn't brought up Qrow's quick fling with Winter.

"So what are you going to do about the tribe," Tai asked knowing it was only a matter of time until Qrow had to tell Ruby about their family history. Qrow took out his flask and unscrewed it.

"Nothing, Raven has a few more years until Ruby comes of age, so I don't have to worry about it right now," he said taking a long drink. The longer Raven didn't know about Ruby's relation to them the better.

"True, she's going to be angry when she finds out," Tai cautioned and declined the flask when Qrow offered it. They both knew the complicated relationship Qrow had with his sister.

"Which one," Qrow asked but Tai didn't answer he was too busy watching Yang and Weiss's match. Qrow let the subject drop and turned to watch the fight.

Ruby walked through the festival grounds a wide grin on her face. It'd been two hours since their fight and she still felt hyper. The amount of cotton candy Blake had allowed her to eat didn't help much either. She'd just managed to ditch her teammates so she could drift around undisturbed.

Emerald picked up her chopsticks to eat when Mercury began to chuckle. Following his gaze, she saw Ruby literally skipping around without a care in the world. Looking over at her partner she asked, "what's so funny?"

"This is what she's like after getting cotton candy," he explained grinning, "I just find it amusing that her team is afraid of her on a sugar high yet none of them bothered to stop her from having it. Also, she's coming in this direction."

Spinning around Emerald paled, she didn't like dealing with happy people and now there was a happy person on a sugar high. Bypassing Emerald completely Ruby launched herself at Mercury who flinched in surprise. Instinctively he caught the girl but forgot to steady himself. Emerald watched them fall and burst out laughing. Cinder watched the exchange confused, while Neo raised an eyebrow.

"Ruby, I know I'm irresistible but can you let go," he said causing the girl to giggle and roll off him. Neo watched the laughing girl and noticed the dagger on her thigh. It seemed Nic had told Ruby of their exchange. Meeting Neo's eyes Ruby winked. Standing Mercury offered his hand to the younger girl.

"Hello Miss Rose," Cinder said as he pulled the girl to her feet. Ruby gave the woman a soft smile.

"You should just call me Ruby everyone else does," she told her while Emerald watched curiously. Cinder narrowed her eyes wondering what the girl's plan was. Why would she keep approaching them? And why did it feel so right to have the girl around?

"Well, then Ruby, would you like to join us for lunch," Cinder asked half hoping the girl would say no. When the girl nodded happily Neo was the only one who caught the small smile on Cinder's face.

* * *

So I decided to make Qrow her dad because I always loved the idea of him being her father. also, it works with the plot more.

the name of Ruby's team is RABN (Raven) and Weiss's team is WYRN (wyvern)


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own RWBY or the characters

When Pyrrha walked into the room with her head down and shoulders slumped like she was carrying the weight of the world, Ruby immediately locked onto her partner's form. Ruby cursed herself and wished she had more time.

"Blake can you and Jaune go get some snacks while I talk to Pyrrha," she asked softly. Pyrrha watched the two leave before looking up into her partner's kind eyes.

"I don't know what to do," Pyrrha whispered and Ruby barely heard her. Hands clenched into fists Ruby forced a smile onto her face.

"Tell me everything," Ruby ordered and when Pyrrha hesitated she added, "that's an order as the leader of this team."

Pyrrha nodded and began to speak. Ruby listened to her partner silently taking everything in. She already knew about Amber and the maidens but hearing Pyrrha speak about it in such a defeated voice made her blood boil. As the girl finished speaking and looked up at her leader she was shocked to see the cold fury in Ruby's eyes. She'd never anything like it before, like harden pools of silver filled with rage. Standing unaware of the sudden fear that gripped her partners heard Ruby smiled.

"Stay here I'm going to have a talk with the headmaster," she ordered, "tell Blake and Jaune I'll be back soon."

Pyrrha nodded unable to speak. The second Ruby closed the door behind her Pyrrha stumbled over to her bed collapsing onto it. Suddenly she felt very worried about the safety of their headmaster.

Ruby felt her warm fury turn ice cold as she entered the elevator and pressed the button for Ozpin's office. Qrow looked over at Oz with a look that screamed caution. He hadn't said it but he knew Ruby would be infuriated when she learned of Ozpin's plan for Pyrrha. He just hopped the office could survive her rage.

As the elevator door opened Qrow pulled Ozpin to the side. Thorn was buried to the hilt in the man's chair. Ruby walked into the office calmly like she hadn't just tried to assassinate the headmaster and retrieved her dagger.

"Miss Rose, you will explain yourself this instant," Glynda shouted only to be pinned in place by the girl's eyes. They were glowing slightly. Ironwood however simply stared at the girl unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Quiet Glynda," she spat pointing her dagger at Ozpin, "what the hell were you thinking signing my teammate up to be a pawn in your war?"

Qrow winced, yep they were doomed. Ozpin made a motion for them all to stand down as he rose to his feet. Looking at Ruby he said, "Ruby I know you might be angry right now but we had no choice."

"Your in a school filled with aspiring huntresses you have plenty of choices," she shot back not believing him for a second. Qrow stayed absolutely still not wanting to draw attention to himself and for the most part, it was working.

"That may be true, but-" Ozpin started only to be cut off when she stabbed his poor chair with her dagger once again.

"My team is not here to fight your war Ozpin," she snarled seeing no reason to hold back when he tensed and met her eyes he could see the rage swimming just beneath the surface. She looked just like her mother at that moment. Her silver eyes were activating in accordance with her anger as well. Removing her dagger from his chair she closed her eyes and pushed back her emotions. As he eyes lost their glow she decided to give him one warning, "if you come near Pyrrha with plans to make her into a target for your enemies I'll kill you."

Ozpin watched her leave knowing for certain that she would indeed kill him. She wasn't bluffing in the slightest and that scared him more than anything else. Qrow relaxed as she left the room. Looking over at the other three frozen adults he felt pride in his little girl. Not many people could scar professional huntsman.

"That went well," Qrow said smirking. Ozpin stared at his mutilated chair then looked over at the smirking Branwen.

"You knew this would happen," he accused. Qrow's smirk widened.

"Yep, Ruby's a protective kid, and you threatened her partner without knowing it," he told his boss.

"Shut up Qrow," James said finally snapping out of his daze. Glaring he asked Ozpin, "are you really going to let her get away with that?"

"Do you want her to come back in here," Glynda asked already knowing the answer. James sighed looking down at his feet. No, he did not.

"It seems we'll have to find another guardian," Ozpin stated deciding to heed her warning. Fighting someone with silver eyes would not be a good idea for him.

Ruby walked into the training room and grinned when she saw Weiss practicing her glyphs. Looking up the heiress immediately noticed the difference in the fellow leader. From the tense shoulders to the predatory walk it made Weiss's hair stand on end.

"Want to practice," Ruby asked the other girl and the heiress wanted desperately to say no but her pride wouldn't let her back down from a challenge.

"Aren't you supposed to save your strength for the matches tomorrow," Weiss asked but Ruby shook her head.

"Come on Weiss just one match," she pleaded she needing to work off some of her anger. The heiress nodded reluctantly and barely had time to block Thorn as the girl rushed forward. Eyes narrowing Weiss pushed the girl back. It was all she could do to keep up as Ruby rushed around the training room like a demon. Creating gravity glyphs around her she grinned when Ruby was caught and couldn't move.

Ruby took the hit from Weiss's rapier but before she hit the wall she twisted so that she could bounce off and go flying at the heiress again. Weiss countered the hit with a dust shield before stabbing at the girl's chest. Ruby grabbed the blade in her hand and pulled. Weiss watched in disbelief as her sword was taken easily. Before panicking at the sight of Ruby holding a sharp blade in her hand.

"Ruby," she scolded rushing forward to check on the girl. Slapping the girls hand so she would drop the rapier Weiss didn't even care as her weapon hit the floor. Checking over the girl she began to scold her again, "of all the reckless thing you could do you choose to grab a sharp blade? What if you'd gotten hurt?"

Ruby watched her anger turning to amusement as the heiress continued speaking. It seemed Weiss could be an overprotective mother hen. Smiling Ruby sheathed Thorn before pulling the girl into a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered before Weiss could protest the action. The shocked heiress returned the hug hesitantly. Burying her face in the girls shoulder Ruby wished she could stop time.

Neo watched Mercury pace the length of the room in amusement she could understand his confusion but that didn't mean she didn't find it funny. Unknown to him at that moment everyone on his team had one thought, why were they so attached to the girl with silver eyes.


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby laid on the floor of the roof staring up at the stars. The fall of Beacon was approaching. She had at most two more days before everything went wrong. Part of her wanted to tell someone but another larger part didn't. Her knowledge of the future wouldn't matter soon anyway. No one would believe her anyway so what was the point. There was no point in her being dragged into a battle against gods. The only thing she wanted was to protect the people she'd came to care for in this life. She sat up when she heard footsteps coming in her direction.

"You okay kid," Qrow asked. Her display in Ozpin's office had reminded him so much of Summer and her habit of attacking before thinking at times. It also showed off some of her Branwen blood as well.

"Did I do the right thing," Ruby asked her dads as he came to stand beside her. Qrow looked at his daughter for a second before reaching down to ruffle her hair. He smirked at her annoyed look.

"It's your team, your responsibility," he stated, "you just showed Oz how much like your mother you can be. You should do it again though, it was funny to watch."

"Dad," Ruby whined slapping his hand away from her hair. Looking up at him she asked, "was my mom just as protective of you guys?"

"Some more than others," Tai said simply, "although you get your hugging habit from her too. But your love of fighting comes from Qrow."

"And her cuddle habit is from you," Qrow said causing Tai's face to go red. Ruby watched them with amusement. Shaking her head as Qrow reached for his flask she decided to leave before they both got drunk.

"I'm going to head back to my team," she said making her escape from the roof. As funny as it would be to see Tai drunk she didn't want to deal with his clinginess. Pyrrha looked up with worried eyes as her partner walked into the room.

"The headmasters still alive right," Blake asked setting her book down. At Ruby's questioning look she said, "Pyrrha told us everything. Jaune also ate all the cotton candy."

"Hey," Jaune protested, "you ate some too."

Ruby giggled as the two began to argue. Pyrrha relaxed once she saw that their leader wasn't going to go on a killing spree. Looking over at the redhead Ruby said, "you don't have to worry about anything Ozpin said to you. He won't be bothering you about becoming a maiden again."

"Thanks, Ruby," Pyrrha said softly. She really hadn't wanted to do something that could change who she was completely. Jaune held Pyrrha's hand tightly his respect for the headmaster dropping rapidly.

"He could still try to make her a maiden against her will," Blake pointed out. Jaune's grip tightened at the same time Ruby's eyes hardened.

"You have a point. From this moment on at least one of us has to be with Pyrrha at all times," she ordered. Pyrrha blushed but didn't protest at all, in truth she was worried. Ozpin had seemed determined to have a new fall maiden before the end of the tournament. Smiling Ruby made a shooing motion with her hands, "now off to bed we have a big day tomorrow."

While Jaune and Pyrrha stared at her in disbelief at the rapid subject change, Blake took advantage of her extended hand and pulled the girl down onto the bed. Ruby blushed as Blake curled around her tightly. Sighing she cuddled into the fanus and closed her eyes.

Ruby couldn't help being excited as she bounced in place beside her sister in the lineup for the finals. Yang put her hand on top of her sisters head to stop the bouncing exasperated with her sister. Ruby wanted to fight, despite the fact that the whole tournament would end horribly.

"Ruby you'll get to have fun so stop bouncing," Yang scolded. Mercury chuckled watching the two sisters interact while Sun twirled his staff wondering how long it would take the other finalists to figure out that she would not stop bouncing. From the looks of concern and curiosity, it would take a while.

"I doubt she'll stop," Mercury pointed out smirking when silver eyes locked on him. Pouting the girl looked at Sun for help. The fanus shrugged.

"He does have a point," Sun said and Ruby stomped childishly.

"Well if I fight you I won't hold back," she threatened making the boy wince. Maybe he shouldn't have teased her. Penny giggled.

When Yang and Mercury were called to have the first match Ruby pouted. She knew what was going to happen but at the same time, she really wanted to fight.

"Come and sit with me Ruby," Penny said before she grabbed Ruby's hand on the way out of the arena pulling the girl behind her. Nodding the girl followed easily. She hadn't spent time with the girl in a while. Ironwood tensed when he saw the reaper trailing behind his charge. He hadn't forgotten about her actions in Ozpin's office.

"General," Ruby said in greeting as she sat beside Penny. He nodded to the girl and watched as they began talking. It was hard to compare this cheerful girl with the one from yesterday who threatened to kill them. She was acting completely different it made him wonder which of her personalities was real. The blood-crazed assassin or the playful reaper.

"Ruby if you were to lead an army, who would you send to die for you," he asked cutting off her story about Qrow getting lost while drunk. Ruby stared at the general for a moment before smirking in a way that reminded him of Qrow.

"I would die first," she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world before turning back to her conversation with Penny. Sitting back the general thought over her answer. It was easy for her to say that but would she really sacrifice her own life to save another. Looking back at the match he tensed when he saw Yang lash out against a helpless boy. He heard a low growl from beside him. His eyes shot over to Ruby to find the same cold look in her eyes he'd seen in Ozpin's office.

Forcing back her rage at the lost vulnerable look on Yang's face Ruby stood and stalked out of the Colosseum. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the maintenance halls. She spun around only to find Cardin watching her with a frown.

"You were going to do something stupid," he stated catching her off guard, "just like your sister did in the arena."

"That wasn't her fault! Emerald messed with her mind," Ruby blurted out without thinking. She froze her hand covering her mouth as he stared down at her in shock. Indigo eyes narrowed thinking over her words.

"Tell me everything," he ordered and when she looked down unable to meet his eyes he said, "you can trust me, Ruby."

Biting her lip Ruby looked up at him with indecision clear in her eyes. Finally, she spoke. She had decided to place her trust in him. With a shaking voice, she told him everything.

* * *

in two chapers the poll about Ruby's silver eyes will be over.


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Cardin ran a hand through his hair undoing the slicked back look that took him hours to do in the morning. Staring down at Ruby he had to wonder if she was insane. Reincarnation, visions of the future, and an annoying death god. It sounded crazy. Yet it also could explain so much about her.

"I know you might no-" she started only to be cut off when he started laughing. Her heart dropped and she looked down.

"You have never once lied to me," he told her smirking when her eyes snapped up and met his. Finding nothing but honesty. For once he wasn't looking to play a game or mess with her he was being genuine. He asked, "besides I'm more worried about this fall of Beacon. You have anything planned for that?"

Snapping out of her surprise at his easy acceptance she smiled saying, "all I want is to keep the ones I care for safe."

"You would let everyone else die," he stated. He wasn't accusing her though, saving the lives of everyone at Beacon would be impossible. It was a well-known fact that no one person could save everyone.

"I don't know," she said softly. He frowned catching the uncertainty in her eyes. If someone was getting killed in front of her she didn't know if she could just look away and let it happen. Cardin sighed offering her his hand.

"Let's go plan then," he said and she didn't hesitate to take it. She trusted him more than she trusted anyone else other than Blake. Then he thought of something, "how did you die? You never actually said how it happened."

"Starvation," she said a blank look in her eye for a second she was back in that cold room waiting for death. Cardin tightened his grip bringing her back to the present. Forcing a smile Ruby pretended nothing was wrong. Saying nothing he led her from the colosseum. He wouldn't push her to expand on her death. If he was in her shoes then he wouldn't want to talk about it either.

Ruby entered the dorm of Weiss's team ready for anything. She did not, however, count on seeing the heiress and her sister having a liplock. Blinking she stood there stunned until Ren took pity on her and coughed to get their attention. When the two looked up at her after jumping apart, she didn't know what to do. How did she not notice Yang become so close to her partner?

"Well I guess you're okay then," she said causing Weiss's face to turn red. Ruby smirked and continued, "it seems Weiss is here to kiss away all your aches and pains."

"Ruby," Yang scolded when she saw Weiss hide her face in her hands. Nora giggled at the light teasing. Deciding not to annoy her sister anymore, Ruby walked into the room a foot long brown box in her hands.

"This is for Weiss," she said handing over the box. The heiress opened it cautiously and gasped at the weapon inside. A dagger with pale silver metal and a light blue wrapped hilt. Seeing her dismayed look Ruby said, "I've had it for a while now and figured it was time to hand it over."

"But why," Weiss asked confused.

"This is me saying welcome to the family," she said softly her eyes oddly vulnerable, "I've always noticed how sad you look when people aren't paying attention. I thought that maybe this would cheer you up."

"Thank you," Weiss told her not knowing what to do or say. She didn't think anyone would notice her loneliness. Yang smiled brightly throwing her arm around the heiress.

"See Weiss told you everything would be okay," she said nuzzling against the other girl. Ruby smiled knowing her sister would be alright. Weiss looked up happily.

"So Yang how are you doing," Ruby asked changing the subject. The blonde frowned her happy mood gone.

"I saw him attack me. I swear I did," Yang said knowing she must sound insane. Weiss reached out grabbing the brawlers hand knowing how important it was for Yang to have Ruby belive her.

"Well I doubt you would just attack him for no reason," she said catching her sister off guard. When Yang looked up at her surprised Ruby asked, "what did you think I wouldn't believe you. Yang, you're my sister, your version of events is more important to me than anyone else's."

With teary eyes, Yang pulled Ruby into a hug. Weiss watched the moment with a smile. Ren glanced over at Nora for a moment to see a longing in her eyes. Sitting down beside the girl in a rare display of affection he leaned onto her shoulder.

"How is she," Pyrrha asked Ruby as the girl entered their dorm.

"She's doing okay," Ruby said keeping her knowledge of Yang's relationship with Weiss a secret. Blake nodded while Jaune seemed to be thinking hard about something. Seeing his thoughtful look she asked, "what's wrong Jaune?"

"Illusions, that girl with different colored eyes used illusions, could someone have done the same to Yang," he asked. Ruby internally smiled as his tactical mind came into play.

"It's possible," she stated, "but it doesn't actually matter what really happened. At this moment the thousands of people watching the tournament think Yang attacked a defenseless boy. Our opinions and knowledge of the truth aren't going to help Yang or any of us. The only thing we can do is keep moving forward."

"Is it really that simple," Jaune wondered his naivety of the darkness in the world endearing him to his leader and partner.

"Yes," Ruby said and started walking over to sit beside Blake. The fanus smiled leaning against the younger girl while she read her book.

"Be careful tomorrow," Pyrrha warned causing Ruby to look up, "if someone's messing with people's minds, then you need to be careful."

Nodding in agreement Ruby read over Blake's shoulder taking one last night to be around her team peacefully.

Ruby entered the ring for her match against Sun with a small smirk. The fanus spun his staff while she unfolded her scythe. As Oobleck started the fight, she lunged forward. Blocking the overhead strike he kicked the girl away. Before she landed she shifted her scythe into gun mode and aimed.

Dodging the gunfire he closed the distance. Wincing as she was hit with one of the nunchucks, Ruby flipped away from him. Fighting Sun wasn't something she'd done often enough to be able to read his moves ahead of time. As he ran forward she did the same a wicked grin on her face.

Cardin watched the match thinking how lucky it was that he wasn't the one down there. Sitting behind Emerald in the crowd he kept an eye on the woman. He wouldn't allow anything to interfere with Ruby's match. Eyes shifting over to the green haired woman he almost missed seeing an Atlesian robots screen turn red.

Cardin shouted out her name as a glint of metal caught her eye and her heart stopped. Part of her wondered if it was Emerald messing with her head. Then seeing where the gun was aimed she decided she wouldn't take that chance. Without thinking she threw away her scythe more concerned with teaching him in time. Lunging forward she wrapped her arms around Sun's waist pushing him out of the way at the same time the bullet covered in blood sank into the arena floor.


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Sun groaned reaching up to touch his head. Pulling his hand away he was surprised to see it covered in red. Sitting up slowly he heard a whimper. Looking down the sight of Ruby clutching her bleeding shoulder froze him in place. Silver eyes were clouded in pain as she pushed herself up.

"Ruby," he whispered horrified at the blood slipping between her fingers. The sound of metallic feet walking toward them had him looking up. They were surrounded by red screened Atlesian knights. Ruby could hear Oobleck screaming, but ignored it. Unsheathing Thorn she moved. Fire dust coated her blade as she sliced off the head of one of the knights. Using the falling body as a springboard she kicked off aiming to the next one in line. Burying Thorn in its head she looked up just in time to see the others go flying into the side of the arena. Panting Ruby stood carefully ignoring the pain in her shoulder. Biting her lip as Cinder's voice began to come through the speakers, Ruby began to feel dizzy. Sun caught the reaper as she fell his eyes screaming murder.

Penny gasped her hand covering her mouth as Ironwood ran past her to the comenters box. Jaune watched Pyrrha lower her hand she'd used to control her semblance. before following his girlfriend into the arena. Blake stared at the screen in shock unable to comprehend seeing Ruby fall. Russel who'd been assigned to watch Blake during the match had dropped his drink onto her shoes. Cardin didn't bother to pay attention to Emerald, who seemed just as shocked as he was, and leaped over the railing.

"You stupid little brat," Cardin hissed skidding to a stop beside the kneeling fanus. Sun looked up at the boy surprised but Jaune didn't seem bothered as he worked on healing the small girl. Cardin wasn't done however as his fist slammed into the arena floor, "what the hell were you thinking?"

"Sun would have gotten hurt," she defended making him feel like pulling his hair out. Pyrrha gripped Jaune's shoulder as he healed the girl her voice shaking as she pointed out a bigger issue.

"Guy's there's a nevermore," she whispered as if being quiet would make it go away. Looking up at the grimm trying to peck its way into the Colosseum Ruby sighed because of course there'd be a giant grimm bird coming to kill them.

Sun tightened his grip on the girl's shoulders as she said, "all of you should get out of the arena."

"No," Jaune protested, "you're not healed yet!"

"I agree with Arc, we're not leaving you here," Cardin stated causing her to groan. Really they pick now to disobey her orders. When the nevermore flew up higher to get a running start Ruby tangled her fingers in Sun's shirt. Sun wrapped his tail around the girl as they all flew back from the force of the grimms landing. When they froze not knowing what to do without their weapons Ruby burst into rose petals. Grabbing Crescent Rose off the ground and transforming it into glave mode she buried the blade into the grimms chest. Silver eyes glowing slightly she jumped back landing on her feet ready to defend the others. When the lockers rained down on the attacking grimm she almost sighed in relief.

"You okay little rose," Neptune asked as the two great sword wielders beheaded the grimm. Ruby touched her barely healed shoulder and forced a smile.

"I will be," she stated looking up at the sky then at the now armed students around her and saying, "we need to help protect Beacon. Is everyone ready to fight?"

"I'm combat ready," Penny said a determined look in her eyes. Cardin walked over to the others and met Ruby's gaze. Nodding to him she led them out to the docking area. Seeing the knights attacking students they burst into action. Ruby hesitated while watching them take out the knights. Looking down at her hands she felt guilty. All this death and destruction could have been avoided if she'd done something different. Anything different. She couldn't help but feel this was all her fault. Listening to Ironwood talk about how Roman had taken over his ship, reminded her that she couldn't dwell on the past.

She had people to protect and she couldn't do that if she was thinking about what ifs. As the others got on the airship to take them down to Beacon, her gaze wandered to the ship Roman was piloting. She needed to talk to him. Convince him to leave Vale. Shaking her head she met Jaune's eyes with a small smile before stepping off the ramp of the ship.

"Ruby," Jaune shouted trying to rush forward only to be stopped by Cardin grabbing onto his hood. He was heartbroken watching the ramp pull up, and knowing they were leaving her behind.

"It's what she wants," Cardin stated in defense of his actions when he was pushed against the wall by Pyrrha. The redhead glared at him in anger her sword pressing against his throat. He could see the argument in her eyes but he also knew there was nothing she could say to change his mind. A smug smile stretched across his face as he said, "you all treat Ruby like a child, why don't you try treating her like a huntress for once."

"She is a child," Jaune protested, "we're all children and right now we're leaving one of our own to die down there!"

"Little Rose will be fine she's stronger than most of us combined, and we can worry after we help defend Beacon," Cardin said and when Pyrrha backed away he rubbed his neck. Glaring at him the redhead put away her blade.

Ruby landed on the airship and shivered at how cold it was. Honest couldn't they have staged this master plan in the summer when she wasn't going to freeze to death on an airship? Then again it would probably still be cold thanks to how high up she was. Sighing as she reached her hand up and fingered the hole in the shoulder of her jacket, as Roman walked out onto the top of the airship. Neo stalked her lover's heels unwilling to let him out of her sight. The last time she had he'd been beaten by a cat fanus and thrown into a holding cell the size of a storage closet. Not that she minded coming to his rescue.

"Hello Red, fancy meeting you here," Roman said taunting the girl. Ruby lowered her hand from her shoulder but made no move for her weapons.

"Roman, do you honestly think flying an airship in the middle of a swarm of grimm is a good idea," she asked tilting her head curiously. Neo silently giggled at the bemused expression that crossed his face.

"Well it might be up for debate," he mused looking around at the flying grimm around them. Neo would have laughed if she could, Ruby certainly did.

"So Roman why are you risking your life out here when you could take this ship and leave Vale," Ruby asked after she controlled her laughter. Leaning onto his cane he smirked.

"I made a deal with the devil Red, nothing I can do now but see it though," Roman said and for the first time since Ruby saw her Neo's smug smile dropped into a frown. Watching them Ruby couldn't help but wonder why he would make the deal in the first place. He didn't seem like the kind of person who would blindly follow orders.

"Make a deal with me then," she stated causing his eyes to widen, "leave Vale. Take the new identities Nic gave you and make a life for yourselves somewhere new."

"Not that easy Red," he managed to say he was amused though. Neo smirked knowing that they weren't allowed to hurt the reaper. Ruby stared at him at a loss. What should she say to make him understand?

"How are the Atlesian knight being controlled," she asked changing the subject. While she might want to save them, she couldn't allow this attack on the school to continue.

"This right here," Roman told her taking a scroll out of his pocket. Ruby stared at the device for a moment before holding out her hand.

"If we break this does your deal end," she asked softly causing the man to frown. He thought about Cinder's orders, activate the virus, then they were to stay on the ship until it was over. Roman wasn't an idiot he knew she intended for both him and Neo to die on this ship, but here and now they had a chance to leave. Yet wouldn't disobeying her put Neo in more danger? Ruby watched him think it over before stepping forward and taking the scroll out of his hand. Looking up at him she said, "your not a bad person Roman, and I don't want to fight you. Take Neo and go."

He watched frozen as the dropped the scroll onto the ground she reached back for her weapon only to blink as a slim blade stabbed the device through the center. Neo grinned twisting her blade and imagining it was Cinder she was stabbing.

* * *

poll is closed (thank you to everyone who voted) Any advice about where Ruby should go once Beacon falls would be very much appreciated


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own RWBY or the characters (are disclaimers necessary at the beginning of each chapter?)

Cardin kept his emotions under lock and key as fire and death contaminated everything around him. Screaming students pleading for help while their defenders fell to an endless hoard. All things considered, it wasn't good. The beeping coming from his scroll didn't help either.

"Blake ran off following some white fang members to the cafeteria," Russel yelled through the scroll before Cardin could even greet him and a grunt on the other end let Cardin know he was in battle.

"Get out of Beacon," he ordered. In truth, he was surprised the boy have even stayed long enough to tell him where Blake went. His team wasn't the bravest of people. Hanging up he turned toward the cafeteria. He had a promise to keep, after all, Ruby was counting on him to keep her kitten safe. Plus he got to beat up terrorists, that was always fun. Unhooking his mace from his belt he walked forward slowly.

Despair was the only emotion Blake could focus on as she clashed with her old partner. Blocking Adam's strike she pushed him back and judging by the shock on his face he hadn't thought she would fight back. Tightening her grip on her katana she tried to push back the guilt she felt. Would he still be like this if she hadn't left him behind?

"Why are you doing this," she whispered helplessly. She wanted the old Adam back. She missed the boy who protected her by chasing away the nightmares. She didn't like this new version but the worst part was she didn't even know when he started to change.

Blocking out the thought she straightened her shoulders, it didn't matter why he was doing this, all that mattered was that he was doing it. She couldn't waste time arguing or feeling guilty when her friends were fighting for their lives. When he attacked again with a quick slash aimed at her stomach she managed to block, but it was harder this time than it had been before. She knew that beating Adam was impossible especially since he seemed more than willing to hold back until she exhausted herself.

Hearing a scream behind her she spun around forgetting about her current battle. A student dressed in an Atlas uniform had been bitten by a beowolf. Stepping in the boy's direction she didn't get far before Adam's foot hit her back. Throwing out her hands she just managed to cushin her landing.

Adam watched her fall with fake disinterest. Why had she betrayed him? Couldn't she see that what he was doing was for the good of all fanus? She should have been by his side. Tightening his grip on his blade he leaned back on reflex. Black steel missed him by a hair as she got to her feet. Despite the cold rage in her eyes, he could see the sadness as well.

"Is this what you wanted," she asked golden eyes narrowed. When her didn't answer she waved her arm as if to draw his attention to the chaos around them. Coldly she continued, "all these people are dying and that includes some fanus, the grimm aren't just going to target humans because the white fang let them into the school!"

"I'm doing this for the fanus! The humans will fear us and the-"

"Shut up," she shouted cutting him off. That surprised him, Blake had never been one to raise her voice to him or anyone else. Tears stung her eyes as she spoke, "don't you understand what your doing will only make things worse. Everyone will blame this on us don't you get that?"

"Well said kitten," Cardin said walking into the cafeteria glancing around he stopped a morbid amusement in his voice as he said, "you two do know that there's a student getting eaten over there right?"

Both fanus glanced over and he took advantage of the distraction to swing his mace at the red head. Adam blocked easily finding the sneak attack more annoying than anything else. Blake took a step back confused. Why was he here? Did he come all this way to help her?

"So this is who you left me for," Adam stated not impressed with the boy at all. At Blake's sudden look of disgust and horror, he almost laughed. At least her hate of arrogant humans hadn't changed.

"Hardly I'm just protecting little miss kitty for a friend," Cardin corrected a smirk crossing his face as he studied the other boy's emotions. All he needed was just a little more time. Blake stared at his back unable to understand why he was here. Did Ruby send him to protect her? Ruby was his only friend so it would make sense.

Growling Adam pushed the boy away raising his sheath to shoot the annoying human. Cardin's smirk turned deadly when the found what he was looking for, focusing he tugged on the sorrow the bull fanus had buried and amplified it as high as he could. Adam's hand shook his weapons dropping to the floor, he himself slumping to his knees soon after.

Without thinking, Blake moved forward to check on him, as she fell back into her old habits. Grabbing the girls wrist Cardin pulled her behind him as he walked to the door. Opening her mouth to yell at him she swallowed her words. His smirk was gone and there was sweat dripping off his brow. Cardin held back a ragged breath choosing to put distance between them and the rampaging bull. He'd never used his semblance this way before, and the fact that the fanus had such a strong aura wasn't helping.

They'd just reached the doors when his control strained., and he fell forward onto one knee still clutching her wrist. Panting he cursed himself for his weakness.

"Are you okay," Blake asked surprising herself with how concerned she was for the boy. Kneeling beside him she winced when his grip became painful.

"I'm at my limit," he stated and groaned when his head began to hurt. They were over a dozen feet away from the bull boy, and that was his range for his semblance. All his aura was being drained away at a fast pace because of the distance, making this a very bad time to just be sitting here. Glancing up a Blake he spoke, "I'm almost out of aura. We need to get out of here before Mr. redbull recovers."

"I'm not leaving you," she promised her hand clutching the hilt of her sword. Cardin scoffed as if he found the whole idea ridiculous.

"Of course not, if I fall you're going to drag me out of here in the middle of a war," he stated sarcastically but she could detect fear in his voice. Her ear twitched and she was tempted to slap him. Feeling his aura run out Cardin looked up. Adam was staggering to his feet and Blake hadn't noticed. Glancing over at them Adam's eyes narrowed as he picked up his blade.

Watching the fanus charge Cardin knew he had to make a choice. The anger he could feel in the other boy outweighed everything. He could throw Blake into the line of fire and save himself or he could keep his word to Ruby. She trusted him with her secret and even the life of her crush. Could he really betray her by getting her kitten killed?

Blake looked up at the last second as Adam lashed out with his blade. Cardin's grip on her wrist vanished and there was a split second where she thought he was going to leave her to die. Then she was pushed out of the way as he took the hit. Adam stared in shock at the boy who was clutching his blood-soaked face and howling in agony. The strike had been a little off so it didn't take off his head but it did get him across his face and right eye. The shock turned to laughter when he saw Blake's face. Kicking the boy in the head he smirked. Blake's horror increased when she saw Cardin faint.

"Pathetic," he sneered getting his anger under control, "at least your parents will be a challenge. I will kill everyone you love and trust, starting with them."

Raising his blade Adam brought it down on the unconscious boy. Blake blocked reacting more on instinct than anything else. Golden eyes were lit up with pain and uncertainty, yet she would fight him to save Cardin because the boy had protected her.

Using his surprise to her advantage she kicked him away, before sheathing her sword and tugging Cardin's arm up over her shoulder. Adam growled picking himself up just in time to see her drag the boy out the door.

"If you die Ruby going to blame me," Blake stated sounding more worried and panicked than ever and when he didn't respond she had to blink away tears. The only reason he was like this was because of her, why did everyone around her get hurt? Adjusting his weight on her shoulder she spoke her voice pleading with him, "don't die you jerk."


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Pyrrha struggled and finally just started slamming her hands against the glass window of the chamber. Without enough aura, she couldn't use her semblance to get away. She'd said no, and he'd still brought her here. It seemed like he'd never intended on taking no for an answer and now her soul was going to pay for it.

Her heart was pounding in fear as she watched their headmaster reach for the button that could tear away everything that she was. Slamming her hands against the glass one last time she began to cry. She didn't want this, she wanted her team. Closing her eyes she tried to think of anything else she could do to escape as she heard him apologize. Jaune pulled the trigger narrowly missing Ozpin's hand.

"Let her go now," Jaune threatened but it sounded weak even to him. When the man made no move to do so the blonde shifted his gun so that he was aiming at the brown-haired woman in the other chamber.

Ozpin tensed hand tightening on his cane. If the boy killed Amber then everything would be over for them. Without raising his voice he tried to talk sense into the boy, "Jaune we need to do this. Without the fall maiden Beacon will fall."

"I don't care," he shouted he didn't care about Beacon or maidens or anything other than the girl he was about to use. Pyrrha stared at the boy she'd grown to love.

Ozpin frowned looking down for a second before spinning around and pressing the button to start the transfer. Pain erupted all over her body As the headmaster turned around, Pyrrha began to scream. Jaune stared in shock.

Ruby had told them to kill the fallen maiden if Ozpin tried to transfer her aura to Pyrrha. He didn't want to kill her, but at the same time he wouldn't allow their headmaster to ruin Pyrrha's life. Narrowing his blue eyes Jaune decided to give one last warning, "stop the transfer or I will."

"Mr. Arc, I-"

"She didn't want this," Jaune said voice laced with despair and rage, "she told you no! Ruby told you no! So why-"

"We need the fall maiden to protect Beacon," Ozpin stated simply ready to attack if the boy carried out his threat. Slamming his cane into the control console he smirked. Beacon could not be allowed to fall. Jaune started to pull the trigger, but it wasn't needed. Having kept his eyes on the boy Ozpin failed to see the arrow coming and it was now buried in Amber's chest. Pyrrha slumped forward as the transfer stopped. Jaune ran past the shocked headmaster and tried to pry open the door to the chamber. It wouldn't come off.

Dropping his gun to the floor Jaune drew his sword and swung it down. The blade bounced off the metal. He tried again even as the battle between Ozpin and Cinder took place behind him. The worst part of it all was that Pyrrha still hadn't woken up. Growling in desperation he brought the sword down again. The blade of Crocea Mors snapped and he fell to the floor. Howling Jaune began to beat against the chamber.

Cinder looked over at the boy and recognized him at once. He was on Ruby's team. She also saw the problem, the redhead was trapped. It also didn't look like she was waking up. Turning to look at Ozpin a smirk appeared on her face. So this is what he would do to stop Salem, sacrificing the very students under his protection.

"Please," Jaune whispered and her gaze snapped back to him. Ozpin took advantage of her distraction and attacked. Cinder blocked the cane with her sword of flames. Leaning back Jaune looked over at the fast-moving fight. Would she help him? Ruby had always told them to choose their battles based on if they would win. What would his leader do in this situation?

Ozpin felt his aura shatter and fell to his knees while Cinder didn't even look winded. The woman was smirking her victory was so close. Stalking forward she raised the sword as he looked up at her. Jaune watched her bring the blade down cutting Ozpin's head from his body in one clean move. Golden eyes looked over at him as she allowed her blade to fade out of existence. Striding over to the boy she stopped as she leaned down to look him in the eye.

"If I save your friend, will Ruby owe me a favor," she asked causing him to blink. He didn't even think before nodding. Ruby would do anything to protect them. Satisfied with his answer she stepped back before looking down at him again and offering her hand. When he hesitated she said, "are you really going to refuse my help?"

Jaune took her hand and she pulled him up. He might be afraid of her, but he wanted Pyrrha out of here. Cinder smirked easily telling he was afraid. Jaune pulled away from her quickly but she didn't seem to care. He watched her walk over to the side of the chamber and then her hand lit up. The second Cinder pulled the chamber door open Jaune lunged forward to catch his girlfriend. Her skin felt way too cold but he could tell she was still breathing.

"Why did you help us," he questioned but paid more attention to the girl in his arms then the woman who killed his headmaster.

"I may be cruel but I'm not heartless," Cinder stated. Also for some reason, she felt bad for the boy, yet she also respected him for coming down here to save the girl he loved. Jaune nodded. Spinning on her heel she walked to the elevator surprised when she heard him follow. Jaune walked behind the woman cautiously, if she decided to change her mind then he wouldn't be able to protect Pyrrha. She noticed when he stepped into the elevator with her that he put himself between her and the redhead. Cinder lit a flame in her hand and was amused when he tensed. She played with the flame and only extinguished it when the elevator stopped.

"Thank you," Jaune said as the elevator reached the ground floor. He stepped forward to leave but was stopped by Cinder grabbing his arm.

"Tell Ruby that she owes me a favor," Cinder ordered meeting his eyes. Jaune held her gaze and considering he was still terrified of her it was an accomplishment. Frowning the boy nodded his head. When she let him go Jaune hurried out of the tower. Tightening his grip on Pyrrha the boy began to walk to the evacuation point.

Ruby spotted the two and quickly finished off the grimm she was fighting. Seeing Pyrrha's condition she hurried to his side.

"What happened," she asked and he wasted no time in telling her everything including Cinder's message. Guilt was the only emotion she could feel. Instead of helping Torchwick she should have been there for her team. What kind of leader was she if she couldn't protect them?

"Ruby what happens now," he asked and she'd never heard him sound so broken. Closing her eyes she pushed down the sadness and the guilt, her team needed her so her feelings could wait.

"You two will go to the evacuation point," she ordered before turning around to face the tower. She had to talk to Cinder and find out why she was doing this. Ruby started forward only to drop her scythe and spin around, wrapping her arms around both of them. Pulling away she met Jaune's watering eyes told him to be safe.


	47. Chapter 47

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby walked into Ozpin's office with none of her weapons drawn. Cinder was waiting for her passing the time by running her fingers running over the tear in Ozpin's chair that Ruby had made with her dagger. The woman didn't look at her as Ruby walked over. The grimm dragon flew past the window but made no move to come closer.

"I was surprised tonight, by your teammate's actions," Cinder stated finally looking over at the young girl.

"Jaune tends to do the unexpected," Ruby told her smirking. When backed into a corner her team did very well.

"True, who would have thought he had it in him to threaten Ozpin," Cinder stated approval ringing in her voice. Her hate of Ozpin was something Ruby could agree with at the moment.

"I did," Ruby said. She was proud of how far Jaune had come in so little time. He learned at an amazing rate. Watching the woman carefully she asked, "Onto other topics, what favor do you want?"

"Now that would be telling," Cinder said, although she already had one in mind. Circumstances could change and if they did she wanted to have one last card to play. Something told her that this girl would be the key to everything. Stalking forward to stand in front of the girl she said, "now fight me."

Ruby dodged the unexpected fireball by flipping backward. Unfolding Crescent Rose she spun the scythe to redirect another fireball. A flaming sword appeared in Cinders hand as she lunged forward. Ruby blocked the blade tilting her scythe so that her blade slid off before spinning around the woman and hitting her in the back with the shaft. Cinder stumbled but the smirk never left her face. Not giving her time to react Ruby slashed down at the woman's back. Dodging the attack Cinder slammed her hand down onto the floor creating a ring of fire around herself. Jumping up Ruby channeled aura into her jacket and floated. Twisting so that she faced the floor Ruby transformed her scythe into glaive form. Cinder watched cautiously as Rose petals gathered at the girl's feet. Silver eyes glowed slightly as Ruby deactivated her jacket and kicked off the bundle of petals.

Cinder stepped back surprised as the blade dug into the ground, Ruby kicked off the ground using the weapon to swing around and kick the woman back. Landing Ruby pulled the trigger causing the recoil to send the weapon out of the floor, catching it she stabbed the blade at Cinder's face. When the woman side stepped Ruby pressed the button to transform it back into a scythe and pulled. Cinder spun forming a sword in her hand as she did so. Blocking the blade that would have taken her head off, she didn't see Ruby grin. Pulling the trigger again caused the scythe blade to shatter Cinders glass blade.

Rolling to the side she managed to dodge the blade. Standing she formed two short curved swords out of glass. Kicking off the wall after the recoil sent her into it. Activating her semblance the girl rocketed forward. Blocking the scythe took both her blade Cinder was shocked by the force behind the attack.

Petals gathering at her feet Ruby jumped back and twisted in the air to kick off the wall again. Instead of trying to block Cinder jumped to the side causing Ruby to cut Ozpin's desk in half. Landing the girl brought her scythe up to block Cinder's blades.

It took almost all of the girl's strength to push the woman back. Smirking Cinder threw one of her blades's at the girls face. Ducking Ruby wasn't able to roll away before Cinder grabbed the shaft of her scythe and kicked her in the face.

Letting go of her weapon Ruby rolled away drawing Thorn as she stood. Dropping Crescent Rose Cinder formed her bow. Ruby dodged the arrow activating her semblance to get close to the woman. Dagger burning with fire dust shattered the bow. And Cinder stepped back forming a dagger of flames.

As their weapons clashed Cinder slammed her foot into the girl's stomach. Ruby froze and Cinder noticed immediately. The flaming dagger she'd formed turning to ashes in her hand. Ruby stumbled back coming out of her daze after she was punched in the face.

"Well, that's a major weakness," Cinder stated. Although her tone was curious. Ruby's hand went to her stomach pressing against the spot where Russel stabbed her. This was the third time she'd frozen. Looking away the girl spotted the dragon coming straight for them.

"Cinder is he supposed to do that," she asked panicking slightly. Spinning around Cinder's eyes widened. Seconds before the dragon slammed into the tower she found herself tackled to the ground. Wrapping her arms around the younger girl Cinder created a sphere of fire around them.

Ruby groaned starting to push herself up off the floor when Cinder pushed her back down gently. The woman's eyes were locked on the dragon growling at them a few feet away. Glancing down at the girl for a moment she spoke, "sit up slowly and stay behind me."

Following Cinder's instructions, Ruby's eyes locked on the dragon. Staring into its red eyes she winced. Something was very wrong. Eyes burning Ruby grabbed onto the older woman's arm and tugged. When Cinder glanced down at her Ruby said, "Cinder you need to leave now, something's wrong with my eyes."

Paling the woman watched as the girl's eyes glowed brighter. Looking over at the dragon Cinder immediately knew what was wrong. The girl's eyes were awakening because of the threat she faced. Covering Ruby's eyes with her hand she flinched when the beast growled.

"We don't have much time before your eyes wake up," Cinder started her voice panicked, "don't trust Ozpin. Ruby promise me you won't allow him to cloud your mind."

"It hurts," Ruby whined hands gripping her shirt. Her head hurt so bad she couldn't think straight. Cinder removed her hand and stood trying to ignore the snarl behind her.

"Then stop fighting it," she ordered before running for the edge. She didn't know what would happen if she was caught in Ruby's gaze. Taking one last glance back she saw a bright silver light shaped like wings.

Ruby slumped forward falling to the ground as the pain in her head finally faded. The grimm dragon gave one last roar before turning to stone. Landing on the ground Cinder stumbled when she was engulfed in a hug by Emerald. Mercury stood a few feet away keeping watch over the two.

"Are you two hurt," she asked softly. When it was just the three of them she could be herself without worry. Emerald shook her head smiling at her mentor's concern. Mercury gave her a look that clearly said he was insulted at the question. Smirking Cinder stepped back out of Emerald's arms. Ruffling the girl's hair she said, "we have to go."

"I have a question before we do," Mercury said frowning. Cinder nodded giving him permission to ask. The boy's eyes narrowed as he spoke, "when you had Ironwoods iron soldiers shot into the arena were you aiming at Ruby?"

Emerald watched the two stare each other down knowing that this answer would determine if Mercury followed them. He'd grown attached to the girl and if Emerald was being honest with herself, she had as well.

"No," Cinder stated and he could hear the honesty in her voice. Sighing Cinder looked back at Beacon tower before turning and walking away over her shoulder she said, "Ruby was never my target. Let's get back to base."


	48. Chapter 48

I do not own RWBY or the characters

It was Tai's turn to watch Ruby sleep, while Qrow got drunk in the living room. Not that Tai minded the arrangement. Sighing the blonde leaned forward in his chair and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. She'd been asleep for a week so far. When Summer had used her eyes for the first time she'd only been out for three days. Not that he'd actually been there to see it. Raven had told him about it later and for Qrow it'd been the moment he fell in love with her. Tai sighed again wishing Raven was here to stop her brother from getting so drunk he couldn't move. Looking out the window and seeing the red eyed bird watching him, he groaned. So she was here just in bird form. Pulling Ruby's blankets up so she wouldn't get cold he walked over to the window and opened it.

Raven considered flying away mainly because the blonde looked like an idiot making come here motions. Rolling her eyes internally she flew through the window and into the room. Tai stared at her as she transformed back. Raven looked over at Ruby's sleeping form before walking over and putting her hand on the girl's forehead.

"How long has she been like this," Raven asked removing her hand.

"A week," he mumbled closing the window so she couldn't fly away. Noticing his action she raised an eyebrow when he blushed and looked away she smirked. How cute, he didn't want her to leave again. Sitting down he asked, "shouldn't she be awake by now?"

"I don't know," Raven stated simply before sitting down gently on the bed. Tai stared at the woman across from him. He wanted to ask her so many questions but he knew she wouldn't answer most of them. Meeting his eyes Raven said, "Ozpin never told Summer much about her eyes. He stuck mostly to the fact they could freeze grimm and nothing else."

"And now Ruby will have no idea how to control them," Tai stated staring down at his daughter in all but blood.

"How's Yang," she asked worriedly. Tai welcomed the change of subject and grinned at her.

"She's fine although the forest won't be when she's done," Tai told her and loved the way she threw her head back laughing. Red eyes shined with amusement as she imagined her daughter tearing trees apart. Tai smiled softly and spoke, "you could alway check on her."

"It would put her in danger," Raven said hating that she couldn't see her own daughter without painting a target on the girls back. Meeting his eyes she said, "she's my heir Tai, and right now the way she is the tribe would tear her apart."

"What if she wasn't," Tai asked softly and when she looked up at him with determined eyes he grinned already knowing her answer.

"Then I never would have left," Raven stated. If she hadn't been named the heir to the tribe then she would have stayed with her family, but now she had no choice but to do what was best for her people even if it wasn't best for her. If Qrow ever had children then they would be seen as a threat that had to be eliminated. She didn't know if she would be able to go to war with her brother.

"How's the tribe," he asked knowing how much she complained about the elders trying to take over.

"Fine although Vernal is being influenced more by those decrepit old bats than by me," she said. She had started hating the five elders who acted as her advisers. She may be the one in charge but they still wanted a say in everything.

"You could always just kill them," he told her a grin on his face. Vernal was her favorite student out of the three she had and he felt confident in saying that the elders didn't know they were poking a sleeping Ursa.

"I'd rather they died in an accident," Raven mumbled she'd already begun researching poisons to use. Tai sighed looking at Ruby before deciding to take a chance.

"Raven can you teach Ruby to use a sword," he asked causing the woman to freeze. Following his gaze, to the sleeping child, she faltered.

"Tai, I-I'm not a good teacher," she told him and he smiled. Her small stutter was cute. He went to open her mouth but Qrow chose that moment to speak.

"No, but your the one she needs," he said stalking across the room to stand beside Tai. Raven tensed, she was wary of her brother's presence. Tai noticed immediately and glared at Qrow. Seeing the blonde's look Qrow rolled his eyes and said, "if I wanted to hurt her I would have attacked by now."

"I should go," Raven told them standing. Tai felt his poor heart drop he knew Qrow was still mad at her for leaving. Qrow grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Ruby needs to be trained, and although I can train her to use a broadsword we've already tried that," he said keeping his voice soft so he wouldn't spook her. When she looked at him curiously his cheeks tinted pink and he explained, "she fell into a pond."

Raven let out a laugh before she could stop herself. Qrow grinned while Tai sighed in relief. Looking over at the sleeping girl Raven sighed in defeat, "Fine, but the tribe cannot find out."

Qrow released her wrist watching as she walked over to Ruby and pulled the covers back. Picking up the girls hand Raven hesitated for a second before pressing two fingers to the hand. Tai smiled as Raven channeled her aura into her fingertips and activated her semblance. A black raven tattoo appeared on the girl's hand. Gently she put down Ruby's hand and pulled the covers back up.

Tai's hand drifted to the identical mark that rested above the pulse point on his wrist while Qrow felt the one on his chest twitch. Raven looked over at them as if she knew what they were thinking. Hands going to her hips she stared them down.

"What," Qrow asked trying to sound like he wasn't internally laughing at the form his sister's semblance took.

"Screw you Qrow," she hissed offended, "it's not my fault they look like that."

"Hey it's cute," he said actively trying to annoy her, "little Raven marks people by giving them a raven of their very own."

Tai sighed but he was relieved that he wasn't being malicious. Remembering the day Raven held Yang in the hospital he smirked the first thing she'd done was mark her daughter between the shoulder blades so she would never get lost.

"I have to go," Raven said hearing the front door open and shut. Qrow pressed his lips together in a frown but nodded. Tai stood and before she could stop him hugged her close.

"Be safe Rae," he whispered. Hugging the man back she nodded into his shoulder. Stepping back Tai looked over at Qrow who'd opened the window. Raven touched her husbands face gently before transforming and flying out of the house. Qrow shut the window silently as he watched his sister fly away. Tai slumped back down into the chair resuming his duties as a father. Yang walked into the room a frown on her face when she saw her sister still sleeping.

"She hasn't woken up yet," the blonde stated. Qrow shook his head knowing they couldn't tell Yang about Raven. The girl wasn't ready to meet the tribe. Tai groaned head dropping into his hands as the girl stomped out of the room. Hearing her door slam he looked over at Ruby hoping the noise had woken her up. Seeing her still asleep he hid his face again.

* * *

okay, so I need ideas for Raven's other two students besides Vernal. also be the end of volume 3 soon so if anyone has any questions about the story please ask


	49. Chapter 49

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby woke up and knew she wasn't really awake. Looking around the black space she was floating she waited.

"So, how do you like being Ruby Rose," the death god asked appearing behind her. The limbo dimension shifted to resemble her dorm at Beacon and he grinned when she relaxed instantly.

"It's been fun," she stated sitting on Blake's bed. She missed her kitten already. Looking up at the god she asked, "how are my teammates?"

"Can't tell you that," he said smirking when she pouted. He continued speaking with an amused voice, "I brought your soul here to tell you about your eyes. I mean Ozpin won't do it and he hasn't really shared much about them except for the fact that silver eyes mean your destined to fight the creatures of grimm until you die a horrible death."

The way he spoke Ozpin's name sent shivers down her spine. Why would he hate the headmaster? Why would Cinder warn her not to trust him? Were the reasons related or was Cinders warning for a completely different reason? Ozpin was supposed to be the good guy right?

"Okay, stop that," the god ordered snapping his fingers in front of her face to get her attention. The look on his face almost caused her to laugh. Pouting he scratched the back of his head and said, "please don't think your questions a mile a minute. It hurts my head. Now as for the answers, I hate Ozpin because he cheats death. Seriously that guy's annoying as Isis during the golden age of egypt. Honestly, resurrection isn't supposed to exist. I have no idea why Cinder warned you, I mean that woman's hard to read, and lastly, there are no good guys. Heroes and monsters go hand in hand. But I can tell you this your headmaster was no hero."

"I figured," she stated absorbing his answers. The god grinned ruffling her hair. Ruby pouted slapping his hand away and trying to fix what he'd messed up.

"Now onto your eyes," he stated, "silver is a color defined by wisdom, acceptance, and strength. You already showed two of those traits before your eyes activated, but the last comes at a cost. Fully activating your eyes can allow you to slay gods or creatures of the dark, yet it'll also leave you weak and vulnerable. That's where the other two traits come in, wisdom to know how to judge a situation and acceptance to gather your protectors."

"Protectors," she repeated curiously. The god smirked knowing what he was telling her would ruin most of Ozpin's plans.

"The downtrodden, broken, abused, and the damned," he listed grinning when her eyes widened, "your aura even before your eyes activated called them all to your side. It was cute watching Cardin trip over himself trying to fight his emotions."

"Why would my aura call them," she asked.

"Who better to protect a god slayer then the worst of the worst. Cardin Winchester broken by the world around him until he hid behind a mask of hate, Blake Belladonna abused by humans until she fought back and broken by the actions of her partner, Pyrrha Nikos stifled and strangled by the expectations of people she'd never even met, Jaune Arc torn apart by his own desires, and Cinder fall a woman damned to hell for her actions in pursuit of power. I could go on but I think you get the picture, Alice your eyes and aura give them hope that tomorrow will be better."

"I haven't been called that in a long time," she stated softly the use of her old name bringing back memories she'd rather keep buried. Looking up at him she said, "I was broken too. Is that why you made me Ruby?"

"Yes, because you wouldn't abuse this gift like so many other silver eyed warriors have. Alice, you could make an army the likes of which Remnant has never seen, but only if you were willing to fight. And that's what you have to decide. You can slaughter gimm easily and kill gods with those eyes yet you'd have to have an army to protect you. That fainting spell after you used your eyes isn't unusual and it's gotten other warriors killed."

"Mom, used her eyes and died right," Ruby asked and he looked away. When he'd met Summer Rose after her death so many years ago he'd been scolded by the woman for days about taking people's memories.

"Yeah, she saved Qrow but didn't see the enemy that was behind her," he stated not willing to give away the name of the man who killed her mother. The assassin was dead anyway. Sighing the god said, "so what now, will you go after Cinder or stay out of the fight?"

"Why ask? We both know Ozpin won't let me sit out," she said and he nodded in agreement. Smirking Ruby said, "I want to know why all this is happening, but first I'm finding my teammates and making sure they're okay."

"Then I think you should wake up," he said putting his hand on her head as she vanished he gave one last piece of advice, "don't forget you can kill the children of gods as well."

Qrow looked over at Ruby as she groaned and sat up. Hand going to her head Ruby winced and covered her eyes. They still hurt along with every single part of her body.

"You okay kid," he asked gently and she peaked through her fingers at him. Qrow waited patiently for her to get used to the light in the room since Summer had been forced to do the same. Finally, she took her hand away from her eyes once they stopped burning.

"I'm okay dad," she said softly looking around for Tai and Yang. Seeing her actions Qrow grinned. She'd thought they would be here with her.

"Their outside training," he explained, "you really did a number on that dragon. Froze it completely in stone just like your mom would have. Really put a target on your back kid."

"My eyes did that right," she asked checking to make sure when he nodded she frowned. Seeing her look Qrow reached for his flask.

"You come from a long line of warriors destined to fight the grimm for the sake of mankind, at least according to Oz," Qrow stated unscrewing the lid meeting her eyes he smirked, "I personally don't give a damn about destiny. As long as you believe in what choices you make I'll stand at your side."

Ruby nodded watching as he took a drink looking down at her hands she blinked at the tattoo that wasn't there before. Looking at her still drinking father she asked, "why do I have a tattoo on my hand?"

"Well your back was taken," he teased after finishing his drink when she glared he said, "my sister's mark will let her find you wherever you go. I and Tai asked her to train you, so please don't tell your sister."

"Right because walking up to Yang and telling her I'm getting taught by her absent mother would be a really good idea," she said sarcastically. Qrow chuckled already imagining Yang's reaction. Throwing back the blankets she pushed herself to the edge of the bed. Frowning she tugged at the pajama pants that were covered in puppies. Looking at the matching shirt she groaned and said, "please tell me all my weapons and clothes are here."

"Yes to the weapons, and most of your clothes," he said at her hopeful look Qrow grinned shamelessly, "Tai burned your red nightgown, I think he said something about it being too revealing."

"Oh come on," she mumbled standing only to stumble back onto the bed. Glaring at her legs for failing her she tried again and managed to stay up. Walking slowly to her dresser she pulled it open and began looking for clothes. Glancing over at her dad she asked, "where's my team?"

"Blake ran off, and Jaune's in Atlas with Pyrrha," Qrow told her frowning. When Ruby froze in her motions and looked over at him he looked away.

"How bad," she asked stepping away from the dresser.

"They don't know when or if she'll wake up," he told her and Ruby's eyes widened. Qrow lunged forward as she fell. Catching her he flinched at the guilt in her eyes. Tai watched from the door as Ruby buried her face in her father's shirt and began to cry. Backing away the blonde stopped Yang in the hall and led her back outside.


	50. Chapter 50

I do not own RWBY or the characters

When Ruby walked into Nic's shop she readied herself to catch anything the man threw. Only to duck when she saw the metal case flying in her direction. Qrow caught the case and blinked. Looking over at Nic he said, "you could kill someone with this thing!"

"You're not welcome here you drunk," Nic shouted hand going for the gun under his counter. The rifle might not be what it was twenty years ago but it would still get the job done. The grimm that had met his gun during the attack learned that quickly, but he'd also tested his aim with chakrams on the beasts too. So if Qrow decided to cause trouble he would have more than bullets to worry about.

"It was two years ago stop being such a jerk," Qrow shouted back dropping the case and walking into the store. Nic growled lowly.

"Stumbling into my store and trashing the place was unforgivable," he snarled. Ruby decided to cut in before the two destroyed the store.

"Nic I need your help," Ruby said drawing his attention. Taking his hand off the gun the old man turned his attention to her. When he saw the tear in her jacket he sighed.

"I'll fix your jacket, freeloader," he said making her nod and take it off. Handing him the jacket she picked at her gloves. Before reaching into the pocket of her pants and pulling out her list.

"I want to place another order," she told him handing over the paper. Nic blinked eyes widening.

"Do you know how much this will cost," he asked sounding like he wanted to cheer and beat his head on the table at the same time.

"I'm paying the bill," Qrow said not mentioning that it would be Ozpin's money they were using. Nic hated him but the man absolutely loathed Oz. The lion fanus and Ozpin had a hate filled relationship that went back thirty years.

Grinning Nic nodded and Qrow glared. Ruby watched the two confused but decided against asking about anything. Humming the girl drew his attention back to her. Smiling softly she asked, "I'm getting taught how to use a sword do you have any suggestions?"

Nic eyed her for a moment then said, "something small like you. Not a rapier though, you're too wild to learn the style. Maybe a katana or Kodachi."

Pouting the girl nodded. She hated being called small but she would grow eventually. Qrow noticed the pout and smirked lightly. He might not get along with the older man, but he was glad none of the hate Nic had for him transferred onto his daughter.

"I'll also need all my orders in less than a weeks time," she stated. Nic blinked before grinning.

"Your plotting something," he stated. Ruby matched his grin while Qrow began to feel dread.

"Just to check in on my friends," she said sounding innocent. Nic set the paper down on the counter and leaned forward chin resting in his hand.

"Blake Belladonna was seen boarding a boat heading to Menagerie two days ago and that rides at least three weeks. Cardin Winchester, Jaune Arc, and Pyrrha Nikos headed to Atlas while your Snowflake friend was carried back to her golden cage," he said causing Qrow's eyes to widen. Ruby, however, smirked at the information. Seeing Qrows look Nic continued, "also Roman Torchwick left you a message as well; he said to head to the Lion Den to find him."

While Qrow stared confused, Ruby's smirk widened. Nic watched the two for a second more before leaning back. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Those lessons he gave her on the black market's spider web of locations was turning out to be very useful.

"Thank's Nic," she said and he laughed.

"I'll need to be paid in full if you want a rushed order," he warned and Qrow sighed stepping forward. Ruby, however, waved and left the shop. It'd been two days since she woke up. And now she had a starting point. She looked around the ruined city knowing that they could do nothing but try and rebuild before moving on with their lives. Rain touched her face as she looked up at the sky. Sometimes moving forward was hard.

Cardin growled slamming his hand into the wall of his new dorm room at Atlas Academy. His team watched their leader closely. They weren't the only ones here from Beacon, but they were the only whole team. Most students had gone home, yet they had decided to follow their leader.

"What do you mean you can't fix my eye," he asked through clenched teeth. Ironwood sighed pulling the frightened doctor behind him. Cardin had already known it couldn't be fixed, but hearing it out loud somehow made it feel real.

"Mr. Winchester I suggest you control yourself," he told the boy although he couldn't blame him for his actions. The wound running across the boy's face was horrible. It'd already turned into a scar as well. A large jagged line across his face interrupted only by the black eye patch he was wearing. Sighing he stepped forward putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. He spoke calmly, "I know this is hard, but you will get through this."

Cardin slumped a hand coming up to touch his scar. He'd gotten this keeping a promise, so even now when he wanted to destroy the world out of rage he knew he'd do it all over again. Slapping the general's hand off his shoulder he said, "don't pity me, old man. I'll survive just like I always have."

Instead of getting mad Ironwood chuckled finding the boy's ferocity amusing. In truth, this boy reminded him of himself when he was young and stupid. Stepping back the general said, "good you will accompany me to Schnee manor tomorrow then like you requested."

As the general left, Cardin turned to his team. Looking over the three of them he said, "next week we start training. There will be no mercy from me either."

"There has never been," Russel complained laying down on his bed. Cardin smirked.

"We'll get stronger," he told them making the other three boy's nod, "then no one will hurt us again."

"Cardin," Nora called getting his attention. The boy turned not at all surprised to see the two at his door. The girl had changed from the happy cheerful berserker to quiet and distant. It most likely had to do with the loss of her arm. Ren stood beside her an arm around her shoulder.

"I'll get her back for you," he promised already knowing why they were here. Ren nodded while Nora clutched his shirt with her hand. Yang herself would be in Atlas in a little over two weeks according to the last message she'd sent. But right now they needed their leader back and because of their connection to Ruby that meant they were under his protection too.

"Thank you," Ren said simply before hesitating. Nora shifted on her feet looking worried before he spoke again, "Can we stay in here?"

"Yeah," Cardin said noticing the other boy sigh in relief. It was obvious he felt responsible for Nora's condition. Walking over Cardin closed the door behind them and pointed to his bed before saying, "take my bed, I'll take first watch."

They were in an unfamiliar hostile territory with an injured comrade and outnumbered one to one hundred. Watching the door wouldn't help much if they were attacked, but it did give them a sense of security.

"Do you think Weiss will come back," Nora asked softly. Cardin watched them curl up on his bed and sighed. Nora was still shivering even as Ren cocooned the two of them in blankets. Russel stood gaining everyone's attention as he snatched the blanket off his bed and tossed it over the two. Cardin's lips twitched. His team had become protective of the two lately.

"I'll drag her here if I have to," he stated meaning every word. The heiress was one of them. She didn't belong trapped up in that house she belonged here with her team. Ren nodded in thanks as Nora hid her face.


	51. Chapter 51

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Weiss walked down the hallway of Schnee manor and hated the white she saw everywhere. The walls were white. The floor was white. Everything was white and she hated it. Beacon had been colorful and warm, but now she was surrounded by nothing but cold.

"Hey Snowflake," Cardin called causing her head to snap up. Weiss stared at the boy who wore the Atlas uniform and stood outside her father's office. Taking a hesitant step forward she paused. Seeing her caution he smirked but his eye softened. That was all she needed. Abandoning every thought about what her father would think she ran into his arms. Cardin hugged the girl tightly.

"My team and Ruby's, and Yang," she asked panicked as she stepped back out of his arms. Cardin frowned knowing she would be devastated to hear about Nora. Noticing his eye for the first time Weiss gasped in shock and reached up to touch the scar.

"I'm fine," he assured her as he grabbed her wrist. Weiss didn't believe that for a second. Smiling Cardin said, "are you, worried princess?"

Pulling out of his grip she scoffed and stated, "as if, and don't think I don't know what you're doing. Now tell me about my team. I didn't get to see any of them before my father dragged me away."

"Ren's fine," he said avoiding the subject of Nora altogether, "Yang will be getting here in a little under two weeks. If I know Ruby half as well as I think I do she'll get here with her sister. Blake went back home, but Pyrrha's still sleeping, Jaune hasn't left her side."

"And Nora," Weiss asked worried for the girl. She noticed how Nora was the only one he didn't mention. Cardin glanced at the floor before looking back at her.

"She lost her arm, Ironwoods going to replace it but-"

"It won't be the same," Weiss finished. Looking at the door to her father's office. Her fingers curled into fists as her temper skyrocketed. Sensing her anger he grabbed her arm.

"Don't. Going in there to yell at your father won't help," he warned when she went to yell at him he asked, "do you honestly think Ruby would allow you to stay here? That I would?"

"No," she whispered anger fading the reaper had given them all very clear instructions. Meeting his eyes she said, "we take care of each other. Even that worthless team of your is included."

"That worthless team of mine will become stronger than yours," he teased and she giggled finding the idea of his team doing anything useful funny. Smirking he released her arm and stepped back. Looking around he said, "just stay strong. And if Ironwood can't convince your father to let you come to Atlas then I'll let Ruby deal with him."

"She's not an attack dog," Weiss protested although she was amused. Ruby was protective of all of them and in a way it made them feel safe.

"No," he agreed, "an attack dog would kill him. She'll just demolish him with words until he's a crying mess on the floor, and if that fails I can always do it for her."

"Yang's coming right," Weiss asked and he blinked at how vulnerable she sounded. Hearing footsteps he pulled her behind him. Weiss stared at him in shock while he glared at her brother. Whitley blinked at the action.

"Hello you must be one of my sister's friends from Beacon," he said sounding friendly. Cardin would have bought the act if he hadn't sensed the hate and rage aimed at Weiss. Hand twitching he wished for his mace.

"Yes," he said simply while Weiss decided to try and defuse the situation.

"Brother, it's good to see you," she said stepping around Cardin. Whitley smiled kindly.

"I'm surprised to see you out of your room sister," he said softly. Weiss smiled serenely showing none of the vulnerability Cardin had seen in her less than a minute ago. When the boy tried to step forward Cardin growled.

"Don't be so surprised, boy," he said and Weiss winced already knowing he was about to start a fight. Cardin spoke clearly just in case the boy was hard of hearing, "seeing your friends die and get hurt isn't something you can get over in just a day."

"I see," Whitley stated coldly. He really didn't like this man and was not looking forward to meeting any of his sister's other friends. Glancing at his sister he smiled and said, "I would be very careful sister, father isn't very happy today."

Weiss watched her brother leave before rounding on Cardin who met her gaze evenly. Crossing her arms over her chest she opened her mouth to speak, "what was that?"

"I don't like him," Cardin stated, "he has a lot of hate and all of it is aimed at you. Be careful Weiss."

Anger fading she nodded seriously. She trusted his judgment when it came to negative emotions. Looking over at the door she forced a smile saying, "if I don't make it to my team in two weeks let Ruby lose."

"I will," he said watching her walk to the door and open it confidently. Stalking into the room Weiss didn't hesitate to let the door shut loudly behind her. Outside the room, Cardin chuckled feeling almost sorry for her father. The Weiss that went to Beacon was far different than the one that came back.

"General," Weiss said ignoring her father completely. Ironwood smiled shaking her outstretched hand. Smiling softly Weiss continued, "I understand my team is at your school."

"Yes."

"Good then I will be joining them shortly," she stated glancing over at her father when he tried to open his mouth. Waiting until he slumped back in his chair she spoke, "how is Nora really?"

"I'm more worried about her personality change than anything else," he told her motioning to the couch he'd stood up from. Sitting Weiss waited for him to do the same and continue. He sat stiffly facing her on the couch and spoke, "where once she was loud and wild now she talks even less than her partner. Honestly, I don't know if giving her a new arm would even help anymore."

Weiss frowned eyes narrowing as she processed his words. Her father watched the exchange closely. Meeting the general's eyes she said, "very well then. I'll see for myself how much Nora has changed when I come to the Academy in two weeks."

Ironwood knew a dismissal when he heard one and suppressed his grin. It seemed his old friend had lost control of his daughter. Standing the general nodded to her father before leaving. Weiss turned to her father raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"You talk like I'd actually allow you to leave this house," he stated rising to walk to his desk. Rolling her eyes Weiss actually found his attitude amusing. She'd faced worse than him at Beacon and besides if she failed then she wouldn't have to wait long for her saviors to come.

"You will," she said a small smile on her face. Standing she brushed off her short dress. Walking to stand in front of his desk her grin turned deadly, "so why did you call me here?"

"We're holding a charity concert for the people of Vale," he told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"I assume you wish for me to sing," she said and when he nodded she turned to leave. Stopping at the door she decided to set some things straight, "Very well, but after this concert, I will be heading to the Academy. "


	52. Chapter 52

I do not own RWBY or the characters

The wind blew the long bangs of her hair as Ruby exited the airship behind Yang. Frowning Ruby reached back to adjust the long silver hair pin holding her hair in a bun. She wasn't actually used to her new hairstyle yet. Shivering in the cold Atlas air she was suddenly happy about wearing three layers of shirts, but mainly for the turtle neck sleeveless shirt. Atlas seemed very stale and pristine. Straightening her jacket and zipping it up she wondered how her sister could walk around without jackets.

"How can you not be cold," she asked the blonde. Yang laughed.

"It's not that bad kid," Qrow said looking around for their escourt. Ironwood was supposed to be meeting them soon. Rolling her eyes Ruby looked around the courtyard. There was snow everywhere. How did these people stand to be cold all the time and why were they obsessed with blue and white?

"When's Ironwood getting here," Ruby asked softly. When he shrugged she felt her eye twitch. She was here to check on her friends not wait around for Ironwood to remember they were here, frowning she said, "I'm not waiting for James."

Spotting Cardin, she stalked over ignoring Qrow's attempt to pull her back. Yang trotted after her sister while Qrow considered what he should do now. If Tai was here he would drag her back and give a speech about not splitting up. Finally, he shrugged again and followed. It wouldn't do for Ruby to destroy Atlas Academy.

Indigo met silver as they stared at each other. Reaching up Ruby touched his scar gently. Cardin leaned into her hand trusting her completely. Tears stung her eyes as she looked up at him and said, "this is my fault."

Cardin frowned at her words and shook his head speaking softly, "It was my recklessness."

"On my orders," she protested, "if I hadn't given you the order then you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"And your kitten would be dead," he countered stepping back to look at her. It seemed he wasn't the only one who'd gotten a new weapon. He doubted the hair pin was just for show and although he missed his old mace, the silver mace on his waist had a revolving dust chamber. Staring at him she had to agree with his words. Biting her lip she let it go. She wouldn't get to spend long in Atlas before she headed out again and she didn't want to spend all her time arguing with him.

"Fine," she said looking behind her as her family caught up to her. Qrow wanted to glare at the boy but settled for watching his every move. Smiling Ruby and asked, "Yang do you want to see your team first?"

When the blonde shook her head Ruby turned back to Cardin and ordered, "take me to my team."

"As you command," he said giving a mocking bow. Yang's lips twitched slightly but she didn't speak. He led them through a large building attached to the right side of the Academy. Ruby's heart began to pound the longer they walked. Would Jaune even forgive her for not being there? Qrow noticed her attitude change immediately. Glancing over at Yang who was looking around in wonder he deemed it safe enough to speak.

"You okay kid," he asked. Cardin pretended not to hear them and for that Qrow could respect the boy a little. Just a little though he still didn't like the boy.

"I'm worried," she said softly. He could guess why Summer was always blaming herself when one of them got hurt.

"No one blames you for what happened," he told her. Honestly, Qrow didn't know who to blame. Ruby nodded but didn't believe him. She couldn't until she saw her team safe and sound. Cardin stopped outside a plain white door and glanced back at her.

"Thank you," she said softly. Cardin pulled the girl into a one sided hug for a second before pulling the door she faltered at the sight of Jaune. His blonde hair was messier than usual and she could see his slumped form from here. Laying on the bed hooked up to so many wires was Pyrrha. Ruby gasped in shock at how weak her partner looked. Hearing her Jaune stood from his chair and turned. Hollow blue eyes stared at her weakly. Heartbreaking Ruby stared not sure what to do. Blinking Jaune crossed the distance and pulled the girl into a hug. Shoulders shaking Ruby wrapped her arms around him tightly. Glancing over at Cardin who was leaning into the room Jaune nodded in respect.

Cardin sighed this was the most emotional he'd seen the blonde boy in weeks. Seeing the same doctor who'd broken the news to him about his eye about to walk over he glared over at the man. Freezing the man suddenly noticed three things. One the redhead had visitors, two one of them was the scary boy who almost killed him, and three Ironwood wasn't here to protect him. Gulping he stepped back hopping none of the others had spotted him. Qrow, however, had a different Idea. maybe they could get answers about Pyrrha.

"Hey doc," he said causing Ruby to pull away from Jaune and look over at the man. Slinging an arm around the man's shoulder Qrow led him over to the group. Ruby studied the brown eyed and black haired doctor while she wiped away her tears. Stepping forward she smiled innocently. Yang smirked as her sister was either planning on charming the man or scaring him half to death.

"Hello, My name's Ruby Rose," she said offering him her hand. Shaking her hand he winced slightly when he saw Cardin's smirk and Jaune's narrowed eyes. Releasing his hand Ruby said, "I'm sure you can tell us something about my teammate's condition."

"T-that's clas-classified," he said stuttering slightly. Blinking at his answer Ruby twitched her hand subtly. Cardins amused smirk turned deadly at the silent order. Amplifying the man's fear was easy when there was so much of it.

"Maybe you should try again," Ruby said her smile widening when he began shaking. Brown eyes widened in fear and Qrow's grip turned from casual to iron clad. Tilting her head Ruby continued, "you see we're very worried about Pyrrha's condition and I would be very happy if you would tell me what you know."

"Miss. Rose, please release my doctor," Ironwood ordered although he sounded more amused than angry. He'd been looking everywhere for them. Glancing over at him she considered his request. Humming she nodded. Qrow released the terrified man while Cardin pulled back his semblance. Stumbling back the man practically ran out of the room.

"I suspect you'll be answering my questions then," she said her smile and innocent attitude gone. Nodding the general motioned for them to follow.

"You know Jimmy messing with the doctor was more fun," Qrow stated while Ruby turned to Yang.

"Can you two say here with Pyrrha along with Cardin, I don't want to leave her unguarded," she asked softly. Jaune blinked at not being included but didn't question it. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to speak anymore. What right did he have to an opinion when he couldn't even save Pyrrha?

Ironwood watched her take command of the room. It seemed he was right to assume she was in control of the emotional torture of his doctor. Leading the three to his office he noticed how Qrow walked between him and the two kids and how Ruby did the same except with Jaune. They were both aware of the weakest member of their group and took steps to ensure Ironwood was as far as possible from him. It was a type of mentality he'd usually seen in soldiers and wolf packs.

When he entered the office he made sure to keep his back to them showing vulnerability. Qrow knew exactly what he was doing and so did Ruby. Scoffing Qrow collapsed into one of the chairs in front of Ironwood's desk.

"Tell me what happened to my teammate," Ruby ordered not bothering to play nice. Jaune stood at her back watching him closely. Ironwood sighed.

"When Ozpin placed her into the chamber her aura rejected Ambers violently," he said softly sounding ashamed of his friend's actions, meeting Ruby's eyes he finished, "her aura attacked her own soul in its struggle to defend itself from the outside invader."

Staring at him in shock she tried to process his words. The man who was supposed to protect them hurt one of his own students. It was made worse by the fact the tech came from Atlas meaning Ironwood knew about it. Growling Ruby vanished in a burst of rose petals. Cold steel touched his neck. Turning slowly he shivered to see the slight glow in her slightly shinning silver eyes. Ruby wasn't angry, no, she was far beyond that point. Qrow blinked before leaning back. He knew she wouldn't kill the general.

"Ruby let him go," Jaune said softly speaking for the first time. Glancing over at the blonde she didn't move. Sighing Jaune continued, "right now we need him."

Considering his words Ruby stepped back refolding Crescent Rose onto her back. Meeting the generals gaze she smirked and said, "anything else we need to know?"


	53. Chapter 53

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby walked into the party and smiled. The long sleeved red dress reached her feet leaving her black silver-tipped heels could barely be seen. Her hair was pulled back into a bun the silver hairpiece sparkling in the light. Her emblem was in black see-through mesh on her back. Arm laced with Cardin she looked around memorizing exits. Cardin wore his Atlas uniform showing his status as a bodyguard and not a guest.

"Just another kind of battlefield huh," he mumbled catching her by surprise. Her smile widened.

"It's a shame we're not here to have fun," she said softly and he scoffed.

"Like anyone could have fun surrounded by fools," he said just loud enough the people on either side of them heard. Smirking he grinned down at her saying, "shall we find our heiress and leave?"

Releasing his arm she nodded it was true that this wasn't a very good place to have fun. The two of them were more likely to murder everyone here. Splitting up the two went to search for Weiss.

Weiss glared at the blue-haired boy who'd came to a charity event just for the food. How did he not know what this was for? People had died at Vale. Clenching her hands into fists she glared at him. He didn't belong here. Not noticing her angry look he simply smiled.

"Now, Weiss doesn't kill the boy," Cardin scolded walking to stand between them. He'd noticed her hand go for the dagger almost hidden by her dress. Moving her hand away from the slit of her dress she crossed her arms. Glancing over at the object of her anger he said, "he most likely doesn't even know what happened."

"That's no excuse," she protested the anger in her voice making the boy step back as he was clued in on her rage. Cardin grinned. And she rolled her eyes saying, "Oh yes, Cardin Winchester defender of the stupid. What are you even doing here?"

"I came with our reaper as guests of the general," he said simply. The confused boy looked between them. Weiss brightened almost instantly, maybe tonight wouldn't be totally horrible. Looking at the boy Cardin said, "you should leave, kid before her good mood falls apart."

As the boy made his escape, Weiss sighed and asked, "where's Ruby?"

"Most likely where the food is," he said causing her to laugh, grinning he continued, "we terrorized a doctor today."

"Sound like you had fun," she said glancing around the crowd. If Ruby was here then Yang must be too. Seeing her actions he smirked snatching a glass of champagne off a passing tray.

"We left Yang at the Academy," he told her softly. Frowning Weiss looked over at her father who seemed to be getting impatient and had started to glare in their direction. Following her gaze, he asked, "shall we go introduce me to your dad?"

Finishing off his glass he followed Weiss as she led him over to her dad. They were a few feet away when a dark-skinned blonde woman decided to open her mouth.

"If you think about it Vale had it coming," she stated a mocking tone to her voice. Cardin caught Weiss's arm dragging her the rest of the way over to her dad who was talking to the general.

"Just wait, after all, Ruby's here," he told her getting confused looks from the Schnee men while Ironwood paled. Cardin released Weiss and got ready to watch the show. He loved it when Ruby got vicious. People seemed to forget she was the scary one.

"Mr. Winchester please tell me you didn't leave Miss. Rose alone here," Ironwood said sounding resigned. When Cardin nodded he groaned.

"Well now, it seems arrogance is common in Atlas," Ruby said clearly stepping out of the crowd and Cardin suddenly wished for popcorn he could feel her rage although there was none in her voice. Whitley noticed his sister relax instantly. Glancing over at Weiss Ruby winked before asking, "I wonder, just what are your reasons for believing that?"

"They had no proper defenses so it was bound to happen eventually," the woman said as if Ruby was nothing more than a child, "honestly if they were more like Atlas then none of this would have happened. Don't you agree with me, honey?"

Ruby watched her date laugh nervously a smirk tugging on her lips, as she spoke, "tell me did anyone here watch the video streamed during the fall of Beacon?"

When no one said anything Ruby continued, "if I remember correctly didn't Atlesian knights attack civilians. One could say that Atlas was more to blame then Vale."

"That's not true," the woman snapped, "Vale was weak and should have protected itself better. Honestly, this was a long time coming if anything we'd all be much better off if everyone in that wretched combat school had burned!"

"Shit," Cardin mumbled as he felt Ruby's anger skyrocket. Rose petals fell to the ground as Ruby used her semblance to appear behind the woman. The blonde screamed as her hair was pulled back and Ruby kicked the back of her knees to make her kneel. Ruby held the jagged edge of her hair pin to the woman's throat pulling her hair roughly the girl smirked darkly. Ironwood stepped forward but Weiss put out her hand stopping him.

"Ruby won't kill her," she whispered knowing no matter how angry her friend was she wouldn't kill a defenseless civilian.

Looking around at the shocked and staring nobles Ruby spoke, "I've heard such glorious tales of Atlas, yet now that I'm here, all I see are arrogant unaware children. My name is Ruby Rose leader of team RABN of Beacon, and I didn't burn in the fall of Beacon. You think it's funny to hear about all these people dying, but let me tell you now if you were on the battlefield beside me then I'd kill you myself!"

"Well, Ruby has a point," Weiss said stepping forward dodging her father hand Cardin chuckled catching the Schnee elders hand when he reached for her again. Nodding to Ruby she spoke eyeing the woman the girl was holding with hate, "you should be glad Ruby chose to act instead of me."

Giggling Ruby removed the hair pin from the woman's throat and pushed her forward. As the blonde fell Ruby reached back redoing her hair. Weiss smirked holding out her hand to the younger girl saying, "it's good to see you haven't changed, although the new blade might be a bit much."

"I think it did the job don't you," Ruby stated bypassing her hand and hugging the white haired girl. Weiss pulled back after a moment when she heard her fathers strangled sound.

"They are ignorant people with their childish unimportant issues and they were starting to get annoying, honestly it's as if they actually think they matter," she said causing her father to growl at the embarrassment she was heaping onto the Schnee name. Whitley smirked knowing this would tip his father over the edge.

"Girls you ready to leave," Cardin asked still gripping the older man's wrist in warning. Weiss scoffed stalking to stand in front of him.

"Are you implying you aren't having fun, Mr. master manipulator," she accused shocking her father and brother. They'd never seen her so open.

"Oh I am but our dear general looks ready to shoot everyone," he pointed out. Ruby sighed glancing around at the fearful party guests including the woman that was being helped up by her date. Giving the room a mocking bow she grinned.

"Let's go then, our teams are waiting," she ordered as she straightened. Stalking through the crowd she winked at Ironwood as she passed him. Weiss quickly fell into step on her right while Cardin released his grip on Mr. Schnee's hand and walked on Ruby's left.

"Aren't you going to arrest them," the blonde woman demanded while glaring at Ironwood. The general sighed.

"Why would I arrest the only sane people in the room," he asked mocking the woman. As she stood there gaping in shock he followed the kids. Whitley blinked almost not comprehending what was happening. All his plans had just fallen apart. Weiss didn't even seem to care about their father's anger.

Almost an hour later, Yang pulled Weiss into a hug the second she stepped off the airship. Weiss whimpered hiding her face in her girlfriend's neck. She'd been so afraid that Yang would be mad at her for leaving. The blonde tightened her grip before pulling away and asking, "are you hurt?"

"No, are you," Weiss asked softly. Yang shook her head she'd lucky.

"Weiss," Ren said gaining her attention, she girl spun around looking at the other two members of her team for a second. Nora stepped forward warily before throwing caution to the wind and hugging her leader. Ren touched Weiss shoulder in silent support.

In the infirmary, Ruby brushed back Pyrrha's hair from her face. The guilt in her eyes was clear to see. Cardin watched her from his spot leaning against the wall. Looking up at Jaune Ruby frowned, "I leave tomorrow."

"Blake," Cardin guessed. Ruby nodded and stood her dress tickling her now bare toes. Pacing beside Pyrrha's bed she began to plan. Jaune watched her silently before standing.

"What are your orders," he asked softly. He knew she had to leave but that didn't mean she was going to leave them with nothing to do.

"Train and get stronger, most of all look after each other," she said softly. The two boys nodded silently. They would grow stronger until they stood by her side once again.


	54. Chapter 54

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Stepping back Ruby held up the training sword and blocked Raven's matching blade. Around them, the ship's crew and passengers clapped. Instead of pushing the woman back Ruby tilted her blade down and stepped to the side. Raven smirked and followed her sword to the floor. Rolling forward she spun faster then many could see. Her sword pushed up Ruby's own causing the blade to clatter to the ground. Staring at the sword almost touching her nose, Ruby sighed. This was her fourth try on this day alone.

"You've improved in the last three weeks," Raven said holding back a smile as the girl smiled happily. Ruby knew that her aunt didn't give praise easily.

"Thank you for taking the time to teach me," she told the older woman before bending down to pick up the sparring sword. Qrow smirked walking over with water bottles as the crowd scattered. Ruby grinned at him taking the offering after handing over the sword to Raven. The black haired woman watched the interaction curiously.

"Don't tire too quickly, we still need to have a spar before the ship docks later today," he said ruffling her lose hair. Ruby rolled her eyes unscrewing the bottle. She didn't even bother to slap his hand away. Qrow smiled removing his hand as she tilting her head back to drink. Raven was surprised with how gentle he was with the young girl.

"I don't think you'll have time brother," she said looking over at the approaching island. Ruby ran forward and clung to the railing as she stared. Her eyes followed everything. She watched the fanus walk around freely without fear and studied the buildings with interested eyes. Qrow smiled fondly at his daughter. Raven, however, was worried looking down she said, "be careful. Most of the fanus won't mind, but some of the people here could have the same mindset as the white fang."

"I will and Uncle Qrow will be watching over me," Ruby said trying to assure the older woman although she was unsure as well. Raven frowned she'd grown fond of the girl during their time training.

"Don't start any fights," Qrow warned before stepping back. Ruby watched as he jumped off the ship and transformed mid fall. Raven rolled her eyes as her brother flew toward the island to scout the area. Hesitating for a second Raven sighed and placed her hand on the girls head like her brother had moments ago.

"I have to go," Raven said softly, "be safe."

Ruby watched her leave sadly. She could tell Raven was hurting a lot but also knew the woman wouldn't tell her why. As the red and black swirls of Raven's portal vanished, Ruby turned and stalked back to her cabin on the ship. Slipping into the room Ruby immediately grabbed her weapons before looking around the place that'd been her refuge these last three weeks. With her Aunt popping in to train her every day, along with her father's harsh training, this tiny storage closet of a room had become her safe place.

The captain's voice announced their arrival over the speakers. Smiling at the thought of seeing Blake again, she quickly did her hair in a bun and put in the hairpin. As Ruby exited the ship she realized two things, one her jacket wasn't practical for the hot humid climate, and two she had absolutely no idea where she was going.

She probably had at least thirty minutes before her dad started looking for her and she was in no hurry. She had to think about what she was going to tell her kitten anyway, plus she wanted to put off telling Blake about Pyrrha. Ruby didn't even know how to begin telling the fanus about the fate of their teammates. After all, she couldn't just walk into Blake's house and blurt it out. The three-week trip hadn't helped either. Although she could now fight with a sword if there was no other choice. That being said she didn't actually have a sword yet. Lost in her thoughts Ruby didn't notice the fanus in front of her until she rammed harshly into the man's back.

Stumbling back Ruby fell to the ground, while the man jolted forward and spun around to glare at her. Looking up the first thing Ruby noticed was the anger in his deep green eyes that reminded her of Pyrrha. The raven-haired boy felt his anger fade as the girl's eyes lit up in pain. His ears twitched in reaction to his confusion.

"Are you okay," he asked softly kneeling down to look her in the eye. Ruby blinked snapping out of her memories. Seeing the black wolf ears on the boys head she reacted on instinct. He couldn't help but stare at the girl as her hands rubbed his ears, his face slowly turning a bright red. Ruby pouted when he leaned back out of her reach. His ears were soft and it was cute how easily he blushed. He tried to glare at her as he said, "don't touch my ears."

"Aw, but they're so cute," she said a teasing tone to her voice. He scoffed rising to his feet and offering her his hand. Ruby allowed herself to be pulled up. The man tensed a low growl building in his throat, pulling the girl forward he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and jumped back. The earth where they'd been standing exploded outward.

Landing easily he released the girl and stepped forward holding out his hand. A shield of golden hexagons appeared blocking the shards of earth that were coming toward them. While he protected them Ruby stared at the black raven tattoo on the back of his neck that the forest green hoodie did nothing to hide. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a crow land on a roof nearby and put the oddly familiar marking out of her mind.

"Enough," he said coldly as a barrage of flames danced across his shield. Ruby watched silently she could tell he was strong by the way his shield didn't falter even slightly. A woman with cold brown eyes stepped from the crowd silver ram horns that matched her long hair were shaped in the form of a crown on her head. The tan colored dress reached her upper shins allowing the greek style sandals with curved blades attached to the sides to be seen. The brown leather wristbands held curved blades on each of her hands as well. A frown was stretched across her angelic face.

"Humans don't belong here," she stated calmly. The man in front of Ruby scoffed sounding more annoyed than angry.

"She hasn't done anything," he said never lowering the protective shield. He could tell she wasn't the one who attacked first meaning she was a distraction. Keeping an eye out he spoke, "you're the ones who tried to draw first blood."

"We'll do more than try," a voice stated as a person walked from the watching crowd to stand beside the horned woman. Long blonde hair touched their knees and they wore a long blue robe embroidered with dancing golden dragons. Sky blue eyes twinkled with mischief. Honestly Ruby couldn't tell if this person was a male or female. The slim figure and feminine face along with the slightly pointed tips of their ears made her confused. Plus the softness of their voice didn't help either. Seeing her savior tense made her do the same, however.

"Viper," he said his voice little more than a snarl as the person grinned. Tilting his body the wolf fanus moved so the assassin couldn't see the girl. The blonde was actually a little happy to be called that.

"Actually it's Liv," they corrected easily reaching up to push a strand of hair behind their ear. The woman moved to rush toward the shield easily. Flipping forward onto her hands she swung her legs at the shield. The wolf fanus moved to step to the side to block her. Ruby blinked surprised at the woman's speed then pain erupted from her cheek. Grinning the blonde lowered his arm the knife he'd thrown sank into a wall behind the girl as his blood dripped down his fingers to the ground. Ruby met the blonde's eyes as they changed from sky blue to toxic green. Smirking the blonde said, "retreat Pearl."

The woman obeyed instantly vanishing in a burst of speed that most people wouldn't be able to follow. Growling the wolf fanus glared at the blonde as he spoke, "the girl hasn't done anything to you Viper."

"No," he agreed, "but that doesn't matter. She's a human on land she should never have stepped foot on. Goodbye doggie I hope next time we aren't on opposing sides."

Ruby watched him turn and walk away in confusion. Why would he start a fight only to walk away without doing anything? Reaching up she touched her cheek. The cut still hadn't healed, sighing she took a step forward to thank her savior when she began to feel dizzy. Qrow transformed catching his daughter as she fell.

* * *

thank you to everyone who reviewed. I would like feedback on the three o.c.s I showed in this chapter please if you can find the time.


	55. Chapter 55

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby groaned it felt like there was a fire in her blood. Silver eyes were shut tightly in pain as her whole body began to heat up. She could faintly hear voices but couldn't make out the words being said. Something touched her shoulder and a scream tore from her throat. It felt like there were hot blades pressed against her skin. Silver eyes flashed open glowing slightly before everything faded to black.

Qrow stared in shock at his daughters still form. He was being held back from touching her by the wolf fanus who'd created a glowing shield around her.

"You can't touch her," the fanus warned before twisting his wrist the glowing shield faded as a platform of gold appeared under the girl. Lifting his hand slowly he explained, "that was Viper, or at least that's what he's called by the higher ups in the white fang, he's an assassin. His poison is fast acting and designed to inflict pain not kill. Every time a person is touched while it's in their system is absolute agony."

"Just who are you," Qrow snapped he was already worried an anxious and now he couldn't even hold his daughter while she was in pain. Green eyes narrowed as the man thought about what to say.

"That doesn't matter now where were you two going," he said avoiding the question. He knew who this man was. His teacher had told him stories about her brother. When the red eyed male stuffed his hands into his pockets. The fanus decided to change tactics saying, "do you want her somewhere safe or not."

"We're looking for Blake Belladonna," Qrow said relenting in favor of Ruby's safety. He would hold off being suspicious of the man until they were safe. Jaw dropping the fanus almost lost his focus and dropped the girl.

"Belladonna as in the leader of the island," he asked just to clarify and when the man shrugged he sighed. Standing outside the door of the largest house on the island, with an annoying red eyed man standing beside him and a girl floating behind them, he vaguely wished his teacher was here to deal with this instead.

When Blake heard the doorbell ring she was expecting anything other than what was standing on the other side. Her eyes went right past Qrow and the man next to him to Ruby. The girl was pale and shivering a thin layer of sweat on her face.

"What happened," she asked softly the words coming out as less than a whisper. The wolf looked away unable to look at the horror filled golden eyes. Qrow wanted to growl and rant. To shout about how this was all Blake's fault because if she hadn't run away then Ruby would never have come to this island and gotten hurt, but he couldn't because like it or not his daughter cared about the cat fanus. He didn't like it at all, the second Blake ran leaving them all behind he'd began to hate her. He'd seen the pain it'd caused Ruby although the girl had hidden it with gentle smiles.

"She was poisoned," Qrow said simply trying to keep the anger from his voice. Blake's eyes widened at the same moment Sun walked into the room. The monkey fanus couldn't believe his ears. His tail dropped the tea cup it was holding causing them to jump at the sound of wood hitting the floor.

"what do you mean poisoned," he asked passing Blake to stand in front of Qrow, meeting the man's eyes without fear he continued questioning, "how did this happen and where were you anyway? She's your responsibility aren't you supposed to protect her?"

Snarling in rage Qrow lunged forward his hand wrapping around the boy's throat and pushed him against the outside wall of the house. Red eyes were narrowed in anger as the sound of running feet reached their ears. Blake spun around holding her hands out to keep her parents from coming closer. She didn't want Qrow to see them as a threat. Sun dug his nails into the older man's hand but Qrow didn't seem to notice.

"You don't know anything boy," he said voice harsh and cold. Tightening his grip on the boy's neck he fully planned on just watching the life fade from the boy's eyes. How dare this boy even think of accusing him of allowing this to happen?

He saw a flash of silver and released the boy stepping back as a silver hairpin dug into the wall. Ruby had pushed herself up on the platform her eyes narrowed into a pain filled glare. The wolf fanus stared at her in shock, there was no way she should be moving right now. Hair hanging around her shoulders she looked unimpressive and weak, yet he could tell she was anything other than that. Strength worth of his teacher shined in her eyes.

"Don't hurt my friends," she ordered her voice never wavering even as her shoulders shook. Sun stared at her his eyes wide as she swung her legs over the side of the platform and dropped to the ground. Pain flared in her legs but she ignored it forcing herself to stand tall. She wasn't weak and she refused to allow anyone to see her vulnerable that she didn't trust. Walking over to her kitten she smiled.

Blake stared at her leader as her emotions rampaged out of control. Without thinking the girl threw her arms around Ruby in a hug. Pushing down the wince and scream that almost made it to the outside world Ruby hugged her back even though her body burned. For her team, she would suffer any pain, and for Blake, she would take on twice as much pain as she felt right now.

"It's good to see you again kitten," she whispered wrapping her arms around the other girl. She had felt so lonely after the fall of Beacon. So abandoned when she'd woken up alone without her team. Now she felt safe for the first time since leaving the others in Atlas, she felt whole. Her whole body might feel like it was on fire, but at least the ache in her heart was finally gone. Slumping forward she nuzzled her face into Blake's neck as her body began to feel heavy. Her eyelids dropped down. She felt so sleepy.

Blake fell to her knees as Ruby's legs stopped supporting her weight. Pulling back she caught the younger girl as she started to collapse. Arms wrapping around the girl's shoulder she held her close staring shock at her leader's pale face.

"She's strong," the wolf fanus stated causing Blake's eyes to snap up. Smirking the man continued, "not many can do what she just did, in fact, the only person I've ever seen do something like that is my teacher."

"Who exactly are you," Sun asked pushing himself up and walking over to stand beside Blake. Setting his hand on the girl's shoulder he offered his support silently. There was nothing he could say to make this better.

"Dakota Amas," he said nodding to the three kids in front of him. Waving his hand the golden platform behind him vanished as he finished, "when that girl wakes up tell her she has my respect, from one student of Raven Branwen to another."

Dakota smirked he found this girl to be worthy of his name, and he could sense Raven's aura surrounding her coiled like a protective snake now that the girl's own aura was gone. It almost made sense that Raven would train someone like this child. A girl who could impress even him. He waited until Blake nodded to leave. His teacher was going to love hearing about this.


	56. Chapter 56

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Weiss groaned her eyes snapping open just in time to dodge the mace that would have crushed her. Rolling to her feet she slammed her rapier into the ground a wall of ice appearing to block the explosion of fire. Seeing her shield wouldn't hold she flipped back just as the ice turned to water. Blocking the downward strike of Cardin's mace she could feel her arms shake from the effort. Footsteps sounded behind her, causing her eyes to widen seconds before the flat side of a broadsword rammed into her side. Or it would have if not for the metal arm holding it back. Nora smirked as Ren slammed his feet into Dove's face. Cardin sighed finding his teammates attempt at a sneak attack disappointing. Honestly, why did he let the person with the loudest shoes try to sneak up on an heiress and where were the other two?

Seeing Weiss smirk he rolled his eyes. Squeezing the trigger on his mace, caused the weapon to be encased in flames. With a cry of surprise, the girl stumbled back giving him an opening. Kicking Weiss away he slammed the flaming weapon into Ren. As the boy flew back Jaune stepped in front of Cardin blocking Nora's hammer with his new shield. Taking advantage of Nora's situation Cardin kicked her away as well causing her to ram into Ren who was starting to stand. Weiss used a glyph to shot forward her blade aimed at his back, only to be blocked by twin daggers as Russel guarded his leaders back. Grabbing the heiress by her hair Cardin threw her into Yang who'd just gotten back up.

"And that's the match," Ironwood shouted seeing Weiss's aura fall into the red. Watching the girl stand along with her team he turned to Cardin saying, "was grabbing her hair necessary?"

Cardin shrugged looking over at Jaune who was heading toward the door and called out, "give Weiss some aura and let's go again."

"I need to check on Pyrrha," Jaune protested. He didn't want to be away from the redhead for long. What if she woke up and he wasn't there? He already had to walk three buildings over just to return to her side. Sure Ruby might have told them to train, but did he really have to deal with Cardin yapping at him?

"Sleeping beauty's not going to wake anytime soon," Cardin said grinning when Jaune's eyes narrowed into a glare. He might have been grinning but his anger was obvious. They needed to get better and sitting in a chair waiting wasn't going to help anyone. Taking a step forward the blonde raised his new pistol aiming it between the other boy's eyes.

"You don't have much aura left," Jaune stated coldly, "if I pull this trigger you die."

"Do it then, show us all how strong you are," Cardin said walking forward until the gun touched his face. Grinning he said, "oh that's right you can't, can you? Your just a broken little boy who sits in a chair watching his princess sleep. You were weak when you let her get hurt and you're weak now."

"Stop it," Weiss ordered pushing them apart although her strength wasn't enough to put any real distance between them. Jaune changed the target of his glare to the heiress. Weiss met the look with one of her own while Cardin smirked finding the exchange amusing. Scoffing the blonde turned to leave. He didn't have time to measure sizes with Cardin.

"Just walk away," Cardin called after him, " I know you're too scared to pull the trigger. Your such a coward, you couldn't even save the woman you love!"

"Shut up you jerk," Weiss snapped not noticing that the blonde boy had stopped. Jaune's hand tightened on the gun as he remembered Pyrrha's scared face as she stared at him from the locked chamber. The desperation that had gripped his heart when he failed to save her. Cardin's one eye widened as the boy spun around and raised the gun. Pushing Weiss away he smirked. Jaune squeezed the trigger. Ironwood sighed as Cardin began to yell at Jaune for almost shooting Weiss totally ignoring the fact that he'd just taken a bullet to the arm. Why did these kids have to make his job harder just by existing? Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his scroll and sent a quick message to the infirmary.

When the brown-eyed man walked into the training room minutes later and saw who he'd be tending to he almost ran for the door. Glaring at the general who was gripping his shoulder he asked, "why me there are at least ten other doctors in the school hospital alone? I don't really see the point in having me deal with them."

"Aiden you need to meet people your own age," James said trying to sound enthusiastic but falling flat. Even he didn't think these people would be a good influence on the male.

"I'm a genius who graduated medical school at fifteen I don't need friends," Aiden said calling the man's bluff. He had no desire to deal with children, even if they were technically all only a year or two younger than him.

"Your a shut-in who spends all his time working," Ironwood stated deciding to stop playing nice and added, "also your coffee addiction is weird."

"True to both points, but I also get results. You can't say that you have anyone else who's better than me at this job," he argued back unaware of the audience he'd drawn. Gears turned in Weiss's mind before she recognized the man.

"Your Aiden Kane," she said without thinking and noticed him wince at his last name. Glancing over at the heiress he sighed. Great now he'd been recognized. James grinned.

"See your making friends already," he said pushing Aiden toward the others.

"I hate you so much," he said completely serious giving the general his best glare before looking at the kids who he easily matched to the files Ironwood had left on his desk. At least now he knew why there were random files sitting on his desk two weeks ago. Looking over at Cardin who was still bleeding out on the floor he sighed. Why did it always have to be the one kid who scared him half to death? Putting on a fake smile, that most likely fooled no one, he asked, "now who wants to tell me why C-Cardin is currently bleeding onto the nice white tiled floor?"

"He mocked Jaune about Pyrrha's condition," Nora stated happily all too willing to rat out the boy. Aiden felt his eye twitch. Really he was supposed to help this brat? Looking over at Ironwood pleadingly he found only amusement in the man's gaze. Clutching the strap of his medkit the brown-eyed man sighed.

"I'm going to check on Pyrrha," Jaune said leaving the room before any more drama occured. Aiden walked over to Cardin motioned for him to sit. He was going to kill Ironwood, seriously this was a waste of his talent. He should be treating people who didn't get sent to a hospital bed three times a week. What would the general do next? Was he going to sell him to the crazy brats? Grabbing Cardin's arm as he sat across from him he rolled his eyes.

"Your an asshole," Aiden said bluntly enjoying the look of shock on Cardin's face. He was too annoyed to act nice right now.

"Anyone ever tell you your bedside manner sucks doc," Cardin shot back expecting the man to wilt and stutter out an apology.

"Anyone ever tell you that your a jerk," the male asked sarcastically. He was tired of this brat thinking he could do whatever he wanted, plus he was pretty sure that the tiny girl with silver eyes was more deadly. Hearing his teammates snicker Cardin threw them a glare. It did nothing other than cause Nora to fall over giggling, it was the most emotion he'd seen out of her in weeks.

"You should watch your tone," he warned trying to sense any fear from the man. He couldn't it wasn't like before when he was shaking in his boots trying to avoid Ruby's gaze, there was actually no fear this time.

"Oh I'm so scared," he mocked tieing off the ends of the white bandages he'd been wrapping around the man's arm. Meeting Cardin's eye he smirked saying, "your a terrifying cyclops that would scare a grimm to death with how you look."

The room went silent, Yang watched Cardin closely ready to intervene if he attacked the doctor. Aiden faltered smirk fading as he was started at. Did he take it to far? Cardin watched him for a moment in shock before bursting out into laughter. Reaching out he ruffled the other males hair his lips stretched into a grin, "glad you finally found your spine doc. Hey, Ironwood me and the others are going to keep this one!"

As the man stuttered out protests, Ironwood sighed just what he needed his lead doctor getting stolen by Ruby's pets. Then again maybe this would be good for the kid after all what better way to grow up then to be feed to the wolves. At least now maybe the boy would make friends that weren't sixty something year old scientists and androids.


	57. Chapter 57

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Raven rubbed her forehead in an effort to get rid of her headache. When Dakota had told her about his run in with Ruby and the Viper she'd thought he was exagerationing. After all who could manage to get poisoned within minutes of leaving a boat?

"Any Idea why they would target Ruby," she asked still pacing like a caged lion. Dakota picked at his nails annoyed at managing to get dirt under them.

"None but what they named. A human on Menagerie," he said without interest. If the girl hadn't gotten his attention then he most likely wouldn't have helped her. Remembering her fingers on his ears he smirked. It'd been years since anyone had petted his ears. Looking at Raven he asked, "so what do we do. It's obvious you have something in mind."

"Find the snake and skin him," she snapped her voice giving rise to her instincts.

"Nope, no skinning snakes," he said knowing it would start a war with the white fang. When she glared at him he continued speaking, "the Viper is one of the most notorious assassins employed by the white fang although his main job is as an interrogator."

Raven bit her lip, so this snake was one of Adam's pets. Why couldn't her students pick reliable non-murdering friends? Although Ruby's friends hadn't murdered people as far as she knew. Not that it really mattered, every person who chose the life of a warrior would become a killer.

"Shall we go visit Ruby," Dakota asked standing from the couch. His house although small was well furnished and he knew it was only a matter of time until she started breaking things. His teacher a temper, unlike anything he'd ever seen so while he might not like people he did like the wooden coffee table she was standing next to.

Raven felt her lips twitch at the obvious attempt to get her out of his house. Unlike her other two original students, he was majorly attached to his stuff. He'd actually attacked Vernal after she got dirt on his rug. Unsheathing her blade, she slashed it through the air to create a portal.

"Yay," he mumbled walking through after her. Stepping into the living room of the Belladonna house Raven had been expecting to be attacked by her brother. Instead Qrow was pacing the same way she'd done a few moments ago while Ruby was sprawled out on the couch her head resting on Sun's lap while he played with her hair.

"How is she," Raven asked glancing over at her sleeping student. Qrow fell back onto one of the couches.

"Better," he said but she could hear the vulnerability in his voice, "Blake and her mom went to find a doctor while her father is going to shout at the white fang representatives on the island."

"Great," Dakota said not caring at all about the information. Sun glanced up at the older male but didn't say anything. Looking around the wolf faunus was annoyed at the unimpressed stare he got from Qrow. Hand going to his hip he asked, "what did you think I cared about people who haven't impressed me?"

Qrow blinked, then turned to his sister with a deadpan look, saying, "he's like you times ten."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or proud," she mused looking over as the door was opened by a tall man with black hair and an open shirt as he walked in.

"Ghira Belladonna former leader of the peaceful white fang," Dakota announced causing Ruby to groan. He winced when Raven's hand impacted the back of his head. Glaring at her student she walked forward and offered the man her hand. It wouldn't do to make a bad impression.

"I'm Raven, thank you for taking in Ruby," she said simply trying to be nice for once. Shaking her hand the man smiled.

"It's no issue any friend of Blake's is welcome here," he stated warmly. Raven internalized her smirk. But Dakota made no such attempt actually scoffing at the notion of having a friend.

"You've totally got it wrong, we're here because of that girl, my teachers newest charity case. Not that your daughter isn't good to look at, she's just not all that important to us," he said brutally honest ruining his teachers plan in under a minute. For a moment the man tried to process his words then gave up and mumbled something about going to make tea. Ruby opened her eyes the second he'd left, she'd been awake since Raven arrived she just hadn't wanted to move, plus she may have just found her favorite way to pass time. Having Sun play with her hair was amazing. Sitting up slowly the reaper winced.

"Don't move too quickly, okay little rose," Sun warned his hands steadying her when she tilted forward slightly.

"I won't," she said smiling. She saw his blue eyes brighten at her words. Qrow watched the two warily. Ruby was stubborn just like her mom, knowing that he was worried about her pushing herself too far. Then he saw her smile fade and her eyes go dark causing his blood to freeze in his veins, Summer's eyes had only looked that cold once. One time was all it took to learn he hated that look in her eyes and right now Ruby wore that same look. Dakota frowned when she spoke, "I am not a charity case, and I will not allow you to insult them."

"Lay back down little girl," he said walking forward. The only person he would follow orders from was Raven. Since this brat was a little too short to be his teacher, he didn't have to do anything. Grinning he bent down to look her in the eye, "you're weaker than a newborn right now and even if you weren't I still wouldn't have a hard time killing you."

"Back off," Sun warned tightening his grip on Ruby's shoulder when he felt her tense. Qrow started to stand but Raven moved faster, her hand pressed down on his chest keeping him in place as she watched the confrontation. When he looked up at her she just shook her head. Dakota wouldn't hurt Ruby at most he would scare her.

"Your eyes are starting to tick me off," Dakota growled. Her eyes were just like his and they shouldn't be. She shouldn't have eyes so cold they could freeze hell fire. Ruby winced as his hand tangled in her hair. She felt Sun move, his hands dropped from her shoulders as he started to stand. She grabbed his wrist keeping him from attacking. Dakota noticed the action immediately, it interested him how willing the blonde was to fight for her yet he didn't see her other hand go for her dagger.

"You should apologize for your insult," she said keeping her voice calm despite the pain from the poison and him pulling her hair. When he felt steel against his throat, he smirked. Ruby clutched the hilt of Thorn tightly not allowing her hand to shake.

"Do you even know how to use that," he asked leaning forward. When she nodded he released her hair slowly. Reaching down he layered his hand over hers on the hilt, before moving the blade up higher. Smirking he said, "this is how you kill."

Ruby stared at him as she let go of Thorn slowly and he pulled the dagger away from her. Stepping back Dakota sighed before flipping the weapon and holding it out to her. Ruby blinked not sure what to do.

"Why," she whispered but never took her eyes off him. He was still a threat.

"Because the second Raven decided to train you, was when you became family," he stated simply when she didn't say anything he continued, "you are one of us now. It doesn't matter where you came from or what you've done. You're a student of Raven Branwen, a sister to me and the others. Now can you take your knife or do I get to keep it?"

Raven rolled her eyes fondly, while she wouldn't have phrased it the same way, it was true. He'd always been the bluntest of her students. Ruby snatched Thorn from him and resheathed the weapon.

"Can I go home now," Dakota asked turning to Raven, "she won't die and I really don't want to be here playing nice."

Sighing Raven stepped away from her brother and unsheathed her sword. Seeing the portal he winced. Raven spoke firmly, "for that stunt I'm sending you to Vernal for a while."

"Yeah, I figured," he mumbled walking through without argument. Ruby wilted leaning onto Sun's shoulder as she let down her guard.

"I'll check in on you in a few days okay," Raven told Ruby ignoring her brother who seemed like he wanted to murder her. Tilting her head to show she understood Ruby closed her eyes.


	58. Chapter 58

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby glared at the doctor annoyed while Qrow smirked, he knew she'd always hated doctors. When they heard the doctor repeat almost the same thing Dakota had, Qrow started unscrewing his flask. It was going to be a long day.

"How long will this last," he asked and when Ruby groaned he stilled thinking about passing over the flask to his daughter, then remembered Tai's warning about not allowing the girls to turn into early drinkers. He knew it would be unwise to annoy the brawler of team STRQ. Plus meeting Summer in the next life and dealing with her wrath about giving their daughter whiskey wasn't something he was looking forward to.

"A couple of days and there's nothing I can give her to dull the pain in fact," the man said, "in that time every touch will feel like-"

"A thousand hot blades pressed against my skin," Ruby finished for him hopping off the couch. Honestly did he not think she was smart enough to figure that out. Passing her father who quickly sent her a warning look, she grabbed Blake's hand and dragged the girl through the open door and onto the balcony. Turning she closed the door behind her before dragging the girl over to the corner away from the door.

"Ruby," Blake scolded trying to tug back her hand. The smaller girl ignored her and continued dragging until they were out of hearing distance of the others before stopping. Blake slammed into Ruby's back and went to apologize until the girl spoke, "Pyrrha might not ever wake up."

"Ruby-"

"And it's my fault. If I hadn't gone to talk to a criminal I could have stopped Ozpin. If I had been faster Jaune wouldn't have had to carry her still body out of a war zone. If I hadn't given the order then Cardin wouldn't have lost his eye," Ruby said rushing through everything she hadn't had the courage to say in Atlas. Blake opened her mouth but Ruby continued, "do you know the worst part? When I woke up you weren't there. None of the friends I made at Beacon were there. You left me when I needed you. Because of the fact that I l-"

"Adam threatened my family," Blake explained defensively cutting her off. Feeling Ruby's grip on her wrist tighten she was reminded of when Cardin did the same right before he pushed her out of harm's way. Something he only did on Ruby's orders. She waited to get yelled at but it never came. Releasing Blake's wrist and stepping back Ruby forced a smile.

"Your right," she said softly keeping her tone light, "I just came here to let you know about Pyrrha. Sorry about earlier, it must have been the poison talking."

"That's fine Ruby," Blake said returning the girls smile, "just don't strain yourself okay?"

"Blake your father needs you inside," Qrow stated as he walked up behind her. Ruby almost sighed in relief when Blake nodded and stepped back inside. Glancing down at his daughter he winced when her smile dropped becoming a frown. Leaning against the railing of the balcony he spoke, "just like your mother. Willing to let your own heart suffer so that girl doesn't feel a touch of pain."

"What else can I do," she asked bitterly, "dad I-"

"I know," he said cutting off the confession that would have sent his parental instincts into overdrive. If Summer was here then everything would be better. Taking out his flask he considered drinking away the pain that came with Summers memory. After all, it was his only way to forget.

"I can't do this anymore," she whispered catching him by surprise and almost making him drop his flask. He looked down but she didn't explain. Silver eyes filled with tears yet none fell, as she said, "would it be better if I didn't exist? Then Cardin wouldn't have-"

"No," Qrow almost shouted grabbing her shoulders as his flask bounced off the ground. Ruby jumped unable to speak while he kneeled in front of her a wild look in his red eyes. Voice rough he spoke, "you are my daughter, the second heir to the Branwen tribe, one of the last silver-eyed warriors of the century, but most of all you are the last piece of Summer that I have! Ruby if you didn't exist then I would have killed myself when I woke up next to your mother's dead body!"

"Dad I-"

"No, you don't get to speak," he snapped cutting her off unable to take the horror-filled look in her eyes. Taking a breath to calm himself he continued, "Summer was amazing, strong, unstoppable, yet she died protecting me. If I hadn't been with her then she wouldn't have died, so trust me when I say you are the only reason I'm alive right now. Ruby your the best parts of both of us, your mother would be proud to call you her daughter, never forget that, and never say things would have been better without you!"

Raven twitched her wings ruffling as she tried to process her brother's words. She'd been out here spying to make sure no one attacked Ruby but now her mind was spinning. If what he'd said was true then everything would fall apart. Her plans, her people, her own daughter, it was all in danger. Narrowing her eyes she thought about her options.

Qrow glanced to the side catching sight of his sister and knew at that moment she'd heard every word he said. She knew a truth he'd kept hidden for years. Standing slowly he looked down at Ruby saying, "go inside and rest okay we'll talk in the morning after you've calmed down."

"Alright," she mumbled walking past him back into the house shutting the door behind her. Raven landed gently her feet almost making no sound the look on her face almost made Qrow regret his choices instead he reached for his sword.

"You lied to me," she said the hurt in her voice making him wince his hand wrapping around the hilt.

"And you left," he snapped, "when Yang needed you it didn't matter, when Summer died you didn't care, and now you want to take my daughter!"

"I chose duty over my family! Over my own emotions," she said trying to keep calm, "do you really think I wanted any of this?"

"I don't care, Raven," he said but he did.

"That's right because you got to have a life that you wanted," she shouted finally throwing away the calm facade she'd built up, "you got to raise your daughter, to love someone without strings attached, and to leave behind the tribe, I had to take your place! You were supposed to be the leader did you know that? I was supposed to be the one who was free!"

"Don't put this on me, Raven," he said coldly, "not when you want to kill my daughter."

Raven winced drawing in on herself. He thought she wanted this, why? All she wanted was to do her best for the tribe. She didn't want to leave her daughter, it was why she spent most of her time watching Yang in bird form. In fact, she filled her life with students so she could pretend she got to be a mother.

"I never got to be a mother, because you didn't want to take over the tribe," she said staring at the floor. When she heard him draw his sword she decided to hurt him the same way he hurt her. With cold eyes, she looked up saying, "I took your place because I knew you couldn't become a leader, your nothing but an attack dog. When Ozpin gives you orders, you follow without question, but you know what I will never be a pawn, so don't worry little brother I won't hurt your daughter."

"Raven-"

"No," she shouted cutting him off, "don't you get it? You and Tai made her my student. Put her under my protection and that means I won't kill her, but one day after I die she will have to take her place in the tribe both as your daughter and my student."

Ruby listened to them quietly her back pressed against the wall as she hugged herself. Closing her eyes she bit her lip before pushing herself off the wall and walked back to her room.


	59. Chapter 59

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Blake glared at Ilia, the other girl had gone too far this time. Attacking her family would be the last mistake Ilia ever made. Eyes narrowing she thought of Ruby vulnerable and hated that she was wasting her time here when she should be with her leader.

"Why Ilia," she asked softly although her hand clutched the hilt of her sword.

"Because you betrayed everything you've ever believed in when you harbored that human," Ilia screamed her skin changing a dark red, "the Blake I knew wouldn't have allowed a human onto Menagerie!"

"Good, since the Ilia I knew wouldn't try to attack her friends while they slept," Blake shot back unaffected by the other girls glare. Smirking Blake continued, "or was the announcement earlier today to much of a threat?"

"Shut up, don't you see how much I loved you," Ilia shouted losing control of her emotions. Sun winced knowing the argument would do nothing against Blake. If anything it would only annoy her more.

"No, because if you loved me," Blake started her voice cold, "then you wouldn't be here right now. At least Adam would have had the courage to face me in the daylight. You're a coward Ilia and now the whole world will know it."

Ilia froze staring at her crush in shock. Hand tightening on her whip she didn't know what to say or do. She'd always thought Blake was perfect from the moment they met. That maybe she would be seen when she proved herself to the golden eyed girl. She'd never imagined that she'd be rejected like this. All that time she spent training while Blake followed Adam around like a lost puppy and this is what she got for her troubled. Passed over for a human. Snapping Ilia launched herself forward.

Unsheathing her sword Blake blocked easily before glanced over at Sun whose hands were clutching his staff.

"Go find Ruby," Blake ordered. She wanted to deal with Ilia on her own. In respect for the girl who'd been her best friend, she would fight the specter that had taken her place. Sun nodded in agreement. He was the only one who was free to look for her. Qrow was taking care of the white fang outside and Ghira was taking care of the creepy fox twins.

Ilia smirked watching him leave. With Viper going after the human he wouldn't get there in time to do anything more than watching her die. Seeing Ilia's face Blake lunged.

Ruby shot up in bed after being woken by sounds of fighting. Gunshots echoed off the walls and she could hear screams. Sliding out of bed she looked around. Eyes glancing around the room she spotted her weapons immediately along with the amused blue eyes watching her. Keeping her eyes on the intruder she ran for her weapons when several knives flew through the air. Bare feet thudded against the floor as she grabbed Thorn just in time to block a razor sharp dagger that he brought down on her neck.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to be up so soon," the blonde faunus said amused. He'd volunteered to come on this mission to finish off the little girl and here she was glaring at him with fierce silver eyes. She had spirit he'd give her that.

"I assume this is an attack on Blake by the white fang," Ruby stated as he stepped back nodding his head in amusement. Holding her dagger tightly her eyes narrowed. Glancing down at her clothing she asked, "I don't suppose you'll step outside the room so I can change outfits? I mean can you really fight someone wearing puppy pajamas?"

"Well, I would but my orders were to kill you so," he said shrugging but she saw the amusement in his eyes. He wasn't taking her seriously. She was fine with him underestimating her. Petals gathered under her feet before she rocketed forward. Dodging the child's attack he threw daggers at her back as she went past him. Spinning in midair Ruby burst into rose petals. He watched his daggers sink into the ground and twisted his wrist. A longer dagger fell into his hand from up his sleeve and he used it to block her downward strike.

Bouncing off the ceiling as she was thrown back Ruby channeled aura into her legs to make herself go faster. Grinning the blonde blocked every one of the girls passes, she was fast but predictable. After the first time she used the wall to shoot back at him she should have changed tactics. Catching the girls arm he kicked out sending her crashing into the wall. Ruby growled as he picked up her dagger off the ground. How dare he touch what was hers?

"Maybe I'll kill you with your own weapon," he mused finding the idea interesting. He was surprised when the girl pushed herself up into a crouch silver eyes flashing Ruby smirked. She didn't need her dagger to deal with him.

Hand touching the ground she activated her semblance. Blue eyes widened as the floor split apart into a spider web of cracks. Jumping to the left he dodged the kick that splintered the floor. Ruby winced but shot off again her palm strike to the man's back caused him to shoot forward. As she appearing in front of him with a fist aiming at his face he grabbed her hand and flipped over her. She felt her aura shatter as he tossed her into the wall. Falling to the floor Ruby glared up at him unwilling to quit. If he wanted her dead he'd have to try harder than this. She wouldn't fall to him. Pushing herself to her knees she screamed when he kicked her across the room.

Coughing she pressed a hand against her side. His kick probably broke a rib or two. Glancing up she rolled to avoid the dagger he threw at her face. Eyes turning a toxic green he pressed her dagger against his palm. Blood coated the blade.

Ruby glared using the wall to help herself stand. Picking up his dagger she held up the weapon in a reverse grip. She would not die here. His dagger felt wrong and unbalanced in her hand. It was a tool for murder, long jagged metal with a crudely wrapped hilt. She barely blocked his attack with her shaking arms. Kicking the girl into the wall he grinned as her own blade slid easily into her stomach.

Screaming Ruby started to slide down the wall dropping his blade to the floor. Ignoring his weapon he gripped the girl's throat and lifted her off the ground pinning her to the wall. Clawing at his arm she tried to kick him away. He smirked watching her eyes become dull. Arms falling to her side Ruby fought to breathe as her vision faded. Hand brushing against Thorn she gripped the hilt weakly. One shot, one chance to get out of this alive. Silver eyes shot open filled with pain as she pulled the blade free.

Crying out in pain he stumbled back as she fell to the floor. Staring at the long jagged slash across his arm he hissed. Ruby gasped for air her hand rubbed against her throat. Eyes narrowed he started to stand. Silver eyes flashing Ruby lunged forward kicking off the wall and buried her blade in his chest.

Pushing the girl away he stumbled back hand holding his wound. An inch to the right and he would be dead. Panting he took a step forward only to fall forward. Arms wrapped around his waist as Pearl tossed him over her shoulder. Ruby tightened her grip on Thorn ready to fight. Head nodding in reluctant respect for the human, Pearl waved her hand. Throwing her arms up in a desperate attempt to block the flames Ruby could have kissed Sun as he wrapped her arms around her and rolled out of the way. Holding onto the boy's shirt tightly as she had in the arena she could feel him shake under her fingers.

"You won't touch her," Sun said clearly. Pearl considered the boy. She could stay and fight. It was clear she'd have the advantage, but her partner was bleeding out.

"Fine," she said keeping her eyes on him as she backed out the door. Sun watched her go before looking down at Ruby. He felt like a failure as his hands were once more covered in her blood. Before she'd gotten hurt protecting him and now he'd only made it to her side after she'd been hurt. He jumped as cold fingers drifted across his cheek. He looked down at her unable to speak as she smiled up at him softly.

"I'll be fine," Ruby whispered not having enough energy to be any louder. Here she was bleeding out onto the floor yet he was the one in need of comfort. Feeling tired she closed her eyes to rest maybe everything would be better tomorrow.


	60. Chapter 60

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby stood on the balcony the itchy bandages she'd been forced to wrap around her body were driving her crazy. Shifting from foot to foot she looked up at the stars and missed the roof at Beacon. She'd spent most of her nights there watching the stars drift across the sky. There were a lot of things she missed about Beacon. Sun leaned against the wall watching the small girl. It'd been two days since the attack by white fang and he'd followed her everywhere except to the bathroom. Blake, however, had done the opposite and started avoiding Ruby like the plague and spending most of her time with Ilia and her dad. He still didn't get why she wasn't punishing the lizard girl who'd almost gotten Ruby killed. The only thing Blake had done was lecture the other girl.

"You okay Sun," Ruby asked glancing over at him. He'd been wearing a frown all day. Although she herself wasn't much better. He nodded and grinned when she gave him a look of disbelief.

"Fine little rose," he said throwing his arm around her shoulder. Ruby winced internally but didn't show any pain.

"Sun can I have a moment to talk to Ruby," Blake asked walking out onto the balcony. The monkey faunus thought about saying no but the hopeful look on the reapers face stopped him. Releasing the girl he stepped away from her and turned to glare at Blake.

"Fine, I'll be inside if you need anything," he said aiming the last part at Ruby who nodded. The two girls watched him leave with differing emotions.

"How are you feeling Blake," Ruby asked softly staring into her friend's golden eyes. Blake's ears twitched as she was unable to hold her leaders gaze.

"I need you to leave," Blake said looking at the ground. She heard Ruby's breath hitch and hated herself for what she was about to do. Ruby had gotten hurt here on Menagerie so as much as she cared for the girl she wouldn't allow her to stay. Even if she had to hurt the younger girl to get her to leave. With a forced coldness Blake spoke, "you shouldn't be here on Menagerie if you'd stayed in Patch you wouldn't' have gotten hurt. So I need you to leave and never come back."

"Blake I-"

"No don't you get it I don't want you here," the faunus said looking up at last. Ruby winced at the anger she saw in those golden eyes. Blake hated herself as she continued, "no one wants you here Ruby! I wish I'd never met you!"

"You can't mean that," Ruby said protesting her teammate's words. She knew the older girl was bluffing, she had to be.

"I do, Ruby you've been a burden since you came to Menagerie," Blake said her words cutting through her leader's mental walls easily. Ruby winced hugging herself tightly but she didn't back down.

"Blake it doesn't matter what you say," she stated, "your my teammate and I will always fight for you. I can leave if you want me too, but I won't until I know your safe, even if that means I almost die every day of my time here."

Blake froze staring at the girl unsure of what to say. She'd come out here to push Ruby away but the reaper was stubborn and willful. Part of her wanted to stop the plan and take back all the words she'd said tonight, but she knew if that happened then Ruby would never leave and she would always be in danger. She knew exactly what to say to break her leader, she'd always known, it was the one insecurity that Ruby never hid. Her love for her team. The constant need for physical contact. All she had to do was say three little words and Ruby would shatter.

Gold met silver and Blake hated herself more than she had when she left home to follow Adam, or when she'd left him behind to run from her problems. She knew that if she did this Ruby would never forgive her, but that was fine because she wouldn't be able to forgive herself either. Steeling herself Blake spoke, "I hate you. I don't ever want to see you again, everything that's happened so far has been your fault and I wish you'd never come here. I hate you, Ruby!"

Looking her leader in the eye Blake hated herself so much. Ruby had been her light when she was lost and now she's broken her to protect her. Ruby froze staring at Blake with wide eyes as her heart shattered. She couldn't process the words spoken by the faunus. Shaking she collapsed to the floor as Blake spun on her heel and walked back into the house. Wrapping her arms around herself she couldn't breathe. No tears fell from her eyes she was just numb.

Raven landed gently transforming back into human form easily. She knew what the cat faunus was trying to do, after all, she'd done the same thing when she'd left Qrow and the others behind. She hadn't been nearly as good at tearing them apart with her words though. If she had been then Yang never would have been born. Shaking her head to rid herself of the image of a shirtless Tai she kneeled in front of her niece.

Ruby stared at Raven without seeing her. She didn't even notice when the woman picked her up. Carrying Ruby to the room she knew her brother was in Raven hated how limp and lifeless the girl was. In all the time she'd known Ruby the girl hadn't acted this emotionless. Kicking the door to Qrow's room she shouted, "open the door little brother."

Qrow groaned setting down the half empty bottle of whiskey and stumbled to the door. Leaning heavily against the wall he opened the door, honestly, he just wanted to get back to drinking until he passed out. The second he saw his daughter curled up in Raven's arms his plans changed completely.

"What did you do," he asked as she stalked past him into the room. Dropping Ruby on her father's bed didn't even get a sound from the girl. He watched in shock as his sister picked up the bottle from his nightstand and quickly downed the remaining liquid. Pulling the bottle away from her lips the woman scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Brother you need better taste," Raven scolded pushing the empty bottle into his hands before closing the door.

"Raven," he growled in warning. Replacing the bottle on the nightstand he stumbled over to the bed and sat down in front of his daughter. Ruby didn't react at all, she just lay curled up on his bed cuddling one of his pillows.

"Oh, this wasn't me it was her kitten that broke her," Raven said bluntly and when he gave her a look to explain she did. She told him everything she'd seen while watching the exchange. When Raven finished she winced. Qrow's hands were curled into fists and his eyes were narrowed. The worst part though was his aura as it lit up in anger.

"I'll kill her," he said through clenched teeth. Pushing himself up he started to move toward his weapon that sat in the corner. Ruby reacted her hand grabbing his wrist. Pinning his daughter with a glare he said, "you can't expect me to let this go!"

Shaking her head Ruby tightened her grip. He could see it in her eyes that she wouldn't let him kill the cat. Sighing he scratched his head with his other hand before sitting back down. Ruby didn't let go of his wrist instead she pulled it toward her and nuzzled her face into his palm before closing her eyes.

"She can't stay here," Qrow told his sister they both knew Ruby was awake and could hear every word they said.

"I have a hunt planned for my students, it's the only time that we'd all be in one place for a while and well if you want I can bring Ruby along," she suggested softly. She did need to introduce Ruby to Adam and Vernal plus it would get her away from Blake.

"You two can leave tomorrow," Qrow said agreeing with his sister. From the look, Raven gave him she knew he was planning to stay behind and have a talk with Blake. He had already disliked the faunus but now he hated her with a passion.


	61. Chapter 61

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Hugging Sun tightly Ruby wished she didn't have to leave him behind too. She'd miss spending time with him. He was one of the best people she'd ever meet, but Blake needed him more. She'd spent most of last night listening to her father and aunt talk, yet she'd also thought about her conversation with Blake. Part of her understood what the faunus was doing but the bigger part of her was hurt. On some instinctive level, she wanted to run away from the one person causing her so much pain. Sun tightened his grip on the girl his tail wrapping around her as well, he could feel her shaking in his arms.

He knew Blake had done something to Ruby. He'd seen it in the dullness of the girl's silver eyes when she'd announced that she would be leaving with Raven. Somehow he wanted to take away her pain and bring back the happy smiling girl he'd met at Beacon, the girl who'd dove into the path of a bullet just to save him.

"Take care of Blake," Ruby said softly pulling away from him he couldn't help but nod. Even now she cared about her, she would always care for Blake. The first time they'd met she'd been looking for her and now she was ready to leave the girl in Sun's hands. She knew he'd protect her because they were the same. Both of them loved Blake.

"I will," he promised. Even if he didn't agree with all of Blake's choices he still cared for the girl. He'd been in love with her from the moment he'd seen her. Ruby nodded accepting his vow for what it was and turned to face her aunt.

"Ready to go," Raven asked examining the girl. All her weapons were in place and her hair was tied back by the silver hairpin. Straightening her jacket Ruby wished that Blake had come to see her off. Nodding with a sad frown Ruby stepped forward to hug her father goodbye. She would miss Sun, but she wanted to get away from Blake. She didn't think she could stand to be near the girl for one more second. Qrow sighed wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"Come back and get me next week for Ruby's birthday," he ordered his sister as he stepped away. He might not fully trust Raven, in fact, anyone who did was a fool, but he knew she would take care of Ruby because of the fact that they shared the same blood. She nodded by next week the hunt should be over and if it wasn't then he could join in. Slashing her sword through the air she created a portal to Vernal and stepped through.

"Be safe Ruby," Qrow said softly and she nodded giving him one last hug before entering the portal after Raven. Spinning on his heel as it closed he turned to Sun saying, "do you know where Blake is right now?"

"The same place she always is, in her dad's office with Ilia," Sun said bitterly. He was really starting to hate that smirking lizard.

"Listen, kid, why don't you go to the market and pick out something for Ruby's birthday," Qrow suggested he already had a gift for Ruby back at Patch. When the blonde brightened, Qrow smirked. Why couldn't his daughter fall for the nice monkey instead of the annoying cat? It would have made life so much easier. As Sun headed for the market, Qrow headed for the office. It was time he had a word with Blake.

Blake looked up as the door opened a small part of her hoping that Ruby had stayed. When she saw Qrow she immediately knew that Ruby was gone. Ghira glanced over at the man before looking back down at his blueprints of Haven. His daughter had gotten into this situation herself and she could get out of it on her own too. It wasn't his place to fight his daughter's battles.

"You know when Ruby first called me after getting team assignments she gushed for almost an hour about how happy she was to have you on her team. I honestly didn't get it and even after we met on Patch I still didn't. Ruby called you brave, strong, and kind," Qrow said leaning against the doorway his hand wrapped around the hilt of his blade. When she said nothing he continued, "it was during the festival when I noticed it, actually, Tai pointed it out, Ruby was attached to you far more than your other teammates. She actually sent Cardin to protect you during the fall of Beacon. Do you know what that meant?"

"I don't," Blake stated although dread was beginning to build. She'd never even thought about how Ruby could feel about her. She'd always just known she could count on the other girl. That Ruby wouldn't leave her behind.

"Of course not, you were to busy planning where to run too if Beacon didn't pan out," Qrow mused finding her ignorance almost as annoying as he found her personality. In his eyes, Blake was a coward and a part of him hated her for that. Meeting the girl's eyes he was impressed with how similar they were to his sisters. That similarity was what allowed him to speak, "Ruby was in love with you, but now I'm willing to bet you've broken her heart."

(Atlas)

Weiss groaned burying her face in the pillows and hoping that she could spend five more minutes in bed. She really didn't want to wake up today. Her father was supposed to be coming over and from the smirk, Cardin had last night today wasn't going to be fun. Yang sighed running her fingers through the other girl's hair.

"How long do you think we have before Cardin shows up to yell at us," she asked softly it was already thirty minutes past the meetup time. Rolling over Weiss grinned. Maybe waking up wasn't so bad if she could wake up to Yang's face.

"Well," she said blue eyes sparkling with happiness, "maybe another hour."

"Good," the blonde whispered before leaning down. Weiss responded by wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck seconds before the door slammed open. Cardin smirked watching amused as both girls toppled from the bed dragging the blankets down with them. He was so glad he got to see this.

"I'm going to kill him," Yang mumbled sitting up slowly her eyes turning a bright red. Weiss whimpered hiding under the blankets. She really hoped he hadn't seen much of anything before they fell. She should have expected this really. He was a massive jerk and doors meant almost nothing to him.

"Morning girls," he said but didn't enter the room. Yang snatched one of the sheets of the bed and stood. Tilting his head he smirked at the girl. She was using the sheet as a sort of dress to hide the fact she was wearing almost nothing. In fact, he was willing to bet that the sheet was the only thing she was wearing. Meeting her eyes he said, "you know if I was more of a jerk I'd make you two come to breakfast without giving you time to get dressed."

"No," Weiss shouted from her cocoon causing his smirk to widen. It was so much fun to tease the heiress.

"But since I'm actually a nice guy," he said ignoring Yangs scoff as he continued, "you get twenty minutes to get dressed. I would suggest finishing your morning activities in the shower."

"Get out," Yang ordered while Weiss finally peaked over the bed.

"Oh my," he said dramatically his one eye widening, "Weiss dear are those your shoulders I see? Well at least I know they're as white as-"

He was cut off by a pillow hitting his face. Laughing he stumbled back as Weiss picked up another pillow her face the same shade as Yang's eyes. Pouting the heiress shouted, "screw you, Cardin!"

"Well if your offering," he told her grinning when he had to dodge another pillow. Closing the door he left them in peace. He glanced over at Jaune who was standing in the hallway tapping his foot impatiently. Rolling his eyes Cardin asked, "well what's up with you this morning?"

"I just got the text from Aiden, there's been a change in Pyrrha's condition," Jaune said and Cardin's smirk was washed away.


	62. Chapter 62

I do not own RWBY or the characters

It felt like she was floating in a sea of gold and silver stars. She was safe here nothing could touch her. The air around her felt warm, welcoming. If she stayed then she'd never be hurt again. Never pushed to fight or put on a mask of happiness. This place was her haven. Plus she wasn't alone she could hear someone speaking to her every day telling her about their life and honestly she loved that voice, even if they always ended their visits with the same thing, a plea for her to come back to them.

She liked it here where she was protected but sometimes she wanted to see the person speaking. They sounded nice, it was almost as if she was supposed to know them. A flash of blonde hair and a wide grin always came to mind whenever she listened to them. Then there was the other voice that spoke to her sometimes but not often that told her to fight and come home to them. That voice was rough and harsh but filled with vulnerability. She had been content to just listen to them talk for the rest of eternity until she'd heard it. Just one sentence that had filled her with such dread that she'd almost drowned.

The sea around her had become agitated waves of anger and rage taking over the calm that had sheltered her. Something was happening to her sanctuary because her own instincts were telling her to fight back. Her safe place had turned toxic. She had to wake up because her friends and family were in danger. Even if she couldn't remember who they were. Something was coming for them and there was nothing she could do from here. She had to fight. Her eyes had to open once again because she had to warn them. She needed to warn him. Jaune, she had to warn Jaune that they were all in danger.

(Anima: Raven's cabin)

Vernal shifted in her chair annoyed at the lack of action going on. She'd been told they'd get to go hunting but now they were stuck here waiting on Adam to show up. Why was he always the one who got here last? Picking at her nails the girl looked at the others.

Dakota was already suited up wearing a black leather jacket and brown cargo pants along with red hiking boots. She had no doubt that under that jacket was nothing. His longbow was slung over his shoulder and the quiver of arrows was strapped to his belt. He'd been pacing these last few minutes having nothing better to do.

Raven had taken over the small kitchen and was taking her time sharpening every single dust blade she had. Vernal knew from experience that there were a lot of blades in that rotating chamber. By a lost, she meant more than she'd bothered to count during her punishment of cleaning every single one. Ruby, however, was braiding her hair having stuffed her hairpin into the side of her boot. Crescent Rose was sitting on her lap. When they'd arrived Vernal had immediately sensed the girl's weakness from her hunched shoulders and lowered eyes. It was annoying that Raven expected them to work with such a weak little girl.

Adam entered the cabin silently and threw his travel cloak onto the back of the couch causing Vernal to shoot up yelling, "and where have you been we were supposed to leave an hour ago!"

Ruby glanced up freezing as she recognized the male. He was the one from Blake's notebook, the man who took Cardin's eye, Adam Taurus, leader of the white fang. Looking down she finished her braid. What should she do? What could she do? She knew that at this moment she was no match for him.

"Who's the brat," Adam asked pointing to the silent girl sitting on the couch. Raven sighed already knowing that this wouldn't end well. She'd heard from Ruby about Blake's issues with Adam and knew that a large part of her niece still wanted to please the other girl.

"This is Ruby our newest little sister," Dakota introduced putting his hand on top of her head. Ruby bristled as he ruffled her hair. She'd just spent the last five minutes braiding it.

"Great another human, as if Vernal isn't bad enough," Adam said and held out his hand to block the annoyed women's punch. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her forward and let go. Vernal yelped as she toppled over the couch landing on her face. Smirking down at the woman he decided not to agitate her more. Walking over to the kitchen table he looked at the files and notes Raven had left for them to read over. Glancing over at Ruby who was still looking at the floor he said, "well girl come here, I doubt these two even thought about showing you how to read Raven's code."

Ruby hopped off the couch sliding Crescent Rose back into place on her back as Dakota helped Vernal up off the floor. Stopping a few feet away just out of reach she hesitated Blake had told her how horrible Adam was and he'd hurt Cardin, could she really trust him? Seeing her hesitation Adam sighed and reached touching his mask before pulling it off completely and laying it on the table beside Raven's.

The first thing Ruby thought when she saw his sapphire colored eyes was at least they're not gold. She really didn't think she could deal with a pair of golden eyes right now.

"There now that you know I'm actually not a horrifying grimm monster about to kill you can we get back to business," he asked snapping her out of her thoughts. Nodding Ruby walked the rest of the way to his side slowly. She might not trust him but the least she could do was give him a chance. Raven watched closely as Adam explained everything to Ruby knowing that there were a thousand different ways their first meeting could have gone. At least the girl was being open-minded and not trying to kill him. It was a start at least.

Vernal rolled her eyes as he played nice with the little brat honestly she didn't like this kid. She'd always been taught to respect strength and she saw none in this kid. Ruby memorized everything Adam told her only half listening as she studied the man. He was definitely strong and from the way, he was taking the time to make sure she understood everything she couldn't say he was cruel. What would he do thought if he knew she had sent Cardin to stall him?

"So here's the plan," Raven said two hours later as her students stood around her, "Adam you and Vernal will be on offense, Ruby I want you to guard Dakota while he takes out the flying grimm. Each time we've gone after this thing more have shown up so watch your backs. This thing is strong, but don't worry even if I'm not in the battle I'll still be there watching over you. If anyone is in true danger I'll step in. "

The four nodded Adam doing so a little reluctantly. He didn't really have an issue with the plan but he didn't like taking orders from a human even if that human was his teacher. The only reason he'd agreed to this was that he needed a break from running the white fang. Glancing at the girl beside him he could honestly say he'd been curious about her abilities as well. It wasn't everyday Raven took on a new student after all. Shuffling nervously Ruby bumped into Dakota who grinned and ruffled her hair again.

"Don't worry we'll be fine," he said while Vernal rolled her eyes he'd just jinxed them. This hunt was going to be a disaster.

* * *

okay so my internet went out for five days and I spent that time writing. so I apologize for not updating these last few days.


	63. Chapter 63

I don't own RWBY or the characters

Ruby sat in front of the fire hugging her knees while keeping an eye out for any dangers. She hadn't seen Raven since the woman had transformed into a bird and vanished leaving the four of them alone. According to the others, this was normal.

"Okay, what's up with you," Dakota asked sitting up. He'd had enough she wasn't acting like the girl he met before. Ruby looked over at him her hands tightening on her legs. She looked away quickly.

"I almost died," she said her voice bitter while a memory of Blake's angry eyes flashed through her mind. He scoffed.

"I sincerely doubt that's anything new," he told her sarcastically leaning back against the tree behind him his wolf ears twitching as he listened to the forest around them. Ruby smiled briefly, it was true that she'd almost been killed several times already, now that she thought about it almost all of those times had been helping Blake. Staring at her as the little smile she wore faded to a frown he asked, "so what's wrong?"

"I-" Ruby started before cutting herself off. What was she supposed to say? There was a lot wrong, and honestly, she was tired of putting on a fake smile. She missed her team, she missed Beacon, but the most of all she missed smiling and getting to act her age. She wanted to say all of it. She wanted to rant about how unfair the world was, but could she really trust him when Adam, the man who was hunting Blake, was currently laying down a few feet away? Did she really care anymore? Yes, she cared, yet some part of her wanted Blake to hurt as much as she did right now. She looked into his green eyes that reminded her so much of Pyrrha and spoke, "the person I was fighting for hates me."

"Well that sucks," he said frowning. Slowly the pieces fit together in his mind. Ruby smiled at the deadpan tone he used. Closing his eyes he remembered the bright eyed girl who'd rubbed his ears during their first meeting. He guessed anyone could be broken. Opening his eyes he spoke, "come here."

Ruby blinked at the order. She looked at him cautiously trying to figure out his reasoning before standing slowly. Dakota waited until she was within arms reach to grab her hand and pull her down. The girl stiffened as his arms wrapped around her tightly. Her head was resting on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat.

"Go to sleep," he ordered resting his head against hers. She sighed curling against him and closing her eyes. Ears twitching he opened his eyes glancing over at Adam and Vernal when they sat up. Tightening his grip on the sleeping girl he shook his head. He knew they couldn't help.

"She reminds me of you," Adam said softly so she wouldn't wake up, "when you first showed up you were broken."

Vernal scoffed laying back down and covering her eyes with her arm. Why should she care if the kid was hurt? If she cared that would make her weak and she wasn't weak. Only the strong survived. She was a survivor.

Ruby opened her eyes slowly just as dawn peaked across the horizon. As she sat up slowly Dakota's jacket fell from her shoulders. The man himself was nowhere to be seen, neither of them was. Vernal was rechecking her weapons as Ruby stood and stretched. Picking up the jacket Ruby asked, "where are the guys?"

"Scouting," the woman said not looking up.

"K," Ruby said walking over to her own weapon. Crescent Rose was slipped into place easily. Kneeling she covered the hilt of her hairpin with the leg of her pants. Satisfied that the weapon was hidden she stood. Turning she froze as cold metal touched her nose. Vernal glared at the small girl.

"I don't trust you," she said bluntly, "if you do anything to put us in danger I'll kill you."

Ruby nodded in understanding. She couldn't blame the woman for wanting to protect her friends. The blue eyed woman scoffed lowering her weapon, she really didn't like this girl. Adam stalked back into the clearing a bland look on his face dragging Dakota behind him.

"We found the grimm," he announced dropping the other faunus. Ruby walked over as he stood holding out his jacket. Adam shook his head as he continued, "it's about an hour that way, but we also saw some nevermores and beowolves in the area. Come on I'll lead the way."

Ruby followed behind him slowly, somehow she just couldn't connect this man to the one Blake was running from. Sure he was quiet and stern, but she'd seen nothing that marked him as a criminal. Hands curled into fists she wanted to scream. Why couldn't things just be easy?

A haunted screech reached her ears and Ruby froze. Her blood turned to ice in her veins stumbling back she glanced over a Dakota who was holding his bow tightly. Pulling back the arrow tipped red he aimed in the direction of the noise. Smirking he let go before holding up his hand.

On instinct, Ruby's hands flew up to protect her face as the trees in front of them were ripped from the ground by the explosion. When nothing happened she looked up a golden shield protected them while a dense fog settled in around them. Her skin tingled as demented clucking reached her ears along with hoof beats. Unhooking his weapon from his belt Adam stepped forward as the grimm came into view. Clawed arms were dragged behind the horse like body as the humanoid figure seemed to cackle. Hand reaching for Crescent Rose she saw white out the corner of her eye.

Spinning she bisected the beowolf that had launched itself at them from the side. Using the momentum she transformed her weapon into glaive from and rested it on her shoulders. They were surrounded. A chance look to the sky told her that there would be no escape that way either. Instinct had her jumping to the side as the shield shattered. Landing she blocked the swipe that would have taken off her head and returned the favor.

"Ruby jump on," Dakota ordered a platform appearing under his feet, shaking her head Ruby narrowed her eyes at the nevermore circling above them. Petals gathered under her feet and Crescent Rose returned to scythe form. Pointing at the ground she pulled the trigger just as she used her semblance. Screeching the bird pulled its wings back ready to release it's feathers seconds before the blade of her scythe touched its neck. Bouncing off the now headless bird she aimed for the next one. Shaking his head as he watched her massacre the flying grimm Dakota lifted his hand.

Seeing its prey escaping one of the beowolves lunged its claws clinging to the rising platform. Turning he pulled back an arrow only for the creature to dissolve into black smoke. Winking at him Vernal snatched her weapon from the air before turning to help Adam. Glaive slamming into the back of a beowolf, Ruby landed on the ground. Glancing up she watched the last nevermore fall to the ground it's left wing missing.

"Vernal," Adam shouted in warning. The brown-haired woman swung her blade but wasn't fast enough as the grimm's arm slammed into her. Gasping as she struggled to breathe as one of the arms pinned her to the ground. Pounding her fists against its arm she screamed as the alpha beowolf lunged for her neck only to stop short an arrow buried in its back. Dakota sighed in relief reaching back for another arrow. Ruby rushed forward as the last of the beowolves fell to the ground. Spinning she aimed for the horse's legs. Kicking back the grim forced her to block before the arm holding Vernal slammed into her and it let go.

Crescent Rose flying from her hand Ruby shifted so she was holding onto the other woman tightly as they rolled across the ground, slamming into a tree she felt her aura shatter. Opening her eyes Ruby looked down at Vernal as she sat up she was glaring at the grimm her blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Pushing herself to her feet, Ruby glanced over to where Crescent Rose had impaled the ground. Breathing out she closed her eyes, all she needed was one second.

"Hey D. get that thing away from Adam," Vernal shouted breaking Ruby out of her thoughts.

"I don't have any arrows left," he shouted back clutching his bow until his knuckles turned white. Adam was barely holding back the grimms arm as it advanced toward him. Petals gathering under her feet Ruby moved. The grimm leaned back cackling its head bent at an odd angle as it pressed him back farther. As it opened its mouth to release another screech, she appeared behind it standing on the horses back, Thorn was buried in the back of its skull as silver eyes glowed faintly.


	64. Chapter 64

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Sheathing Thorn as the grimm below her dissolved, Ruby landed on the ground easily. Fingers twitching she stared at the cloud of black smoke rising into the air. Reaching out slowly she touched it and shivered at the malicious feeling she'd gotten. The grimm had obviously been ancient, so without Adam distracting it, she would never have been able to win. Yet why then did she feel like this. Arms wrapping around herself she looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. Why was she so sad? The grimm were evil right, so why did she feel so sad about killing it? Walking over to Crescent Rose she picked up the weapon. Staring at her reflection on the metal blade she sighed before refolding the weapon and putting it away.

"We should head back to the cabin," Dakota suggested glancing into the trees while Vernal rearmed herself. The blue-eyed woman smirked before slinging her arm around his shoulders.

"Why are you afraid," she teased before ruffling his hair. The man rolled his eye and picked the woman up off the ground in one swift movement. Her teasing attitude changed to annoyance while he was the one smirking. Her hands beating on his back did nothing as he carried her over to the others.

"You did good," Adam said pulling Ruby out of her thoughts. Ruffling the girls hair he nodded for Dakota to lead the way while she stared after him in confusion. She'd known him for three days, and despite knowing that Blake had known him longer, she couldn't compare him to the person Blake talked about. There were two sides to every story and she knew that it was part of the reason she didn't want to fight Ozpin's war.

"Aw leaving already, but you put on such a good show," said a male voice. Adam was the first to react his hand going to his sword while Ruby spun around Thorn held tightly in her grip as she stood in front of the others. Her eyes landed on the brown-haired man as his tail waved in the air behind him. Swinging his legs back and forth he sat on the tree limb, his golden eyes narrowed on the four. When he spoke she could hear the amusement in his voice, "to think I'd find such amazing huntsmen while wandering through the forest looking for a fair maiden."

"Who are you supposed to be," Dakota asked his voice more like a growl. Vernal had stilled in his grip since she knew the same thing everyone else did. They were in no condition to fight. When the man started giggling, Adam tensed.

"I'm Tyrian my good friend," he said and Ruby didn't like the look in his eyes hand tightening on her dagger she moved slightly to the side stepping in front of Dakota and Vernal. Smirking down at the girl he continued, "oh my silver eyes. It seems I found a rare treat, although those mean your not the spring maiden. Oh well at least put up a good fight for me."

Vernal stiffened her mind racing to keep up with her words before her eyes widened and she went flying. Spinning Dakota tossed the woman at Adam as he blocked their attacker's wrist blades with his bow. Glaring he pushed the man back before holding out his hand just as Ruby lunged forward. The golden dome that appeared around them took up most of his aura. Rose petals drifted to the ground as Tyrian held up his arm to block her strike. Bouncing back she landed in a crutch eyeing him cautiously.

"Ruby get away from him," Adam ordered pressing his hand against the dome. She ignored him completely. Her heart was pounding in her chest but not with fear. It wasn't like with Viper back on Menagerie, in fact, the only thing she could truly compare this too was her fight with Cinder. Her aura was almost depleted and she ached all over, but for the first time since she left Beacon she felt alive. Rolling back she dodged the kick that would have sent her into the trees. Kicking out she aimed for his extended leg. Reaching out he grabbed her ankle meaning to throw her but she wrapped her hand around his wrist. Petals gathering under her back she activated her semblance.

Tyrian felt sick as his body vanished into a swirl of black and purple petals. Appearing above the forest she kicked up her feet planted solidly on his chest sending him up higher. As she fell, the reaper unfolded Crescent Rose and aimed down. The recoil after she pulled the trigger sent her rocketing up, spinning she aimed her weapon at the man. Blocking her strike he noticed the wild grin on her face. As someone screamed her name the girl scattered.

Blood flew from the man's mouth as his aura shattered when he hit the ground. Reforming behind him the girl aimed for his exposed back her scythe in glaive form. Rolling to the side he avoided the attack her weapon sinking into the ground. Tail lashing out he knocked the girl away from him, back hitting the golden dome, she groaned. Opening her eyes she ducked just in time to avoid the bullets he shot at her. Hearing the shield behind her crack she moved.

Tyrian's tail wrapped around the girls wrist stopping the dagger centimeters from his eye. Laughing he tossed her away. Twisting in mid air she threw Thorn. Turning his head to the side he dodged the toss. Kicking off the ground she pushed herself forward, hissing as his wrist blade scratched her forehead she slammed her knee into his stomach. Grabbing the girls hair as he stumbled back he kicked out. Gasping she fell back her chest pounding or she would have if he hadn't been holding her up.

Frowning as he stared at her he couldn't find any fear. Confusion laced his voice as he said, "you're not afraid."

She smirked despite the grip he had on her hair and the certainty she had of death. A flash of respect entered his eyes. Her nails dug into his arm when he jerked her head back. Seeing him raise his other arm she bent back kicking up one last time. Screaming at the pain in her scalp she pulled her hairpin from its hiding place in the instant he took to catch her feet. Blood dripped down onto her face as he howled in pain dropping the girl. Landing roughly she clutched her blood covered hairpin tightly. While he nursed his now stabbed arm, she stood a cruel grin on her face.

"You give me the same feeling as Cinder," she said softly slashing the hairpin through the air to remove the blood. Tyrian froze his mind connecting the dots from Cinder's explanation of Beacon.

"The girl who froze my queen's dragon," he accused eyes narrowing in anger. Tilting her head to the side she pretended to think for a moment then nodded. Holding her hairpin in a reverse grip she lunged. Jumping to the side he dodged tail lashing out at her landing spot. Hand touching the ground she flipped avoiding his tail and landed safely in a crutch. Pulling Thorn from the ground she held the blade in her other hand.

Lunging forward with a wild grin she parried his tail to the side with her hairpin before stabbing at his neck with Thorn. Raven watched from her perch feeling both proud and worried as her student fought. She could see from here Ruby's dark grin hadn't faded. The girl was having fun as she teasted herself against one of the strongest people to ever live. Hand closing around the hilt of her blade she stepped forward as the girl was tossed away again.

Spotting Crescent Rose she threw both of her weapons at the man before using the last of her aura to appear beside her weapon. Ignoring the hairpin lodged in his shoulder he sprinted forward. Pulling the glaive from the ground she turned his wrist blades skidding against the metal blade as she tilted it to the side. Blood humming she spun in a circle the bladed pummel of her scythe causing him to lean back. As he kicked her into the air she felt a rib crack but didn't care. Twisting she aimed down her glaive coming toward his face faster than he could dodge just as his tail aimed for her eyes.

Raven's arms wrapped around her niece snatching the girl out of danger. Flipping away from him she dropped the girl and unsheathed her sword while he stood her eyes glowing bright pink with maiden power. Ruby kneeled behind her aunt gripping Crescent Rose tightly.

"I knew I'd sensed spring in this area," he ground out still glaring at the little girl. How dare this brat interfere with his queen's plans. Raven cursed having forgotten her mask in the rush to get to Ruby.

"Leave," she warned her red eyes narrowing. As if stepping back into a role he smiled dangerously bowing to the woman.

"Very well," he said standing and started to back away slowly. He had to report to his mistress.

"Wait," Ruby shouted gaining his attention her eyes shining with a promise. Grinning he gave the girl a two-fingered salute showing he understood that the next time they met no one would interfere with their battle. Once he was out of sight Raven spun around to scold the girl while Ruby pouted, he'd taken her hairpin.


	65. Chapter 65

I do not own RWBY or the characters

"What the hell were you thinking," Dakota shouted causing her to jump the fact that he was stomping over like an enraged housewife only missing an apron and wooden spoon would have been hilarius in any other situation. As it was the bow he was using to threaten her with while he ranted about how foolish she was to fight like she had was far more dangerous. Raven and Adam watched the exchange quietly they could both tell the girl wasn't listening to a word he said. Hand tightening on his sword the bull faunus couldn't help but remember Tyrian's words, Ruby had been at Beacon. She'd seen the carnage and chaos caused by him and the white fang. It explained the way her eyes had widened with recognition when they'd met. She knew him, so why did she not do anything? When Tyrian had appeared she'd gotten in front of them without a second thought, her goal had been to protect them he'd seen it in her eyes. Why though? If she knew who he was, then why protect him?

"She was at Beacon," he whispered jumping when Raven touched his shoulder. Looking up at his teacher he sighed and explained, "I attacked Beacon, killed countless humans, so why doesn't she look at me like I'm a killer?"

Tightening her grip she looked away watching Ruby playfully swat away the bow Dakota was using to hit softly on her head. The first time she'd seen her niece was during Summer's funeral, while everyone else was crying, she'd had her arms wrapped around Qrow's shoulders. As a child, she'd put her feelings aside and been there for her father as he sobbed. Raven knew Ruby was strong at that moment, yet the girl was also kind. Too kind in some situations so it didn't really surprise her that she'd given Adam a chance. Sighing she said, "talk to her about Beacon, she's family now."

"Raven, I don't know if I can," he told her his eyes closing for a second. When he opened his eyes he saw the frown on her lips. Before they could continue a speeding reaper rammed into him causing him to stumble his hand flying forward to wrap around the object as Raven steadied him. In his hold, Ruby hid her face as Dakota came barreling toward them. The second he reached for the girl Adam reacted with his sheathed sword pressed against the other boy's neck.

"Really," the wolf faunus asked in a deadpan voice as he knocked the weapon away and pointed at the girl saying, "she was an idiot Adam!"

"She's also injured," he shot back subconsciously tightening his grip on the girl, "and do you actually think you could have kept up that shield for long? Wait let me answer, no, you couldn't. Like it or not the brat saved our asses."

"Thats nice and all, but could we go back to the cabin now," Vernal shouted interrupting them as she walked over Thorn held in her hand. Ruby smiled widely leaving Adam's grasp to take back her dagger. Despite her bloody appearance, she was happy.

"Let's go, kids," Raven ordered beginning the walk back to her cabin. Ruby sheathed Thorn and started to follow only for her world to go black.

(Atlas)

Aiden sighed his head hurt. Reading the file again with tired eyes he reached for the coffee on his desk glancing at the clock as he did. It was just past midnight, but he couldn't go to sleep just yet. Pyrrha's file sat on his desk and he was determined to solve the mystery before the woman woke up which should be any day now.

"Hey boss, I brought you more coffee," his assistant said walking into the room. The lime haired woman was grinning. Her soft lilac eyes glowing with warmth. Smiling he stood to take the still warm cup from her hands.

"Thank you, Dahlia," he told her. Raising the cup to his lips he froze as the scent reached him. Nightshade. Glancing up the malicious glint in those warm eyes was enough warning. Shrugging he tipped the cup drinking the liquid in one motion. Placing the empty cup on his desk he asked, "are you here for me or Miss. Nikos?"

Tilting her head the woman smirked the warmth fading from her eyes. Pale skin rippled like when a leaf touches the water as the disguise fell away, Aiden smirked. Taking the woman's place was a dark skinned male with golden eyes his hair a forest green. The blood splattered across his green shirt and brown pants gave Aiden a good idea about what happened to his favorite assistant. And he was just starting to tolerate the woman too.

"Hello Shifter," he said reaching up to unbutton his lab coat. Taking off the bulky thing he tossed it over the back of his chair. When the man said nothing he continued, "I guess Dahlia isn't coming into work tomorrow huh? At least you brought me coffee."

"How did you know," the man asked as Aiden reached down picking up the still half full cup he'd been drinking before the assassin walked in. Chugging the drink he leaned back against his desk his eyes growing dark.

"You got the eye color wrong," he told him his grip tightening on the cup, "her eyes were a bit darker in shade. Plus did you really think I'd forget what Nightshade smelled like?"

"You always were a paranoid little shit," Shifter said holding back a laugh, "of course you'd know that. I bet you've memorized the appearance of every person in this building down to how many freckles they have."

"Yes well, when you run from the past, it's bound to leave its marks," he said not at all bothered by the laugh that followed his words. Meeting the older man's eyes he continued, "I suppose I should thank you, after all, most assassins wouldn't take the time to have a nice chat with me."

"That's because their scared of you," the man mumbled eyeing the doctor before glancing around the office, "I never thought you'd become a healer."

"Needed a change of pace," he explained shortly before looking at the clock again and saying, "so me or Nikos?"

"The council hired us to kill all of the kids from Beacon and the general," Shifter said noticing the immediate change in Aiden. It was like seeing a man rise from the grave. Brown eyes closed and for a second the assassin felt like his life was over as the doctors killing intent washed over him. Cold and cruel it demanded complete submission.

"Guess it's time to stop hiding," Aiden stated rage causing his blood to boil. He owed Ironwood his life and he'd be damned if the man died before he repaid his debt. Shifter stepped back on instinct as the man turned to him saying, "for this information you may live."

"You've changed," Shifter stated relived he'd live through this, "when we met you would never have allowed me to live."

The coffee cup in his hand shattered as the man closed his fist. Opening his hand Aiden smirked as blood and ceramic shards fell to the floor. His aura leaped to his command almost singing as it was wielded for the first time in almost two years. Solidifying his blood formed a sharp slightly curved needle and turned a dark almost black purple. Raising the weapon to his mouth he licked the bladed edge the taste of nightshade making him smirk. Aiden Kane faded into the background as a ghost from the past took his place. Turning to Shifter he found the man staring at him in fear. Leaning up on his toes the doctor placed a kiss to the assassins cheek before turning to the door saying, "your right, but luckily I'm no longer that man."

As he left Shifter kneeled heart pounding in his chest. Cursing the council he wished desperately that he'd been given another mission because this was the worst thing he'd ever done. A memory flashed in his mind and he felt his blood turn to ice. Aiden walked down the hallway whistling as he made his way to Pyrrha's room toxic purple runes appearing on his skin. Needle scraping against the wall he grinned wickedly, it was time to go to war.


	66. Chapter 66

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Jaune's fierce eyes pinned the blonde woman in place as she held up her gun to his head. Clutching Pyrrha's hand he wished he had his weapons. Sympathy clouded the woman's eyes but he didn't care. If looks could kill the woman would be dead. Shifting her aim to the redhead on the bed she pulled the trigger. Throwing himself to the side Jaune covered her body with his own and closed his eyes.

The bullet sank into the ceiling as Aiden held pointed the woman's hand up. Well not really held more like stabbed her through the wrist and pushed upward. Screaming she clutched her arm tears flying from her eyes at the sudden attack. Catching her falling gun he smirked pressing the barrel against her forehead recognition lit up her face as he winked at her and pulled the trigger. Jaune watched shocked at the body fell to the floor after Aiden removed the needle from her wrist.

"You up blondie," he asked happily as if he hadn't just caused blood and brain matter to coat the floor. Dumbly Jaune nodded almost unable to form a response. Sensing the boy's issue he smirked saying, "pick up sleeping beauty and let's go."

Turning he walked to the door covering Jaune's back as the boy disconnected her from the machines. Scooping Pyrrha into his arms the blonde wished she was awake to tell him what to do. He didn't know who to trust but she would have. It would be so much better if she was the one awake and not him. Holding her tightly he stared at Aiden's back as the man led them through the hallways silently. For every man, the doctor cut down on the way to the others another took their place and soon it was like wading through a swamp of blood.

"Fuck off," Cardin shouted slamming a brown haired man into the wall away from his teammate snapping the man's neck instantly. Dove stood slowly holding a hand over his bleeding stomach. Their room was in ruins, the walls were littered with bullet holes, beds flipped on their sides, and last off all the body of Sky was on the floor blood forming a puddle under him as he stared with dead eyes at the ceiling. He'd been the only one to die when the door was thrown open as the assassins interrupted their nightly meeting. Russel shot forward punching another of their attackers in the face as the man fell back he pinned him down and began pounding on his face.

Ren kicked a blue haired woman away from him over to Nora who wrapped her metal arm around the assassins neck and squeezed. Clawing at the arm as she struggled to breath went limp as her throat caved in. Dropping the dead body she looked over at Ren saying, "what now?"

"We get dressed then we break their legs," Weiss stated a bit of blood soaking into her white hair. Her nightgown was covered in the red liquid and she had the dagger Ruby gave her clutched tightly in her hand blood dripped from the tip of the blade. Yang stood beside her girlfriend as if to guard her against the world.

"I say we aim for their necks," Cardin argued kneeling beside his dead teammate. Reaching down he closed the boy's eyes as hate filled his heart. For killing one of his he'd bleed every one of them dry. Closing his eyes he whispered, "forgive me, my friend."

"Get ready to fight," he ordered standing as everyone ran to do as he said he called Weiss back asking, "do you have any fire dust?"

She tilted her head confused before understanding filled her eyes and she nodded solemnly. Ten minutes later Cardin was staring at the burning body of his friend wishing he could turn back time. If he'd been faster to react then his teammate might still be alive.

"We'll do better next time," Ren said softly understanding the man's pain. Hand tightening on his mace Cardin nodded. Glancing around he found them all dressed and armed. Nodding he stepped away from Sky's body sealing away his emotions for the moment. They would survive then morne.

"I call first shot," Yang told him slamming her fists together as her eyes turned red. They could hear the footsteps coming toward the room. Spear in hand a girl about fifteen with dark red hair and hazel eyes entered the room. Blocking Yangs punch with her spear she slammed the pommel into the blonde's face and bent backward to avoid Nora's hammer. Following her downward tilt, she landed in a handstand and kicked out. Cardin winced bouncing back when her kick connected.

Weiss lunged her rapier cutting nothing but air as the girl tilted her head to the side. Catching the heiress's arm she held the girl in place and thrust her spear up. Freezing the woman gasped weapon falling from her hands as blood dripped from her mouth on Weiss's white jacket. Releasing the girl the assassin stumbled forward falling to the ground a long purple needle buried in her back. Aiden smirked his hand still extended. Walking forward he ignored the kids and kneeled in front of the girl. Almost gently he tilted her face up so he could study her.

"You're a monster," she whispered but in the silent room, they all heard her.

"I know," he said softly almost as if trying to comfort a fallen comrade, "I hope you find peace in the next life."

Standing he pulled the needle from her back causing her to scream. Eyes growing blank her hand tightened on her spear. Pushing her aura into the weapon she turned a desperate cry falling from her lips. The blade barely touched his chest as a gunshot sounded. She fell back her eyes wide open the bullet killing her instantly. Staring down at the body he frowned, she'd been a child. He'd just killed a child the part of him that was still Aiden screamed in disgust and rage. Closing his eyes he tightened his grip on his needle before turning to the others.

"Aiden," Yang said her voice questioning. Sneering at the name he rolled his eyes.

"The doc's not here right now," he said a pleased grin appearing on his face when they all stiffened. As Jaune healed Dove he told them what he'd been told by Shifter.

"We need to leave," Russel stated, "the airships should be unguarded this time of night right?"

"Yeah," Ren agreed already forming a plan. Turning Aiden began to leave the room.

"Where are you going," Weiss asked stopping him. Turning to the girl he frowned eyes landing on the dead body. If he'd stayed all those years ago then he'd be just like her. A tool. Meeting the blue eyes of the heiress he said.

"To repay a debt," he said and was surprised when she walked over without a drop fear in her eyes.

"Not alone," she told him surprising them all. Cardin groaned when Yang stepped forward to join her. Shaking her head at her lover Weiss took the blonde's hands saying, "I need you to stay with Cardin. That way I know the others are okay, please Yang."

Eyes narrowed the brawler wanted to argue yet she could see the determination in those blue eyes she loved so much. For some reason, Weiss thought she needed to do this. Steeling herself she leaned forward pressing her lips to the other girls. Blushing Weiss smiled against the other girl's lips then stepped back. Glaring at Aiden Yang said, "if anything happens to her-"

"You have my word," Aiden assured. Nodding she released her lover. Following Aiden from the room, Weiss's hand flew to her mouth. Blood was everywhere the metallic scent making her sick. Glancing at the heiress he sighed and turned. Walking to her side he grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him. Smirking down he spoke, "we fight to live Weiss, don't forget that. If you do then you'll be just another pawn. Now keep up little girl."


	67. Chapter 67

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Hell is the truth he couldn't run from, and heaven was the sweet rush of battle. That moment when he cut into his enemy, felt their blood on his skin, in one word it was salvation. He'd been the best a killer from the age of five when he put rat poison in his father's tea after the man had beaten him black and blue. After that his days were simple, train, kill, and sleep. That was it the only thing he'd known then he'd met his new partner a girl they were sure he'd kill in less than a day. They were wrong. With black hair, tan skin, and blue eyes that reminded him of the sky she was perfection. A sniper who loved to eat blueberries; she became his everything. His shadow was matched by her name Shae. She was his student but he could never forget the confession of love she'd given before her death. She wanted freedom from the cage they were held in and he swore to give it to her. He should have known better, assassins don't get happy endings. It was his fault, his mistake, he left her unguarded and by the time he got back to her she was bleeding out on the ground tears in her eyes while her killer watched with satisfied eyes. He'd promptly removed the man's head then he'd held her as she died. He could still remember the bloody smile when she'd told him she loved him; the coldness of her hand when it fell from his face, and then the harsh metal that pressed against his head as he held the pistol up only for the gun to give an empty click when he pulled the trigger. Ironwood found him two days later still holding her body with hollow eyes. Saying nothing the man just offered his hand along with his trust to a grieving boy. A boy who released the past and became Aiden Kane.

Snarling Aiden slashed his needle across a man's throat as Weiss shot forward opening the door to the general's room. Ironwood sat at his desk staring out at the empire he'd formed. The wind blew in from the shattered glass window while the white curtains were dyed red. Turning the man raised his gun before lowering it when he saw the kids.

"I've lost it all," he said softly pain in his voice, "everything I've worked for is gone, all because Jacques disagreed with my actions. At least now I understand why Qrow drinks."

Aiden watched the man silently for a moment before walking forward and kneeling much to the shock of the girl behind him. Weiss knew her father was an arrogant ass, but Ironwood was supposed to be his friend right? Aiden looked at the floor as he spoke, "a kingdom is nothing, it's just a place. So rise and fight for the people who followed you."

"I can't," James said softly, "right now every supporter I have is being massacred in their beds. My kingdom is burning to the ground Aiden, I know you understand don't you Crimson King?"

Killer, betrayer, deceiver, the voices in his head shouted but Aiden blocked them out. The use of his title bringing back memories of the darkest days of his life. Standing he grabbed her mans collar. Holding his needle to the general's throat he stared at him coldly speaking so only he could hear, "you will stand or I will carry you out of this office on my back. I'm not letting you die here! Not before I repay you!"

"I can't," the general repeated before moving his coat to the side. Blood soaked the man's chest a large slash cutting him from his left shoulder to hip. Aiden froze his medical experience telling him that unless he could get the man to someone with a healing semblance he'd die. If Ironwood died then so would Aidens redemption. His needle shattered when it hit the floor. Weiss stepped forward her eyes wide.

"If we get him to Jaune-" she started only to be cut off by Aiden nodding. Closing his eyes Aiden prayed for strength. Shae's face flashed in his mind her smile filling him with warmth. Opening his eyes he smirked.

"Well I guess I'll be carrying you then," he said reaching forward. Weiss watched him struggle to lift the general before rushing forward to help. The two could barely get the general out of the chair. Grunting in pain he couldn't help but wonder when Aiden grew up.

(Cardin's group)

"Hello kiddies," said the woman her hand resting on her hip. The golden bangles on her arms and legs moved with every movement. Her brown gladiator sandals matched her hair while the redshirt matched her eyes. She stood between them and the ship as she stepped forward the light glittered along her black pants revealing a red tint.

"Move," he ordered, putting himself between her and the others. Vanishing she appeared behind him arms wrapping around him.

"Okay," she whispered her breath tickling his ear and sending shivers down his spine. Resting her head on his shoulder she asked, "what gods do you pray to boy?"

"None," he snapped pulling out of her grip. Dodging his mace she smirked. Ducking under Ren's attack aimed at her back she sent the boy crashing into Cardin. The air around them heated up as her bracelets melted forming golden swords in her hands. Pushing himself up Cardin shouted, "Russel, Dove, protect Jaune!"

Yang rushed forward throwing a punch at the woman's head. Blocking she kicked the girl back an amused smile forming on her face. Nora growled swinging her hammer at the woman. Ducking she tossed her blade into the air and caught the hammer. Winking she held up her other blade. As if drawn to its counterpart the falling weapon sank into the other one causing it to grown longer.

"You can't win," she said bluntly confidence in her voice. Holding Nora's hammer in place easily she brought her blade down. Ren blocker her strike while Cardin forced her away from them. Flipping back she smiled as the brawler attacked her and danced around the girl's strikes. As Yang overstretched her punch the woman acted slamming the flat side of her blade into the girls back before rushing for Cardin her sword melting. Sliding under his mace she laughed. Hands cupping his face she grinned saying, "I wonder if I could get away with keeping you?"

Dodging his headbutt her grin never faded. Snapping her fingers the four kids froze golden wires wrapped around them tightly. The gold glinted in the moonlight making it both beautiful and horrifying. It cut into their skin crisscrossing like a net over their limbs. Wiggling her fingers she forced him to drop his mace. Jaune didn't know what to do his head telling him to run while his heart told him to fight. Clutching Pyrrha tight he wished Ruby was here, closing his eyes he pressed his forehead to the redheads.

Cardin held back a scream of pain as she bent back his finger to the point of breaking. How was he still this weak? Glaring at her he struggled against the wires. Without thinking he spat at her. Wiping the spit from her face the grin finally faded.

"Do you know what I've learned boy," she asked holding his chin in an iron grip, "everyone breaks when the people they love die."

Releasing him she turned on her heel walking to Yang who growled at her. Looking into the girls red eyes she reached forward. Tugging on a strand of the blonde's hair she smiled at the softness.

Struggling the wires cutting into his skin Cardin shouted, "don't touch her!"

Jaune shook unable to move while Russel reacted to his leaders cry. Shooting forward the boy aimed his dagger at the woman's neck. She didn't even glance up as she grabbed his wrist and twisted. Screaming he fell to the ground his hand bent at an odd angle. Leaning down she picked up his fallen dagger the smile never leaving her face. Lashing out at the woman Russel's slash was interrupted as his other dagger fell to the ground along with his severed hand.

"Any last words boy," she asked as he clutched bleeding arm. Looking down he hated himself for wanting to beg for his life. Cardin wouldn't have begged. His leader would have taken her attacks and returned them two-fold if he wasn't tied up. He was a coward, always had been so why had he rushed in like an idiot? Turning to look into Cardin's pleading gaze he found his answer.

"Don't die," he ordered as she swung his dagger down the last thing he heard was Cardin scream his name.


	68. Chapter 68

I don't own RWBY or the characters

Blood leaked from his back and he groaned in pain. His aura had protected him from most of the damage and Jaune rolled off the other boy knowing that he at least saved someone's life. Standing he unsheathed his blade, it wasn't his family sword but it would do. He couldn't hide behind Pyrrha and Ruby anymore, not when lives depended on him right here and now. He wanted to be a hero, what kind would he be if he let his friends die.

"Jaune don't be a hero," Yang shouted pushing herself forward and he scoffed. Why did everyone always forget he wasn't weak?

"Did you all forget whose team I was on a Beacon," he asked dark amusement filling his blood. He might have been the weakest of the team, especially compared to Ruby, but come on that girls a monster. That didn't mean he was weak. Tilting her head in amusement the woman dropped Russel's dagger to the ground.

"I didn't think I'd find an Arc here," she said her voice taunting, somehow he got the feeling she was always like this.

"Yes well, I didn't expect to find a red eyed bitch," he told her almost delighted when her smile dropped. His shield unfolded as he continued, "duel me."

"What," she asked totally confused.

"I win we go free, you win we die," he clarified despite Yang's protests in the background. Cardin remained silent staring at the blonde when he turned to look at him and asked, "that okay with you?"

Remembering Ruby's plea to take care of her team wondered where he went wrong. She would have won this already or died. He wasn't her though, he couldn't pull off the impossible. She was special he wasn't, so he did the same thing he always did. Eye-opening he nodded saying, "go wild, and tear her apart, do our leader proud."

"Cardin," Yang shouted but he cut her off.

"For fuck's sake, grow up, he wants to fight so let him fight," he snarled defending the boy's choices. Blue eyes widened and he stared at Cardin he'd been expecting to get yelled at but not this. Jaune nodded turning back to the woman who waited patiently.

"Release them," he ordered.

"Why," she asked and he pointed to Russel.

"He needs help," Jaune said bluntly. Sighing as the golden wires melted down reforming into her dual blades. Cardin fell to the ground and rushed forward passing by Jaune to get to Russel. As the others rushed past him Nora stopped her hand touching his shoulder a grin on her face.

"Break her legs," she ordered and he nodded.

"Protect Pyrrha," he told her before rushing forward. Blocking his strike the woman smirked at the force behind it. This boy was interesting and an Arc. thrusting her other sword forward it bounced off his shield. Pushing her back he frowned when she flipped away. Landing she sprinted toward him in a move that reminded him of Ruby, only one issue, she was way slower than his leader. Collapsing his sheild he ducked under her slash. Both hands holding the hilt of the sword he bounced up like a spring the blade slicing against her aura and sending her stumbling back. Unfolding his shield he waited.

"There it is," she said giggling at the cold look in his eyes, "I love breaking people who wear that look!"

She was a hurricane spinning around him not giving him enough time to counter. Cuts layered his body while he waited. Slowly he was learning her rhythm, the way she moved, the timing of her attacks. He couldn't beat her in a straight fight he knew that, but he could beat her.

Blades clashing against his shield she drew back for another blow a crazed grin on her face. He met it head on releasing his shield and ducking under the blow. Reaching out he grabbed her arm and pulled on her aura.

Recognition blazed in her eyes as she spun knocking his hand away and aiming for his neck. He jerked back his aura blocking most of the damage. Feet skidding against the ground he groaned as her foot impacted his chest. Cardin didn't even twitch as he watched Jaune struggle against a superior opponent. Clutching Russel's tightly he closed his eyes. This wasn't his battle and interfering would do more harm than good. Focusing on his teammate's emotions he winced at the amount of pain the other boy was in. Tightening his grip he whispered, "idiot, why can't you ever do what you're told?"

Jaune barely blocked her strike the pain in his back flaring from the movement. His shield seemed to scream as her blades impacted it. She'd gotten faster almost reaching a speed that Ruby used without her semblance. As she slipped behind him, she kicked out at the wound on his back. The scream that ripped from his throat caused his watching friends to wince. Kneeling he forced his unwilling body to move. Stabbing his sword into the ground he used it to push himself up. Cold metal touched his neck forcing him to look up into cold red eyes. The laughing woman from before was staring down at him like he was nothing but a bug. He heard someone yell his name but didn't look. He didn't want his last image of them to be despair.

"You don't fight like an Arc," she said catching him by surprise. Looking up he saw disgust in those red eyes as she spoke, "the last Arc I fought was a master swordsman. You know what I learned about your family that day? Arc's fight without mercy. You hold back and because of that you're going to die here."

Qrow's word from patch mirrored hers. Know he knew how true they were. He wanted to be a hero; to save lives. That's what his family legacy was. Heroes who fought against the dark so why? Why did he suddenly feel so naive? A hero and a monster two sides of the same coin. Is that his destiny?

"Life's not fair," he whispered repeating the words he'd heard from his leader. Life was what he was fighting for. His friends were depending on him so why could he stand up and fight? Pyrrha's green eyes flashed in his mind; if he died here he'd never get to see her wake up. Reaching back he touched the gun he'd yet to use. Would he be fast enough to shoot her?

When she pulled back her arm to rip open his throat he forced his legs to move. Tackling the woman as her blades cut across his back he pressed the gun to her stomach and pulled the trigger. Screaming as her aura shattered, her blades left her grasp. Landing on top of the woman he almost couldn't breathe as blood soaked his hands.

"Go to the ship," Cardin ordered picking up Russel easily while Dove Carried Pyrrha. This was over and what happened next was something they shouldn't see. When Yang didn't follow he stopped saying, "this is his battle little dragon, give him this moment."

The tenderness in his voice was strange enough to cause her eyes to snap to him. He'd never called her that before. Ren touched his teammate's shoulder gently while Nora slipped her hand into the other girls. With sad smiles, they pulled her toward the ship.

Jaune sat beside his opponent holding the gun in his hand tightly. When Ruby had offered to kill for him he hadn't thought about what she would be going through, but now he almost couldn't breathe. He felt sick, how could anyone enjoy this? It was wrong.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the bleeding woman. If he reached out he could heal her, he could save her. Hands digging into the metal he wanted to sob. Meeting her eyes his voice was filled with pain and self-hate, "I never wanted this."

"No one does," she said her voice cracking. Pressing a hand over her wound she prayed the next life would be one where she could find peace. An assassin's prayer. Meeting his blue eyes she said, "my name is Rose. you should remember the name of the first person you kill."

"Do you," he asked softly wanting so bad to just stop this from happening.

"I remember them all," she said reaching up. Touching his face she smiled brightly despite the pain saying, "thank you."

Jaune caught her hand as it fell holding it tightly as dead eyes stared up at him.

* * *

okay so the Atlas part will be done after next chapter then it's back to Ruby. Also my initial plan to have Ruby be with Blake kind of went sideways; so yeah I need new shipping ideas. I really just want Blake and Sun to be together. I'm also planning on killing off the Atlas council, in a spectacular showing of blood and death so yay. Any ideas about that would help because all I have so far is blowing them up in an explosion, which while entertaining I felt would be a little anticlimactic. Anyway, I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. Also I might have broken Jaune, opps. I initialy wanted Rose to live because honestly I loved writting her character, but sadly I started writting and well now she's dead. My sister hates almost all my romance choices for Ruby, so I really need help deciding on one since literaly all she does is say "I hate them all". If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them. Again thank you for reviewing; also Pyrrha will be waking up soon oh also sorry for breaking Jaune.


	69. Chapter 69

I do not own RWBY or the characters

"No more snacks old man," Aiden mumbled his knees almost buckling under the man's weight. They'd managed to drag him all the way to the last hallway before reaching the ship, sadly it was surrounded by closed doors that set Aiden's instincts on edge. When the man grunted he continued, "I swear when we get out of it the next time I see you near a cookie I'll murder you."

Weiss listened to him rant with a heavy heart. This was her father's fault, and she was willing to bet he didn't even care she was one of the targets. In fact, he'd probably given the okay to kill her without hesitation. She'd known he hadn't cared for her but she was still his blood. Rage burned in her blood as she thought about the pathetic man who called himself her father. She wanted to kill him. She was his heir and he wanted to kill her. The family emblem on her back burned. At least now she knew what if felt like to want revenge.

She was jerked to a stop when Aiden froze. Hearing footsteps she looked up. Staring at the man in front of them fear started to cloud her mind. They couldn't fight and hold up Ironwood at the same time. Aiden sighed annoyance in his eyes as he spoke, "are you really going to waste the life I spared Shifter?"

"No, I just came to say goodbye, and to ask a question," the man said eyeing the general with annoyance. Aiden nodded showing his willingness to answer while Weiss stiffened even further. The fact that he knew this man was telling. Shifter continued speaking, "why follow him when you could be king of the Assassins?"

Aiden stared at him the hollow feeling returning as he thought about the words. Hearing Weiss gasp he decided to tell the truth saying, "Shae's dead, and so is the man you remember. I'm just Aiden Kane a genus doctor. Nothing more nothing less."

Shifter watched his old friend without really seeing him before saying, "You can't run forever. Some still consider you king."

"Then they will be disappointed," Aiden said bluntly and the other man laughed.

"True, but until the day you die you'll have power here in Atlas," he said after calming down and Weiss couldn't understand what was happening. Glancing at the heiress Aiden sighed.

"We have to go," Weiss said her arms struggling to hold up Ironwood. Glancing up at the mans rapidly paling face Aiden growled.

"Move aside Shifter," he ordered almost grinning when the man instantly did as he was told. Aiden nodded and shuffled forward once again leaving his past behind. There was something troubling in the air now. Atlas was in turmoil and somehow he had a feeling that this wasn't the last he would see of his past. Rolling his shoulder as Cardin and Ren took Ironwood to the ship he looked around. Seeing Jaune kneeling beside someone he walked over. The blonde jumped as a hand closed on his shoulder.

"I killed her," he whispered and Aiden sighed.

"She would have killed you," he told the blonde already knowing it to be true.

"Is this what it means to be a hero," Jaune asked looking up at the man.

"I don't know. But sometimes killing is the only way to survive," Aiden told him then looked away saying, "as long as you never enjoy it."

"Do you enjoy it," Jaune asked a sort of self-hate on his face. Aiden closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yes, but I was born into a life of killing," he said his voice cold. The disgust he saw on Jaune's face was enough to make him want to snap. Then he pushed it down. Glancing over at Ironwood he said, "now let's go, I need you to heal Ironwood. Jaune you have a kind soul but that kindness isn't needed on the battlefield."

As the boy left he looked down at the dead woman before kneeling gently he closed her eyes. Looking around he caught Shifter's eyes as the man stood in the shadows watching them. Aiden walked over to the other man slowly.

"Tonight the world mornes as it's children bleed," Shifter said his voice haunted.

"And the stars cry," Aiden said the old words a binding on his soul. It had always surprised him how religious most assassins turned out to be. After all, the only way to do what they had was to believe in a higher power.

"The next to come after you won't be this easy to beat," the man said a warning in his eyes.

"I'll survive," Aiden said coldly. Hearing Nora yell his name he frowned turning around to leave.

"Will they?" Shifter asked his voice causing Aiden's eyes to narrow. Part of him, that loved war and bloodshed cried out to kill the man threatening the people who he cared for. The other part that was more logical acknowledged the truth in those words. Shrugging he walked into the airship.

Weiss curled into Yang's side her mind racing. Watching Aiden and Jaune hover over the general she spoke softly, "I refuse to run if my father did this then I want to take the fight to him. I won't allow him to get away with this."

"We're not," Cardin said causing her to look up as Yang's hand stilled in her hair. A dark grin was stretched across his lips. Aiden stiffened. Cardin waited for them to turn their attention to him before continuing, "we survive, we heal, we train and then we come back."

"You want to start a war," Ironwood said sitting up slowly Jaune was still pouring his aura into the man but the wound on his chest had closed although it would leave a massive scar.

"I thought we already did," Ren told him bluntly. A wicked grin carved its way onto Cardin's face that had everyone on edge.

"Guess this means we'll need to tell Ruby," he said shrugging when some of them shuddered to imagine the chaos the small reaper would cause, even Aiden winced. Somehow that girl scared him more than anyone he'd ever met.

"Does anyone actually know how to fly this thing," Weiss asked pointing out something they should have asked earlier. When Aiden's hand rose she asked, "anyone who's not crazy."

With a sigh Ironwood headed to the pilot's seat while Jaune started to tend to Russel. Shifter watched the airship leave content in the knowledge he'd done all he could. Soon the underground of Atlas would change and their king would return. Eyes looking at the sky he spoke, "I pray for peace in the next life for all who died here tonight. May your souls find a home-"

"And your hearts find love. I wish you a life of innocence without blood covered hands. An assassin's payer to the fallen," a woman finished her voice soft. Turning he grinned at the masked female. Raising the gun in her hand she pulled the trigger. Without looking back she walked away his lifeless body falling to the floor.


	70. Chapter 70

I do not own RWBY or the characters

The scent of roses lingered on the wind as Ruby stood on the small balcony of Raven's two story cabin. The small girl was frowning guilt hardening her eyes. Leaning forward she crossed her arms on the wooden railing. She'd woken up only an hour ago and somehow she'd avoided Raven's almost all knowing eyes long enough to get out here. Slowly she closed her eyes the memories of leaving Blake drifting through her mind. She'd left despite knowing what the older girl was doing. Why then had those words hurt so much? Sure she cared for Blake, maybe even loved her, but somehow she thought it was more than that. The urge to tear something apart took the place of confusion. Becoming more frustrated she shoved herself away from the railing and returned inside. Snatching Crescent Rose she turned toward the balcony. She didn't bother to replace the black tank top and red shorts she wore nor did she hesitate to leap over the railing and vanish into the forest. Once she was far enough from the cabin she closed her eyes diving deep into the anger and pain she was feeling. Hearing the shifting around her she opened her eyes not even noticing the soft glow. There was no smile on her face as she lunged forward her scythe sinking deep into the grimm around her. Adam watched the blur that demolished the creatures around her a hand on the hilt of his sword just in case. It wasn't needed.

Sweat drenched her skin as the girl locked her scythe around the neck of the ursa major before pulling the trigger. Watching the last grimm fade she dropped her weapon exhaustion turning her limbs to lead. The anger had mostly faded leaving only the heartache and guilt. Leaning forward as she panted a dark look crossed her eyes. Picking up her scythe she looked at the sky. The shining moonlight danced over her skin making her feel safe for only a second before it was darkened by clouds. Blake's words echoed in her head bringing the anger back all at once. Snarling she spun her blade cutting across the air. Even in the state, she was her footwork was perfect as she danced. Her body screamed for a stop as she forced herself through the motions. Spinning her hands finally gave. The scythe flew from her grip to bury itself into a tree.

Adam stepped from the shadows putting himself between her and the weapon. Her feet stilling in their journey to recover her scythe. Hard silver eyes cut into him as she spoke, "move."

Tensing at the order he rolled his eyes saying, "no. if you want the weapon then move me."

He noticed the exact moment her frayed control snapped allowing instinct to take control. Blocking the punch easily he countered pushing her away. Ruby growled her eyes taking on a feral tint that would have made most swear she was a faunus. Her movements were nothing like the controlled storm that she usually was. With a mumbled curse he blocked the kick she sent to his chest and threw her away making sure to keep himself between her and the scythe. In this state, he wasn't sure she'd be able to keep from killing him.

When she leaped at him again he let his weapon fall from his hands and caught her. Locking his arms around the girl's wrists he was surprised at how much strength was still in her body as she struggled. Having enough he finally broke composure just as she knocked off his mask. Eyes meeting hers he snarled, "enough."

Ruby froze the dark promise in that word cutting through the fury filled haze of her mind. He saw the exact moment she regained control shame filling her eyes. Then she spoke her voice sounding small, "she hates me."

Adam stared at her in confusion. The second his grip loosened she wrenched her arms back escaping his grip. Shame flared like fire and she couldn't stop the traitor's tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. Stepping back she turned away quickly.

"R-"

"No! I can't!" the shout that fell from her lips silenced him. He watched her shoulder shake as a choked sob fell from her lips. Eyes widening he shifted uncomfortably. Reaching forward his hand had barely touched her shoulder when she spun knocking it away. Furious tear filled silver eyes pinned him in place as she shook. Glaring at him she couldn't hold it back anymore, he should hate her. Catching the pity in his eyes she lunged her fingers gripping his shirt as she held his collar pulling him down. When she spoke there was a hysterical tint to her voice, "don't you dare look at me that way!"

Reaching up he wrapped his arms around the girl pulling her close. She wanted him to hate her. To shout and scream because that would be easier than this. He was Blake's enemy. He was hunting her best friend so why didn't she hate him? Guilt flooded her body even as she tried to pull away and yell at him again.

"It's okay," he said softly. Ruby couldn't breathe. Tightening her grip she bit back a whimper. She wanted to give in. He was warm and some part of her just wanted to be held and told everything would be okay even if it wasn't. He was only doing this because he didn't know. She was friends with Blake, she'd sent Cardin after him, she'd hurt him. Knowing what she did about Cardin's semblance she was sure he must have been in agony. Biting her lip she wanted to scream. Everything was her fault. If she'd tried harder then Beacon might not have fallen, Pyrrha wouldn't be in a coma, and Blake wouldn't have left her. Right now the man trying to comfort her should be trying to kill her. This wasn't right. Pushing with all her remaining strength she ripped herself away from him.

"You should hate me! I sent Cardin at Beacon, I knew exactly what his semblance does and I sent him anyway! I wanted to hurt Blake's enemies and that's exactly what you are so why do I feel so guilty? I don't understand why no one hates me. If I'd tried harder then my team wouldn't be apart right now, so why? Why don't you want to kill me," she screamed. Her mind screamed at her to shut up. To remember just who she was screaming at, but standing there finally voicing the pain and insecurities that no one would listen too felt liberating. Adam stared at her his teeth grinding together as he possessed her words. Nails digging into his palms he tried to think. Just remembering the pain he'd felt under that human boy's semblance was enough to make him shake in rage. The need for revenge almost overriding his self-control. Blood pounded in his ears and he moved. Ruby watched hating the relief she felt as his fist flew toward her face.

Adam froze coming back to reality his hand stopping just before it hit her face. Her eyes had closed. She wanted this, wanted him to beat her into the dirt. He growled struggling not to tear the girl apart. Looking at her face he took a deep breath pushing the animal instincts down as far as he could. Her desperate words from before coming back to him. Despite knowing it was a stretch he had a feeling he was right. She wanted him to hate her since she hated herself.

"It doesn't matter who you are or what you've done. Once you became Raven's student you became my sister," he told her wrapping his arms around the girl. When he felt her begin to shake against him he closed his eyes. It was true. Raven accepted them all, murderous tendencies and all. He could do the same. Besides his grudge was with the boy who'd made him weak not the shaking girl his arms trying so hard to be strong. The pain of Blake abandoning him came back at full force as he spoke, "you're my family now. That erases everything else you've ever done."

Raven watched over her students as Ruby finally broke the two collapsing to the ground as he held her close. Her stomach tightened with regret. She should have asked Ruby about this earlier but she'd held back. Seeing someone with her blood in so much pain was agonizing. Ruffling her wings she settled into her perch her gaze filled with sorrow.


	71. Chapter 71

I do not own RWBY or the characters

The second Raven stepped through her portal into his room almost five days early he knew something was wrong. Taking one look at her brother who was currently downing a bottle of scotch while sitting in one of the dirtiest bars she'd ever visited she asked, "why must you always be drunk?"

"It's in our blood," he said turning to look at her expectantly but to his surprise, she sat down beside him. Placing her mask on the counter she sighed lowering her head into her hands. Looking down at the bottle in his hands he passed it over without a word. She didn't even complain before downing the rest of it. Tilting his head he asked, "so what's happened this time?"

"Your daughter," she said bluntly almost grinning when his eyes widened, "she decided to take on one of the queens pawns without even thinking. Want to know the best part? She was smiling the whole time."

"Yay," he said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes at his attitude. While slightly worried Qrow knew this would have started a very different way if Ruby was actually hurt. Leaning back he smirked saying, "the two leading traits of the Branwen bloodline, battle and booze."

Raven groaned before speaking, "please never say that again."

"Why not," he asked shrugging. When she didn't say anything he decided to embarrass his sister saying, "it's a very true part of who we are. After all, if it wasn't then Yang wouldn't have been born. I mean all it took was a battle a little bit of whiskey and then you and Tai were kicking us out of the house."

Watching his sister do a very impressive impersonation of a fish almost did him in. It wasn't every day the great Raven Branwen was struck silent. He felt positively giddy at the notion he could still mess with her like this. A light shade of red dusted the woman's cheeks that had absolutely nothing to do with alcohol her hand drifting to her sword. Grinning he waited for her reaction what he didn't expect was for her to smash the bottle into the side of his head. Watching her brother tumble off the stool she smirked.

"Having fun down there Qrow," she asked amused by the insulted red eyes that glared up at her. Narrowing his eyes at the surprise attack he was shocked when he couldn't see any malice in her eyes. It seemed Ruby was a good influence on his sister.

"What do you want Raven," he countered pulling himself up. Leaning forward she crossed her arms.

"Ruby had a minor breakdown," she said bluntly all playfulness gone.

"I assumed she would after what the kitty cat said," he told her sitting back down on his stool. Meeting her eyes he continued, "she's always been too kind. I trust you took care of it?"

"Adam did," she said softly and he faltered.

"The white fang brat," he asked surprise coloring his voice.

Enjoying his dismay she nodded smirking smugly, "yep. It wasn't easy for him though. When she lost control it was like seeing a whole different person. I would suggest meditation. After all, we wouldn't want her to lose it during battle."

"Unless it's against Ozpin, I don't think we'll have an issue," he said annoyance bleeding into his voice at the name of his old friend. He had no doubt that they would be seeing the man again. Raven nodded in agreement. Before smirking as a thought crossed her mind.

"So are we in agreement about Blake," Raven asked. Sending her a look of outrage at the question he rolled his eyes when she threw back her head laughing. Controlling herself she spoke, "then how about we set up little Ruby with the kittens worst enemy?"

Qrow paled his eyes widening as he processed her words. blinking he asked, "why would you want that?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she said winking at him. Eyes widening he remembered a younger more free version of his sister doing the same thing. Before he could break out of his memories she stood. Smirking she ruffled her brother's hair before exiting through her portal but not before she snatched another bottle off the counter. Humming she focused on her connection to Tai. after all, he did need to know how his daughter was doing too.

(with Ruby)

Shifting so she was laying on her back she looked up at Adam. Her head was laying on the boy's lap as she read a file. Curiosity filled her as she reached up to touch the white fang symbol on the folder. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "do you need something?"

"Who leads the white fang," she asked and he couldn't hear any judgment in her voice just curiosity. Closing the folder he placed it beside him on the couch instead his hand began to run through her hair.

"Currently Sienna Khan," he told her seeing no harm in telling the truth. Thinking over his words Ruby scrunched her nose for a second.

"Currently," she asked softly then when he said nothing realization spread over her face, "you plan to kill her."

Adam wasn't really surprised that she guessed his plan in one sentence. He expected Ruby to speak out against his plan or protest he was being too cruel. Staring into his eyes she saw something she'd seen in her own eyes.

"At least let her fight back," Ruby told him. Adam relaxed almost instantly. Lips twitching he fought down a smile. Closing her eyes she focused on the soothing feeling of his hand running through her hair. Warmth filled him the last time he'd done anything like this was with Blake. The memory of Ruby's face from last night flashed through his mind.

"Ruby what exactly did Blake say to you," he asked and immediately regretted it when her whole body tensed. Pain filled her eyes as she sat up slowly. Her first thought was to reject his question, but when she turned around and saw the true understanding in his eyes she couldn't. Adam listened to her his anger growing as he was told of her time on Menagerie. His amusement of her first encounter with Dakota was washed away by the description of her battle with Viper. Then when she got to the part about Blake's parting words he almost growled at the sorrow he saw on her face. Ruby waited for his reaction fearing what he would say. Seeing the caution on her face he sighed. Slowly he rubbed his forehead cursing Blake for hurting this girl then he spoke, "sorry about Viper."

Blinking the tension left her body as she giggled arms hugging her waist. She had expected him to tell her something about Blake or yell at her for knowing the other girl, but he hadn't. All her worry left her and she smiled at him. Ruby curled back up beside him his hand finding its way through her hair once again. Steeling his resolve he said, "I was in love with her too. I let it control my actions and sided with Cinder to destroy Beacon. Don't make the same mistake I did."

Ruby tensed at the mention of Beacon's destruction but otherwise didn't react. He didn't say to forgive Blake or to forget the other girl's words. He knew that while that might be what she wanted to hear but it wasn't what she needed. He honestly didn't know how he felt about Blake part of him would always love the girl yet he wouldn't let that control him anymore. If he'd met Ruby at Beacon during the fall then he would have killed her without even hesitating. A scoff reached his ears. Looking down he saw silver eyes glaring at him without much bite as she said, "you could have tried."

At first, he was slightly embarrassed when he realized he'd spoken aloud. Thinking on her words he had to admit she would have been a good opponent. Smirking he ruffled her hair causing her to squeak. Pouting she snatched one of the pillows off the couch and slammed it into his face.


	72. Chapter 72

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Vernal had left two days ago having to return home and Adam left the day after. Ruby guessed he had white fang things to do. Now it was just her and Dakota hanging around the house waiting for Raven to come back. Her boredom was strong enough that when he suggested training she jumped on the chance. Learning to use a bow, however, was not something she planned on doing. Pulling the arrow back wasn't the hard part, no the hard part was the fact that his bow was way too big.

Hands shaking she pulled the arrow back and let go. The projectile flew straight, until it somehow bounced off the tree, spun in midair and almost impaled Dakota. Staring at the arrow she honestly had no idea how she'd managed to defy all logic, it didn't help that after catching the arrow he'd began to laugh. Huffing she pulled back another arrow and tried again. Qrow stepped out of his sisters portal feeling dazed his arms loaded with bags and boxes for Ruby's birthday. Hearing at strangled cry he looked up just in time to see an arrow coming in his direction only for it to somehow twist in midair and impale a tree two feet to his left. Eye twitching he looked over at his daughter. Chuckling at the mortified look she had he continued walking. Ruby watched him enter the house before raising the bow and tilting her head to the side as she studied it. Dakota marveled at the fact she somehow managed to hit the tree dead center on accident.

The bow flew from her hands as a yellow blur rammed into her. Tai wrapped his arms around his daughter hugging her tightly. Ruby yelped as she was lifted off her feet the hug almost crushing her.

"Tai doesn't crush the child," Raven scolded reaching over to ruffle Dakota's hair when she saw the look of longing he wore. Blushing brightly he released Ruby who stumbled to regain her footing for a moment.

"Sorry Rae," he said and it was her turn to blush. Red tinted her cheeks at the nickname before she rolled her eyes. Walking past him into the house, she couldn't hide the small smile. Tai stared after her in confusion before looking back down at his daughter saying, "happy birthday Ruby."

Without giving her a chance to speak he ran toward the cabin mumbling about making a cake and if he should send Raven to get ice cream.

"is it your birthday," Dakota asked his voice slightly accusing. Glancing at him she nodded.

"Yeah," she said smiling, "I kind of forgot until father mentioned it."

"Great," he said. Frowning when she picked the bow back up he wished he'd known earlier. He hadn't even had time to get her anything. Realising something his eyes widened as he asked, "how old are you?"

"I turn 16 today, how about you," she asked while he smirked.

"Almost twenty, you know your kind of small for your age," he said a teasing tone to his voice. Ignoring him she decided to try something different. Pulling the arrow back Ruby channeled her aura into the bow. Stiffening as the air around her seemed to tense his eyes narrowed. Releasing the arrow she took a step back in surprise. Flying through the air the arrow scattered into petals before reappearing in the target. Staring at the girl he couldn't help but laugh at the dismayed look on her face. Bristling she dropped the bow and lunged.

Raven watched them play from the kitchen a small smile on her face. She'd never thought she'd see Dakota actually play around like a kid. He'd been so run down and hurt when she'd taken him in. Tai smiled his eyes glittering with mischief. Flour coated his hand as he reached out and ruffled Raven's hair. Freezing her eyes widened for half a second before narrowing. Yanking his hand back the blonde began to sweat as she touched her hair. Seeing the flour she shrieked. Snatching up one of the eggs off the counter she threw it. The second it hit his face Tai began to splutter. Hands reaching up he tried desperately to get the egg off his face. Lowering his hand and seeing her smirk he growled. Grabbing the bowl beside him he tossed it. Flour covered Raven's face as the bowl fell to the floor.

Qrow winced at the loud yelp from the kitchen as he arranged Ruby's gifts in the living room. He didn't think Tai would ever learn not to annoy Raven. Watching his daughter step into the house with the wolf faunus shadowing her, he thought it best to warn her saying, "I wouldn't expect a cake."

"I wasn't," she said wrapping her arms around him. He smelled strongly of whiskey meaning he most likely spent the night in a bar. Releasing him she glanced at the presents before ignoring them in favor of saying, "my arrow turned into rose petals."

"Seriously," he asked before grinning, "I can understand that part, but why did one of them do a dance."

"Actually four of them did that," Dakota said helpfully as Ruby blushed. Grinning he watched as Qrow laughed. Pouting at both men she huffed and stomped over to the kitchen to sic Tai on Qrow. The sight she walked in on caused her to spin on her heel almost running away. The fact that Tai yelled after her did nothing to slow her steps. Stumbling out of the kitchen he looked as if he'd gotten into a war but it didn't disguise the ruffled hair and messed up clothes, it didn't even hide the suspicious bruise on his neck.

"My eyes," Ruby mumbled from behind Dakota causing him and Qrow to laugh. Tai blushed trying to hide his face in his hands as if it would help, while Raven simply smirked running a towel over her face.

"Well, then I guess she knows what we these past few days," Raven stated her voice sounding almost smug. Choking on his laughter Dakota's gaze shifted between the two for a second as he tried to make up his mind about the situation. Finally, he pinned his teacher with a disbelieving look. Grinning she said, "yep, now since a bomb went off in the kitchen, let's go onto presents."

Happy for the distraction from her father's bedroom activities Ruby nodded rapidly. The next few moments were an almost savage shuffled as the five arranged themselves on the two couches. Raven claimed one of the couches almost immediately and Dakota sat down beside his teacher calmly. Ruby felt like a chew toy as her fathers fought over her. Eventually, the three were seated on the other couch with Ruby between them.

"This is from Sun," Qrow told her passing over the small box wrapped with yellow paper. Ruby took it slowly surprised the boy gave her something. Unwrapping the box and opening it she blinked. Picking up the necklace gently she stared at the light pink rose petal pendant that was clipped onto the silver chain. As he watched his daughter put on the necklace, Qrow felt his eye twitch. He really didn't like the idea of his daughter getting jewelry from a boy. Seeing her fathers look Ruby sighed. Picking up another box he passed it to her, "from Nic."

Taking the long three-foot unwrapped box she opened it slowly. Laying in the box was a sheathed sword. The sheath was a dark black matching the curved hilt. Picking it up she unsheathed the blade gasping at the imprinted rose vines along the spine. Her widened eyes were reflected in the almost pure white metal.

"My turn," Raven said gaining her attention. Sheathing the sword she laid it in her lap taking the bag her aunt was holding out. Opening the bag she pulled out the heeled black boots with red laces. Putting them aside she opened Tai's gift next finding a set of throwing knives.

"You can't keep throwing Thorn," he told her bluntly then pointed out the black holsters that she could hide under her jacket, "don't lose them."

Nodding at his warning she warily took the box Qrow passed her. It was covered in holes and there was a strange scratching sound coming from it. Looking at her dad she sighed at the eager look on his face. Opening it slowly she was unprepared for the mass of black and white fur that jumped out at her. Reacting instinctively she caught the small kitten staring into its blue eyes warily while Qrow fell off the couch laughing at her expression. Reaching out to pet the cat she winced when its teeth sank into her hand. Glaring at the human who dared to hold it the small creature growled.

"Qrow how drunk were you when you got her an angry cat," Raven asked amused. Pouting her brother huffed as Tai hovered over Ruby in worry. Leaning forward Ruby never took her eyes from the kittens. Touching her nose to the growling kittens she followed her instincts and channeled her aura outward. Blinking as it's blue eyes flashed silver for a moment the small bundle of fur slowly opened its mouth releasing her hand.

"What breed is she," Ruby asked setting the kitten down on the table. It was almost pure black with white paws and a dot between its eyes.

"Don't know I just wanted you to have a cat since your last one didn't pan out," he told her then grinned at her annoyed expression, "what are you going to name her?"

"Belle," Ruby said smiling softly then picked up the last gift on the table a small silver bag. Opening it she blinked at the leather-clad journals settled onto tissue paper.

"That one's from your mom," Qrow said softly wrapping his arms around his daughter, "all her diaries from the time that she started Beacon. It'll also tell you some tricks your mom used to control her eyes."


	73. Chapter 73

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Slinging her bag over he shoulder the small reaper walked. Early dawn light stung her eyes but she ignored it. Her heeled boots were silent as she moved forward the hilt of her new sword peaked over her shoulder while the holsters for her four piece set of throwing knives were strapped to her upper back under her jacket. Humming she grinned at the broad shouldered male in front of her as he argued with her new pet. The two had left the cabin two days ago for the train station that would take them to Minstrel. Dakota glared at the small feline on his shoulder resisting the urge to toss the cat into the trees.

"I will throw you," he threatened as the tiny creature bristled. All her hair going up at once made her look like she'd been zapped by lightning. Hissing she swiped at his nose. Ears going back he growled before saying, "evil little devil spawn."

"Belle," Ruby called holding her arms out. Without hesitation, the kitten jumped into her arms slapping him in the face with her tail on the way. Rubbing her face against her owner's laughter shined in the feline's eyes as he tried to ignore her. He didn't think killing Ruby's cat would be a good idea. It might have been the best way to relieve stress but it wouldn't be good. Quickening her pace to catch up Ruby said, "she's not that bad."

"Let's agree to disagree," he mumbled. He hated that evil little cat. The creature had gone out of its way to annoy him from just nipping his ear at night to stealing his food. Honestly, the relationship was one of mutual hate. Nose twitching he glanced up at the sky saying, "it's going to rain soon."

"Hopefully we'll reach the train before it does," she said rubbing her fingers along the kittens back. Getting caught out in the rain really wouldn't be very nice for either of them. Looking up at him she asked, "was there a reason you came with me and Belle?"

"Other than the fact your cat's evil," he asked and could have sworn the beast understood him. Its eyes narrowed even as it purred. Ruby rolled her eyes and nodded at him to continue. Grinning he said, "Raven asked me to make sure you didn't die."

Pouting at the thought of having a bodyguard Ruby was internally happy to have someone to talk to. Hearing thunder she sighed and passed her cat to Dakota. Taking the creature he said, "if you even try to bite me I'll skin you."

Ignoring the man threatening her cat she opened her messenger bag. Moving her mother's journals to one side she cleared out a space for Belle. Faking a cough she got their attention. Breaking off his staring contest with the beast he gently lowered the tiny creature into the bag. Ears going back the kitten swiped at him one last time before curling up.

"What are planning to do when we get to Minstrel," he asked watching her close the bag. Walking forward he studied the small girl.

"I'm going to visit some friends," she said simply grinning up at him. Her expression was guarded despite the smile and he knew she wouldn't tell him anything else. Smirking he ruffled her hair.

"Why does everyone do that," she snapped but there was no bite to her words. Slapping his hand away she straightened her hair as best she could. It was growing long again having reached down to the middle of her back. Unlike Raven and Yang's wild hair though hers was straight.

"Because it's fun," he stated smirking when she glared at him, "besides it's not like we're hurting anything other than your pride."

"Yes because someone too small to reach the top shelf really needs their ego checked," she mumbled. Glancing up at him she wasn't surprised to see him still smirking.

Her heart burst with joy at seeing the train station just as the skies opened and it began to rain. Before the rain could touch them he raised his hand palm facing the sky. Ruby watched as the golden shield blocked the rain mentally promising to get him a gift later. Smiling at him she said, "thank Dakota. So will it move with us?"

"It's my semblance, I create physical constructs out of light," he told her amused when she blinked realization filling her eyes. He didn't mention the fact that there had to actually be light around for him to make a construct.

"Cool, so can you do that with arrows too," she asked glancing up at the sky warily. Clutching the strap of her bag, getting wet was not something she wanted to do.

"No now keep up," he ordered bluntly. Nodding he began walking forcing her to either keep up or get drenched. Reaching the covered train platform she tilted her head curiously when she saw the boy hanging his head near the ticket machine. Humming she walked forward.

"Do you need any help," she asked amused when he almost jumped out of his skin. The tan skinned boy spun around to stare at her while inside his head Ozpin began to freak out. He was actually at a loss of what to do. He'd had a whole plan, meeting one of his old students at a ticket machine wasn't one of them.

"Um the machine," he said nervously barely keeping himself from stuttering. Watching the boy blush and look away Ruby smiled softly. Dakota leaned against the wall trusting his companion could take out the little farm boy if he bothered her too much. Nodding she moved past him. Watching her though Oscar's eye's Ozpin studied his old student. She was wearing another weapon from what he could tell, yet the major difference was the way she carried herself; the only two words he could describe her with were confident and deadly. Part of him was insanely proud of the girl, while the other was worried. He didn't know if Jaune had told her about his actions regarding Pyrrha or not.

"Got it," she said brightly snatching up the three tickets. Oscar blinked when she turned around holding out a ticket. Smiling at him she said, "my names Ruby Rose, that's Dakota."

Following her finger to where she was pointing at the tall male he stepped back causing the man to scoff. Looking back at Ruby who was waiting patiently he blushed and reached to take the ticket saying, "I'm Oscar."

"Nice to meet you," she said brightly while Dakota rolled his eyes. Walking over he snatched the two tickets from her. She froze the unexpected action causing her to blink before pouting. Glaring at him she said, "I'm so sending Belle after you."

"Whatever now come on, I'm not missing the train so you can make friends," he said bluntly and began walking. Sighing in exasperation she waved goodbye to Oscar. Catching up to him easily. Oscar watched them leave before sending a quick mental question to Ozpin about why he was so freaked out during the exchange. The fact he only got silence in response didn't make him the least bit happy.

"That was rude," she said as she sat down. Placing her bag beside her she smiled as Belle poked her head out. The little cat looked around curiously for a moment before deciding the bag was warmer.

"No ruder than your cat," he told her leaning against the window. Reaching into her bag for a journal she continued.

"Well my cat doesn't talk," she teased pulling out the book with a pale blue cover. Soon enough she was nose deep in the book forgetting about everything else.

* * *

okay, so Roman and Neo are coming up soon.


	74. Chapter 74

I don't own RWBY or the characters

The Minstrel underground was interesting, the thugs waiting on every entrance to an alleyway to pull someone in, the shady venders wanting to steal your money, and she'd even saw a couple of people eyeing her. She dared them to try anything, since the same part of her that fought Cinder and Tyrian to a standstill was crying out for blood. Smirking she stalked forward entering the Lions Den without hesitation. Her boots clicked as she headed for the bar. The tan skinned auburn haired bartender gave her an unimpressed look as she smiled back at him.

"I'm looking for Roman Torchwick," she said bluntly her smile never fading even as she heard the footsteps closing in behind her. Turning she looked up at the five men surrounding her serenely.

"You don't belong here little girl," one of them stated. Fighting to keep her smirk at bay she tilted her head.

"Why not," she asked amused when he spluttered slightly at the fearless response. Growling he stepped forward throwing a punch at her face. Grabbing his arm she used his own momentum to toss him over her shoulder. Dancing around the next one who tried to grab her she finally smirked asking, "are you sure you want to do this?"

Her only response was for the one wearing red to charge reminding her of a reckless child. Dodging she stuck out her foot causing him to trip. Grinning she held up her hand to block the strike from the one behind her. Oven in the corner grey eyes followed her every move a smirk on his lips as she scattered appearing behind the man who'd just tired to hit her. Kicking him in the head she used him as a springboard to reach the ceiling bouncing off she drove her fist into another's face. Landing gently she dropped to the ground sweeping the next one's legs out before rolling and kicking out. The man groaned as her boot slammed into the side of his head.

Standing slowly she winked at the remaining three men. Growling in rage one of them leaped toward her thinking that somehow he would succeed where his comrades failed. Ducking under his arms she rammed her elbow into his nose. The crunch of his nose breaking caused some of the patrons in the bar to clap while others simply smirked. In the corner, Mercury raised his glass in silent praise.

Watching the man stumble back holding his nose she tilted her head to avoid the attack from behind. Grabbing his arm she flipped him over her shoulder and sent him crashing into the now broken nosed thug. Rushing forward she kicked her foot into his stomach causing him to fall forward leaving him open to the punch to the face that knocked him out. At that move, some watching actually cheered. Looking over at the one with the broken nose she was amused to see he'd hit his head on the table and was unconscious.

"You bitch," she heard a shout. Spinning quickly she avoided the sword strike. Mercury scoffed into his glass enjoying the look of dismay on the thugs face as she dodged.

"Whats wrong do you not like being on the floor with the rest of the trash," she asked innocently ignoring when most of the room burst into laughter. Looking at the first man to attack her she smirked waiting patiently. Getting ready to activate her semblance she pouted as a small woman dropped down from the second floor. Slamming her parasol into the man's chest Neo smirked as she watched him go down.

"No fair," Ruby shouted grabbing Neo's shoulders, "I wasn't done playing yet."

Roman laughed gaining everyone's attention. Releasing Neo the reaper childishly stuck out her toung at the older male.

"You could have let me keep playing," she said most of the patrons paling at her lack of respect. Neo giggled silently when Roman rolled his eyes.

"Little red, you know they never stood a chance," he mentioned smiling it didn't reach his eyes though.

"Then they shouldn't have fought," she told him resisting the urge to kick one of the downed men. Hand going to the hilt of her dagger she said, "they're just lucky I didn't consider them a threat."

Neo smirked lacing her arm through Ruby's to lead her upstairs. Shrugging the girl followed without resistance. Roman watched them walk up and once they were out of hearing range his smile dropped. The cold warning look he gave the patrons of the bar was enough to make most of them flinch. Ruby was off limits. Satisfied with his warning he turned to go up the stairs.

"So Neo are you going to share your ice cream or not," Ruby asked leaning back in her seat. The expensive office type room was lovely decorated in rich dark red and frosted silver. Two large brown leather couches sat in the center a glass coffee table between them. There was a desk in the corner and the back wall was filled with bookshelves. Shaking her head the woman continued eating.

"Neo doesn't share," Roman said walking into the room and shutting the door. Ruby glanced up at him before nodding in understanding. Sitting across from her he continued, "how pleasant of you to come to visit after almost six months."

"I had to check on my team," she explained, "first I went to Atlas, then Menagerie, and now Minstrel. It's been a long couple of months."

"I'd imagine. So any reason why your here," he asked while Neo finished off her ice cream and finally looked up.

"No reason, I just wanted to come to say hi," she told him enjoying the shocked look on his face. Neo giggled silently. The next hour was spent catching the two up on almost everything that happened. Watching Neo silently fume about her fight against Viper was amusing. Once she was done Roman was on his second bottle of brandy having downed the first when she told him about Blake's words to her on Menagerie. Meeting his eyes she said, "there's another reason I came here. I know about the war between Ozpin and Salem, Qrow and Raven made sure I was updated before I came here, but I don't want to fight for either of them. I want to make a third side, and I want you two to be a part of it."

"Ruby-"

"No just think on it," she said standing, she knew they would need time to make a decision. Leaving the room she almost grinned when she saw the male standing on the other side his silver hair standing out. Mercury grunted stumbling back as the girl launched herself at him. Hugging the older boy tightly she smiled at seeing one of her friends. Pulling away she asked, "how Cinder and Emerald?"

"Fine," he told her slightly confused, "are you not mad about Beacon?"

"No," she told him and when he gave her a look of disbelief she continued, "I'm more angry at Ozpin than any of you."

"Oh," he said unsure of what to say. When she smiled and started walking he rushed forward to keep up saying, "so where are you staying?"

"A small hotel, you can walk me back," she offered and he accepted cautiously. Dakota frowned poking the arrow tip with his finger before setting it aside and picking up another. He was annoyed; his charge had left this morning before he woke up. The fact she left her devil cat only made the issue worse. Said devil cat was currently curled up on his bed.

"You are never leaving this room without me again," Dakota said bluntly the second she stepped through the door. Ruby smirked raising an eyebrow at his words. Seeing her face he scoffed asking, "where did you even go?"

"To see some friends," she said walking into the room. She'd left Mercury once they'd gotten to the building. She had no doubts that she'd be getting visitors in the next few days. Closing the door she walked over to his bed and sat down. Belle opened her eyes when the bed moved before standing. Watching the devil cat rub against her master Dakota rolled his eyes.

"Great next time take me with you," he ordered sending a quick glare in her direction before beginning to sharpen his arrows again. Ruby watched him amused before laying down on the bed Belle deciding to make a nest out of her hair. The purring of her cat quickly sent her to sleep.


	75. Chapter 75

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Walking around the black market of Minstrel was fun, especially when everyone was too scared of her companion to do anything. Although some of them who'd seen her performance last night at the Lion's Den wondered if she was the more dangerous of the two. Stalking forward she ducked into an alley when their target turned slightly. Glancing out she sighed in relief and began following him again.

"Why are we stalking Adam," Dakota whispered amused when she glared at him. He was pretty sure that the other male would have invited them along if he wanted company.

"I'm curious," Ruby said pouting when he laughed quietly. Up ahead Adam stopped. Pulling Ruby into the shadows Dakota smirked when the bull faunus glanced in their direction before going into a building. A building surrounded by people wearing white fang outfits. As Ruby's hand twitched toward her dagger he studied the building seeing the unguarded window two floors up.

"Follow me," he ordered backtracking until they reached an alleyway. Grabbing her hand he raised his own a golden platform appearing under their feet. Holding him tightly she grinned as they floated over the guards. Entering the window she walked over to the door making sure to keep her steps quiet.

"I could have taken them," she complained when he reached her side. Rolling his eyes he focused on his hearing. Deciding it was safe he opened the door slowly looking around for any guards. Stepping out he took the lead using his senses to keep them safe. Following him quietly she tried to push down her excitement of actually being inside a white fang base. Tensing Dakota pushed her back as two guards came around the corner. Taking advantage of that second of panic when the guards saw them Ruby lunged unsheathing Thorn as she moved. Slamming the hilt of her dagger into one's head she turned using her momentum to kick the other into the wall almost feeling guilty when he crumbled to the ground unconscious.

"Great, you made noise," he said sarcastically as she sheathed her dagger. Glaring at him she reached down to grab the faunus' ankles.

"Help me move them," she ordered dragging the man to a door. Opening the storage closet she smirked. Dakota sighed and did as he was told. Somehow he didn't think stealth was going to be an option for too long.

Adam suppressed a smirk, everything was going as planned. Hazel was talking to Sienna trying to make her see reason. Nothing could possibly go wrong now. He would be able to kill her and take over the white fang, then lead the faunus to victory against the humans. Just as he went to start his speech the door at the end of the hall opened.

"Honestly Dakota, it's a big important door, there's gotta be something on the other side," Ruby reasoned. They'd given up stealth after having to hide bodies for the fifth time in a row plus she got bored ducking around corners.

"Oh and that's a great reason to open it right away without even thinking," he shot back dropping the unconscious guard to the ground. Glancing up at the frozen people in front of them he sent Adam an apologetic look. Ruby, however, didn't seem to mind that they'd just walked into what seemed like an important meeting.

"Hi Adam, are we interrupting something," she asked stepping through the doorway into the room. Glancing around her gaze landed on the woman with tiger ears. Something that Ruby thought was adorable.

"Dakota, I thought you were watching her," the redhead asked somewhere between annoyed and amused. True he'd known they were following him outside, but he'd never thought the two would enter the base.

"Technically I am," the man said following his charge into the room. Looking around the room he mentally cataloged everyone's positions.

"You do know that's not what I meant," Adam deadpanned as the girl giggled. Praying to keep his sanity he said, "please tell me I'm having a mental breakdown and you two didn't actually follow me."

"We did," Ruby told him while Dakota looked away hiding his amusement.

"Adam how dare you invite more humans here," Sienna shouted standing her ears going back in rage. The bull faunus sighed glancing back at Dakota.

"How could you let this happen," he asked as Sienna glared at him shaking in rage. Suddenly Ruby jumped hopping in place like a rabbit.

"Oh, do you want to come over tonight, I'm cooking," she asked catching a flash of silver flipping backward she smirked at the enraged tiger faunus as the ground where she'd been standing exploded. Adam's hand went to his weapon before he saw the look on Ruby's face. Relaxing he grabbed Hazel's arm pulling the man to the side. Looking over at Adam she said, "I'm going to have fun now, do you want her dead or alive?"

"Adam," Sienna shouted when he seemed to struggle with the answer. Her grip tightened on her weapon as he looked up at her. When he turned away felt betrayed.

"Your choice, she attacked you first," he told the reaper. A small part of him was relieved at not having to kill his leader.

"Let's make a bet, I win you join Dakota as my guard leaving behind the white fang and everything you are," Ruby said calmly her earlier tone vanishing. Hazel tensed noticing her eye color for the first time. When Sienna growled Ruby continued, "If you win, I'll kill Adam for you."

Adam tensed slightly before sighing, somehow he doubted Ruby would lose. The only thing in question was how long she would play before going in for the kill. Sienna considered her words carefully. Walking down the stairs she offered the girl her hand saying, "I agree."

"Good," Ruby said brightly taking her hand. At that moment the faunus shifted her grip turning to steel as she kicked out aiming for the girl's chest. Ruby gasped allowing the woman to kick her away. Rolling, she used the action to unsheath her throwing knives, coming to a stop she tossed them forward. Spinning her chain Sienna knocked them off course.

Reaching back Ruby unsheathed her sword excitement flowing through her. Holding the weapon tightly she activated her semblance. Leaning back the woman barely avoided being decapitated. As Ruby flew over her she kicked up her foot planting solidly in the girl's stomach and sent her chain towards the girls face. Blocking the chain Ruby wasn't surprised when the chain wrapped around her sword. Grinning Ruby let go as the woman pulled the chain back. Hand touching Crescent Rose Ruby watched her closely.

Unfolding her scythe Ruby narrowed her eyes. Dodging the blade that tore from the woman's chain she watched the floor where she'd been standing turn to ice. Adam tensed feeling the air around the reaper change. He glanced back as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"She's giving you an out," Dakota told the other man drawing Hazel's attention, "she knows that on some level you care for Sienna, so she followed you with the intention of taking the burden of dealing with her."

"How do you know," Hazel asked speaking for the first time since the battle began. Dakota smirked reaching up to tap his ears.

"She plots while taking showers," he said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him. Everyone paused at that Ruby's face going red.

"I-I do not, you take that back," she shouted not caring she was leaving herself open to attack. Huffing she stabbed the pommel end of Crescent Rose into the floor ignoring Sienna completely as the woman wondered if she should take the girl seriously or not. The two men gave her disbelieving looks. Dakota's was from her denial while Adam's was aimed at the fact she plotted at all. Hazel's lips twitched in amusement as she shouted, "I do not plot, or scheme or anything of the sort!"

"Hey Ruby, win in the next five minutes and I'll buy you cookies," Dakota offered to amend his actions. He wanted this to be over already. They'd left her cat alone with his stuff. Eyes lighting up she looked back at Sienna and nodded in agreement with the deal. Putting away Crescent Rose Ruby dashed forward. Dodging under the arc of Sienna's chain Ruby unsheathed Thorn. Activating her semblance Ruby scattered into petals. Sienna tensed her body freezing as cold steel touched her neck.

* * *

okay so options what should I write first Pyrrha's awakening or Ruby finding out about the Ozpin reincarnation thing?


	76. Chapter 76

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby dried her hair with a towel pouting as Dakota stood in front of the stove cooking dinner. She'd tried not to set the pot on fire, but apparently, she didn't try hard enough. Being kicked out of the kitchen was almost insulting.

"Have fun plotting," Adam asked smirking when her face heated up. Throwing her towel at his head she huffed.

"Well at least my plotting is beneficial," she snapped annoyed. Both men laughed as Ruby's face turned red. Glaring at them she said, "you two are annoying."

"No more than you," he told her grinning brightly. When he was around his family, he didn't think so much about how Blake hurt him. He could admit though that he hurt her too, not that he regretted it. Unable to resist Ruby smiled back.

"As if I could be anywhere as bad as you," she teased. Dakota rolled his eyes and began working on the fruit salad. Glancing over at the strawberries he was cutting she pouted wondering how many she could steal before he noticed her.

"Don't even think about it," Dakota warned not even looking at her, "if you try I'll tell Raven about you breaking into a white fang base."

Paling she glared at him saying, "you were there too."

"Yeah but he's been trained for things like that," Adam told her enjoying the way her glare turned into a pout. Before she could start complaining they heard a knock on the door.

"You expecting someone," Dakota asked frowning. He doubted a wooden spoon would do much good if he got in a fight. At most he could use it as a hammer. Shrugging Ruby walked over to the door not minding the fact she was wearing a large knee length red t-shirt and black shorts. Opening the door she grinned. Roman was standing on the other side leaning on his cane, with Neo waiting behind him a playful grin on her face.

"So little red going to invite us in," he asked raising an eyebrow at her attire. It was the most relaxed he'd ever seen her. Not counting that one time she was sleeping on his bed.

"If I have too," she said dramatically. Stepping to the side she let them in hoping they wouldn't cause too many problems. Then she realized something. Shutting the door she asked, "how did you find me anyway?"

"A gentleman never tells," Roman told her amused when she pouted. Walking into the kitchen Ruby sent Adam a warning look as the two criminals sat down at the table. Neo looked confused at Adam's presence but did nothing other than sending him a playful smirk.

"Lovely, and what other strays are coming tonight," Adam complained resisting the urge to cut Roman's hat off his head. Shrugging the reaper snatched a strawberry from the fruit salad.

"There no telling," Dakota said slapping her hand away when she reached for another. Rolling her eyes she leaned back deciding not to push her luck. Looking over at Roman she smiled.

"So have you guys thought about my offer," she asked. Roman and Neo glanced at each other secretly lacing their fingers together under the table. It hadn't been an easy conversation for either of them. With her trust issues and his almost pessimistic view of the world.

"We accept," Roman told her tightening his grip on Neo's hand, in the end, they'd decided to give her a chance. The way Ruby tossed her hands in the air cheering almost caused Dakota to cut his hand off while dicing tomatoes. Having enough he stabbed the knife into the cutting board and pointed at the doorway.

"Out all of you," he ordered when they made no move to leave he grabbed another, bigger, knife. Waving it threatenly he growled. Wincing Ruby was the first to leave followed closely by the others. Walking over to the couch Ruby picked up Belle before sitting down the kitten cuddling in her lap.

"Ruby what did you offer them," Adam asked sitting in the armchair facing the door his sword in his lap.

"A chance, it was their choice to take it," she said softly before looking up and continuing, "I want a third side to this war. I want a side that can protect the people I care about."

"That's why you wanted Sienna," he mumbled going over her words in his head, "you could have just told me."

"I doubt you would have gift wrapped your high leader," she told him amused while Neo stole Belle off her lap. Roman groaned already knowing by the end of the meeting his lover would want a cat.

Adam nodded agreeing with her assessment. In truth, he wouldn't have gift-wrapped Sienna, but he would have drugged and dumped her outside Ruby's door.

Roman looked between the two kids amused. Ruby was different from the girl he'd met at Beacon he just hadn't decided if it was a good thing or not. Reaching into his coat he pulled out the files he'd gathered and laid them on the small wooden coffee table in front of her.

"My first contribution," he told her before sitting in the chair by the window. Picking up the folder Ruby gave him a thumbs up before she began reading. The files were the names and background of almost all huntsmen and huntresses in Minstrel. Half an hour later when she placed the files back on the table her eyes were like stone.

"Who's responsible for this," she asked causing Roman to wince at her tone. She didn't wait for an answer as she stood began to pace. Her mind was racing for almost every huntsman and huntress in Minstrel to be missing left the kingdom defenseless. She knew it was Salem's doing, but she'd have to have a source high up in the kingdom's government. Meeting Roman's eyes she asked, "so it's either the headmaster of the school or someone on the council."

"The headmaster might be the weakest link in the chain," Adam cut in. Ruby nodded knowing that it was true. It was easier to put pressure on someone that they could access easily.

"Lionheart," Roman stated coldly, "he's a known coward here in Minstrel."

Humming she continued paceing her eyes closing as she did so. It seemed Ozpin needed to choose better friends. Unless he already knew about Lionheart and decided to do nothing about it. Honestly, she couldn't tell which option was worse.

"There's nothing I can do," she told him, "at least not right now. I'll have to play nice. We have no proof. I assume you know something about this?"

Adam glanced up at her a smirk on his face, "nope not a thing."

Ruby stared at him not believing him for a second. Seeing that he wouldn't tell her anything she pouted and looked back at Neo who was playing with Belle. Sighing she said, "I'll trust you, Adam, just be careful."

He was her friend, so she would give him this one pass. Next time he kept secrets she would annoy him until she knew everything that he did.

"Food's done," Dakota called from the kitchen.

* * *

So due to starting fall classes, I might not be able to update every day, but I will try too. I just thought I'd let you guys know.


	77. Chapter 77

I do not own RWBY or the characters

It was a week after her arrival in Minstrel when the news reached her. The Atlas Academy was allegedly attacked by the white fang leaving no survivors. According to the reports the school was closed leading to only the general and a few others being the victims. Of course Roman already confirmed with his sources that the official reports were lies, while Adam assured her that almost all white fang efforts were centered on Minstrel at the moment. All this meant was that someone was trying desperately to cover their tracks.

She was worried about her friends. Dakota had noticed and taken to trailing her everywhere when she was out, Sienna surprisingly hadn't put up too much of a fuss about being a humans bodyguard. All this meant was not only was she tense almost all the time but also she couldn't think straight when planning. Hense her current situation.

Glancing up at the man in front of her Ruby tilted her head while her two guards shifted nervously behind her. He was tall, broad shouldered, and had scruffy looking brown hair. His eyes were a sky blue color. Plus he was dressed like a street thug. So maybe wondering into a random alleyway wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she was bored. Hearing a groan her eyes went to the shape hidden in the shadows behind him.

"Leave little girl," the man ordered like she would actually listen to him. Her hand shifted to Thorn causing him to lash out. Ducking under his fist she lashed out her foot impacting his ankles. Straightening she watched in amusement as he pushed himself off the floor slowly. Apparently being sent to the ground by a teenage girl wasn't bruising enough on his pride, so he had to try again. Stepping back she avoided his punch, kicking out she winced at the sound of her foot hitting his stomach. As he doubled over she smirked, stepping around him she moved toward the figure he'd been beating into the ground before her arrival.

Blood was splattered across the ground, the scent almost too strong for her nose. Moving closer the amusement she felt faded. Huddled in a ball was a child that couldn't be more than ten. Deep red liquid was dripping from black hair while his face was scratched and marred. Kneeling she reached out her fingers barely touching his shoulder before he flinched. The tiny fox ears on his head were torn just like the rags that barely hung off his form showing the patchwork of wounds and lashes on his skin.

"Dakota, Sienna, get him out of here," Ruby ordered calmly. Standing her eyes landed on the man again. Meeting her eyes he winced at the coldness he saw there. Dakota nodded at the order moving forward. Seeing the child he felt fury burn in his blood. All his instincts screamed at him to kill the human. As Sienna picked up the boy gently, he reached out his hand touching Ruby's shoulder.

"We'll take him back to base," he told her gaining only a nod in return. He could feel and see her shaking but somehow he didn't think it was with fear. His grip tightened as he said, "Adam's not too far from here, I'm sure he'd love to help with this."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said reaching up to touch his hand. Squeezing his hand once to show she'd be fine, she let go and stepped forward. The male winced under her gaze. Dakota followed Sienna from the alley reluctantly. He wanted to stay behind because he dreaded what she would do without them there to hold her back. Ruby watched them leave her hand resting on Thorn's hilt. Hearing hurried footsteps and panting she glanced over. The man was running down the alley trying to escape.

Reaching back she unhooked one of her throwing knives and aimed. Screaming the man fell to the ground clutching his leg, her blade was buried in his thigh. Taking her scroll from her pocket she sent a quick message to Adam telling him she'd be bringing over a gift. Slipping the scroll back into her pocket she stalked forward unsheathing another knife as she did.

The man had resorted to trying to crawl away something that despite the situation she found amusing. Pulling back her arm she threw, the blade sinking into the cement in front of him. When he looked up at her she said, "you should save your strength. You'll need if for the walk."

"Screw you," he shouted pulling the blade from his leg and slashing at her. Stepping back she dodged the blade before stepping on his wrist.

"You'll walk or die right here," she told him grinding her foot on his wrist. His screaming resumed as the bone snapped. Removing her foot she leaned down and picked up her two knives wiping his blood off one then sheathing them both. When he looked up again he found the rifle form of Crescent Rose in front of his nose. There was almost no emotion in her voice as she spoke, "stand."

Ruby watched him struggle to get to his feet slightly disappointed when he finally managed to get to his feet. Narrowing her eyes she waved her gun signalling for him to move. She didn't feel anything other than hate for him as she forced him forward. The stares they got on the way to the white fang base were largely ignored. It was the Underground after all, considering most things that came through, a little girl holding a man at gunpoint wasn't all that strange or concerning. Most of them only shrugged before continuing on their way.

As they got closer to the white fang base, Ruby could see Adam standing at the door. Paling the man sent her a frantic look without watching where he was going. Falling forward onto his knees he whimpered as Adam walked forward. Smirking at the masked man Ruby said, "here's your gift."

"How thoughtful," Adam said not seeing much of a point to her gift. Glancing down at the man who'd actually began to cry he rolled his eyes. Putting away Crescent Rose she sighed.

"I found him beating a small faunus child in an alley," she said causing his hand to go to his sword. Reaching out Ruby stopped him from killing the man. When he looked up at her she could feel the anger radiating off him. Throwing up all her mental shields she said, "I think you should use Viper's poison to make him suffer. "

Releasing his sword he nodded a cruel smirk spreading across his face. He could use this human as a message for others like him. Letting him go Ruby stepped back taking one last look at the human currently sobbing she turned to leave. Adam frowned saying, "you don't want to stay and watch the show?"

"I'm going to check on the child," she said. Part of her wanted nothing more than to stay and watch the man scream until his throat raw, yet the other larger part was worried about the child. It wasn't that she didn't trust the other two with him, she just wanted to make sure the boy was doing better.

Walking away as Adam waved goodbye, she felt nothing more than a sick sense of satisfaction. She'd accomplished what she wanted to. The child would be safe would them while his tormentor would go through hell before their inevitable death. It was an outcome that she could accept.

* * *

okay so the vote between Reincarnation and Pyrrha waking up is leaning toward the Reincarnation.


	78. Chapter 78

I do not own RWBY or the characters

When Alice turned seventeen she ran away from home. It was something she regretted only two months later when she was hungry on the streets. Her whole life she'd been pampered as an only child, and maybe that's why when she was lifted out of the dirt she reacted the way she did. She became so grateful, that what was asked of her in return didn't even matter. At least not until he left her to die alone in the dark. Having the knowledge of what torture was really like she could admit that the human currently shaking on the ground was holding up very well.

"I brought drinks," Ruby said gaining everyone's attention. Adam's lips couldn't help but twitch into a grin at the sight of her bringing several cups of coffee into an interrogation. Briefly, he wondered how she managed to get all the way here. Viper tensed at her voice his hand going for his dagger, while the poor man on the floor actually sent her a hopeful look. Rolling her eyes she passed Adam a cup of steaming coffee before setting the others down on the table in the corner.

"I thought you were going back to base," he asked sipping the coffee. Immediately he cringed at the amount of sugar he could taste.

"Roman called told me not to come back yet, something about having a doctor take a look at the kid. Apparently, he doesn't want me around many criminals until he explains the situation to his people," she said leaning back against the wall.

"And you came here because," Adam asked giving a pointed look to Viper who was glaring at her with hate. She shrugged.

Glancing at the man currently curled into a ball at his feet Adam stretched out his arm keeping his eyes on her the whole time, before pouring the steaming liquid. She didn't react like he expected, there was no wince or sign of discomfort, she just tilted her head as if curious before a pout formed on her lips. As the man screamed in pain, Adam watched her finding the lack of sympathy intriguing.

"Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything wrong," the man shouted. Ruby tensed the hand she'd been using to reach out for the a cup of coffee froze. Anger boiled in her blood her hand shaking with suppressed emotion. Seeing the same rage reflected in Adams stiff body she moved. Her hand wrapped around his wrist as he went to unsheathe his sword. Eyes snapping down to her an argument dying on his tongue. She was shaking, but her eyes were fierce. Looking up at him she suddenly went still the emotions fading from her face.

"Nothing wrong," she asked her voice sounding hollow. The grip she had on his arm tightened for just a second before she let go. Stepping forward she continued, "you think beating a child is alright?"

"It's a fucking freak," he shouted back lunging up from the floor. Her blood sang in satisfaction as her fist collided with his face. Stumbling back he howled in pain. Shaking her hand she stepped forward before kicking out. Her foot impacting the side of his head and sending him crashing down onto the floor. Sighing she brushed back the hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"You know, you're making it really hard not to kill you," she said softly kneeling down to look him in the eye. The pain and fear he felt showed clearly.

"I'll do anything if you let me go," he offered desperately. Ruby hummed pretending to think about his offer. Her silver eyes darkened just a bit as she reached out touching the bleeding cut on his forehead gently.

"Anything," she asked to confirm while Viper tensed behind her. When the man nodded desperately she smiled. Adam smirked stepping back just seconds before her soft touch turned menacing. Nails digging into the skin surrounding his wound she scratched across his face. When he fell to the side screaming she said, "did you already forget who brought you here?"

Standing she frowned at the blood staining her fingers. Kicking out her foot dug into his ribs. Breathing deeply she stepped back tensing when Adam's hand rested on her shoulder. She wanted to tear this man apart with her bare hands. To hear him scream even more until finally, she tore his heart out. He should be bleeding even more because as much as she hated the sight of his filthy blood on her, she wanted it to coat the floor. She wanted him to suffer.

Hand going to Thorn she froze as her mind caught up to her actions. She felt sick suddenly as she realized what she'd done. Staring at her hands she wanted to scream, was this really who she was? Torturing people just like he had done to her. Gasping for breath she stumbled back memories rushing through her mind, even as the hand on her shoulder tightened.

"Viper take Ruby back upstairs to my office," Adam ordered. Something in her eyes scared him. He didn't think it would be a good idea for her to be here right now. Sky blue eyes narrowed but he moved to follow his leader's order. Ruby didn't fight back as she was lead from the room her body moving on auto pilot.

"Wash your hands in here," the blonde ordered stopping outside a bathroom. Snapping out of her fog at his words she suddenly felt sick. Her stomach churning as she lunged forward. Bile burned her throat as she threw up the breakfast she'd eaten. Shifting nervously he looked away from the girl as she leaned back trying to control the shaking in her shoulders. Stepping forward he pulled the lever on the toilet flushing the vomit away. The sound brought her back to reality. Closing her eyes Ruby pushed back the emotions rampaging in her soul. Standing she brushed past him to the sink. Turning on the water she scrubbed the blood from her hands and rinsed out her mouth.

Haunted silver eyes stared back at her from the mirror. Not for the first time she cursed the memories of her first life. Of the pain, despair, and agony. Her fingers curled into fists barely resisting the urge to shatter the mirror in front of her. Hate flooded through her body but it wasn't aimed at the man whose screams were filling the hallway. No the hate she felt was aimed at herself. At the weakness she couldn't control. Pushing away from the sink she forced a smirk on her face.

"Well are we heading to his office or not," she asked. Scoffing he glared at her hands itching to wrap around her neck. With a reluctant nod, he began walking. Ruby couldn't help but think about her time as Alice. About the whip that cut into her back until she'd been broken down into nothing. But somehow that hadn't been true. Even before as she lay dying in the dark she'd tried to push herself up.

Being Ruby had been amazing. She'd gotten friends and family that loved her. Her soul was healed from the stains of the past yet she couldn't help but wonder if she'd gone to far this time. If digging her nails into his skin was just the first step to becoming nothing more than a monster.

In her final moments as Alice she'd given up, so why did she get this chance to start over if she was only going to become her demons? Hissing in pain she looked down at her hand where her nails had dug into her skin. Seeing the red blood on her palm she pushed away the doubts and fears that haunted her. She could worry about becoming a monster another day because right now she needed to be strong.

"I've changed my mind," she stated causing the blonde to spin around and glare at her. The challenging glimmer in her eyes reminded him of their battle on Menagerie. Looking up at him she smirked saying, "you're going to take me to a training room."

"Why would I do that," he asked annoyed at being ordered around by a human although she was a human he respected.

"We need a rematch," she told him the smirk on her face turning into a dark grin as she continued, "and I don't think you will pass up a chance to beat me into the ground now will you?"


	79. Chapter 79

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby blinked stepping back to avoid the blade. Raising an eyebrow she tilted her head to the side amused when Viper winked at her. They'd been sparring for about an hour now and despite being tired she was having fun. Tightening her grip on Crescent Rose she swung aiming for his neck. Flipping over the scythe he threw the dagger at her face. Using the momentum from her swing she spun. Coming to a stop she froze feeling cold metal touch her neck.

"I win kid," he said. Then his gaze darkened as he remembered exactly who he was fighting. His had twitched part of him wanting to slit her throat. Ruby watched him closely already knowing what he was thinking. Meeting her eyes he only found understanding. With a growl, he pulled back turning away from her.

"Sorry about stabbing you," Ruby said giving him an olive branch. It was a simple thing, but something that if he took would be a start. Putting away Crescent Rose she patted him on the shoulder and started for the door. Adam raised an eyebrow at the girl when she stopped beside him.

"Have fun," he asked ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, I feel better now," she told him not minding him messing up her hair.

"Are you sure, living in the dark can stain your soul," he asked softly concern filling his voice. The look in her eyes before haunted him slightly. Ruby bit her lip, she wanted to lie to him and say she was fine, but at the same time, he was her friend. So she did the next best thing. Reaching out she pulled off his mask. Seeing him blink at her in surprise she smiled.

"We all have to get our hands dirty sometimes," she told him before bursting into petals. Adam stood there shocked for a moment his hand touching the bare skin of his forehead. Ruby smirked tossing his mask in her hand on the other side of the training hall. Seeing her look he growled eyes narrowing. Waiting until he almost reached her Ruby channeled aura into her feet. Shooting upward rose petals trailing behind her she bounced off the ceiling. Landing she yelped as his arms wrapped around her waist sending them both crashing down to the floor.

Adam stared down into silver eyes. The compromising position they found themselves in occurred to him. with him pinning her to the floor. Ruby felt her face heat up but instead of running she reached up her arms wrapping around his neck. Allowing her to pull his head down he was surprised to feel her lips touch his forehead for just a second.

Viper forced a fake cough from his throat causing both of them to pin him with a glare although Ruby's was more amused. The blonde looked scandalized at the sight of his leader acting so friendly to a human. Rolling her eyes Ruby released the older male, the amused grin she wore causing Viper to pout. Sighing Adam pushed off the ground snatching his mask back as he did. Before Ruby could move her scroll rang, seeing Roman's name on the screen she glanced at Adam before answering.

"Red, we've got an issue," Roman almost shouted hurting her ears.

"Nice to hear from you Roman," she hissed annoyed at the fact her ears were ringing.

"No time to play, Lion's Den has a surprise guest," he said lowly. He sounded angry. Sitting up she stood her eyes narrowing because despite the anger she could hear the fear in his voice.

"Who," she asked softly.

"General Ironwood," Roman said coldly and Ruby felt her heart stop. Hanging up on Roman she turned to Adam.

"I need the help of you and your men," she told him bluntly, "I doubt I'll be able to get back to the house tonight so I need at least four people guarding it."

"Why," Viper asked the thought of taking orders from a human disgusting him. Meeting his eyes Ruby smirked coldly.

"Because I'll be taking my guards with me," she stated her fingers flying across the screen of her scroll as she sent the message.

"I'll go too," Adam said, "if there's a general in Minstrel then I need to know the reason. Viper take a squad and secure Ruby's house, make sure no one goes in and out but the doctor."

Ruby didn't wait for confirmation she just moved. Giving one last look to Viper, Adam followed her. Roman glared at the man from his place above the chaos. Neo was beside him leaning against the railing to get a better look. They'd come back to the bar for money to pay the doctor, but now they were stuck here because of the brawl downstairs.

Feeling her blood boil as the general sent another of their men through a table, Neo gripped the handle of her parasol iching to join the fight. When the man went to shoot the downed thug she moved. Vaulting over the railing Neo landed between them the bullet bouncing off the material of her parasol.

Smirking she lowered the weapon her eyes changing colors briefly before she lunged. Blocking her kick with his arm Ironwood punched at her face. Twisting she stabbed her weapon at his face. Turning his head he dodged the bladed tip his eyes narrowing. Pulling on her foot he tossed her at the wall. Flipping Neo landed on her feet a smirk on her lips.

"Neo," Roman shouted in warning. Eyes widening she spun as the hair on her neck stood on end. A dark purple needle flew at her face too quickly for her to dodge. Stumbling back Neo fell to the ground as Roman landed in front of her blocking the needle with his cane. Or he would have if not for the glowing shield that appeared around the two of them. Dakota smirked as the needle bounced off the shield and fell to the ground.

"Neo," Ruby cried out running past Dakota as he dropped the shield. Lunging forward she wrapped her arms around the woman's waste sending them both to the ground. Relief flood Ruby's body as she buried her face in Neo's shoulder. Eyes softening Neo ran her fingers through the girl's hair trying to calm her down. Roman clutched his cane tightly fury burning in his eyes as he stepped forward putting himself between the danger and the girls.

Sienna did the same her chain uncoiled despite her bitterness at having to work with a human. She might not like her current situation but she could admit that Ruby could have made it a lot worse. At most the child had only been vaguely annoyed by insisting that Sienna eat with them during dinner.

Roman smirked his eyes turning deadly as he said, "well general, it seems you just messed up."

Ironwood tensed glancing over at Aiden who was holding another needle. Seeing the man's look Aiden stepped forward asking, "what happened to the old man who used to run this place."

"Died two years back," Roman told them feeling slightly bad when the mans face dropped but then again this guy did try to kill Neo. Anyone who hurt Neo was dead. It didn't matter who they were, she was his. The only thing he had in this world that he actually cared about.

"I apologize then it seems we came here for nothing," Aiden said lightly. In truth, this had been the last place he wanted to come but the old man could have helped them. Now they would have to fight their way out for nothing. Hearing him Ruby stood releasing Neo reluctantly. The tension in the air around her made her blood sing. She wanted to fight, but right now she had to think. Ironwood had information on her friends, so letting Roman butcher these men wasn't a good idea. Wiping her eyes she spun on her heel and met the general's eyes.

"Where is my team James," she asked trying to keep her voice level. Ironwood stared at the girl in shock earlier he'd only seen a red blur but now he knew who she was and something told him that she wouldn't be nearly as friendly as before. Adam smirked from the shadows ready to attack at a moments notice.


	80. Chapter 80

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Fury ran rampant through her body as she glared at the general. Her hand drifted to her dagger about ready to stab him though the eye. When he didn't answer her question she said, " you have five seconds to tell me where my friends are, or I'll rip you apart."

"I'd rather not seeing as you replaced them with criminals," Ironwood shot back stepping forward his hand tightening on his gun. That one step was the biggest mistake he could have made. Sienna and Adam moved in sync. Sienna Rushed at Aiden and kicked out her leg hitting his ankles, while Adam stepped out from the shadows behind the general his sword pressing against the man's throat. Dakota drew back an arrow aiming it at Aiden when the man went to push himself up.

"I think you confused your answers," Roman mocked amused when the man's eyes narrowed.

"So I guess the sewer rat from Vale is your newest pawn," Ironwood shot back unafraid. Roman snarled holding his cane tightly but didn't move closer. Neo, however, had no control. Shooting to her feet she stalked past Ruby her hand lashing out to slap the general. Ruby moved to catch Neo's wrist tightly and pulling the woman back just in time. The wooden floor burst apart as Ironwood pulled the trigger his metal hand holding the sword away from his throat.

Pulling the sword from Adams' hand he turned slamming the handle of his gun into the man's face. Releasing Neo's hand Ruby grabbed the general's arm and kicked off the ground bursting into petal's as the floor beneath her splintered. Her semblance gave out just as they crashed through the doors to the bar. Pointed gravel cut into Ruby's arms leaving scratches as she rolled across the road. The remnants of the door were scattered across the ground. Pushing herself up she glared at the general who was already standing his face looking a little green.

Blood dripped to the ground and she glanced down at her jacket. Pouting at the long tears she met the man's eyes a dark smirk spreading across her face. Around them, the criminals of Minstrel tensed wondering who would make the first move.

Unsheathing Thorn Ruby said, "you know attacking what's mine was a really bad idea."

Tensing Ironwood raised his arm waiting as she burst into petals. The wind whipped across her face as she appeared behind him her dagger cutting through the air. Leaping to the side he avoided the slash just barely wincing as a long gash was cut into the ground. In his mind, Ironwood cursed Qrow for teaching her aura strikes. Reaching back Ruby gripped her throwing knives before throwing.

Blocking the knives with his arm he had only seconds before her knee slammed into the side of his head. Stumbling he swung his arm and fired without hesitation. Ruby's eyes widened blocking the bullet with her dagger. Thorn screeched sparks flying as the metal cracked before giving out. Tilting her head Ruby avoided most of the damage as the bullet sank into the wall across the street. Blood ran down her face from the long gash across her cheek.

Staring at the jagged broken metal of her dagger she couldn't stop the tears from stinging her eyes. Thorn was broken, the blade that saved her life more times than she could count was gone. She'd worked for day's making Thorn and now it was gone.

"Ruby," Dakota shouted in warning but it was too late. Gasping the broken dagger fell from her hand the boot buried in her stomach sending her flying back. Landing roughly the reaper coughed her whole body hurting. Rolling, she pushed away the anger knowing it wouldn't help. Closing her eyes she focused her aura searching. Warmth and power wrapped around her as she opened her eyes. Ironwood faltered glowing silver eyes pinning him in place. For the first time, Ruby actually managed to control her eyes. Pulsing and seeking her aura sought them out. Warming the blood of those she'd chosen causing them to relax slightly even as she reached back.

Crescent Rose unfolded easily just as it always had the metal taking on a silver tint as her aura skimmed it. Far across the street on a rooftop Cinder's eyes widened when her aura shifted in response to the reapers call. Beside her Emerald and Mercury felt the same. Glancing at them for just a second Ruby smirked before turning back to the matter at hand.

Bending her legs slightly she lunged enjoying the way he stumbled back. The blade of her scythe cut though the air singing in tune with its wielder as she spun on her feet using the momentum to follow through with an upward strike. He dodged barely but the silver blade of aura that shot into the sky scared him.

Stepping back the reaper shifted her scythe into a glaive slashing at his head. Ruby was lost the power pulsing through her blood cries out wanting to destroy the being that hurt her so much. It was intoxicating and she loved it. She felt invincible as if she could take on the world. Shifting her grip she spun the shaft of her weapon dancing across her shoulders briefly before she stabbed forward.

Stumbling back Ironwood knew he wouldn't make it in time his eyes widening as the blade cut into his chest before vanishing. Strong arms wrapped around Ruby's waist holding her tightly against him. It wasn't easy as the reaper struggled her aura lashing out like a tornado. Clutching her weapon tightly she tried to pull away instinct screaming at her to take out the threat. Behind her, a single indigo eye closed as he grunted holding her tighter.

"Damn it little Rose calm the fuck down already," he hissed as her elbow hit his ribs. Freezing when his voice registered in her mind she dropped Crescent Rose. The glow in her eyes faded her hands reaching up to touch the arms holding her. The one action was enough to loosen them just enough so she could turn around. Reaching up she touched his face tears of relief stinging her eyes. Opening his eye he smirked down at her saying, "miss me?"

The only answer he got was her wrapping her arms around him and hiding her face in his chest. Closing his eye again he rested his chin on her head content to just hold her close. He'd missed her so much.

"You know little Rose I didn't think I'd find you about to kill my pilot," he whispered his voice teasing. Her shoulders shook with laughter but she didn't let go. She'd missed him more than she'd actually thought she did. Even hearing his voice was relaxing. Pulling back she cupped his cheek again smiling when he leaned into her hand.

"He started it," she told him her eyes shined with happiness when he threw back his head and laughed. Around them, their audience relaxed. Bodies uncoiled and hands left weapons. Each and every person watching the battle had grown attached to the reaper. Cinder smirked the flames in her hand dying off while Dakota lowered his bow slightly to aim at the general.

"I fucking bet he did," Cardin agreed unashamed even when Ironwood glared at him. Tightening the grip he had on the girl in his arms briefly he enjoyed the feeling of her for a second before letting go and stepping back.

Without hesitating in front of every one of Minstrels criminals he dropped down on one knee. Ruby stared at him shocked as he bowed before her the power in her blood sang in pleasure even as her face turned scarlet act the action. Cinder covered her mouth to hide her laughter as across Remnant two ancient powers found themselves challenged by a tiny reaper who'd already become a far greater threat than they thought she would.


	81. Chapter 81

I do not own RWBY or the characters

"Don't do that," Ruby protested her face heating up. Most of the watchers around them were amused by the way her whole personality changed in less than a second. Cardin himself smirked before standing.

"Why not," he asked enjoying the way her face got even redder. Pouting at him she rolled her eyes and spun to face Ironwood who was staring at them in shock.

"So general since Cardin's bailed you out why don't you tell what you were thinking when you decided to walk into my bar and start a fight," she asked dutifully ignoring Roman when he shouted that she, in fact, did not own the bar.

"Your friends with criminals," Ironwood said as if that one simple answer would be enough of a reason for her not to shoot him.

"So, I'm not a huntress, nor am I one of your men," she stated annoyance bleeding into her voice, "I can do whatever I want because guess what Jimmy you have no control over me!"

"Are you related to Qrow," Ironwood almost shouted. His face heating up at the familer nickname. Ruby blinked her anger fading just a little at the face he was making. The pout he wore looked so out of place. Sighing she decided to just let it go after all Cadin did say she couldn't kill him.

"Roman, you and Neo, take care of repairs, Dakota, you go with Ironwood to get the others, Sienna your with me, Cardin what do you want to do," she asked glancing back at the man. He grinned his arm landing on her shoulder.

"I'm with you little rose," he said easily. Meeting Aiden's eyes he smirked before glancing over at the general. The doctor sighed before helping the other man up. Ruby watched them leave before her eyes landed on her broken dagger. Closing her eyes she gave herself one more moment to grieve. Following her gaze, Cardin frowned his arm tightening around her for a second. Watching them Adam bit back a growl his hand shaking. Eye's landing on Adam she winced at the anger she saw there. Tilting her head she watched closely as he walked from the shadows into Cardin's line of sight. If she'd been betting on a show of maturity then she would have lost all her money. The rage that took over every fiber of Cardin's being bleed into his voice as he said, "oh great it's the bull."

"Human," Adam said in greeting happy that his mask covered his twitching eye. Ruby looked between the two slightly worried. Both were gripping the hilts of their weapons ready to attack. Sighing she stepped out of Caridin's hold.

"Not here," she ordered causing both men to glare at her. Cardin scoffed his arms crossing over his chest but didn't argue. Adam tightened his grip on his sword the urge to take off the other man's head increasing. Ruby reached out her hand resting it on the redhead's chest. When he looked down she shifted her eyes nervously causing him to do the same. Around them, the criminal's of Minstrel still waited for another show. Scoffing he stepped back the way her eyes lit up at his action almost made his anger fade. Without a word he spun around and began walking back to her base. Humming Ruby followed leaving Cardin and Sienna to follow behind them. The tiger faunus watched the interaction between the three with an emotionless stare despite not liking Adam or Ruby at least she could say they made life interesting.

The way back to base was clear enough although Ruby wished Cardin would stop glaring at Adam. The hate in the air was causing her hair to stand on end. Her instincts screaming to take out the threat before it could strike. They made it half way back before she growled and said, "if you don't stop glaring we'll have a nice day of training tomorrow."

Cardin winced at the threat. Phantom pains traveled through his body at the reminder of how harsh she could be during a spar and if she went full speed then he would be done for in less than a second. Shuddering he looked away from Adam his eye landing on her back. He studied her both annoyed and impressed at the differences he could see in her. Worry was what he felt the most though, the last time he'd seen her she'd been heading to find Blake and now she was friendly with the man who tried to kill her.

"So what happened in Atlas," Ruby asked as the four of them stepped into the house. Cardin winced at the thought of the kingdom.

"Assassins," he said bluntly his lips twitching as she spun around to stare at him her eyes widened.

"Seriously," she asked and when he nodded her eyes lit up. The two males watched with amusement their mutual hate forgotten as she hopped around the room gushing about how awesome it would be to fight an assassin. Sienna had no such amusement. Her arm reached out like lightning grabbing the girl by the back of her jacket and holding her in the air easily.

"Sit down," she ordered dropping the girl onto one of the couches. Ruby stared up at the older woman in surprise. Meeting the girl's eyes Sienna smirked before heading toward the back of the house to check on the still sleeping child.

"At least she's warming up to you," Adam stated sitting across from her. Glancing at him Ruby tilted her head curiously.

"Did you tell Viper to go home," she asked slightly amused when he scoffed and pointed to the window. The barely there human shaped form that had been watching them dove into the shadows. Holding back a laugh she said, "he does know we just saw him right?"

"It's best not to ask," Adam said while Cardin scoffed and sat down beside Ruby. Smiling Ruby leaned to the side her head resting on his shoulder while Adam narrowed his eyes at the almost smug looking man. If only he could get away with killing the other male then maybe his day would get better. Ruby closed her eyes enjoying a moment of peace before the chaos she was sure the next few days would bring. The mere fact a Schnee would be in the same room as the high leader of the white fang would be chaotic enough. Yawning Ruby cuddled closer to her friend sleep closing in on her. Adam watched the girl closely until her breathing evened out signaling that she was fast asleep.

Cardin almost jumped out of his skin when Adam reached up and took off his mask. Placing it on the coffee table he met the other man's eye shocking Cardin at the amount of hate there.

"I think it's time we had a short talk," the redhead suggested smirking. Cardin rolled his eye.

"Yes because this is exactly the time to have our measuring contest," he stated sarcastically and reluctantly Adam felt his respect for the man rise just a little. Grinning without shame Cardin continued, "after all Ruby could sleep through an earthquake so let's get this over with and just kill each other already."

"I hate you," Adam growled despite the twitching of his lips.

"Trust me the feelings mutual," Cardin assured him. Both of them stared at each other neither wanting to be the first to look away. Finally, Cardin blinked looking down at Ruby who'd shifted in her sleep. Sighing he met the other man's eyes again saying, "let's make a deal. I won't use my semblance on you again, and in return, you don't take my other eye."

Adam sat back thinking over the other males words before a dark smirk stretched across his lips. Nodding he turned his gaze back to the sleeping girl his eyes narrowing in annoyance when Cardin ran his fingers through the girl's hair.


	82. Chapter 82

I do not own RWBY or the characters (unless their oc's or Alice)

Ruby listened to the sounds from the kitchen as she walked to the back room where Sienna was with the child. Glancing up at the older woman she wasn't surprised to see the disdain in her cat-like eyes. Tilting her head she shut the door behind her all too aware that at any moment the woman could lash out. Ignoring Sienna Ruby looked at the child on the bed. He was healed of all his injuries, well his physical ones at least. The mental and emotional trauma wouldn't be as easy to get over. Phantom pain crept up her back for a second before she pushed it away and forced a bright smile onto her face.

The low growl coming from the bed did nothing to wipe away the fake smile if anything it actually made it real. Hardened eyes glared at her from behind ruffled brown hair. Tilting her head she resisted the urge to coo at him when the fox ears on his head twitched. Running her eyes over his body she didn't flinch away from the network of scars running across his chest and arms. Meeting his way to old for a child's eyes she stepped forward.

His reaction was instantaneous. Lips pulling back he snarled at her his eyes turning feral as his nails lengthened into claws. Freezing she straightened the smile fading from her face. Under all that vicious rage that glowed in his eyes was a fear she was all too familiar with. Stepping back she ignored the aching in her heart and turned her gaze on Sienna.

"Leave," Ruby ordered her voice barely above a whisper but it carried in the small room. Their eyes met for a moment yet it was long enough for Ruby to see the irritation flash through the older woman's gaze. Standing her ground Sienna glared down at the girl wishing more than anything she could rip out those annoying silver eyes. Huffing Sienna fled the room her ears twitching in rage. Watching her go, Ruby, winced at the loud bang that followed. She was sure that the woman had broken the door to the small room. Sighing she wished for a moment that the woman would just let go of the hate that bubbled inside her.

"I'm not going to be your pet," the boy said from behind her. Turning she wasn't surprised to see he'd pushed himself up and was now kneeling on the bed his eyes narrowed as his claws dug into the soft mattress. Despite herself, Ruby winced at his words the memory of him covered in blood flashing through her mind. Nails digging into her palm she met his gaze keeping her emotions locked down tight. Taking her silence as guilt he snarled again the sound echoing. Keeping her eyes forward she tilted her head.

"Oh, you won't," she mused her eyes vacant as she remembered shouting something very similar in her first life. Of course, that action led to her death and rebirth so she couldn't really brag about her own defiance. But this was different, this time it wasn't her breaking free of her chains and foolishly attacking someone much stronger than herself. This time it was a child who had his whole life ahead of him, most of all though he wasn't alone. First, though she had to see just how far he was willing to go for his freedom. A dark smirk graced her lips as she asked, "and how far would you go to remain free?"

His answer wasn't one she expected. He didn't shout or scream instead he lunged wickedly sharp claws aimed for her neck. The dark rage in his eyes as he glared at her fully ready to kill too bad he was moving in slow motion compared to her. Stepping to the side Ruby watched impressed as he flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet. He'd obviously been trained which although great also left her with more questions. Such as how he'd been caught by that weak man in the first place?

At this moment she would have turned and rushed for the door, he did no such thing choosing to swipe at her with his claws once again. The feral gleam in his eyes caused her own instincts to scream at her but she didn't care. In the instant when he sprang forward she stopped locking down her emotions allowing the satisfaction to shine in her eyes. Laughing in delight she avoided the swing.

From the doorway, Dakota watched her flip around the room his eyes taking in the wide grin on her face that he hadn't seen in ages. From his shoulder, Belle twitched her tail anxiously her human's mood causing her instincts to be on edge. Stepping in he closed the door behind him sending Ruby a smirk when her eyes flickered over to him for a second before going back to the child. Leaning back against the door he settled in to watch the show.

"Come on little one," she said when he bent over panting. Glaring up at her he tried to growl but the sound was nowhere near as intimidating as before. Her voice wasn't taunting or cruel just soft. She allowed herself to relax for a second believing he was done for the next few minutes. She was wrong the instant he saw her form uncoil he reacted.

Blood splattered across the floor as Ruby tilted her head to the side just in time. Her black tank top did nothing to block the claws digging into her shoulder. Snarling he started to pull back his arm only for her hand to wrap around his wrist. Dakota felt his ears go back and had to fight back his growl as the smell of her blood hit his nose.

Looking up the boy expected to see hate or anger in her eyes yet the only thing he found was amusement. For some reason that scared him more than anything else. Voice shaking he ordered, "let me go!"

Ruby released his wrist biting her lip to hold back a hiss as his claws left her shoulder. Eyes tracking him she hid her wince when the feral glare faded into fear. She knew why he was frightened since most people would have backed off after he drew blood. Reaching up slowly she pressed her fingers to her wound before drawing them back. Taking her eyes from his she looked at the red staining her hand. It was deep and even now blood ran down her shirt. He hadn't hesitated to attack leaving behind a wound that would scar.

"Good job," she said ignoring the scoff from Dakota. Hearing the child take in a breath she smiled. Holding up her hand she showed the child the blood that covered it. His confused eyes stared at her while his ears twitched. Pride leaked from her voice as she spoke, "I'm glad your spirit isn't broken."

Eyes narrowing as the words sank in he glared at her. A snarl working it's way up his throat. Hands twitching he clutched his body tensing. The scent of Roses tickled his nose as she vanished from his sight. Gentle arms wrapped around him in a hug. Reacting instinctively he lashed out his claws digging into her back. This close she couldn't hide the flinch or whimper of pain that left her lips but she didn't pull away.

Holding him she ran her fingers through his hair hating the way his body shook just from her being this close. Ignoring Dakota's strangled cry she hummed softly. Slowly he calmed down his shaking dying down along with his growls. His claws slowly shrank back into normal nails and she winced at the movement. Feeling it he whined guilt leaking into him. Sighing she pulled back a small smile on her face.

"Sorry about that," she said motioning to the blood on his chest. The words brought him back down to earth and he realized something. With her speed, she could have killed him at any moment. Meeting her eyes he shuddered. Keeping her voice gentle she said, "my name's Ruby Rose Branwen, what's yours?"

"I don't have one," he mumbled looking down. All his life he'd only been called boy or freak or fox brat. He'd never had a name like she did. Feeling a hand land on his head he jumped. His jaded green eyes locked on hers.

"That's okay we'll give you one, right Dakota," she stated glancing over at the wolf Faunus who was glaring at the wall. He grunted hating the barely noticeable trembling of her

body.

"Brat," he suggested earning him a half-hearted glare.

"We are not naming him brat," she said seriously. Eyes flickering between them he wondered how long the man had been there. Ruffling his hair one more time Ruby pushed herself up easily not allowing the pain she was in to show.

"What a waste," Dakota mumbled annoyance flashing through his eyes when Belle flicked him in the nose with her tail.

"Dinner should be ready soon," Ruby said brightly wincing as she clapped her hands softly. Grinning she continued, "why don't you go get washed up first, I'll lead you to the bathroom."

Nodding slowly the boy followed her from the room his eyes firmly on her back. The black tank top hid most of the blood but he could still see it. Glancing down at his hands he felt guilty for hurting her.

"Well this is it," she said stopping outside the bathroom door. She ruffled his hair one last time keeping the smile on her face. The instant the door closed behind him though her smile was gone. Moving to her room she barely stepped inside before her legs decided to give out. Strong arms wrapped around her body holding her up. Wincing she glanced up meeting Dakotas disapproving eyes. Her voice was small as she spoke, "sorry."

"Don't apologize, idiot," he growled slipping his arm under her knees. Picking her up he stalked into the room ignoring Belle's claws as the cat dug them into his shoulder.

* * *

okay so this happened, so Ozpin and Qrow will be returning soon with Pyrrha waking up not long after. so what do you guys think of the fox kid?


	83. Chapter 83

I don't own RWBY

"Why didn't you activate your aura," Dakota asked though his grinding teeth. The stench of her blood was burning his nose. Glaring over at her as he rummaged through the first aid kit he'd found in her pack he couldn't stop his blood from boiling.

"I wanted to see how far he would go to stay free," she told him with absolutely no regret or shame. She'd made her choice and nothing could change that. If he didn't like her methods then too bad for him. That child showed promise after all not many would attack an unarmed person with intent to kill. Snarling he resisted the urge to shake her until she couldn't see straight. How was he supposed to keep her safe when all she did was dive straight into danger?

"Shirt off," he ordered grabbing the roll of bandages and antiseptic from the kit. Freezing she stared at him her mind almost shutting down at the order. The dumbstruck expression almost made his anger fade. Smirking he waved them in her face saying, "or do you expect me to treat your wounds through that shirt?"

Blushing she glanced at the door wondering if she could make it in time. All her bravado faded as he bent down his eyes meeting hers. Steeling herself she bit back like a cornered animal.

"No, go get Someone else," she ordered. Raising an eyebrow he studied the girl. Her face was a bright red and he could almost feel the heat from her blush from where he stood.

"Aw are you embarrassed," he teased his ears twitching in joy. Eyes narrowing Ruby tensed as her face heated up even more. Glaring at him she could see the amused glow in his green orbs. Briefly, she wondered if taking his own bow and beating him with it would be his head he asked, "or are you afraid?"

Ruby stiffened her eyes widening. For a moment Dakota feared he'd gone too far until she pushed off the bed and stood. It was like a switch went off in her mind and all she could think about was proving him wrong. Fingers clenching in the black fabric she fumed. Stepping back he opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off when she pulled off the tank top in one quick motion revealing the strapless red bra she wore underneath. Flinching Ruby fell back the shirt falling from her hand as pain shot through her body from the motion.

"Damn it," Dakota cursed the first aid supplies falling from his hands as he reached forward catching her easily. Worry flooded his body. Lowing her down back into her sitting position on the bed he couldn't crush the feeling of guilt that he felt. Catching her breath as the pain faded she shivered. Feeling the motion he glanced down focusing on the four deep punctures in her shoulder. He couldn't stop himself from saying, "you're a fucking moron. The brat could have killed you."

"That was kind of the point," she said softly and he didn't even try to stop the growl that vibrated through his chest.

"What's that mean huh? Trying to get yourself killed or something," he asked his voice sounding more like a snarl than she'd ever heard before. Wincing Ruby met his eyes only just now realizing how her words might have sounded. The fierce anger she saw there would have frozen most people in fear, but the only thing she could think about was the terror that the anger hid.

"Of course not," she whispered her voice sounding weak. For a second he felt his heart soften. The anger started to fade into nothing as he leaned forward his forehead resting against hers. When she sighed her body tensing slightly he panicked. Jolting back he practically leaped away from her.

"I'm getting the blonde boy," he told her moving for the door the emotions running rampant in his heart made looking at her hard. Hearing him Ruby reached out her hand wondering what she did to make him flee. She opened her mouth to call him back just as he shut the door behind him leaving her alone in the room. Closing her eyes she leaned forward hiding her face in her hands.

(Lion's Den)

Nursing the glass of whiskey, Mercury watched the people around him. It was his turn to people watch, well at least that's what he called it, or according to Cinder scout out the cities dark little corners. His corner table was half hidden in the shadows. Boredom showed clearly on his face at least until Roman settled into the chair across from him. Tilting his head he smirked arrogance the only thing he allowed to cover his face.

"Get tired of hiding," he mocked grinning at the older man. The dark smirk that crossed the thief's face caused an instinctual reaction. Tensing Mercury followed the man's eyes to the side as Neo rested her hand on his shoulder. A mocking grin was stretched across the multicolored woman's face. Roman watched the cocky smirk fade from the boy's face and couldn't deny the satisfaction that it brought him.

"Who says we were hiding," he asked basking in the concealed fear he saw shoot though the boy's eyes. It had been weeks since he'd actively tried to intimidate someone but it felt so good. As Mercury opened his mouth to shoot back a comment Neo dug her nails into his shoulder. Snapping his mouth shut Mercury tensed further glaring up at the woman. Chuckling Roman continued, "I'll be honest with you kid, I hate Cinder, I hate you, and that little green haired rat, but for some reason, that I can barely comprehend, Ruby wants you three on her side. I'd rather you be dead."

"Ruby's a fool," Mercury said unable to keep silent when his heart warmed slightly. Ruthlessly he shoved down the feeling. The memory of her smile flashed into his mind for just a moment and he shoved that down too. Feelings weren't something he could afford to have.

"I know right," Roman said reaching out, his hand plucking the glass from Mercury's hand. Smirking as he shook the glass the sound of ice hitting the sides were the only thing the boy could hear and the blazing hate in Romans eyes was the only thing he could see. When he spoke his voice was cold the usual playful tone was completely gone, "I have been and always will be a thief, but that's not all I am. I have survived for one simple reason do you know what that is?"

"Because your a roach," Mercury mumbled. Roman's eyes flashed the glass in his hand shattering. The insult hitting a little too close to home as his back burned.

"No, because everyone who dared to defy me is dead," he said coldly memories of blood and steel passing though his mind. His eyes cut to Neo. Her eyes were a fear filled white and he hated himself for startling her. Watching her eyes return to normal he breathed out deeply to calm himself before speaking, "go back to Cinder and tell her she has until Haven to make her choice."

Standing Roman didn't bother to wait for his reply before heading for the stairs. Neo squeezed Mercury's shoulder one last time before following him. The second Roman entered their room he threw his cane across the room shattering the mirror hanging above the dresser. Entering the room Neo closed the door behind her.

Moving forward silently Neo wrapped her arms around him. Roman tensed the anger still flooding though him but he didn't move. Holding him tightly Neo waited patiently until he calmed down.

"Sorry Neo," he whispered wrapping his arms around her. She was the one person he would never hurt. Shaking her head she cuddled closer to him a content sigh leaving her lips.


	84. Chapter 84

I do not own RWBY or the characters.

Glancing up she wasn't surprised to see Jaune standing in the doorway with one eyebrow raised as if to question why she wasn't wearing a shirt. Not that she cared, after all the amount of times he'd walked in on her or one of the other girls changing, she'd stopped caring about unexpected invasions of privacy. Of course, it was Blake or Adam who'd walked in she might have panicked.

"You know if it was half a year ago I would have questioned your lack of clothing," he told her before wincing at the amount of blood that covered her. Walking forward he placed his hand on her shoulder and channeled his aura into her body. Feeling her wounds stitch back together Ruby sighed in relief.

"you've gotten better at using your semblance," she praised smiling when his eyes lit up. It was the happiest she'd seen him sense Beacon. Then again, a lot of things have changed since Beacon. Tilting her head, she asked, "how was Atlas?"

"Before or after the assassins tried to kill us," he asked his eyes darkening just a bit. She frowned dots connecting slowly in her mind. Cardin hadn't told her much about what he called the assassins from hell, but he did tell her that Jaune had been important to their escape. He'd said that they'd been trapped and Jaune had come to their rescue. The thought that occurred to her just then made her mouth feel dry.

"I should have been there," she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear her. Jaune choked his eyes widening as she launched herself off the bed. Wrapping her arms around him in a hug so tightly that Jaune couldn't help but hug her back despite the blood currently staining her skin. The obviously fake cough from behind them caused them to break apart, but not before he managed to whisper a thank you into her ear.

Emerald eyes glared at Jaune as the small fox faunus growled lowly at him. Raising an eyebrow, the blonde glanced at Ruby only to find her more amused.

"kid, this is Jaune, he's my teammate," she introduced drawing the child's attention as Jaune walked over to her dresser and began pulling out something for her to wear. Without looking Ruby caught the small clothing bundle he threw to her. Smiling Ruby continued speaking, "Jaune, this is Jay Branwen, I'm officially adopting him."

The eyes both males widened, but she didn't wait for their reactions before slipping from the room to take a shower. Glancing at the child Jaune shuffled nervously on his feet. When all he got in return was a glare Jaune sighed. The next twenty minutes were the most awkward of his life. If he moved even an inch the child would start growling and if he tried to talk the kid would growl.

Ruby ran her fingers over the twisting scar along her stomach where Viper had stabbed her. Beside that scar was the one Russel had given her at Forever Fall. Staring into silver eyes she couldn't help but grin at the reminders that she had survived. They were proof that she wasn't dead and that her enemies had failed. Lowering the tan colored tank top, she felt her face heat up when she stared at the black jacket Jaune had thrown her.

Looking over blue eyes lit up with humor at the cat eared jacket Ruby was wearing and the annoyed look on her face.

"I hate you," she whispered without heat as he held back laughter. Pouting she glanced away from him her eyes landing on Jay who stared at her.

"it looks good on you," Jaune told her knowing the only reason she bought the thing was to be closer to Blake. Plus, the fact he managed to embarrass his teammate was worth it. Ruby glared and opened her mouth to retaliate when Jay tugged on her sleeve.

"I like it," he stated seriously as if his opinion was the only one that mattered. Despite the blush still, on her face, Ruby smiled and ruffled his hair the same way Qrow did when he saw her.

"So, who's ready to eat," Jaune asked grinning. He hadn't seen that look of softness in her eyes in a long time. It was nice to see her happy again.

Entering the kitchen behind Jaune, she could feel the eyes on her, or more specifically on the small child standing beside her. Stopping she took in each reaction, from the small quirk of Yang's lips to the darkened gaze Russel wore. Her eye twitched the urge to send the boy flying through a wall becoming almost too much. Weiss, however, was the one to break the silence her voice echoing off the walls, "Ruby why is there a child following you?"

"He's the newest member of our family, his name is Jay," she answered bluntly enjoying the look of annoyance that flashed through Russel's eyes. It was worth it to see Weiss' blue eyes light up at being referred to as family.

Cardin leaned forward studying the child for a second before an easy smirk drifted over his face. Instead of aiming for the child he ruffled Ruby's hair enjoying the pout she gave him while trying to straighten the unruly mess.

"Wait are we all just going to accept this," Russel protested his eyes narrowed in anger, "we don't even know where the brat came from!"

"I don't care, where he came from," Cardin stated coldly causing the other male to deflate and resume his glaring. Ruby winced knowing that eventually, she'd have to talk to Russel about the anger he was holding toward her.

Stepping forward Weiss tried to keep her nervousness from showing on her face as she held out her hand to Jay saying, "Hello, my name's Weiss, I guess you could sort of call me your aunt."

Jay stared at the pale hand before looking up at Ruby who nodded smiling. Hesitating slightly, he reached out shaking her hand quickly before snatching back his hand as if he'd been burned. Weiss brightened at the child's acceptance despite the amused look Ruby was sending her.

Dakota smirked from his place in the doorway enjoying the almost too domestic scene. It was nice to take a break from the fighting and scheming for a while and just live. He hadn't seen Ruby this happy since she'd first saw Blake again, although that reunion didn't end quite so well. Watching Ruby hop forward the ridiculous cat eared hood bouncing on her head he realized that he wouldn't change a thing. Their lives might be hectic, but right now he loved his life. The worst part about peace though was that he knew it couldn't last. Now when Ruby was planning on going to war with two gods. Catching his eye Ruby grinned and he couldn't find it in himself to not return the smile.

The knock on the door brought them back to reality, however. Replacing his easy going smile with a frown he turned on his heel and headed for the door. Grabbing Crescent Rose from beside the couch Ruby fell into step behind him.

Oscar was nervous, so much so that when the wolf eared Faunus from before opened the door he almost squeaked and ran. He could hear Ozpin giving him a pep talk in his mind but so far, the only thing he knew for sure was that he was being glared at.

"Oscar," he heard Ruby whisper and winced. Somehow, he didn't think that the drunk figure of Qrow currently stumbling into the house was going to be much help. Not to mention Ozpin was currently shouting for him to abort the mission and run away because some blonde guy just walked into sight. But he was so tired of living by Ozpin's rules. He'd left home, traveled all this way, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to finish this right here and now.

"Not Quite," he said stepping into the house and trying his best to ignore the growl sent to him by the wolf faunus. When Ruby tilted her head to the side he could see her brain work to try and figure it out. Sighing he continued speaking, "You might know me as professor Ozpin of Beacon because apparently we're one person now and he's talking in my mind. Actually, he's screaming at me to shut up and run."

Ruby stared at him her eyes widened at the information. Before she could say anything though she heard Jaune let out a war cry behind her. She did nothing to stop it only glancing at Dakota who threw up a shield around the quivering boy. Her head hurt. She couldn't, didn't want to deal with this right now. She'd just ben having a happy day and now Ozpin was apparently back in the form of a kid. Honestly, she just felt tired. Looking over at her dad who was currently passed out on the couch drunk, she decided it was time to embrace a part of her heritage.

Moving quickly, she slipped on a pair of flat black shoes and put Crescent Rose against the wall. Oscar watched her move and found himself slightly worried when the golden shield dropped, and she walked past him saying, "Dakota watch him, I'm going to see a friend."

* * *

okay so Ozpin is back now. thank you to everyone who's been reading this.


	85. Chapter 85

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby wasn't a good person although some people might disagree. She could be cruel and selfish when it came to people she loved. The protective nature she'd been born with showed the most when what she considered hers was threatened, and usually it led her to kill the person causing the issue. But killing someone innocent wasn't something she could do. It was why she left before her shaking hands wrapped around his throat because of something he couldn't control. So, no she wasn't a good person, she killed, lied, and if she had too she would burn this entire world to the ground to keep her people safe.

Raising the glass, she swirled the liquid inside hating the way she just wanted more despite having two already. Putting it back down on the table took a lot more willpower than she thought it would. Leaning forward she rested her chin on her palm. The fact she'd managed to not only get into the bar but manage to hide from Roman and Neo long enough to get a bottle of whiskey was impressive. She had no doubt though that the second she left the shadowed back table that she'd be spotted by the couple. Envy curled in her stomach at the relationship the two criminals had. After all, she'd done for Blake the other woman just broke her heart. Honestly, by now, she didn't know if she should hate her kitten or hate herself. Fighting was so much easier than love. At least Blake was safe, not that it mattered.

Fingers twitching Ruby reached for her glass once again only to find it gone. For a second she patted the space it once sat on, before glancing around her eyes landing on the amused face of Adam as he shook the glass tauntingly. Pouting she tilted her head at the casual black t-shirt and jeans he wore.

"You know when Dakota called me about you going to see a friend, I didn't think he meant a bottle of whiskey," Adam stated sniffing the glass and curling up his nose.

"In his defense, I don't think I've ever drunk around him," she said motioning for him to take a seat. Rolling his eyes, he slid into the seat across from her his lips twitching slightly.

"I don't think you're legally allowed to drink," he told her when she reached for the glass. Scoffing she snatched the bottle from the table instead.

"It's in my blood," she said bluntly and waited for him to make the connection. Adam thought it over as his mind drew conclusions from the memories he had of her interactions with Raven who had said the same words to him years ago. Paling he leaned back slightly.

"Please tell me you're not Raven's daughter," he pleaded to know without a doubt if she was he would leave Minstrel tonight and never look back. One Raven was bad enough.

"I'm not," Ruby stated enjoying the way he visibly calmed down before finishing her sentence, "I'm her niece."

"Damn it," he bit out before he could stop himself. Throwing her head back Ruby laughed. He watched her calm down and take a drink, at that moment he couldn't help but compare her to Raven. They were both strong, protective, yet what really drove the relation forward was the way both carried the weight of the world on their shoulders. A weight that neither would give up without a fight.

"What do you think Blake would say if she could see us now," Ruby asked softly her eyes filled with pain and longing. She just wanted to go back to the days before her life became such a mess. Frowning Adam chuckled darkly.

"She'd panic then accuse me of corrupting you, but only after she lectured you about drinking," he said ignoring the pang of hurt that came with speaking about his old partner.

"Then she'd shout about how much she hates violence," Ruby continued causing him to look up slowly the sight of tears in her eyes caused him to stiffen. Slowly placing down the bottle Ruby couldn't hide the heartache burning under her skin. Taking a deep breath Ruby said, "I love her, even now after what she said and did, I still love her."

"Me too," he said softly, "she was my light for so long that when she left I just felt hollow."

Laughing darkly Ruby said, "it's funny here we are her past lover and the one-person Blake said could kill him, drinking and bonding over how she screwed both of us over without hesitation. Oh, I know she never means to hurt the people she loves but she does and damn it I hate myself for still caring about her when nothing I did ever matter enough for her to let me stay!"

Adam looked away the clear pain in her eyes reminding him of when he looked in the mirror just days after Blake left him. Biting his lip, he held back curses. Here they were two of the strongest people on the earth being beaten by the mutual heartbreak over a girl. It was pathetic. They were pathetic. Snarling he shoved himself away from the table ignoring Ruby's yelp of surprise. In a move that shocked even him, he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Adam," she hissed reaching desperately for the bottle on the table as she stumbled to her feet. She missed it completely as he dragged her out the door. Pouting she tripped over her feet not quite managing to keep up with him. Watching his back, she winced at the tight grip he had on her. After the third time he felt her stumble, Adam growled. Pulling her past, him he released her wrist before slipping his arms around her and picking her up. Ruby was ashamed to say she squeaked like a little girl. Tightening his grip, he held her close as he walked. Face slightly red she slapped his chest to get his attention asking, "is there a reason you decided to be a caveman and drag me away from my nice bottle?"

"well I don't think whining about Blake is the best use of our time," he stated his lips twitching into a smile. Feeling her face heat up and her heart starts beating faster she decided to blame it on the whiskey. Huffing she shifted getting comfortable in his grasp. Feeling the movement, he rolled his eyes before heading for the lift to the top of the mountain. When they got to the top he headed for the cliffside that overlooked the city. Sitting down his back against a tree he heard Ruby sigh as she curled against him. He felt tired as he looked up at the shattered moon.

"I stared up at the stars all the time back at Beacon," Ruby said missing the empty rooftop where she'd gone to escape her team. Adam winced at the mention of the school, but he didn't regret it at all. Destroying Beacon was just something he had to do. What he did regret was the pain he caused her. Unaware of the turmoil she'd just caused Ruby continued, "did you know I was jealous of you. Every time Blake mentioned you she seemed to truly care about you, I wanted that. I wanted someone to care about me so much that leaving pained them. I know it's selfish but it's what I wanted."

"and now," he asked causing her to blink in confusion, "what do you want now?"

Ruby stared at him. Her first instinct was to say something about keeping her loved ones safe, but somehow that didn't feel right. It was true she wanted them safe, but she wanted something else even more.

"love," she whispered looking away from him. She missed the way his eyes widened. Without thinking she spoke softly her eyes firmly on the stars, "I want someone who will love me. I know it's selfish and I probably don't deserve it but that's what I want. Even now when I know I'll be going to war soon the only thing I want is someone who'll choose me in a heartbeat over everyone else. You must think I'm being childish."

"I don't," he stated pulling her closer against him.

* * *

okay so I just actually realized that if I continue adding chapters past volume 5 then I might have more than 100 chapters in this so I figured that I could either finish this one after Haven and start the next one in Ruby's story or I could just keep writing until I eventually kill Ruby. Let me know what you guys think. thanks for reading this chapter, have a nice day.


	86. Chapter 86

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Cinder sighed running her fingers along the cold window. Her gaze followed Mercury as he left and she couldn't help but wish that some choices didn't have to be made. She wanted power so she'd never been weak again but now that she had that power she didn't know what to do. Feeling Emerald shift against her stomach she looked down into her red eyes.

"Are you sure about this," the woman asked softly as she sat up slowly.

"It was our only choice," Cinder stated bluntly. When those red eyes narrowed she looked away. She didn't want to get into a fight with one of the only people in the world she cared about. And she did care. She wasn't heartless or cruel to them. She was the one who took them in and gave them a place beside her. But they were the ones to show her it was okay to care.

"No it wasn't, Cin," the green haired woman hissed standing quickly as her worry turned to anger until she was almost shouting, "we have a good thing going here."

"I know," she replied trying to stay calm. She did not like to be questioned and if it was anyone else talking back to her then she would have killed them. Staring into scarlet eyes she felt her heart pick up speed slowly. She loved those eyes, especially when they were filled with passion.

"Your putting all three of us in danger for this girl," Emerald hissed and despite knowing that it wasn't romantic interest she couldn't help but feel jealous. She didn't want to be abandoned again. Cinder cursed in her mind seeing the insecure light in the other woman's eyes. Standing she reached out her fingers drifting over the other woman's skin lightly.

"I'm doing this for us Em," Cinder told her not bothering to hide the hurt in her tone when Emerald pulled away from her.

"No you're doing this for you and that fascination you have with a teenage girl," she hissed her eyes shinning with tears. Why couldn't she understand that doing this would put them all in danger? She would follow Cinder anywhere but this was a bad move. They were supposed to make these choices together.

"That's enough," Cinder stated her body moving before her mind could keep up. Without hesitation she pulled the younger woman into a hug that Emerald gladly returned. Running her hand through that green hair that she loved she whispered, "I need you to trust me, this is for all of us okay."

(Ruby's group)

"Can we talk Miss. Rose," Ozpin asked through Oscar's mouth. Ruby's fingers twitched the urge to toss him across the room almost unbearable. Forcing a smile she nodded and sat across from him. Ozpin sighed as if he was about to tell her something truly important and she wanted to stuff his mouth full of dirt when he started talking, "As you've most likely figured it out, Salem won't give up on killing you since you have those eyes. It would be best for us to work together don't you agree?"

Scoffing Ruby leaned forward dark humor taking over her eyes. He wanted her to fight for him, but he couldn't even acknowledge his past mistakes. Pyrrha was still laying in a coma in this very house, and he hadn't even apologized in the few days he'd been here. If she was a lesser person then she would have sliced off his head for that offense.

"Why would that be for the best," she asked innocently her hands curling into fists on her lap. Killing him wouldn't be a good move not when she still needed him. Plus there was Oscar who she was actually starting to like.

"Salem wants to destroy the world I- We've built so she must be stopped before more die," Ozpin stated bluntly knowing that she would be able to tell if he was lying, "I have spent years trying to stop her and keep this world safe, but it was never enough. I was never enough, so I'm begging you Ruby please help me stop her."

"Is that how you got Pyrrha to help you," Ruby asked softly her eyes narrowed on him.

"Ruby please this is the only way we can stop Salem, we have to work together," he told her almost begging her to listen. Staring at him in disbelief she couldn't breathe. Was he really just going to ignore what he did to her team? Wincing she looked down at her hands not surprised to see that her nails broke the skin. Running her fingers along her bloody palms she thought over his words. Salem was a threat to her and those she loved but so was Ozpin in her eyes he was the bigger threat too.

"Fine," she said standing. Her eyes pinning him in place when he went to speak. Those silver eyes that could kill a god were dark and cold. Smirking she finished her sentence, "but after we kill Salem your next. No one hurts what's mine and gets away with it."

Leaving the room she rushed to the kitchen to wash off the blood on her hands. The cold water set her at ease and relaxed her just a little. She had to find a way to separate Ozpin and Oscar. But somehow she didn't think the answer would just pop out of nowhere, hit her on the nose, and tap-dance across the counter.

"Ruby there's a meet up at the Lion's Den tonight," Dakota announced as he walked into the room his eyes firmly on the screen of his scroll.

"great, we'll bring Cardin and Weiss," she said before her eyes lit up at the man walking behind him, "Dad!"

Leaping forward she wrapped her arms around her father grinning when he took the time to spin her around a large smile on his face. Holding her close as if it could be the last time Qrow hated the fear he felt in this moment. He didn't trust Ozpin with his daughter but he was afraid that if Ruby made that man her enemy then she could be hurt.

"have you stayed out of trouble," he asked setting her down on her feet. Tilting her head Ruby considered for a moment.

"no, that would be boring," she said loving the way his eyes lit up at her answer, "so have a nice few days hunting down other huntsmen and huntresses?"

She knew she was being bitter, but honestly, she didn't care. He hadn't even met Jay yet because he was too busy running around on a scavenger hunt. Was it too much to ask for him to stay in one place and just be there for her?

"Nope," he told her his hand scratching the back of his head nervously. He really didn't like the look in her eyes right now. It was the look that screamed she was angry.

"Ruby adopted a kid," Cardin whispered walking past the man to get his morning coffee. Qrow froze his mouth hanging open. Weiss felt her lips twitch as she took the cup that Cardin passed her only to glare when she tasted the amount of sugar he'd poured into it. Rolling her eyes at his innocent look she almost shoved the cup into Ruby's hand ignoring the amusement pouring off those silver eyes.

"Ruby, please tell me you didn't," Qrow asked almost begging despite being able to see the answer in her eyes.

"I didn't," she repeated back to him almost laughing when she spotted Jay walking into the kitchen with Belle clutched in his grip. Fox ears twitching he walked over and clung to Ruby's leg ignoring the strange man having a breakdown. After taking a sip of her coffee she continued, "this is Jay he's now your grandson."

"Fuck," Qrow groaned reaching for his flask, he was getting to old for this.

* * *

okay so i don't really know how to do this but here goes;

1\. Dragoness of the Moon (awesome name by the way), thank you for pointing out that the new volume starts soon, I'd honestly almost forgotten about it.

2\. FORD B, Penny will be coming back in the first few chapters of book 2

3\. Merendinoemiliano, I have finally decided Ruby's love life and no it's not Dakota I had an almost annoying pairing for him pop up in my head and have decided to run with it.

4\. Gizmo Gear, Ruby has been drinking for two years so since she was fourteen

5\. EWR115, Justacanadiangamer, Frost (love that name, can I use it for a fanfic), and Animegamergirl23, and everyone else who has read and reviwed (including that guest that left the seperate Ozpin and Oscar comment) thank you for your comments and support.

6\. Ruby will not die, it was sort of a joke, although she will see death again (also five jumbo sized imaginary cookies to anyone who figures out which religion the death god is from). there will be a book 2, it might have cross over elements I haven't decided yet.

7\. is this a good way to respond to reviews?

8\. I know this is strange but which name sounds the best to you guys; Nina, Nera, Amara, or kara?


	87. Chapter 87

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Cardin leaned back in his chair ignoring the glare directed at him from Adam who seemed unable to decide who offended him more since the faunus spent the last ten minutes shifting between him and Weiss. Smirking he watched with dark amusement as Adam growled at him. Feeling the amount of hate being aimed at him he almost laughed knowing the redhead couldn't touch him. Not if the man wanted to stay on Ruby's good side. Which seeing as how all his negative emotions faded when she entered the room, he did. Not that Cardin could blame him.

Raven rolled her eyes at the childish men but said nothing. Faking a check on her nails she glanced at Cinder. She knew she could beat the fall maiden in a fight, yet she didn't know if she could beat all three of them. Especially when those two little minions of hers followed the woman everywhere. She also didn't know what her niece was thinking trusting someone under Salem's employ. Behind her, she heard Vernal shift and frowned. She just wanted to be done with this already. She didn't like being in the same room as people she might have to kill. It also didn't help that every time Dakota looked over at them she could hear Vernal grit her teeth. Sighing she smirked, her children could be so dramatic sometimes.

Weiss was the picture of formality on the outside. Her eyes were cold, and her lips were forming a polite smile. So, it shouldn't surprise her that on the inside she just wanted to run away. Her heart was pounding in her chest at the thought of being in the same room as criminals, mostly since one of these criminals had been trying to kill her for years. Although if he'd managed to kill her father her life would have been so much better. If it hadn't been Ruby who asked her to come she would have stayed curled up in her room with Yang. Oh well, at least the dark red leather jacket Ruby had shoved at her was very much approved off by her girlfriend. Suppressing a shiver at the memory of the heat she'd seen in Yang's lilac eyes the white-haired woman smirked.

Adam wasn't having a good day, not just because of his current situation either. The reports from his men spoke of a rough branch of the white fang one that he was sure was lead by Blake. The fact that she'd left him aside, the woman had left the white fang as well. She'd abandoned their people to go play huntress and now she wanted to comeback to dispose of him. What those following her didn't seem to understand was that if he never attacked Beacon then she wouldn't have come out of hiding? Hell, he was a murderous psychopath, but he didn't hide from his feelings like she did. And now here he was sitting in a room with people that he hated. If only he'd been able to resist Ruby's puppy eyes, then he wouldn't be here.

Cinder leaned into Mercury's hand slightly as he subtly brushed her hair away from the tattoo on her back. Beside her, she felt Emerald tense and smirked to hide the uncertainty that drifted in the red-eyed woman's gaze. Her golden eyes shinned with amusement. She wasn't afraid, because this choice was hers and hers alone. This was what she decided, and nothing could change that. Right here was the place where her dreams would begin to take shape. As long as she had these two beside her then she would have no regrets.

Roman wanted a drink, which was kind of sad since he was in a bar and the bottles were only a few feet away. He could sense Neo's amusement as she shifted in his lap. The amount of animosity in the room was turning her on and he could feel it. Tightening his grip on her hips to keep her in place he just wanted this meeting to be over, so he could get back to his life, or the bedroom, whichever came first was fine by him. He really hoped it would be his bed though.

Stalking into the room Ruby grinned at the sight. All her generals in one place at the same time. On one had it had been a long time coming but on another, she was just glad they hadn't killed each other in the time she'd been gone. Returning to blood covered floors wouldn't have surprised her at all.

"How was your call Little Rose," Cardin asked his eye never leaving Adam. When the faunus stiffened, even more, he smirked. So, he was right, and Adam did have a thing for Ruby. Oh, it was going to be fun to tease him. He might not have a shot with Ruby, but he was going to make sure that who ever she did decide was good enough had his full attention. It seemed from the way her eyes naturally drifted to the redhead that he had a new target. If only he'd been born a faunus then maybe he'd have a chance.

"Good, Nick's going to put a rush order on my new dagger," she said taking her place in the only empty chair at the table. Taking the time to look around at all of them, she was surprised by the amount of trust they all had in her. Eyes landing on Cardin she decided to return that trust just a little bit. Speaking clearly, she said, "when I was born into this world it wasn't my first life."

Weiss choked on air and she wasn't the only one. Half of the people in the room had the same reaction. Looking over at Cardin she froze. His body was still relaxed almost as if he'd seen this coming all along. Shifting her eyes to Ruby, Weiss frowned. Why would she trust Cardin over them? He had been nothing more than a bully during their time at Beacon.

"This isn't a time for jokes Ruby," Roman told her distress obvious in his eyes. Neo had stilled in his lap and he knew she was the one contemplating their options while he panicked like a little girl. Although could he really be blamed for freaking out though? Seeing the flash of pain in her eyes he flinched going over his wording in his head. He just accused her of being crazy, didn't he? From the way Neo's heels were digging into his leg, he thought the answer was yes.

"it's not a joke," she defended but the amusement in her eyes couldn't hide the hurt that she would feel if they rejected her now. That fear of rejection was what made her say, "when I was born into this world my memories of my first life were hidden away until I turned seven and then I remembered every thing including my memories of the future."

Cardin felt his lips twitch at her phrasing. Unlike with him who would believe every word she said because he loved her the others wouldn't believe if the words this world was a cartoon came from her lips. it would be funny to watch them panic though. He just wished for popcorn.

"You knew," Weiss accused drawing all the attention onto him as she glared. Shrugging Cardin smirked causing her to groan, "of course you knew. You would follow Ruby to hell, so why wouldn't she tell you."

"Cardin only found out because I was freaked out about the Festival," Ruby said feeling defensive. She didn't really want to admit about knowing about Cinder's plan for Beacon. It still hurt that she couldn't save everyone.

"No, you were panicking over the Fall of Beacon," Cardin corrected ignoring her glare.

"You knew," Cinder whispered her eyes widening. Ruby could have ruined all their plans if she went to Ozpin so why didn't she?

"hundreds died in the Fall of Beacon," Weiss pointed out but there was no judgment in her tone. She still trusted Ruby.

"I know, but none of them were people I cared for," Ruby stated her eyes landing on the table. She was a horrible person. So many had died but she didn't care. Did that make her evil for not wanting to save the world?

"people die every day," Cardin stated drawing their attention back to him, "I don't give a shit about any of them unless they matter to me. People can look at an article about a dust mine cave in, but they won't care unless those people are important to them."

"True," Raven said speaking up for the first time, "I assume you telling us this means you trust us?"

"Your mine," Ruby stated glancing up, "everyone in here today is mine. I brought you here to help me change the world because I trust you. I would die for any of you and since you're here I assume you would do the same."

"And the people that we lead would you expect them to die for you too," Adam asked his sharp tone cutting her heart. Hiding her hurt she smiled. He would be the one to ask, wouldn't he?

"No. I might not care about those people, but you do, that's why you're here," she stated standing. As one almost as one her six generals tensed. She might be smiling but they could see the darkness swimming in her eyes, "When we destroy Salem and Ozpin there will be a power struggle, I suggest we take their place. All six of us."

"You want to rule the world," Cinder said her eyes lighting up at the prospect. Behind her, Mercury sighed already knowing that she was on board with the idea. If there was one thing Cinder did right it was grabbing power. Ruby nodded and Cinder smiled saying, "you have my support."

"What about Qrow," Raven asked worry in her voice, she knew that Tai would follow his little girl anywhere but Qrow had supported Ozpin for years. If he sided against them then it would break Ruby.

"He's with us," Ruby assured. Her father would never betray her. Raven nodded showing her support silently despite the fuming woman behind her. Vernal would follow her lead, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Catching Dakota's green eyes she narrowed her own. What was so special about this brat that they would follow her to the death?

"Are you sure about this Red," Roman asked. He could feel Neo tense at his question. They both already knew what they would choose. Given how attached Neo had become to the girl he didn't have a choice.

"Yep," she said grinning, "I don't trust Ozpin and I don't know Salem, so how can I side with them?"

"We will follow you then," he told her smirking when Neo relaxed. They already dipped in their toes when they sided with her back at Beacon. Might as well jump in head first and help her kill some gods.

"I want Atlas, and my father," Weiss stated. Ruby smirked nodding. She'd been planning to let the ice queen have her palace. Satisfied she leaned back plotting what she would do when she got her hands on her slimy excuse for a parent.

"I do love it when the heiress gets feisty," Cardin teased grinning when said heiress punched him in the arm. Ruby softened her eyes landing on Adam who hadn't said anything so far. Biting his lip, the man reached up and took off his mask.

"Why do you want the scum of the world to rule it beside a princess and goddess," he asked darkly the anger in those beautiful eyes he had made her heart beat faster. She might be a masochist. Should she be worried about that? Forcing away the confusing thought's she straightened.

"Because everyone here is the same," she said her eyes pleading with him to understand, "we're liars, killers, and thieves. Some of us are revolutionary's, and some are just trying to survive, yet everyone here would rather fight and die than surrender. So, in short, you're here Because I know you would do whatever it takes to save your people and protect who you love."

"Whatever, you win," he said giving up. He really couldn't deny her anything, could he? Meeting the indigo eye of the Winchester, he really didn't like the amusement he saw there.

"Yay, now I have a plan," Ruby said sitting down quickly.

* * *

1\. okay so thank everyone for reading and reviewing

2\. there are four votes for Amara and one for Kara (which is an amazing help to me since those names were driving me crazy trying to choose one of the four)

3\. Frost, I'm totally going to use that name (thanks)

4\. the names are for another fanfic I'm planning, so I'm grateful you guys took the time to give me your opinions on them.

5\. should I make longer chapters during book 2?


	88. Chapter 88

I do not own RWBY or the characters

"Cinder," the shout left Ruby's lips right as her feet left the ground and seconds later the stunned woman was stumbling back only staying on her feet thanks to Mercury. Seeing the rare smile grace her face was enough to stop him from yelling at the younger girl. It wasn't every day that his esteemed leader smiled so freely after all. Still did she have to almost run them over?

"Can you please be more careful," Emerald scolded causing his lips to twitch. For once she was the one sounding like an overbearing parent instead of Cinder. He knew that she didn't mean it though, the amusement in her eyes was enough to prove that. Grinning the girl stepped back releasing Cinder only to launch herself at Emerald and send them both crashing down to the floor. Whatever resistance he had toward laughing shattered when he saw the almost insulted look on her face.

Emerald pouted her face heating up at the sound of Mercury's laughter while Ruby simply cuddled her closer despite the fact that they were on the floor. Honestly did this child have no concept of personal space? Narrowing her eyes she grabbed the girl by her shoulders and pushed. Her effort for freedom did nothing but cause the girl to move even closer. Sighing she gave up and pleaded with Cinder silently for help.

"Okay Ruby that's enough," Cinder said ignoring when Mercury mumbled something about this being the best day ever. He was way to excited to see their lover be embarrassed. Not that she could blame him, Emerald was cute when her face turned all red.

Ruby released Emerald reluctantly somehow she didn't think the girl would let her get the drop on her next time. Glancing up she took Mercury's offered hand and brightened when he pulled her up and into a hug. While Cinder smelled like autumn leaves, and Emerald had a faint mint chocolate smell, Mercury had the scent of metal and gunpowder.

"We saw your fight with Ironwood," Cinder stated when the two broke apart. She knew that she should be jealous of another woman clinging to her lovers, but honestly she couldn't bring herself to feel anything negative about the small reaper.

"He broke my dagger," she stated her tone dipping into annoyance. She'd loved that dagger and not just because it was good for stabbing people.

"Saw that too," Mercury pointed out before ruffling her hair, "you made him pay for it though."

Ruby brightened under his praise her frown fading into a small smile. Emerald pushed herself up and stood on Cinders left side her hand brushing against the other woman's for only a second before she moved to ruffle Ruby's hair. Although it wasn't as obvious as the other two she did care about the girl just not as much. Then again the first person she ever cared for was Cinder so her views might be a little screwed up.

"Are you sure about this plan," Emerald asked softly her red eyes filling with concern and weariness. Without hesitation Ruby nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't," the girl said confidently. Cinder's lips twitched in amusement but she didn't say anything against the plan. Ruby brightened despite the looks of resigned acceptance on their faces. Tilting her head she asked, "so I need you to do me a favor."

"Don't you still owe me," Cinder teased causing the girl to flush slightly her eyes darting away.

"Yeah," she mumbled the childish urge to pout plaguing her mind, "it'll only take up a moment of your time."

(Cardin's group)

"so you like Ruby," Cardin stated amusement in his voice. Adam groaned leaning back against the wall as they both waited for Ruby to finish her conversation with Cinder. If only killing the annoying human wouldn't bother her.

"None of your business human," Adam said his eyes narrowing behind his mask. Watching the two Weiss rolled her eyes. She didn't like the faunus either but atleast she wasn't going around threateneing people just because she didn't like them. Dislike was a pretty tame word for how she felt about the man anyway, since wanting to murder him was more than one word and Ruby would be upset if she caught them fighting. Adam sighed wondering if his day could get any worse as his gaze landed on the black patch over the other mans eye. For a brief second he hesitated before smirking.

"How's the eye," Adam asked enjoying the way the younger man tensed before he growled at him. He might have been put on his knees but at least he didn't lose an eye. It was a massive blind spot that he wouldn't mind targeting during a fight.

"How's your pride," Cardin shot back smirking, "I would have thought having feeling for a human was against your code. You know the one that leads to massively insane decisions, and life regrets."

"I hate you," Adam ground out slowly his fingers twitching to wrap around the mans throat. Weiss felt her lip tilt upwards for just a second and tried to still the laughter that threatened to bubble out.

"Is teasing the killer faunus really the best idea," she asked somehow managing to keep her voice stern. Both men turned to her for a second before looking away just as quickly. If this postering contest wasn't so amusing then she might have been insulted. Rolling her blue eyes she shifted slightly and tilted her head.

"Feeling mutual, but if you hurt her it won't be just me coming for you," Cardin warned taking sadistic pleasure at the very thought of being able to put this man in his place. It wouldn't be easy but it would be fun if he managed to win.

"you love her," Adam stated seeing the emotion in that one eye clearly, just as clearly as the tensing of his shoulders and the way his lone eye narrowed in annoyance.

"Yes, but she doesn't want me," Cardin said although it hurt him to say so. Ruby was the best part of who he was but he couldn't drag her down to his level. She belonged with someone much better than him.

"I won't apologize for caring for her," Adam said without regret, "I will make you a promise though. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe even when it could get me killed."

"Good," Cardin stated before turning away. He'd said what he had to say. Now all he could do was watch for it all to come crashing down.

"Does that mean your done with your measuring contest," Weiss asked tauntingly her eyes on her nails. Both men turned to look at her once again and she made a show of looking into their eyes a sarcastic smirk on her face, "I mean you do know that the first person to beat you into the ground for hurting Ruby will be me right?"

"Right," Adam said slowly not quite knowing how to respond to the woman's threat. Part of him, the one that held the hatred for all things Schnee, screamed to slice off her head. Instead he simply looked over at the door to the bar where Ruby was exiting. He noticed immediately the way her shoulders were less tense and her eyes were brighter.

"Were you guy's waiting," Ruby asked resisting the urge to skip around like a happy squirrel. It was doubtful that anyone of them would tolerate such childishness in public, although she did think that Cardin would join her just to annoy Weiss.

"Of course we were," Cardin said a devious grin forming on his face, "after all we couldn't leave without Adam here asking you on a date."

Ruby's face turned scarlet but only after she stood frozen for a moment or two. The look of satisfaction on Cardin's face told her that he wasn't lying so she glanced over at Adam who was glaring at the man with murderous rage.

"I hate you," he hissed wanting nothing more than to toss the man off the highest point he could find. That smirk was driving him crazy. It took every ounce restraint he had to turn to Ruby. The shock in her eyes coupled with her red face caused his own to heat up. Taking a deep breath, to keep from stuttering, he asked, "Ruby would you like to accompany me tonight?"

"Y-yes," she stated trying to ignore the smirk on Weiss' face. Cardin leaned back his gaze drifting between the two. He just hoped she didn't get hurt.

* * *

1\. so I guess I'll keep to my current chapter length.

2\. another vote for Kara yay

3\. thanks for reading, also what do you guys think about a cross over between this book and with the avengers


	89. Chapter 89

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Ruby whimpered panic drumming in her blood as she glared at her current enemy. Haven was two weeks away but she wasn't nearly as worried about that battle as she was this one. As it got closer she glanced at the door. She could make it if she tried. Tensing she lunged the open doorway her only salvation at least it was until the door slammed shut.

"Come on Rubes stay still," Yang teased holding the clothing her sister found so offensive tightly, "it's just for one night."

"Just get dressed she won't leave until you do. Besides, you'll look good in it," Weiss said fixing her makeup in the mirror. The ice blue eye shadow looked perfect already but that didn't seem to register with the heiress. Ruby rolled her eyes glaring even more when her sister moved closer. It hadn't even taken ten seconds after entering the house for Weiss to tell Yang about Ruby's date.

"Easy for you to say," Ruby growled, "you look good in anything."

Weiss glanced over at the girl her eyes picking up on the small insecurity in her silver eyes. She kept forgetting that Ruby was the youngest out of the girls. It also didn't help that the only romantic experiences she'd had were with Cardin and Blake. Tilting her head she sighed before standing.

"Yang I think I left my dagger outside can you get it for me," she asked innocently. Smirking Yang nodded tossing the bag of clothing over to her lover. She wasn't so dumb as to not see what the woman was doing. Watching Yang leave Weiss turned unamused eyes to her soon to be sister in law saying, "spill it."

"It's embarrassing," Ruby whispered blushing. Seeing the red on the reapers cheeks Weiss smirked. Humor shinning in her eyes as she took a guess.

"Ruby you stalked into a room full of Atlas elites and threatened them all with that smirk on your face, but having a real date scares you," Weiss asked to clarify. When the girl nodded shyly, Weiss couldn't stop herself from laughing, "that's adorable!"

"Shut up," Ruby shouted collapsing on her sister's bed. Hiding her face she pouted. Waiting until the laughter stopped she asked, "what if I mess it up as I did with Blake?"

"Fuck Blake," Weiss hissed surprising the girl with the intensity of anger in those words. There was also the fact that she'd never heard the other girl curse before. Breathing out slowly she waited for Ruby to meet her eyes before saying, "that was not your fault, the only one to blame for that was Blake for pushing you away. I might not know much about Adam, but I don't think he'd hurt you. Don't get me wrong, I hate him because he leads the white fang, yet he seems to really like you. Plus didn't you say that you tried to kill him once, if that didn't scare him away then nothing will."

"I'm sorry that I fell for him," Ruby said knowing that Weiss hated the idea of her being with the redhead.

"Don't be," Weiss assured her smirking, "your my sister and if he makes you happy then I won't stand in your way besides I can deal with the issues with Adam on my own. I don't need you to fight my battles for me. Plus I think we both have a thing for sadistic bed partners."

Ruby froze her mind taking a moment to process those words before she shot up gagging. Weiss couldn't have stopped her laughter if she tried. Glaring at the white haired woman Ruby grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at her shouting, "I so didn't need to know that."

"Put on the outfit or I'll tell you about the time Yang tied me to the bed for two days," Weiss threatened. Smirking she felt the bag snatched from her hand as Ruby left behind a shower of rose petals.

Standing in front of the mirror Ruby tugged at the fabric of her purple skirt that just barely reached her knees, why couldn't she just wear pants? Shifting nervously she pulled on her boots, making sure to slip at least one knife between them and the black leggings she wore. Reaching up she pulled her pink petal necklace out from under the dark red V-neck top and stared at it for a moment. Would if really be okay to wear a gift from another man on her first date with Adam? In fact was the date itself even a good idea when they had to fight against each other soon? This whole thing could lead to her plan failing, at a crucial moment if they chose each other over the bigger picture. Staring into her own eyes she saw worry and doubt but couldn't bring herself to pick up her scroll and call off their date.

Frowning she spun on her heel and opened the bathroom door before sticking out her hand, "Weiss pass me my jacket."

Qrow knew why his weapon was hidden when the redhead showed up on the door step. At least the brat left behind the grimm mask. Frowning he considered decapitating the boy, he doubted anyone would manage to pin the murder on him. The smirking face of his sister stopped him, however. She stood behind the boy watching him with smug eyes. She wouldn't be very smug if he called Yang over, hell he'd bet she'd panic and turn into a bird just to get away.

"So your Ruby's date," he said stuffing his hands in his pockets. It helped him look both disinterested and prevented him from strangling the man. Resisting the urge to frown Qrow glared down at the boy, why did his daughter have to grow up anyway?

Raven bit her lip to stop a laugh. She was happy that he finally knew how it felt to have your child start dating. Not that she would wish that traumatic experience on anyone, okay that's a lie. She was very amused watching Qrow try to control himself. She wouldn't let him get near her student if he tried though.

"Is that an issue," Adam asked his voice edging on sarcastic. While he might respect Qrow for his fighting abilities he didn't respect the man for anything else. Raising an eyebrow, he smirked when the man's face tightened for a second.

"No, why would it be an issue? It's not like you're a terrorist or something," Qrow shot back sarcastically. He was happy to see the boy tense.

"I'm a Revolutionary, you decrepit old-" Adam hissed moving closer until Raven covered his mouth.

"No taunting my ch-student's brother," she scolded barely managing to stop herself from saying, children. Calling her him her child might not be a good idea when her biological child was in the house only a few feet away. From the unimpressed look being given to her by both men, she wasn't fooling either one of them. She felt Adam smirk behind her hand.

"Smooth Raven," Qrow said glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Yang hadn't come down the hall.

"Shut up," she scolded her eyes narrowed. Hearing the sound of laughter coming from the house she tensed. Her eyes found her brothers before she stepped away from both men. Watching his sister once again turn into a bird so that she wasn't found out by her daughter he couldn't help but be disappointed. He followed his now feathered sister with his eyes until she landed on a post not too far away, he groaned internally, she was still to close for him to attack the brat currently courting his daughter.

"I still don't like you," Qrow mumbled. Adam growled leaning forward just as Ruby came into view behind her father. Snapping back into place he allowed a small smirk to rest on his face as her silver eyes landed on him. He would furiously deny that the feeling of her eyes roaming over his body made his face heat up. The casual black button up shirt and jeans weren't that special in his opinion, but it still caused her to blush.

Ruby smiled softly ignoring her heated face. Feeling a gentle push against her back. Her eyes glanced behind her to Weiss who looked very smug. In fact, she didn't even think the heiress knew how to make that face. Yang, however, was studying Adam with a dark look in her eye. The second she saw Yang's eyes go from lilac to scarlet she moved.

"Dad, move," she ordered wanting to get away from the house before Yang exploded. The man reluctantly did as she asked. Seeing his niece explode would be fun but it might also awaken the possessed fourteen years old currently taking a sedative-induced nap. Slipping past her father Ruby smiled took a step and almost immediately fell. Weiss smirked her fingers twitching back out of sight as the glyph faded.

Adam steadied her almost instantly his hands firm but gentle on her arms. Raven snickered the sound causing Qrow to glance at her before his eyes came back to the blushing faces of the kids in front of him. The protective growl that bubbled from his throat caused Ruby to pout. Meeting his eyes she moved closer to Adam her face heating up even more when the man put his arm across her shoulders.

Okay, that was it he was defiantly going to murder this little brat! How dare he smirks at him like that? Snarling Qrow started to move, he no longer cared about his sister or that he was attacking his daughter's date.

"So where are we going," Ruby asked trying to diffuse the situation before It could explode in their faces.

"You want me to stop annoying your dad don't you," Adam asked bluntly. She could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Yep," she told him a smirk appearing on her face.

"Fine," he said relenting, "let's go then."

Gaping Qrow tried to say something but nothing would come out when he saw the way his daughter's silver eyes lit up with joy. Huffing he closed his eyes for a moment he saw Summer in her place.

"Later dad," Ruby said causing his eyes to open. He watched them leave silently before turning to the two girls behind him.

"I'm going to the bar," he told them meeting Weiss' unamused eyes. He only had a second before the door slammed shut in his face. Sighing he reached for his flask

"Getting drunk already brother," Raven asked her voice taking a teasing edge.

"shouldn't you still be coved in feathers," he shot back. Rolling her eyes she looked behind him to the closed door.

"I'll talk to Yang if you tell Ruby about her role in the tribe," she bargained smirking when he shifted nervously and looked away from her, "guess we're both cowards then."

"Yep," he stated offering her his flask.

"no thanks," she said rejecting his offer. Raising an eyebrow he couldn't stop the worry that flooded through him at her refusal. A Branwen only rejected alcohol when something was wrong. Seeing his look she smirks her hand going to her hip as she said, "no need to worry brother, I just have a tribe meeting tomorrow."

"wasn't worried," he mumbled passing her. Laughter following him. Pouting he took a drink from his flask draining the whole thing before moving to the closest bar. He needed to be way drunker before he could deal with his daughter dating. Why couldn't she just stay his little girl a little longer? As he whined over his daughter dating Raven tilted her head. Since when did plotting to take over the world count as being 'daddy's little girl'?

"does this mean I get to know why you tried to pair them up in the first place," he asked bitterly. In any other situation, she would find his pain amusing but since she'd had to watch Yang's first date with that white-haired woman she couldn't find it in herself to judge.

"No, Want to go spy on them as birds," Raven suggested causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Did you spy on Yang's love life," he asked. Blushing she turned away. Both were unaware of the betrayed lilac eyes that watched from the window.


	90. Chapter 90

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Adam couldn't stop himself from staring as Ruby walked ahead of him. The soft moonlight drifted over her skin almost making her glow. It was times like this he wished for his mask so that no one could guess the emotions shinning in his eyes.

Ruby spun around saying, "so you never did tell me where we're going,"

"Surprise," he stated watching her walk backward. He was tense his hands ready to catch her if she tripped. Seeing her eye twitch slightly he grinned. That was all it took to push her over the edge. Stopping completely she began to laugh. He rolled his eyes as the other night time peasants stopped to watch. Running his eyes over the amused faces around him he breathed out an exaggerated sigh before he asked, "are you having fun, Gem?"

She froze her eyes widening as the laughter died in her throat. Did he actually just give her a nickname? Sure she had several by now, but something about this one felt different. Fear shot through her so quickly it left her breathless. What if this meant he would choose her over his orders? Seeing the panic begin to rise in his eyes she pushed away the unease growing in her. Allowing a smirk to grow on her face she moved back to his side.

"That's no fair now I need a nickname for you," she told him enjoying the relief that shined through his eyes. Guilt swam in her heart but she didn't show it on her face. She should be happy right now, not worrying about something that neither of them could control. Allowing the coming battle to tear away her happiness was not something she could do.

"Nothing bull related I hope," he said but it was almost pleading. The words sent her into another fit of giggles. He'd seen it that flash of fear and guilt that glowed in her eyes for just a second. She might try and hide it but he knew she was afraid of something he just didn't know what. Reaching out he offered her his hand. Despite the reservations she had about the game they were playing, she took the offered hand without hesitation. Smiling he asked, "ready to go?"

"Yep," she stated while stubbornly ignoring the knowing looks given to them by almost every adult around them. Qrow glared his feathers fluttered in irritation before Raven slammed her wing into the back of his head. Adam held her hand tightly as he leads her through the streets. Glancing up at him Ruby realized something, other than his fighting abilities, mutual past with Blake, and personality she knew almost nothing about him. Biting her lip she considered asking something big like his past before the white fang, before settling on an easier question. Smiling she asked, "what's your favorite color?"

Raising an eyebrow Adam looked down at her in amusement saying, "really that's the first question you came up with?"

"Just answer it," she whined a pout forming on her lips when he chuckled. Landing on the light pole ahead of them Qrow tried to act like a normal bird.

"black," he said, "yours?"

"red," she told him smiling. He rolled his eyes, of course, it would be red. Ruby pouted slightly asking, "favorite place? Mine is the house back on Patch."

He frowned trying to think of one before giving up, "don't have one."

Wincing she looked away from him. It said a lot about his life if he didn't have even one place he felt safe at. Oblivious to the girl next to him, Adam smirked saying, "although being here with you right now is pretty nice."

Qrow bristled his red eyes narrowed as he started to move closer. How dare that boy try to seduce his daughter. Raven rolled her eyes and pinned her brother to the pole with her talons. Ruby stared at him a blush appearing on her face, while the guilt and fear she'd been feeling were washed away. There was happiness in his eyes, something she'd never seen on him before. Sure he'd been amused with her, but never happy. The light in his eyes suited him.

"you have nice eyes," she said without thinking causing him to look down at her with a blank face. Ruby panicked, "not that everything else about you isn't nice too, or that your personality is horrible, I just like your eyes and well it was the first thing that popped into my head.. oh god I'm making this worse aren't I?"

Blinking he couldn't stop the laughter. As Adam doubled over laughing, Qrow slammed his head into the pole after Raven hit him with her wing to stop his own cawing. Shaking her head the woman looked away. Groaning Ruby hid her face with her hand. Did he have to laugh that much and why did she have to blurt out the first thing she thought of? What if she messed this up just like she did with Blake by saying the wrong thing? Feeling her hand shake in his he glanced up he noticed the shaking in her shoulders. The humor died immediately.

"Ruby," he whispered reaching out to tug her hand away from her face. The wetness in her eyes showed him that she wasn't shaking with laughter. Unable to meet his eyes with her own so clouded she turned away. Or at least she tried to, the moment her head started to turn his palm landed on her cheek keeping her in place gently while his forehead pressed against hers. Making sure her eyes were on his he spoke, "I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you cry."

"You didn't do anything," she protested and he could see the pain, fear, and doubt that danced in her eyes. Her hand tightened on his as she said, "I-I just don't think I'm any good at this."

"Ruby," he started, but she didn't let him finish.

"I messed up with Blake," she blurted out unable to stop the words once they began, "I'm not any good at being around people I care about. They get hurt, and you shouldn't be with someone who doesn't even know how to do this."

"Ruby,"

"it's not fair to you. You deserve better than some little girl who can't even like someone without hurting you," she continued the words starting to get louder as tears stung the corners of her eyes.

"Gem," he said cutting her off when she opened her mouth again, "I don't care what I deserve. You're the one I want to be with tonight."

"but, I could mess up and hurt you," she whispered. Didn't he get that she wasn't any good? Caring for someone and fighting were two very different things after all. He should be with someone who was better than her. Someone who wasn't just a little girl playing at being a huntress.

"I can take the pain," he stated. Whatever this girl could do to him wouldn't be near as bad as his childhood. Smirking he wiped away her tears before saying, "it's the least I could do for the first person to say I had nice eyes."

Ignoring the stunned look in her eyes he tapped her nose. Blinking at him Ruby was surprised at the lack of worry or fear she could see in him. it was almost like he had nothing to be afraid of.

"plus you're cute when rambling," he added and waited. The reaction was almost immediate, her face lit up like a light. Smirking he tugged her lightly. Rolling her eyes Ruby followed him silently the embarrassment of his comment making her happy even with her own insecurities dragging her down slightly. Up above them, Raven was beating her brothers head into a roof and cawing at him about his lack of parenting.

The scent of something sweet danced across Ruby's nose. Stopping Adam watched as her entire expression changed from embarrassed and worried to excited in less than a second. Light blue paint decorated the outside of the small café while the glass windows let out bright white allowing them to see the deserts on display. It looked amazing.

Within seconds their roles were reversed her sweet tooth causing her to pull him through the door. Chuckling Adam followed behind her, he was glad she wasn't so worried anymore. Ruby thought that the inside looked better than the outside. Small tables and booths were everywhere, and the wooden floors accented the metallic table tops and chairs nicely. Glancing around her eyes landed on the cakes on display. Rolling his eyes Adam consented to be dragged around by the tiny girl. The man behind the counter watched them both in amusement. It wasn't every day he got to see an intimidating redhead be lead around by a tiny girl.

"Hello little miss," he greeted under Adam's watchful gaze. Ruby was almost buzzing with energy, so much so that Adam almost expected her to start bouncing. He thought she was cute even as she ordered a slice of triple-layered strawberry cake with whipped chocolate frosting, that made him feel sorry for his wallet. Then he remembered that he'd stolen money from Raven this morning. He didn't even have any guilt for taking a woman's money either, not that it would matter. She'd stolen the money, and he'd stolen it from her. Ordering a simple slice of vanilla cake he followed Ruby to a corner booth.

"I didn't take you as someone to hang out in café's," she said amusement and curiosity dripping off her words.

"why not," he asked glancing out the window as she ate, he could have sworn he just saw two black birds slam into the roof across the street. When she didn't answer he grinned saying, "I found this place on accident last week."

Humming Ruby finished her cake, thoughts she had no control over spinning in her head. With it just being the two of them here she didn't want to worry about what the future battle could bring.


	91. Chapter 91

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Watching the blonde pace the length of the room, she couldn't help but be nervous. She'd been walking around like this for the last half hour and she still wouldn't even hint as to what was wrong. She was beginning to become worried. It wasn't like the other woman had ever been like this either. usually, she would attack her problems instead of pacing like a caged beast. Shifting slightly Weiss considered her options carefully. While she knew Yang wouldn't attack her, she also knew her lover could be unpredictable at times. She could ask what was bothering the woman, but then Yang would only become defensive. Resisting the urge to sigh, she decided to wait until the other woman exploded and began ranting about whatever was bothering her. It would allow her to stay out of the crosshairs, of her lover's rage. Sometimes the best way to approach an issue was to wait. Turning back to the task she'd been working on before the blonde entered she began to work.

After Haven came Atlas, it would be difficult to pry the city and SDC from her father. Since the council was working with him, she wouldn't have any legal ways into the city. She'd have to take someone who knew how to navigate the darkness of the kingdom. Ironwood was out of the question due to his notable appearance. Even she would have to disguise her hair and eyes, not to mention get a new weapon or she could just use her dagger. Writing down her plans in dark blue ink, she glanced over at Yang to see if the blonde had calmed down. She hadn't. Rolling her eyes Weiss returned to her white covered journal.

She could bring Aiden with her, but she doubted the man would actually follow her orders. Ruby said that she could pick her own team, and that was turning out to be the issue. Her eyes landed on Yang again only to find the woman now glaring at the window as if she'd been personally offended by it. She knew it wouldn't be much longer until the blonde exploded. Setting down her pen she tilted her head.

"she was here," Yang whispered her eyes shifting from lilac to red. Snarling her hand impacted the wall. Weiss tensed, her mind quickly working out who her lover was talking about. Raven, had been seen. The one thing that she didn't want to happen had. Would Yang forgive her if she learned she'd known the woman was in town? After a moment of silence, she decided to come clean. Standing slowly she rested her hand on the blonde's shoulder gently.

"I know," she said softly ignoring the guilt she felt stab into her heart, "Raven asked that we didn't tell you about her being in town."

The way Yang spun around to pin her with a glare caused the heiress to wince. Knowing that nothing she could say would cut off the woman's thought process she stayed silent and waited. Her eyes didn't change back, but she did freeze. Weiss didn't move, she just watched those eyes she loved so much. She already knew that keeping this secret wouldn't be a good thing for their relationship. Part of her just hoped she wouldn't have to throw Ruby under the bus to save herself.

"You knew my mom was in town," the blonde asked to clarify. The tone of voice instantly alerted the white-haired woman to the danger of the situation. Yang was giving her a chance to back out and say she knew nothing. If she took it then the blonde would forget about this conversation, but she didn't think it would be the right thing to do. Going to Haven with their minds clouded would be suicide. The relationship between Raven and Yang had to be fixed before the battle, at least it was what Weiss believed should happen.

"Yes, so did Ruby, Qrow, Cardin, and Dakota," she admitted. Seeing the tensing of her lover's shoulders she held her head high. Being one of Ruby's generals she couldn't and wouldn't back down from anyone, even if that person was the most important thing in the world to her.

(Ruby)

Grinning the reaper walked backward her hands laced together behind her back. Listening to her date tell her about his different missions in the white fang was interesting, especially since he had some good stories about Viper. His most recent one was about the time the blonde managed to almost set his hair on fire.

"So I guess he doesn't use hairspray very much anymore," she stated amusement dripping off every word. Adam snorted imagining the look on his friends face when she started teasing the man about the incident.

"oh he still uses it, he just doesn't like being around fire very much," he said smirking. Ruby laughed. If only she'd known this earlier she could have torn the man to shreds emotionally. At least she had ammunition now.

Qrow growled, which sounded very weird since he was a bird, causing Raven to blink. Slapping him over the head for what seemed like the tenth time that night she considered shooting him once they changed back. She was sure Ruby would understand if it wasn't a kill shot. Maybe in the leg or arm. Seeing the malicious glint in his sister's eyes he became silent.

It might not be today, tomorrow, or even next week but he would beat that little brat into the ground for being around his daughter. At least Cardin was respectful. Honest boys were supposed to fear their date's fathers not sarcastically challenge them.

Tilting her head up Ruby smiled at the sky. She loved looking at the sky to see something so pure and unchanged by the horrors of the ground. Adam watched the girl cautiously making sure she wouldn't fall. He wished that this could be their lives. That this perfect little moment would surround them and never let go, but he knew that was being idealistic. There was no such thing as peace without sacrifice. No one would ever be happy without fighting to stay that way. It was in human nature to kill just as strongly as it was to be kind.

"hey Adam," Ruby said gaining his attention. She'd stopped looking at the sky and pinned him in place with her eyes instead. Standing in place watching him she seemed like a different person entirely than the one he'd been swapping stories with a moment ago. Meeting her gaze he stopped walking.

"what's wrong," he asked softly, the frown she wore was out of place on her face.

"I want you to promise me something," she stated softly.

"anything," he agreed without thinking. She smiled, but it didn't look right. The sadness in her eyes didn't belong.

"If something happens to me, don't hesitate to play your part," she ordered without hesitation. This mission was more important than anyone, even her. If this went wrong then it wouldn't just be her life on the line, but theirs too. She wouldn't allow any of them to die for her. Just like she'd told Ironwood, if they were fighting side by side then she would die first.

He stayed silent. His mind in shock, yet not surprised at her request. After all, she was the one always thinking two steps ahead of everyone else. His part in the plan wasn't pretty. Could he really keep up the act if she was hurt? Was sacrificing her worth it? Ruby sighed her hand landing on his shoulder and shaking him out of his daze.

"Don't worry," she said while lightly shrugging her shoulders, "I won't allow anything to go wrong."

Even as she said the words, she knew it was tempting fate. Anything that could go wrong would go wrong but she'd planed for every outcome, even the unpleasant ones. War wasn't pretty, but then again neither was destiny. She believed in making her own destiny though and the only god she trusted was the one she'd met.

"You should know by now not to tempt fate," he scolded sounding more like Raven and Qrow at that moment than she cared to admit. Tilting her head she smirked.

"If fate doesn't like my plans, then I'll just rip it to pieces," she stated darkly just daring for anything to go wrong.

"Ruby," he said pausing to think over his next words. There were so many things he wanted to say but he could tell that right now wasn't the time to distract her with confessions or arguments. So he held it back and matched her smirk with his own saying, "then I guess we'll have to find you a weapon to cut the strings of fate."

"Maybe another scythe," she offered causing them both to laugh. Qrow blinked, he was starting to think his child was insane. Maybe her Branwen blood was contaminated or something. Glancing at Raven he began to sweat at the smugness in her eyes. He should never have let his daughter train with his crazy sister. She'd poisoned his daughter into insanity.

"Ruby," Yang screamed. It was the only warning either of them got before her fist was flying forward. Adam moved first his arms wrapping around the girl as he jumped out of the way. Ruby felt her eye twitch at the all too familiar actions of her sister. Landing softly Adam set her down gently. Seeing him raise an eyebrow in a silent question she shook her head.

"Really Yang," Ruby questioned her eyes narrowing in irritation, "I'm on a date. Whatever issue you had could wait until tomorrow."

"Where's Raven," the blonde hissed her eyes a sharp red. Adam couldn't stop himself from snorting as he saw the resemblance between the blonde and his teacher. This was Yang, his teacher's daughter. Did she even inherit any of the Branwen instincts? Honestly was she so out of touch with her bloodline?

It was Qrow's turn to look smug while Raven shifted nervously. She didn't even hit him when he began to laugh at her. Weiss skidded to a stop between the two sisters. The fact she was barefooted and out of breath showed that Yang hadn't wasted any time running after Ruby.

"Weiss," Ruby greeted causing the heiress to wince. She knew she messed up and having Ruby spell it out for her wasn't going to change a single thing. Ruby sighed before stalking forward. Pausing briefly she touched the woman's shoulder, then she was gone leaving a show of petals behind.

Reappearing she grabbing the blonde's wrist and forced It behind her back. Ruby wasn't in a good mood right now. She'd been having a nice night, yet now that was ruined because her sister was a hothead.

"Yang, did you actually think confronting me on my date was a good call," she asked tightening her grip. Qrow was beaming, not about his niece getting owned by his daughter, it was since his sister was groaning with how weak the blonde was compared to her adoptive sister. Ruby was smirking although the humor of the situation didn't reach her eyes as she said, " you see now I'm just a little bit annoyed."

"Ru-"

"No," she stated cutting off her sister as her tone changed to something darker, "Raven has scheduled at least a month of one on one training for you after Haven. Now get out of my sight."

Releasing her sister, she walked away. Raven stared after her stunned, did she just get ordered to spend time with her daughter? From the way her brother was laughing, she did. Eye twitching she slammed her wing into his head once again. Weiss waited until the younger girl passed her before moving to her lover's side. Or at least she tried to. Ruby grabbed the woman's arm holding her in place.

"I don't blame you," she said and the relief that lit up her eyes was worth it. Releasing the woman she smirked at Adam and tilted her head to the side asking, "so do you have time for ice cream?"


	92. Chapter 92

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Smirking Ruby dodged the slash and taped the boy on the back gently. Growling he stumbled forward before spinning around to attack her again. Waiting until the last possible second, she stepped to the side. Stretching out her foot she restrained a laugh as he tumbled onto his face once again. On the sideline of their improvised arena, Jaune winced. Was this what he looked like when she trained him? Hesitantly he rubbed the back of his head, while Ironwood frowned.

Jay snarled. Why couldn't he hit her? She hadn't been moving this fast before, did that mean she'd been holding back? Pushing himself up again he lengthened his claws and allowed the anger to fade from his eyes as his ears flattened against his head. Pushing off the ground he lunged his hand aiming for her chest. Eyes widening in surprise he couldn't hide his shook as she grabbed his wrist. Ruby felt pride while holding him in place easily.

"Good Job," she stated releasing his wrist. Against his will, Jay felt his face heat up at the praise. Looking away from him he didn't notice her move until he was crushed against her. Ruby couldn't resist cooing at the embarrassed flush on his face as she hugged him closely. Cardin smirked while the child struggled against her, beside him he saw Aiden tense. Glancing over he saw the bitterness in the other man's eyes. Shrugging he looked away. Ruby let him go reluctantly.

"hey little Rose," Cardin called breaking apart the nice family moment. Feeling her eye twitch, she looked over at him with a small glare. Smirking he said, "I'm taking the kid for a while."

Raising an eyebrow, she tilted her head. Watching his eye drift between her and Ironwood she huffed. So, he wanted her to make peace with the general. Well, at least the conversation wouldn't be boring. Resting her hand on Jay's head she ruffled his head.

"Fine, but if anything happens to him," she warned letting the sentence drift away. It was always better to let her opponent's imagination do most of the work. From the way his face paled slightly he seemed to get the message. Jay huffed irritation in his eyes, he could take care of himself. He didn't need so human protecting him. He wasn't stupid either, he'd seen the silent conversation that passed between the two and it set his instincts on edge. The man who smelled like metal wasn't someone he wanted near his Ruby. Ears twitching, he pouted.

"Is leaving Cardin around a child really a good idea," Jaune mused but there was a sarcastic element to his voice that they all heard.

"Seriously charming," Cardin growled his eye narrowing despite the lack of heat in his voice. Jaune's blue eyes widened at the nickname before he was smirking.

"So, I guess you're finally coming out of the closet then," he asked a taunting tone to his voice. Unexpectedly the other man felt his face head up before he began to growl. Turning his eye from Jaune he pinned Ruby with a glare.

"I blame you for this," he stated completely serious. Where was the respect he had in Atlas? Giggling she couldn't hide the mirth. Rolling his eye, he shifted his gaze to the kid saying, "your mom's a brat."

"I know," he said agreeing. The two words caused Ruby to freeze her laughter ending abruptly. He'd just acknowledged her as his mom. It wasn't something she'd ever expected to be honest. Jay shifted uncomfortably as she stared at him. Did he say something wrong and were those tears pooling in the corners of her eyes?

"your so cute," Ruby shouted before lunging at the child again. Jaune groaned, at this rate they would be here forever. Arm snapping out Cardin caught the girl by the back of her hood and held her off the ground.

"enough," he snapped there were only so many hours in a day and he needed to finish his tasks for today. Rolling her eyes Ruby nodded landing easily on her feet when he dropped her. rolling her eyes, she smirked.

"drama queen," she mocked, and he scoffed.

"little girl," he shot back his hand patting her on the head to emphasize his point. Jaune rolled his eyes. Children. They were both worse than the literal child standing beside them. His unimpressed look never faded as he watched them both collapse into laughter. Why did he have to be the one baby sitting again? Just because Yang and Weiss were spending the day shopping didn't mean he had to watch his leader play around.

"Cardin didn't you have something to do today," he said reminding them both situation at hand. He might not know what his leader was planning but he knew it would be big. Even though she wasn't trusting him with the details he didn't care. Knowing everything Ruby planned wasn't something he was interested in. If none of her plans put Pyrrha in danger, he would stay beside her until his death.

Sighing Cardin straightened. Meeting the blonde's eyes, he smirked seemed like Jaune no longer wanted him around. Or maybe he was just tired of their bickering. It could be either one. keeping his eyes on the other man he said, "yeah sure. I'll just annoy our little rose latter. Come on Kid."

Jay grumbled something under his breath about not being a kid but was ignored as Cardin dragged him from the room. Jaune stalked after them his hands buried in his pockets. It wouldn't do to have the other man contaminate Ruby's child.

Ruby's smile fell from her face. Sighing she didn't even try to hide the scowl that decorated her face as she turned to face the two men watching her. She didn't even know what Cardin wanted her to accomplish by talking to this man. He'd tried to keep her from her team, she couldn't forget that. He was also in Ozpin's pocket meaning she couldn't trust him. There was absolutely no reason for them to talk. It wasn't like she'd been in the wrong when she attacked him. Biting her lip, she met the general's eyes.

"I apologize for attacking you," she said almost forcing the words past her lips. Part of her thought it might have been easier to just walk away, but these two were an important asset that she couldn't afford to alienate.

"you're sorry that you failed," Ironwood corrected. Aiden smirked finding the words amusing. Both he and the general knew how to play this game far better than the girl in front of them. A few more years of training though and he'd consider her a threat for more than her eyes.

"True," she accepted her eyes shifting between them before she straightened, "My name is Ruby Rose Branwen daughter of Qrow Branwen and Summer Rose, I'd like to make a deal with you."

"Qrow procreated," Ironwood whispered sounding so horrified that Ruby thought he might faint from shock. Why him? One Qrow was enough and now the man had a child. The world wouldn't survive. Neither would his sanity but then again, his sanity went out the window and splattered across the pavement the moment he adopted an assassin into his army. Not that he regretted that choice, he just wished that he'd gotten a head's up before finding out that Qrow had a kid. Sure, he'd had his suspicions but for some indescribable reason, he'd been hoping that she wasn't the bird brains kid. Running his hand over his face he looked away from her. She was the child of a woman he'd respected but her father wasn't someone he would have guessed. According to Oz as the last silver eyed warrior in existence she was one of the most powerful weapons humanity had against the grimm yet she was still a child. A child that he would sacrifice to win if that's what it took. Tensing he met her eyes saying, "what are the terms of this deal?"

"simple we kill Salem and after you don't interfere with my mission to kill Ozpin for his actions against my team," she stated. She wouldn't let go of what that man did to Pyrrha. It wasn't that she didn't understand the reasoning behind his actions, and if it had been someone that she didn't care about she wouldn't even be bothered by it. People were horrible and brutal creatures, it was a fact she'd learned in her first life. The only time she'd get involved was when someone who belonged to her was injured.

"And if I disagree," he asked his hand twitching at the thought of allowing her to just kill his friend. Oz had saved him more times than he'd care to admit. He wouldn't step aside if she came for his friend.

"You die beside him," she told him without hesitation. Killing was in a human's nature, and if she had to then she would slaughter every pawn Ozpin put before her. To stay from the path she'd chosen would mean letting go of everything she'd fought for so far. It would show her weakness, and she was anything but weak.

"You're a fool," he snapped his anger rising with her threat. Aiden tensed his hand wondering to the hidden switchblade in his pocket.

"Listen, James, I have nothing against you personally, in fact, I actually like the amount of conviction that you have to your code," she said her eyes shining with humor while a smirk curved across her face. Aiden knew she wasn't bluffing, she really would kill them. flicking her eyes to the assassin she saw the reluctant understanding in his eyes before she continued saying, " that being said, if you get in my way, Your dead."

Ironwood stared at her unknowing what to say, while Aiden resisted the urge to attack. He'd always been taught to kill before someone became a threat but he wouldn't act without Ironwoods permission. Sighing Ruby relaxed and moved forward.

"Just think about it," she offered without slowing down. Maybe she could take a rose-scented bath or bake some cookies. Threatening people always put her on edge. Remembering her other task for the day she groaned. Stalking to her room she entered and walked to the desk. Six different colored journals sat empty and waiting. It didn't seem like she'd get to take that nice bath tonight. Sitting down she picked up her pen.

It might be boring but this was something she had to do. Just in case everything went to hell. War wasn't pretty and no plan was perfect. What could go wrong would so she had to be prepared. Her generals had to be prepared. Opening the blue covered book, she got to work.


	93. Chapter 93

I do not own RWBY

Oscar wished he could have stayed home, in fact it was the only thing he wanted in this moment. He didn't want to be here fighting in a war that he didn't sign up for just for. Just because his soul was compatible with Ozpins. Even if he hated the man he wasn't strong enough to fight back against him. It was all he could do to lock away his true feelings behind a vail strong enough the old man couldn't enter. When Ozpin took over he left himself vulnerable, allowing Oscar to be able to look though the man's memories and thoughts. What he found wasn't good. Despite not being evil, Ozpin had a twisted set of morals. He was willing to sacrifice the children he trained and watch grow just for the occasional blow against Salem. It didn't matter that the woman herself was a threat because of Ozpin's misguided efforts against the old gods of Remnant, he would kill her all the same. Sadly that meant Oscar himself wouldn't last more than three years before fading. He'd seen it in the mans memories. Countless men fading just so Ozpin could keep living on fighting a war he'd started in the first place. It wasn't a good feeling to know his days were numbered, but it was one he couldn't ignore. In simple terms it hurt, yet he wasn't going to just lie down and give up.

He couldn't speak out against Ozpin, but he could hope that Ruby made good on her promise and killed the old man. Because he knew a secret that the old man kept hidden. He knew how to kill the wizard of myth and save the future generations from his grasp. But he didn't know if she would find out the truth, he hoped though. If she didn't then, he would stop Ozpin himself. He was no one's pawn.

(Cinder)

"I'm surprised your not wearing heels," Cardin stated his eyes running over the midnight colored catsuit she was wearing. Tilting his head he said, "you do know going all infiltration wasn't necessary. Ozpin isn't even here, he's at Haven talking to the cowardly lion."

"You forget who I work for Cardin," Cinder asked coldly. Did he really think she could just walk out the door of her hideout this close to the attack on haven?

"So you're scared then," he teased finding the glare she sent him amusing. Scoffing she tossed her hair back over he shoulder.

"I'm the Fall Maiden. I'm not scared of anything," she said bluffing. She was afraid of dying and leaving Em and Merc alone. Pushing back her doubts she ignored the way he looked at her with disbelief. His opinion didn't matter to her at all, "where's Ruby?"

"I expect she's trying not to strangle Ozpin," he told her his eye filled with amusement.

"wonder how that's going for her," Cinder mused. His snort told her he didn't think it was going very well. Sighing she asked, "where's the red head?"

"This way," he stated. Turning away from her he started to walk toward the woman's room. Hesitating slightly she watched his back. This wasn't something that she should try, at least that's how she felt when Ruby asked her for help. But she would try for the girl because if everything else failed at least the girl owed her another favor. Slowly she shut the door behind her and entered the house.

"Where is everyone," she asked entering Pyrrha's room behind him. He didn't answer, not that she really cared. The moment her eyes landed on the woman lying on the bed she froze. Faint ribbons of orange threaded around the woman holding down her aura. Reaching out she ignored Cardin's warning look in favor of touching one of the ribbons. Her hand passed right through causing her eyes to widen. It was her power, holding the woman under.

"well," Cardin prompted his eye narrowing. Cinder jumped slightly her gaze snapping to him for a second he thought she would give him the bad news that she couldn't do anything.

"waking her up will have consequences," she warned her voice soft. Everything always came at a price, the only catch was that Pyrrha would have to pay it herself. Cinder didn't know what would happen when the woman woke up or what price she would have to pay.

Closing his eye Cardin thought about what he should do. What if waking the woman didn't turn out to be the right move? Was turning back now the right thing to do? It would cost something to wake the woman. The consequences could be worse than the situation she found herself in now. He didn't know what to do. Usually Ruby made the decisions not him. Being good at fighting wasn't the same as leading. A good leader put their team in front of themselves, but he was selfish. The only time he fought was when it either benefited him or Ruby. Opening his eye he nodded. Pyrrha was important to Ruby, so she had to wake up

Cinder pressed her finger tips against the younger woman's forehead gently. She could feel the Fall Maiden power humming just beneath the girl's skin. Letting out a sigh she pulled her fingers away. The magic circled around her hands filling her with warmth as her eyes took on an amber glow. She might have stolen this power but it was hers all the same and it would obey her will. Trapping the invincible girl inside her own mind wasn't something she wanted to use this ability for, yet she'd never tried to reverse a situation quite like this.

Stepping back she smirked as the left over power from the attempted transfer rejoined the rest inside her. Despite the power being less than one percent, she was still immensely glad to have it. Raising an eyebrow Cardin watched the orange glow encircle them both before vanishing within seconds. Stepping away from the girl Cinder smirked.

"Did it work," he asked never looking away from Pyrrha. Wiping her hands on her pants Cinder nodded and turned to the door.

"Tell Ruby she owes me another favor," she ordered.

"Really," he asked his voice bordering on sarcastic, "can't you do one favor for free?"

"Would you," she shot back.

"This isn't about me," he snapped, all the amusement had faded from his body. She watched his shouldered tense and narrowed her eyes. Stepping forward he continued, "Ruby has enough to worry about without you adding more."

"Again, you would be doing the same thing if it wasn't her," she stated trying to stay calm. The hostile state they were both in clouded their minds allowing Pyrrha's groan to go unnoticed. Her body hurt and she felt so weak. Opening her eyes slowly she closed them again seconds after noticing how bright it was. Voices pounded against the side of her head.

"well it is her, so can you lay off and stop being such a witch bitch," he said a dark smirk appearing on his face at the shocked and somewhat offended look on her face.

"Arrogant brat," she hissed her hand clenching into a fist as she tried to restrain herself from attacking him. Pyrrha opened her eyes slowly trying to adjust to the light in the room. Feeling the shift in the air Cinder spun around her eyes landing on the girl. With shaking arms Pyrrha pushed herself up slowly.

"Y-you can't Ca-all people that Winc-chester," Pyrrha said her throat hurting from the effort. Reaching up to touch her neck with one hand she winced when her body swayed. Catching the woman Cardin snorted.

"Seriously," he asked shaking his head in exasperation as he helped her sit on the bed. Leaning back against the headboard she gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry," she whispered her body shivering slightly.

"Whatever," he said waving off the apology since it didn't really matter to him, "it's nice your awake sleeping beauty I was starting to worry about charming's mental state."

(Roman)

"No," he said his tone so cold Neo actually worried for the furry creature gripped in his hands. Rolling her eyes the woman rested her chin on her crossed arms as she watched him from her spot on the bed. Grinning she watched him closely. Dropping the pure white kitten to the floor he returned to loading the rifle. Unaffected by his scolding the cat tried to crawl back into his lap nearly knocking his bullets out onto the floor. Frowning he picked up the beast again except this time he lifted him up until their eyes met. His voice was annoyed as he said, "this is important you little rat."

Setting the creature down on the floor again he looked down at the gun in his hands. It'd been years since he held one, not since he met Neo. The black metal seemed to mock him, calling him out on him being too weak to become the monster he was before. Huffing he raised the weapon, just holding it in his hands brought back so many memories. Looking down the long scope he remembered the jarring kick of the weapon he felt as his targets would collapse. Flashes of red marring his vision as the scent of the metal clung to his hands. It had been his lifeline. He'd told himself that nothing could quite live up to the feeling of being a ghost in the night but he was wrong. A small woman proved him wrong, yet now he had to reach that place again.

Soft paws touched his back knocking him out of the trance he'd fallen into. Putting down the rifle gently he sighed and leaned back against the bed. Feeling Neo's breathe touch the back of his neck he asked, "are we doing the right thing?"

Shrugging she turned away from him to look at the desk on the other side of the room. Six multicolored journals were stacked directly in the middle. Ruby's forced smile when she'd handed them over spelled trouble. Closing her eyes she leaned forward her head touching his for just one moment. It didn't matter what tomorrow would bring because they would be together just like always.


	94. Chapter 94

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Jaune couldn't move from his place in the doorway, his blue eyes were wide in shock, as he watched her stubbornly push herself to stand. The pounding of his heart was the only thing he could hear as their eyes met and he was sure she could see the way his eyes began to tear up. His legs moved without his permission until he stopped in front of her. Even though he'd been by her side since Beacon watching over her he'd never actually expected her to wake up. For months the only image he'd had of her was the horrified expression on her face as she pounded against the glass of the transfer chamber. The only thing he could think was that it should be him in that bed instead of her. She was amazing and perfect yet he'd let her down.

"Hello Jaune," Pyrrha said not noticing the darkness swimming in his eyes. She expected him to still be the same as she'd last seen him.

"Pyrrha," he whispered the urge to cry becoming almost overwhelming as he stood before her.

"Are you okay," she asked softly. Forcing back a sob he shook his head slowly before covering his eyes with his hand. How was he supposed to tell her everything that happened? He was a murderer now. He woke up with nightmares now. He'd stayed by her beside for months but the only thing he could think of was how he was meant to tell her he had blood on his hands.

"No," he said tears stinging his eyes, "I have a lot to tell you."

"Whatever it is, it'll be okay," she told him her voice soothing away his fears, but not his doubts.

"You'll hate me," he warned his voice coming out in monotone as he spoke words he'd thought since Beacon, "I let you down. If I'd been faster, stronger, or better then you wouldn't have been hurt. It's my fault you were in a coma these last few months."

Wincing she closed her eyes for a moment. Her coma wasn't something she'd come to terms with yet. She could still feel it like a snake wrapped around her body waiting until just the right moment to poison her back to sleep. However not once did she ever blame him.

Jaune startled as her palm rested against his cheek. Meeting her eyes he wanted to sob at the love and trust he could see in them. Tilting her head she smiled at him saying, "Jaune I could never hate you. I love you."

The words broke him. Jumping slightly she felt startled as he pulled her closer to him, almost crushing her body against his as he held her closely. Burning tears fell from his eyes as he hid his face in her hair. Incoherent mumbled apologies fell from his lips so quickly she couldn't understand.

"Pyrrha," Ruby whispered. Standing in the doorway she stumbled back her hand finding the door and pulling it closed. Leaning against the wall she closed her eyes. Her partner was awake, she should be happy but the only thing she could think about was the fact Blake wasn't here. Without the faunus, her team wouldn't be whole again. And even if the woman did come back, Ruby didn't know if she could accept her with open arms. Two months ago she would have said yes without hesitation, yet now she had Adam to think about. Despite wanting Blake back in her life she wouldn't give him up, not even if it meant getting her back. He'd been there for her when she needed him. Besides Blake had Sun, so she didn't need Ruby.

"Ruby," Jay said his hand pulling on her own. Opening her eyes she forced a smile and ruffled his hair. Slapping her hand away he pouted causing a real smile to form across her face for a second. Huffing he looked down at the ground asking, "are you really going away soon?"

Part of her wanted to lie and tell him she would never leave him, but she didn't. In just a few days she would walk into a battle where she might die. Sighing she kneeled down her hands going to his shoulders as she said, "yes."

"Weiss said you could all die," he pointed out, she frowned at his information source. Seriously Weiss was the one who spilled their plans to an impressionable child. What did the heiress think he could keep a secret or did the child overhear her during one of the woman's pillow talks with Yang. Was it bad she was hoping it was the first option?

"that's true," she agreed. His eyes narrowed. He didn't want to lose her so soon after meeting her. She'd been the first person to actually care about him. The one to give him his name.

"I could come with you," he offered the hope in his voice almost hurting her, "I'll keep you safe."

"no," she said softly the thought of him going anywhere near Salem's minions wasn't a pleasant one. She would kill everyone before she allowed him near Tyrion or even Cinder. Despite trusting the woman with her life she couldn't and wouldn't trust her with Jay. Her grip on him tightened for just a second before she smiled again saying, "I give you my word that I'll come back to you."

"How can you be sure," he asked softly he knew that no one could promise something like that, even if he did want to believe her. Her heart ached at the uncertainty in his voice. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind. Keeping the smile on her face she reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace Sun had given her for her birthday. Holding it now in her hands she realized that no matter what happened at Haven she couldn't go back to the way things were. The day's when she smiled and laughed with Blake was over.

"I'll come back," she repeated her fingers not hesitating when she placed the necklace around his neck. The pink looked slightly out of place on him but she didn't care. Her hands dropped back down onto his shoulders as she said, "so you can keep that safe for me until I do."

Blinking Jay tilted his head curiously. Was this thing really that important to her? Reaching up he touched the pendant gently. Then he looked at her saying, "I promise."

"Good," she said almost beaming with joy at the little faunus. Standing she offered him her hand asking, "want to go out for ice cream?"

(Cardin)

Growling he paced the length of his room before glaring at Russel once again. The green haired man rolled his eyes but didn't abandon his position in front of the door. He could and would stand here all day if it got his leader to listen to him. Before Beacon, he would have backed down for fear of Cardin's admittedly horrid temper, but now he'd faced down a murderous assassin. The fact he'd rather be about to die by her hand than be on the receiving end of Cardin's anger wasn't important at the moment.

"Fine," Cardin snapped before finally sitting down on his bed. Russel relaxed but didn't move away from the door. Trusting the other man not to pull something wasn't possible.

"Following her will get you killed," he said bluntly. The old fury associated with the small reaper curled along his spine. Straightening he leaned against the wall trying not to growl. He didn't like the girl, he didn't trust the girl, and most of all he knew she was going to get Cardin killed.

"Russel," Cardin warned. Tensing Russel didn't look away. He wasn't afraid of his leader anymore. Not after he saw the man on his knees about to die. Phantom pain trailed up his arm reminding him of why he was doing this. He was willing to fight for his leader until he died but allowing the man to die for Ruby was foolish.

"Do you honestly think she'd do the same for you," he asked coldly the jealousy he'd felt the first time she'd showed up at their dorm room door came back full force. He'd hated her since the moment Cardin was watching her instead of his team. Tilting his head he said, "come on man, she's using you."

"So," Cardin said leaning forward, he didn't even flinch when he saw the other man's eyes cloud with anger.

"You have people who need you! If you follow that little bitch then you'll die," he snarled. He'd kill Ruby himself if it kept him safe. He needed Cardin, despite not knowing why.

"You don't understand," Cardin told him standing. Stalking forward he stopped just inches away from the other male saying, "I would die for her willingly because for every fault Ruby has I know she would do the same."

"What if that's just what she tells you," he asked softly what he really wanted to ask was, what if she's only toying with you?

"Then I guess I'll die believing in my leader," Cardin stated the strength in his voice never wavering even when talking about his own death. Resting a hand on the other man's shoulder he gently pushed him out of the way. Russel let him leave. Even though he wanted to shout and scream until the other man stayed away from Ruby.

* * *

okay so I just watched the volume 6 trailer I have a few comments

1\. can we please get them better winter clothes, I mean honestly do people not die of frostbite in winter on remnant

2\. poor Emerald

3\. it looks so good. I mean the trees, the trees look really good

4\. I thought the relic was bigger but it fit on Ruby's belt

5\. Did Adam kill all the white fang people, if he did does that mean he's going crazy

6\. anyone else notice that Weiss is wearing a scarf the same color as Ruby's cloak

7\. who was the old woman

8\. Ruby's plan isn't a good one (please let her learn about her silver eyes)

I'm done now, anyway I just had to say something about the trailer. does Anyone have any questions about this story also

about Jay's traits I can't really say much at this time.


	95. Chapter 95

I don't own RWBY and the characters

The day of Havens attack didn't seem like it would end in tragedy. In fact, the sunrise colored the sky a pink that everyone watching could agree was beautiful. Her feet kicked in the air as she watched the rising sun. She wanted to be happy, really she did, but it seemed her mind had another idea. It wasn't worry that was keeping her from enjoying the peace either it was dread sinking into her blood and poisoning the happy moment. The arm around her shoulder tightened slightly as the man beside her felt her body tense.

"You okay," he asked softly. Ruby blinked her silver eyes looking back at the rising sun with a sort of sadness that he couldn't understand.

"No," she said not finding it in her to lie to him. Not today. Nodding he pulled her closer his finders rubbing circles along her shoulders. Her voice was lighter than she felt as she said, "you know the plan right, the one I spent weeks coming up with? Well at any time it could shatter into a thousand pieces."

"true," he agreed. It was funny that as a leader he was the one to make plans but when it came to following them he wasn't the best. Smirking he said, "at least it looked good on paper."

"I even used nice red ink," she told him. Both of them laughed despite knowing that the second something went wrong that ink might turn to blood. With her so close to him, he knew he had to tell her. It was the only fair thing to do.

"Blake's going to be at Haven," he stated softly. The pain that used to accompany her name didn't rise in his chest. Instead, it was just the fury he had at her abandoning their people's fight. When Ruby didn't say anything he continued, "she'll most likely try to get the police involved."

"I've got it covered," she said her voice sounding cold, "Blake wouldn't pass up this chance to take you down, especially after what happened at her house."

Wincing he looked away. He still hadn't forgotten the slight insanity that plagued his mind when he'd sent those orders to the fox twins right after Beacon. It hadn't been his best moment. Nor did it lead to the best thing in the world, but he didn't regret it. Without those actions, he would never have met Ruby.

"Did Viper ever apologize for poisoning you," he asked genuinely curious. Honestly, the relationship between the two confused him. With Ruby's teasing and the man's natural hate of humans he'd have thought they would kill each other, but somehow they got along just enough for it not to be lethal.

Huffing Ruby rolled her eyes saying, "of course not, the only thing he said was he was happy I didn't die when he stabbed me."

"right," Adam said accepting it easily. The knowledge that Viper had stabbed his sort of girlfriend didn't bother him in the slightest since it was months ago. If it had been yesterday then maybe he would have been worried. Probably not since the two like to poke one another with sharp things.

"Haven's going to be interesting," she said a smirk on her face. Her blood was humming with energy at the thought of facing Salem's pets. Scoffing he matched her smirk with one of his own. Worrying about the future wasn't going to help them in the long run, not when it could distract them from the here and now.

"And life threatening," he stated continuing her statement. Both of them could die today.

"What's life without danger," she asked sarcastically, part of her hoped that Tyrian would show up just so she could get her hairpin back.

"boring," he answered his tone filled with amusement. Both of them were warriors and without a cause, they would be lost. His was the faunus while hers was protecting those she loved. Looking down at her he asked, "has your new dagger came in yet?"

"Yep Raven went and got it yesterday," she said happily. The new weapon was amazing. The blade was black to hide darkened aura resistant metal and there was a slot for poison or dust hidden in the wrapped leather hilt. It wasn't like Thorn had been, but then again she hadn't wanted it to be.

"Any reason why you're a walking armory," he asked although even he had a knife in his boot just in case.

"it's fun to pull weapons out of nowhere," she told him with a slightly malicious glint in her eyes. Suddenly he wondered how many people had underestimated the girl only to end up with a knife in the eye. Speaking of eyes though he wondered something.

"Any progress on your eyes," he asked amused when she pouted.

"My limit is two minutes before I start to have serious consequences," she said sounding almost annoyed with herself. Sighing she shifted until her head was laying on his lap and she could look up into his eyes. Blinking down at her Adam smirked. Rolling her eyes she frowned becoming serious for a moment. Hesitating slightly she asked, "if anything happens to me-"

"nothing will," he argued cutting her off before she could finish. The annoyed look she sent him for interrupting him wasn't a pleasant one. wincing at the glare he nodded for her to continue.

"As I was saying if anything happens to me," she started before taking a deep breath. What she was asking wasn't something easy but it was something she had to know. She was happy her voice didn't shake as she continued, "I want you to take care of Jay for me."

Adam considered her request. He'd never actually met the faunus she'd taken in. Sure he'd met the boy's old torturer, who was currently at the bottom of the ocean. If it was anyone else he wouldn't hesitate to say no. Raising kids was not on his resume. Most of the time they feared him. It was Ruby asking him though so he couldn't just refuse because he didn't like kids.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. Beaming Ruby grinned at him. It was easier to fight knowing Jay would have somewhere to go.

(Raven)

Running the whetstone along her blade she marveled once again at the stupidity of the elders in front of her. Not only did they make a deal with Salem on her behalf but they did it without her knowledge. If she wasn't such a nice person she would have killed them as soon as they finished telling her. As it was she waited two days for the poison to come in instead. She bought the stuff so she was going to use it. Plus it was too dangerous for them to live any longer.

So in a very obvious fashion, she'd invited the old coots to her tent and offered them tea. Of course, then they had to ruin it by not wanting to drink the tea before the business was concluded so now she had to listen to them talk for about an hour. Was it wrong she wanted to be in battle instead of her own tent?

"Raven the tribe has waited long enough for you to choose an heir," Marki the old man on the right said his voice grating on her ears and letting her know it would be one of those talks again. Like the kind where your grandfather asks for money.

"What about your daughter, the one you had with the blonde buffoon," Kathy the only woman of the bunch asked. Raven felt her eye twitch at what the old bat implied. Not only did she call Tai a buffoon which was bad enough, but she also implied that Raven had more than one child. Why couldn't they just drink the nice tea already? It would make her life so much easier.

"Or Vernal, the girl has shown wonderful potential," the woman continued. The hand holding the hilt of Raven's sword tightened. The greed filled tone that she talked about Vernal in made her blood boil. Maybe the poison was too good for the old bat.

"but those boys will have to go, they are much too wild and uncontrollable," the bitch finished. The whetstone clattered to the ground. Standing slowly Raven readjusted the grip on her blade. No one threatened her children.

"it's your lucky day elder," she said a smile appearing on her face. Some of the elders tensed their years of knowledge giving them an edge over most at sensing danger. Sadly Raven was done playing around, and any words that could have saved them wouldn't have mattered now that the woman had driven her away from the idea of poison. Seeing their fear Raven decided to give them a choice saying, "the tea in front of you is poisoned. Drink it and die a peaceful death or and hear me out I just kill you now."

"Young lady you will not speak to us in this matter," the old woman shouted as she stood way to fast for a woman her age before continuing, "we made you into what you are now. Everything you have was given to you because we took you in. Honestly, this is your brother's influence, we should have just went with my idea and ki-"

Words cutting off with a strangled gasp she looked down at the blade piercing her chest. Smirking Raven moved closer her scarlet eyes almost glowing with power.

"Everything I am is because of me," she said before yanking the blade from the woman's body. She would take responsibility for her actions. As the elder fell to the ground gasping for air, Raven lashed out again her sword slicing through the woman's neck. Glancing back to the others she ignored the blood on her face in favor of motioning to the tea with a smile saying, "so who wants to die like the bitch?"

Vernal walked into the tent and froze when the scent of blood hit her nose. Her leader was standing in a circle of corpses. The only thing new in this situation was the fact it was the elders. Raising an eyebrow she tilted her head asking, "does that mean it's time to go?"

"of course," Raven stated slashing her sword through the air to clean off the blood.


	96. Chapter 96

Don't own RWBY or the characters.

It's never easy to jump when standing on the edge. So many things fly though a person's thoughts and they just can't keep up. Regret and sorrow run though their blood, leaving them unable to stop the tears from falling. If only they'd been smarter or stronger then maybe they would still be in that Eden they guarded so securely. Gasping for air they reach up trying desperately to grasp one more moment. To see the smiling faces of the people they love before it all comes crashing down around them. Maybe that's when they realize that nothing they'd ever done had mattered to anyone, that they learn their lesson about trying to be someone their not. It was something she'd learned as Alice. She'd touched the darkness in the world and paid the price. The only thing was that after touching the dark it left a mark on a persons soul. One that they could never escape from. But there was something she knew, when the time came to jump she wouldn't hesitate.

Following her father and Oscar into Haven and seeing the fearful headmaster shaking in his boots, she wanted to laugh. Glancing around she smirked. Raven was watching from a railing in bird form and from the way her scroll vibrated in her pocket Roman was in his position too. On her left was Yang, Weiss and Cardin, on her right was Jaune, Aiden, and Ironwood, while behind them was Russel, Dakota and Sienna. Dove, Ren, and Nora had stayed behind with Pyrrha and Jay.

"Welcome its nice to see you," Lionheart stated his tail twitching behind him in a motion that Ruby found almost amusing. Then she remembered that this was the same man who sent dozens of huntresses and huntsmen to their deaths just to save his own skin. She pondered how he would look like as a rug. Rolling her eyes she looked back at Dakota who smirked before motioning to Sienna who was actually glaring at the sad excuse for a man. Stepping back she fell in between them. Raven almost slammed her head against the wooden railing she was perching on. Was that really the best he could come up with? Eye twitching she considered stabbing the stuttering fool and getting it over with. Maybe Ruby wouldn't be too mad. After all, it wasn't like Salem would actually trust the idiot with anything important.

"I want the Lion alive," she whispered just loud enough for the two Faunus beside her to hear. Sienna's eyes narrowed for a moment, she still hated being ordered around by a human child, then she reached out and gently tapped the girl's wrist to show her agreement. Russel raised an eyebrow at the exchange.

"Do shut up," Raven ordered transforming as she landed behind the headmaster who'd been trying to stale them. His voice was so annoying honestly how many times did he have to stutter over a word before finally saying it. Hiding her smirk Ruby stepped forward. Anticipation thudded in her blood along with the dread she'd been feeling earlier.

"Raven, what are you doing here," Qrow shouted. When Raven's eyes cut to her for a second Ruby resisted the urge to look away whistling. Okay maybe she should have told her father about the plan, but she needed his reaction to all of this to be as real as possible. Raven almost called out her niece because she knew when all this was over it wasn't only going to be Ruby getting yelled at.

"surviving," Raven stated. She saw Yang tense and winced. Would her daughter ever forgive her for what she had to do today? Walking down the stairs slowly she steeled herself for what came next. Hopefully, everything would work out and she could apologize to Qrow later. Gripping her sword she smirked saying, "at least one of us had to live. Honestly brother at least try to use your brain for once."

Qrow narrowed his eyes as his hand went to his sword. Hearing the door shut behind him he glanced back and winced. Well, this night didn't seem to be going his way, at least not with the giant blocking the door. Great just great. Why did he listen to Oz and come here? He could have been bar hopping tonight. He'd even left his flask at home. The only thing he wanted more than to punch his sister was a bottle of booze.

"Mom," Yang whispered her word just barely reaching Raven's ears. Pain echoed in her voice and Weiss hated knowing she was partially to blame for it. She might be keeping their plans a secret to protect her lover but hearing Yang sound so broken she couldn't' help but feel guilty. Raven looked away from her daughter unable to stand the accusing glare in those lilac eyes. Hiding her wince she covered the hurt with a smirk. Tilting her head she grinned her hand resting on her hip.

"Honestly Qrow did you actually think you could get away with stealing the spring maiden from me," She asked praying that he would be intelligent for once. The anger on his face let her know that her prayers didn't work. Just great now he would be angsty for the next year or so.

"Leo," Qrow scolded his hand tightening on his sword. Watching her father unsheathe his blade Ruby decided enough was enough. If they kept this up then the plan would never get going and she would be stuck here listening to another petty family argument. Walking past her father she stepped in front of him. Meeting Raven's eyes she smirked and mirrored the woman's stance.

"Can we get this over with auntie," she asked making sure to keep her tone cold she said, "I was planning on having a date tonight."

Weiss tensed the chosen words setting her on edge. Touching the hilt of her rapier she waited. Around her, she could feel the air tense as Raven chuckled. Time to get the show started. Closing her eyes Raven calmed herself. When the woman lashed out her sword slicing through the air to create a portal Dakota was the first to act. His shield slammed into place to block the stinger that threatened to stab into Ruby's neck.

"hello Tyrian," Ruby said her gaze meeting his. The insane gleam in his eyes set her nerves on fire. Even so, she didn't move at all as he pulled back his tail. Giggling the man held up something silver. Resisting the urge to growl Ruby tensed her eyes following her hairpin as he waved it before her like bait. She wanted to stab him with it. Maybe pluck out his eyes too. Anything would be better than seeing her weapon in his hands.

"what no hi for old friends," Mercury asked when he heard Yang's growl. Amusement dripped off every word causing Emerald to roll her eyes fondly beside him. Vernal only had eyes for Dakota when she stepped through the portal. Holding her weapons tightly she waited for the signal to attack.

"I suggest you turn yourselves in young man," Ironwood warned darkly. Ruby rolled her eyes. Did he actually think that would work? She'd have thought a man with his experience would know when he was walking into a landmine.

"You're right," Raven said sarcastically, "we're just going to lay down and die. Oh wait never mind we're not idiots."

"enough talking," Tyrian shouted his voice bordering on a scream. Lunging forward he lashed out at Ruby's neck. Dodging easily she danced around him her hand landing on one of the hidden knives. Before she could draw it he spoke freezing her in place, "you're going to die screaming little girl! I'll gut you with your own weapon before keeping you alive just long enough to watch your friends die!"

Cardin noticed her stop and moved without thinking. Kicking off the ground he ignored Qrow's order to calm down. Jumping back Tyrian dodged the mace as the floor exploded outward from the explosive hit. Cinder wanted to scream as she was forced to leap half way across the room to avoid the destruction. Was he really going off script so soon? Seriously just because Tyrian decided to be creepy?

"Cardin, Russel, go for Tyrian," Ruby ordered before using her semblance to move Oscar and Jaune away from the fight. Skidding to a stop she released them, in the back of her mind she was slightly impressed Jaune wasn't vomiting on the floor like Oscar was. Spinning around she winced as Qrow tried to cut Raven in half. She was starting to think it would've been a good idea to let her father in on the plan.

"Ruby what do you want me to do," Jaune asked his gaze landing on Oscar with at least a little bit of hate. Sighing she reached out and grabbed his hand in hers.

"keep Oscar safe," she ordered knowing he wouldn't' be very happy. From the split second of rage that flashed though his eyes he really wasn't. Seeing he was about to argue she used her semblance to vanish. Passing Mercury on the way she almost laughed when he winked at her.

Mercury's grin was cocky as he grabbed Yang's punch before throwing the girl away from him with a cold smirk. Hearing the clash of metal beside him he glanced over admiring Emeralds form as she blocked Weiss' blade. He just couldn't take the brawler serious when his lover was putting on an amazing show. A black blur rushed past him and leaped up. Gripping the railing with one hand Sienna twisted her heel digging into Lionheart's chest. Stumbling back the man gasped in pain his eyes unable to look away from the disgusted glare pinning him in place.

"You're a disgrace, Leo," she snapped the chain around her arm uncoiling and falling onto the floor. If he was really a huntsman he would be on his feet fighting not shaking on his knees before her. Hearing an arrow thud into the railing behind her she frowned. Ears twitching she focused in on Dakota's conversation and promised herself she would beat him black and blue when this was over.

"well honey looks like we're going to have some fun," Dakota stated. Pulling back the string on the bow he released another arrow. Smirking cruelly he watched Vernal sidestep the attack before jumping forward a platform appearing under his feet. Kicking off he flew forward. Vernal scowled as she stumbled back his bow hitting her chest and when he pinned her to the ground. Anger surged through her blood. Kicking him off her she growled.

"Don't call me that," she snapped lashing out like a wild animal. Rolling to his feet Dakota admired the fierceness for a moment before grinning.

"Oh Honey, don't you know my bow shots only for you," he sang enjoying the rage on her face. She was so much fun. Reaching back he drew another arrow as she lunged for him her anger finally taking over. Sometimes it was fun to be an annoying jerk. Especially when his attitude caused pretty girls to fly into his arms. Smirking he dodged her attack and kicked her in the back before aiming his arrow at her. Kicking backward she knocked his bow to the side. On instinct he let the arrow go.

Aiden rolled his eyes as Ironwood dove headfirst into the fray. Leaping into a handstand he avoided the arrow that almost hit him. Didn't people know that friendly fire wasn't a good thing? Growling he resumed his mission of protecting his general. Following the man, he used the taller man's shoulders as a springboard. Turning in midair he unholstered his pistol and unleashed a hail of bullets at Hazel's chest. He didn't want to use his semblance if he didn't have too. Knowing Ironwood there was no way either of them would be getting out of this unscathed. From his height, he saw a flash of red petals.

Watching it all Ruby stood face to face with Cinder. Holding her knife loosely she tilted her head before lunging. Seeing the older woman do the same Ruby couldn't hide the wild grin that appeared on her face.


	97. Chapter 97

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Dakota's wolf ears flattened against his head while his green eyes narrowed slightly. His hand reached out to block her weapon, at the same time his finger twitched causing a platform to appear under his feet. Reaching back he pulled out a red tipped arrow. Vernal's eyes widened as the explosive projective speed toward her face. Spinning she came face to face with one of his shields. He'd blocked her escape on all sides. so she did the only thing she could and jumped. Of course seeing as how he actually left the option open it was a trap, even so she'd rather risk falling into a trap than be blown to bits by one of his high powered explosive arrows. Knowing him he would have not only packed the arrow to the brim with explosive dust but also with lightning dust. Something she really did not want to deal with.

Smirking Dakota pounced his feet kicking off the sides of the platform while the floor below them exploded in a mixture of fire and lightning. Slamming his bow into her chest once again he sent her crashing into one of the pillars roughly. Landing gently on his feet at the mouth of the small crater he'd formed he watched her closely. Gasping she struggled to her feet using the pillar as support. Did he actually have to sent her crashing into something that could have broken her neck? From the annoyingly smug look on his face he did. They were supposed to be acting, not actually trying to kill each other. Apparently gentle wasn't something he understood. To be fair she wasn't a gentle person either.

"come on V, is that really the best you can do," he asked knowing his question would send her over the edge. Tightening her grip on her weapons she growled and straightened. Leaping forward she spun in the air before throwing her weapon forward. The blade cut through the air heading straight for him. Swinging his bow like a bat he hit the side of her weapon and sent it right back at her. Hopping in place she caught it and resumed her task of trying to glare him into submission. Unfortunately for her Raven gave better glares in her sleep. Something wasn't right though he could see the hesitation in her movements and she wasn't actually attacking him. Instead she was countering his moves while huffing like a child. Tilting his head he asked, "why are you hesitating?"

"Shut up," she snapped before lunging forward again. Stepping back he braced his self and blocked the downward arc of her weapons with his bow instead of a shield. Holding back her attack easily he tilted his bow to the side before grabbing her arm to keep her in place. Slamming his foot on to the ground he created a dome around them. releasing her he stumbled back as her foot came crashing down on his toes.

"V," he said sounding almost like a scolding parent as he dropped his bow in favor of hopping up and down on his non injured foot. Backing up against the wall of the dome she narrowed her eyes.

"Let me out," she ordered sounding a lot more like the no nonsense bandit princess he knew. Pouting he sighed, she still didn't attack not even when he was acting like a giant fool and doing a very, if he did say so himself, accurate impersonation of a bunny.

"Tell me what's wrong," he ordered although he wanted to do anything else at the moment. Talking about feelings was Adam's thing, most of the time he held the person down until they broke and told him all their dirty little secrets. How that made him the sane one out of the three of them Dakota couldn't really say but at least one of them was in touch with an emotion other than those used to kill people. On second thought maybe none of them were very sane.

"go screw yourself," she snapped her patience breaking. Lashing out she aimed her weapon for his face. Leaning back he dodged the attack. Hearing the sound of her blade scratch against the dome he frowned. Gasping Vernal winced as his hand closed around her throat before he pinned her to the ground.

"Don't be so weak," he stated calmly his eyes cold, "face your problems even if that problem is me."

Staring up at him she growled before kicking up. Grunting in pain he loosened his grip and almost regretted it as her hand grabbed his wrist. Flipping them over she slammed her knee into his stomach before pinning his hands beside his head.

"well honey, you've got me pinned down and helpless," he said a smirk stretching across his face that she hated almost instantly, tilting his head he asked, "so what now?"

Releasing on of his hands she punched him in the face knocking away his smirk and breaking his nose. On instinct, his hand covered his nose at the same time his finger twitched creating a platform of light that sent her flying into the wall of his dome. Sitting up slowly he glared at her as she did the same.

"How's that for hesitating you asshole," she asked once her head had stopped spinning. Blinking his glare vanished before he burst out laughing. After a moment she did the same.

(Adam)

"Are the charges set," he asked once Viper had landed beside him. Rolling his eyes the blonde nodded before glancing back at the main building where they could hear fighting. Seemed like the plan was on track.

"You sure about this," he asked reaching up to push back the long lock of hair that had fallen into his face. Adam tensed but said nothing. Taking in his leader's stance Viper smirked saying, "nice to know your not the only one worried about the princess."

Adam choked on air. Coughing he glared at the blonde asking, "since when did you call her that?"

Tilting his head Viper smirked his blue eyes shined with amusement as he said, "since she became your girlfriend. Anyone who can melt the king's heart is a princess sent from the stars."

Opening his mouth Adam thought about arguing or even just commenting about the other males relationship with Pearl before huffing and turning away. He was not a king and his face was not flushed either. He refused to believe either of those things. He was most certainly not going to correct the other man and tell him that if anything she was sent from the moon.

"Our spies in Blake's fraction say she'll be here soon," Viper said once it looked like Adam wasn't going to reply.

"What about our men stationed outside Ruby's base," he asked before smirking when he saw the short woman walking toward them. The blonde, of course, hadn't seen her yet.

"All clear," Viper said before a hand touched his back. Yelping he jumped and spun around. Blushing in embarrassment he hung his head while Adam laughed.

"Great job Neo," he praised before motioning to the white mask in her hand, "but I think your actually supposed to wear the mask."

Tilting her head the woman nodded before pulling up the white fang hood and placing the mask on her face. Shrugging she looked at him for approval. Once he nodded she smiled. Touching the hilt of the sword she'd been given she couldn't help but miss her weapon.

"don't praise her for sneaking up on me," Viper scolded before huffing when he noticed neither of them was listening to him. Feeling his scroll vibrate he tapped Adam on the shoulder. Seeing the man's serious face Adam nodded. Time to go face his ex. Walking toward the main courtyard he almost jumped when Neo's hand touched his own for a second. Glancing down at her he could see her reassuring smile.

"I'm fine," he said. It wasn't a lie either. He wasn't worried or afraid at all. Entering the courtyard he immediately noticed the woman standing on the roof of one of the buildings. Her golden cat eyes were narrowed at him with hate.

"It's over Adam," Blake shouted down at him. Adam resisted the urge to laugh.

"Come down here and say that," he said mocking her while Viper used the opportunity to fade into the shadows. Neo rolled her eyes already knowing he was going to be a jerk about the whole thing. Smirking Adam continued asking, "or are you only brave when you have a friend to take the hits for you?"

"I didn't come here to argue with you Adam, just stand down," she ordered not letting his words get to her. Eye twitching Adam felt rage build in his chest, but now from her words or their past relationship, it wasn't even from her leaving the white fang. Unsheathing his sword slowly he broke script to step forward and level the blade at her.

"Are you challenging me, Blake," he asked coldly his ears picking up the sound of footsteps. Glancing to the side he noticed Ghira Belladonna leading a large group of faunus while Sun led another group on the other side. He didn't care about that though. They weren't important at the moment. His hand tightened on the hilt of his sword while Neo tensed beside him as she saw the fury in his form.

He was supposed to allow Blake to disable the explosives and force him and the others back. But he didn't want to do that. The only thing he wanted to do at this moment was hurt her. Neo noticed the change in his body language and cursed in her mind. Looks like it was time for plan B.

"Hey Blake," he said his eyes burning with anger behind his mask, "let's have a little fun okay."

The sheath to his blade spun in his hand for a second before he aimed at her and pulled the trigger. Blake launched herself off the building. Cushing her landing with her aura she unsheathed her katana just in time to block his sword. Neo appeared beside him blocking Sun's staff as he tried to rush to her aid. Hearing the sound of bullheads above them he toned everything out and focused only on the woman in front of him.

"Adam what are you doing," Blake hissed barely holding him back.

"You told her she was a burden, that you wished you'd never met her," he said calmly hiding the anger he felt. Seeing her eyes widen in realization he continued saying, "you hurt her when you said she was to blame for everything."

"I-I didn't mean to," she whispered softly causing him to scoff.

"Of course not," he snapped forcing her back she'd never heard him this angry before. Lashing out with his foot he kicked her away saying, "you certainly didn't mean to break her when you said you hated her right?"

Rolling to her feet Blake hesitated as every word she'd said to Ruby that night on Menagerie came floating through her mind. Her hands were shaking when she pictured the broken look on her leaders face. The pain she'd seen in the younger girls eyes.

"You're a liar Blake," he stated coldly causing her eyes to snap to him. Growling he continued saying, "you meant every single word. You wanted her to hurt so she'd leave, so she'd break into pieces. But guess what, sometimes when something breaks it's put together stronger than before. She's stronger now little girl. You won't get to see that for yourself though. I'm going to put an end to you right here. You'll never hurt her again."

(Raven)

Kicking her brother away she suddenly wished for smarter family members. Since he lunged right back at her it seemed she wouldn't be getting her wish. Rolling her eyes she blocked his sword with her own. Seeing him punch at her gut with one hand she panicked. Jumping away she transformed in mid aim. With ruffled feathers she dove back at him her talons aimed for his face.

Changing course at the last second she dove around him and transformed back. In one movement she unsheathed her sword and spun slashing at his back. Qrow barely blocked her attack.

"Be careful where you aim brother," she said warning him. Seeing the confusion light up his face she pushed him back. Stumbling Qrow blocked her swing again and winced as his back hit a pillar. Eyes widening he blocked her blade again and cursed his luck silently. Keeping their swords in deadlock she leaned forward and whispered, "your daughter didn't tell you anything did she?"

"What," he asked his eyes widening at the implications her words had, "Raven what didn't Ruby tell me?"

"Just play your part brother," she said causing the gears to turn in his mind. Play his part, what did she mean by that. This wasn't a game, or was it? Ruby had been spending a lot of time plotting, as her father he could admit she had a bit of an obsession when it came to her plans. Was this all just one of Ruby's plans to get one over on their enemies? Watching his eyes widen she asked, "figure anything out, little brother?"

"We're twins, Rae," he shot back on instinct. Seeing her shock at the nickname he looked away from her. Pushing her away from him he leveled his sword in her direction saying, "it doesn't matter what's going on, not when you have to be the one to explain to Tai."

"Don't pull the Tai card," she snapped stabbing at him. Knocking away her attack he smirked. Just because he wasn't looking to kill her anymore didn't mean he couldn't have fun messing with her.


	98. Chapter 98

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Twisting Ruby blocked the flaming sword with her dagger. Tightening her grip on one of her throwing knives she stabbed the weapon at Cinders arm. Stepping back the woman dodged the knife before kicking the younger girl away. Rolling Ruby used the motion to sheathe her dagger before drawing her last two throwing knives. Standing she threw them both at the older woman.

Bending backwards Cinder allowed the knives to pass above her. Appearing above the older woman in a flutter of petals Ruby swung her scythe downward. Eyes widening the woman flipped backwards to avoid the attack. The floor where she'd been standing shattered. Changing her grip on the shaft of her scythe Ruby used it to spin around and kick out at the woman. Crossing her arms Cinder blocked the kick and skidded back from the force behind it. Landing on the floor again Ruby pulled her weapon from the ground with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes Cinder lunged forward with a burst of flames. Blocking the woman's strike Ruby gathered petals under feet. Pushing the woman away she shot up. Cinder followed her movements closely a shield of molten earth appearing in her hand. Activating the gravity dust in her jacket Ruby floated in the air for a second. Pointing her scythe at the ceiling she pulled the trigger and deactivated her jacket. Falling quickly she began to spin.

The blade of Crescent Rose bounced off Cinders shield but the force caused the woman's knees to buckle. Lips twitching into a smile she stabbed up. Ruby winced as the woman's sword bounced off her aura. Kicking off the shield Ruby landed a few feet away.

"Your enjoying this," Cinder said blocking another of the girls lunges with her shield. Feeling the construct shudder allowing her flaming sword to vanish Cinder punched the shield. Vanishing in a flurry of petals Ruby dodged the sharpened barrage of earth that pierced the wall.

Skidding to a stop Ruby rested her scythe on her shoulders. Tilting her head she said, "you are too."

"You really are a battle junkie aren't you," Cinder asked a soft smile appearing on her face. Ruby hummed her eyes lighting up.

"Yep," she said before lunging forward again. Laughing the older woman did the same. Sparks flew though the air as the danced around each other. Twisting Cinders hand lashed out catching the shaft of Crescent Rose as Ruby overshot one of her slashes. Smirking she kicked out at the wide-eyed girl. Flying back Ruby shifted in the air and stabbed the bladed shaft of her scythe into the ground. She barely had time to hit the floor before she had to spin her scythe to block Cinders arrows of flame.

Stumbling back she lost her footing. Falling back Ruby stabbed her scythe into the floor once again to keep her balance. Appearing in front of the girl Cinder slammed her palm into Ruby's chest. Gasping Ruby released her grip on her scythe and tumbled back as her aura shattered. Landing roughly she pushed herself up slowly.

Unsheathing her sword Ruby rushed forward. Cinder blinked her eyes widening as the girls weapon slammed into her own. Narrowing her eyes she resisted the urge to huff, of course the child would raise her normal speed until she was almost faster than most pro huntsman. Pushing the girl back she lashed out with a kick.

Spinning around the woman's kick Ruby grabbed Cinders wrist before slamming the hilt of her sword into the woman's back. Stumbling forward the woman wrenched her wrist from the girls grip and swung her sword. Blocking Ruby stepped forward ignoring the cut that appeared on her face and slammed foot into Cinders knee. Just because she had to lose to the woman didn't mean she was going to make it easy for her.

Seeing the blood run down the younger girls face Cinder glanced away from her toward Leo's one-sided fight with Sienna. Channeling her power she transformed her sword into a dagger. Hearing Ruby lung for her again she spun out of the way before slashing the girls across the back. Gritting her teeth Ruby could feel the heat and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the blow.

(Cardin)

Rolling to the side he dodged the mad man's gun fire. Glaring he couldn't help but growl. He really wanted to wipe the smirk off that bastards face. Standing slowly he tensed while Russel rushed forward and slashed with his daggers. Blocking the green haired mans attack Tyrian kicked out catching him in the gut and sending him flying back. Leaning back he avoided Cardin's swing easily. Grabbing the handle of the mans mace Tyrian pulled him forward and slashed him across the chest with his wrist blades.

Pulling the trigger on his mace Cardin sent a wave of ice toward the man. Laughing Tyrian tossed the man away and dodged the wave easily. He ignored the minor drop in his aura. These weaklings wouldn't be able to beat him anyway, but since they were so willing to play with him the least he could do was entertain them. For a little while at least.

Grunting Cardin landed roughly his eye narrowing as he felt his aura drop drastically. Ignoring his fallen leader Russel rushed back into the fight. He wouldn't allow Cardin to die here. His leader couldn't die fighting for Ruby's cause. He wouldn't allow. It. To see the mans broken body laying on the ground like Sky had been would break him. Kicking off the ground he spun in the air to build up momentum before slamming his blades down toward the mans neck. Blocking the attack with his tail Tyrian smirked.

"You're not very strong are you," he asked mockingly. Russel growled and kicked out at the man's chest. Dodging Tyrian tossed the man away easily. Landing beside Cardin he snarled only to fall silent when his team leader smirked and stood.

"Didn't you lose to Ruby," he asked causing Tyrian's crazed grin to fade. Somehow seeing the faunus without the grin was more frightening than seeing him with it. Narrowing his eye Cardin threw his hand out to stop Russel from charging in blind.

"She's important to you right," Tyrin asked with madness glowing in his eyes. He wanted the girl to bleed. To scream as she realized she couldn't save anyone she loved. For those life filled eyes of hers to fade. Grinning he said, "maybe I'll make you watch as I kill her."

"You won't touch her you faunus freak," Cardin snapped but unlike his usually threats this one was delivered softly. Even if he had to die to ensure it, he would kill the man in front of him. This man wouldn't touch one hair on Ruby's head.

Tightening his grip on his mace Cardin stepped forward. He wouldn't' fall here, not when she still needed him. Selecting the fire chamber on his mace he allowed his smirk to vanish as a determined expression appeared on his face. Slamming his mace onto the floor he sent a rushing wall of flames toward the man. Kicking off the ground Russel followed his leaders attack. Jumping to the side to avoid the flames Tyrian twisted in mid-air his tail lashing out and striking the green haired man across the face.

Crying out Russel fell to the ground as his aura shattered. Looking up he shuddered as the faunus swiped at his face. Lunging forward Cardin blocked the swipe of Tyrian's blades just in time to save his teammate. Grunting under the force of the attack he glared at the man. No one was going to kill his friends. Not again. Pushing the man back he panted before yelping as Tyrian's fist slammed into his face. Falling to the ground he struggled to push himself up.

(Cinder)

Jumping away from Ruby she created a wall of flame between her and the girl. Landing in front of the statue holding the elevator to the vault she stood from her crouch slowly. Glancing over at Raven she shouted, "Time to go!"

Seeing Sienna lunge for Lionheart she thrust her hand forward a vortex of air rising to toss the woman away. Twisting the faunus acted quickly her chain wrapping around the railing while her body dangled helplessly against the wind. Why did she sign up for this again? Oh right she was beaten in battle by a cookie-loving little human. It was still better than being dead. Not that she would ever tell Ruby that. Seeing his chance Lionheart jumped over the railing to land beside Cinder. He began to stutter out something but she didn't care. Not sparing the man a glance she slammed her hands onto the floor and focused. Ice wasn't her element and it was hard to use most of the time. Frowning she narrowed her eyes while they began to glow. Sienna fell to the floor with a cry as the wind holding her up vanished. Huffing in annoyance she pushed herself up and untangled her chain from the railing. She knew she was supposed to let the women get to the vault, but that didn't mean she had to let them go easily.

Raven spun away from her brother. Ignoring his cry for her to come back she ran toward the fall maiden. Transforming mid step she flew over the crude rising wall of ice Cinder was creating. Cawing out a laugh she rolled her eyes. Shifting back to human form she stomped her foot onto the ground her own powers coming to the surface as she aided the woman in creating a barrier between them and the others. A hopefully better looking one. Hearing Qrow scream at her she turned to see him pounding against the wall. For a moment she wanted to throw away the plan to go to his side. Closing her eyes she turned away from her brother. She couldn't afford to back down. Not now, when they were all putting themselves on the line. Right now she had to fight, she could beg for forgiveness another day.

"I'm ready," she said before drawing her blade quickly to block Sienna as the woman appeared above them. Cinder tensed daggers of flame appearing in her hands. Raven jumped upward her sword bouncing off the faunus' chains. For a second she wondered what they were maid of before landing and blocking Sienna's attack.

"hurry Leo," Cinder ordered as the faunus wrapped her chain around Raven's sword. Kicking off the wall Sienna pulled snapping the dust blade in half and sending herself rocketing toward the maiden. Leo rushed forward and placed his pocket watch in the statue while Cinder guarded his back. At the same time though she was ready to step aside and allow the tiger to have him.

Seeing the elevator begin to lower Raven kicked the faunus away toward Leo. Crashing into the other faunus Sienna huffed her ears flattening in agitation as she watched the two maidens step onto the platform. Pushing herself up she stiffened her ears standing straight up as she lunged to the side to avoid the spinning ball of fire and earth the came from behind her. Pulling her chain toward her she forgot about the two women in favor of dealing with the lion. She hated sneak attacks. In fact seeing one of her own kind preform one made her want to tear him apart.

"I have orders to catch you alive Leo," she said slowly before smirking, "but not to keep you in one piece."

Gulping the man stumbled back. Maybe a sneak attack wasn't his best play. In his defense though it had always worked in the past. Slashing her arm though the air Sienna sent her chain at his face. Maybe she could just take out his eyes and Ruby wouldn't notice.


	99. Chapter 99

I do not own RWBY

Ilia shifted on her feet nervously her eyes darting around. Finally they went back to the sounds of fighting across the courtyard. She wanted to be beside Blake protecting her.

"hello little one," Viper greeted as he stalked from the shadows with something clutched in his hand. Seeing her jump slightly was amusing, especially since she looked so guilty for even being here. Looking away she drew in on herself as she crossed her arms.

"Viper," she said her voice catching slightly when she met his eyes at last. The man smirked amusement written all over his face. The way his eyes followed her every move made her feel like a mouse about to be devoured. She was scared, not just of him though. If Blake found out what she'd done the woman would never trust her again. Even if everything she'd done was to protect her.

"Thank you so much for telling us about Blake's little revolution," he said calmly while enjoying the way she began to tremble slightly. Feeling her pulse speed up she wanted to scream. She'd betrayed Blake even after the woman had given her a second chance. A chance she didn't deserve. Fear rushed through her as he walked closer causing her to back up slightly. Watching the woman closely he spoke, "I know this must be very hard for you. To betray someone you love. Or maybe not and you're just as cold hearted as I am."

Shaking she winced as her nails dug into her arm. She knew he was baiting her. He wanted her to explode and fight back. He wanted her to scream and sob like a child. It was his game, one he'd played for years. Poking and prodding people until they snapped and fought back. Then he'd crush them into the ground until they were begging for mercy or if someone was lucky he would just let the poison do his work for him. Almost no one ever got that lucky though. She'd seen the process to many times to cross him.

"Do you have the bomb triggers," she asked trying to keep her voice level. Viper sighed, why was this girl so boring. Although the fear she had of him was something he liked. He might be a sadist not that it mattered much. Everyone he knew was a little sadistic even the little reaper Adam was so fond of.

"here," he said reaching his arm out. When she hesitantly reached out to take them he grabbed her wrist. The moment of panic she felt froze her like ice. Unable to move she watched him with wide eyes as he placed the bundle in her hand. Leaning forward he smirked saying, "by the way Illia thank you for convincing Blake to cast aside her best friend and leader, but I thought I should warn you, that girl belongs to Adam. Any actions taken against her will be dealt with mercilessly."

Letting her go he pulled away as she collapsed to the ground her body shaking so much it was visible. Narrowing his eyes he turned to walk away satisfied that she got the message.

"Wait," she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear her. interest lit up his eyes as he turned around. There she was still trembling like a scared child but her eyes were almost shining with determination. It amused him. Clutching the bomb triggers in her hand she asked, "Blake's safe right? I did what you wanted!"

Tilting his head Viper thought about it for a moment. It was true that they'd promised her Blake's life in exchange for her cooperation, yet knowing Adam that promise could be void. Tapping his chin in thought he sighed. He didn't know the whole story, but he'd heard rumors that Blake had hurt Ruby. By rumors, he meant that he'd actually spied on some conversations between Adam and his mirror. He knew it was creepy but if the man was going to talk to himself then someone was going to hear. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he smiled.

"Maybe," he said finally before leaving her there collapsed on the ground. If he moved fast enough he might be able to stop Adam from killing the faunus. Once he was out of her sight he slowed down just a little bit.

(Sienna)

Lionheart stumbled forward into a run to dodge the bladed end of the chain as it dug into the floor. Scowling Sienna pulled back her chain while the cowardly man ran behind a pillar to escape her. Stalking forward she held her chain tightly. Lionheart launched himself from behind the pillar a spinning ball of ice and wind forming on his weapon. Side stepping the attack she rolled her eyes. Lashing out with her chain she stabbed it into the pillar and pulled herself forward.

Yelping the man fell back as her feet slammed into his chest. Pulling her chain back toward her she landed easily. Pinning him to the ground with her foot she kicked his arm causing his weapon to detach and roll away. Looking down at him she could see the fear and horror in his eyes. He thought she was going to kill him. Stepping off him she kicked him in the head knocking him out.

"seriously," she whispered her voice scolding as she continued, "you'd be a good opponent if you weren't such a coward."

Behind her, she heard the wall of ice shatter. Surprised she started to turn around. Feeling something slam into her back she barely had time for her eyes to widen before she flew forward. Hitting the ground she groaned feeling something weigh her down. Trying to push herself up she shoved whatever it was off her.

Aiden winced as he was pushed off the faunus. He was not a close quarters fighter, of course, Ironwood didn't seem to care to see that as the man kept charging into battle against the much stronger Hazel. Sighing he stood up slowly. Seeing Ironwood being thrown in their direction he spun around and grabbed Sienna before leaping out of the way.

Landing easily he winced when she slammed her elbow into his face. The hit didn't hurt much but it did annoy him. He'd just saved her from being crushed by the general. Did that really not count for anything? It was official he wanted to go back to Atlas. His nice comfortable office chair, a constant supply of coffee, and a nice android friend were all much better than being here. Honestly he'd take being an assassin again over dealing with these people. Maybe once all this was over he'd go back to Atlas and reclaim his title. It would at least get him away from this pointless war. By this point he was sure his life debt was repaid. Dropping her he raised a hand to his face before glaring down at the woman asking, "was that necessary?"

"Can you stay on your side of the hall," she snapped feeling disgusted at being touched by a human. It was weird and gross. Why couldn't people just keep their hands to themselves? She was relived he hadn't touched her ears.

"what do you want me to politely ask him not to toss me though ice walls," he asked sarcastically. When she didn't respond he rolled his eyes saying, "or maybe I should draw a line on the floor for you."

"you're annoying," she said with a sigh. For a second she'd almost snapped at him, then she thought about the disappointed look Ruby would give her and held her tongue. She wasn't growing fond of the girl, seriously she wasn't she just couldn't stand the stupid little puppy eyes the girl would get. Suddenly she felt faint, she was growing fond of the human, wasn't she? Feeling like she was going to be sick she started walking away. Rolling his eyes he looked back over at Hazel who was currently tossing around Ironwood like a rag doll. Glancing back at the woman who was starting to walk toward her unconscious prey he smirked.

"Wanna help us topple a mountain," he asked his finger pointing at the giant. Sienna turned to look at the tall man before glancing back over at Lionheart. Should she? Her battle had been disappointing, short, and mostly just anticlimactic. Ruby hadn't said anything against taking on another opponent, yet she hadn't given permission either. Growling internally the woman nodded. She didn't need a human's permission to fight. Nodding uncoiled the chain from her before running forward. Aiden watched her for a moment before looking at his hand. Sighing he pulled the small switchblade from his pocket before slicing it across his palm. He didn't even wince as his blood solidified into a long thin needle. Replacing the weapon in his pocket he followed the faunus.

(Weiss)

Blocking the downward swing of Emeralds bladed pistols, she stepped back. She was worried for her partner, something about all of this didn't feel right almost as if the air was thick with poison. Stiffening twirled away from the other woman before chancing a glance at Yang right as the blonde was kicked in the chest. Fury surged in her blood but she didn't act on it.

Allowing her feeling to get the better of her during a battle wasn't something she was willing to do. It was dangerous and foolish. Yet seeing Yang be thrown around, even if it was for the sake of the plan, she just couldn't tell herself not to be angry. Yang was the best thing to ever happen to her, in fact without the woman, Weiss didn't know who she would be right now. Her meeting with Yang changed everything.

"Don't look away during a fight," Emerald said to advise her opponent just before slashing at the white-haired girl's chest. Stepping away Weiss activated the fire dust chamber on her rapier and swung. Seeing the bright flash of red coming in her direction, Emerald rolled under it and came up shooting.

Using a glyph to launch herself in the air Weiss avoided the bullets before landing on another several feet above the ground. Reaching forward she made a dome of glyphs around the other woman before launching herself forward. Feeling her crimson eyes widen Emerald blocked the swings desperately.

Mercury glanced over at his lovers battle and growled. Unlike Weiss controlling his emotions wasn't something he could do. Catching another of Yang's punches he smirked. Giving the blonde a wink he pulled her forward before slamming his knee into her stomach. When she winced he used his grip on her to toss her over his shoulder before rushing forward to help Emerald. Kicking out he shot at the moving form of the heiress. They might be under orders not to hurt their opponents permanently but knocking them out was still an option.

Weiss stumbled as she avoided the attack giving Emerald enough time to spin around and kick her in the face. Seeing both their opponents groaning on the floor both Emerald and Mercury took a moment to smile at each other. Now all they needed was Cinder to come back.

(Roman)

Seeing the carefully made plan go into a fire didn't really bother him. Laying on the roof of the main building he could see everything through the scope of his rifle. Of course, he mostly was just using his vantage point to watch over Neo but he did have a purpose here. Shifting he aimed at the glass windshield of the police bullhead.

"nothing personal," he stated a smirk appearing on his face as he pulled the trigger. Glancing down at his chest in confusion the pilot touched the blood soaking into his shirt. Then the pain came and he gasped pressing down on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Roman didn't look away as he fired another bullet causing the man's head to snap back as blood and brain matter scattered behind him.

He didn't feel anything. There was no guilt or shame. It was just like all those years ago before he met Neo. He was just doing what he had to do. He'd only been unable to pull the trigger one time in his life. Just once when he had been aiming at a girl with pink and brown hair. Letting her live had been the best decision of his life, even if it had almost gotten him killed.

Adam watched the airship go down with a grin. Turning back to Blake he wasn't surprised to see the horror on her face. Her mother was on that airship. As she stumbled forward he pulled back his sword ready to kill her. Seeing the motion Neo felt her eyes widen. Stepping back she leaned toward him. Ruby would be sad if Blake died.


	100. Chapter 100

I do not own RWBY

Russel dodged a swing from Tyrians blades by stepping back. His body ached as he tried to keep up with the much stronger huntsman. Panting he held up his arms to block as he was kicked away. Stumbling back, he lost his balance. Reaching out his hand Cardin steadied his partner. Tightening his grip on his mace he glared at the faunus. Smirking Tyrian lunged forward a crazed grin on his face.

Pushing his partner behind him Cardin got ready to intercept the attack. Tensing Tyrian's eyes flashed to the left and he skidded to a stop as Crescent Rose pierced the floor in front of him. Landing Ruby frowned before pulling her scythe from the ground. Petals drifted gently to the ground while she observed the man. Walking to her side Cardin couldn't help but notice the blood running down her face. Her aura was gone.

"You have something that belongs to me," she said calmly as the air around them became tense and dangerous. Meeting her eyes Tyrian slowly pulled the hairpin out into the open. Shifting her grip on her scythe she bent forward. Breathing out slowly she focused. Without her aura protecting her she wouldn't be able to fight like a reckless child. Luckily for her fighting smart wasn't a foreign concept. Rushing forward she swung her scythe pulling the trigger at the same time. Ducking backward he dodged the swing and lashed out with his tail. Seeing the stinger come toward her she braced herself for the pain only for his tail to be knocked aside by Cardin's mace.

"I've got your back," he told her as they backed away from the faunus. Nodding Ruby glanced at her scythe. It wasn't fast enough for this fight. As much as she loved her weapon she knew without a doubt it wasn't up to the challenge of beating Tyrian. There was too much time between swings and not enough maneuverability. Without hesitation, she refolded her scythe and unsheathed her dagger. Even with his aura, he wouldn't be able to block this blade.

Watching them Russel couldn't help but feel jealous once again. Why did she get Cardin's absolute trust? Wasn't he good enough? Gritting his teeth, he walked forward. No matter what he wasn't going to be outshined by this little girl.

"Got room for one more," he asked stepping in between them. The proud gleam in his partner's eyes was enough of a reward. Seeing Ruby tense, he braced himself as she rushed forward. From where he stood it was almost like she was flying. Angling her body to the side Ruby avoided the thrust of Tyrian's tail before stabbing her dagger forward.

Smirking Tyrian intended to take the blow, after all in his mind she wouldn't be able to touch him. In the instant her weapon cut though his shirt he could feel the sharpened edge bypass his aura and cut into his skin. Flipping back, he avoided most of the damage. Touching the blood on his chest he frowned before bursting into laughter.

"Ruby dodge," Cardin ordered slamming his mace into the floor and sending a wave of fire in Tyrian's direction. Leaping to the side she rolled out of the way while Russel charged in after the destructive attack. Getting to her feet she did the same.

Streaking out of the flaming wave Tyrian looked almost like a demon as he punched out at Russel's face. Eyes widening the man didn't even have time to contemplate stopping before she appeared between them. Her dagger impacting the wrist blade and causing the faunus' hand to fly to the side. Taking advantage of the opportunity Russel slammed his foot into the man's chest. Stumbling back Tyrian blinked as he felt his aura drop even more. In that moment when his eyes were closed Cardin's mace hit him in the face. Flying back Tyrian couldn't help but groan.

Growling his golden eyes turned purple for a second before he was standing slowly. Tossing his hands out in front of him he opened fire on his opponents. Leaping to the side like a cat Ruby managed to avoid the hail of bullets. Cardin, however, was still in place his body almost too tired to move before he felt himself being shoved out of the way and something landing on top of him.

Russel rolled off his leader with a wince. Holding his hand over the gunshot wound on his side with one hand he stayed still on the ground for a moment. The pain was the only thing he could feel.

"Russel," Ruby whispered kneeling beside him while Cardin covered them. Her hands covered his. Jaune rushed to her side, with Oscar trailing behind him like a lost puppy. The horrified look in his eyes told her he really wasn't ready for this. He shouldn't be here in the middle of a battlefield. Removing her hands, she watched Jaune take her place his semblance causing the man to breathe easier. Picking up her dagger she stood slowly.

Pushing the faunus back Cardin swung his mace once again. Hearing footsteps behind him he tensed as a hand landed on his shoulder. Using him as a springboard Ruby lashed out kicking the faunus in the chest and sending him stumbling. Landing she glared at him. holding her dagger tightly she lunged.

Dodging the girl Tyrian smirked his body bending to avoid her attacks while his wrist blades blocked the mace when the boy got to close. They worked well together he'd give them that. Both seemed to know what the other was thinking without a word. In another life time, another world, he would have been proud to fight along side them. However, they were his enemies, his queens' enemies, so they had to be eliminated here and now before they could become a threat in the future. A mad glow entered his eyes before he seemed to vanish before their eyes as he used his aura to gain speed.

A cry fell from Ruby's lips as his tail crashed into her side sending the girl flying back. Rolling across the ground she saw dark spots on the edge of her vision. Groaning her hand went to her ribs only to be knocked aside as his boot stomped down on her stomach. She felt something crack before he stepped off her to avoid Cardin's mace.

With a war cry, Jaune appeared between them and forced the man back. Kneeling beside her Cardin helped her sit up slowly. Using his semblance, he could feel her pain almost like it was his own. Gently he touched her cheek as she tried to control her rapid breathing. Her mind was racing as she desperately tried to get back control over herself. Meet his eye with her own she focused on the deep colors she could see. Slowly she regained control her breathing becoming almost normal again despite the pain in her ribs.

"Cardin!" Jaune screamed as he was tossed aside. Landing roughly, he dropped his sword eyes widening in disbelief. Tyrian looked down at the kneeling man without emotion before pulling back his hand. Blood splattered across the ground as Cardin coughed his lungs rejecting air. Ruby couldn't move her eyes widening in shock as she reached up to touch the blood that had hit her face. For a moment she didn't comprehend what happened then his body feel back his eyes finding hers as the life in them vanished.

Staring at her his eyesight darkening he realized he wasn't in pain. There was nothing but numbness as he fought to stay awake. The last thing he heard was her screaming out his name then the world around him vanished.

(Adam)

He heard her. The scream that pierced the air also stabbed his soul. Freezing he turned slowly even as another airship fell to the ground with a dead pilot. Ignoring Blake as she ran to try and save her mother he couldn't breathe. She shouldn't be screaming if everything was going right. From the sound, something must have happened to Cardin. His own feelings for the human aside, he knew Ruby cared about the man.

The wailing way her voice echoed around him tore him apart. Stumbling toward the main building he tightened his grip on his sword. She needed him. His instincts were screaming at him to go to her. To protect her.

A hand grabbed his wrist tightly. Looking back, he stared at the long-haired blonde holding him in place. Viper's gaze was pained but his grip was strong. In the middle of this chaos, he couldn't afford to let his leader make this kind of mistake. It would give away everything they'd worked for.

"Adam," he said struggling to get the words out even as the screaming continued. It was hard to hear her cry out and not run to her side. But this was what they had to do, yet he knew that argument wouldn't work on his leader. The redhead wouldn't listen to reason. Not when she was in danger. So, he did the next best thing he dug his nails into the other man's wrist saying, "snap out of it. Don't you remember why we're doing this? I care about her too, but we can't let ourselves lose sight of our goal. You have to play your part now and trust she can play hers."

 _Promise me_

The words echoed in his mind. He'd given his word to let her go if anything went wrong. She'd made him promise. If nothing else, he still had his honor. He wouldn't break his word to her. Closing his eyes, he tuned out the screams and focused on her face at that moment. The instant she made him promise her to play his part. Her smile had been so sad.

Hiding his face with his hand he struggled with himself. Her smile, her laugh, and her eyes. She meant so much to him now. Lowering his hand, he looked at his lieutenant with tired eyes. His people were what kept him going through it all. He'd been fighting long before she entered his life. Could he really abandon everything just for her? His eyes landed on the sword in his hand and he knew his answer.

Blood had been soaked into every fiber of his being. He was the man who rose from nothing to become a king. He'd earned his position by becoming who he was. Nothing and no one would get between him and his people. He'd sacrificed too much to stop now.

"sound the retreat," he ordered his voice cracking. Viper stared at him for a moment before nodding and releasing his arm. For a moment Adam hated who he was. That he would sacrifice her for his people should have made him selfless. It should have let him see that he was doing the right thing. Yet it didn't he wanted to take back his words. He wanted to go to her.

Her sad smile flashed through his mind again but this time he wasn't confused. She'd known what he would choose if it came down to it. That she mattered less than his people. She knew he couldn't come to save her. That was what killed him. The knowledge made him want to break. Accepting that she would fall behind his duty she'd taken the choice from him. In her moment of kindness, she'd taken the shame he'd feel and thrown it away.

"Forgive me," he whispered softly ignoring the fighting around him. At that moment he looked broken. Slumped shoulders and clenched hands as his eyes closed. Her eyes flashed in his mind. She'd accepted him for what he was, and he couldn't even save her. Nothing he could tell himself would absolve him of the guilt, so he said nothing but the truth, "I'm not the man who can put you first."

Seeing his men gather around him he nodded to Neo to make an illusion. Her semblance cloaked them as they walked away. Even as Ruby's screams continued he didn't look back. Hearing the illusion shatter behind them he vanished into the trees leaving her behind.


	101. Chapter 101

I do not own RWBY or the characters

She couldn't look away even as his blood pooled around them. the dark liquid stained everything it touched. His dead eye stared back at her. Copper tainted her mouth from the blood splattered across her face. Pale hands covered his chest and she could hear someone screaming. It was a heartbreaking sound that pierced her ears like daggers. She couldn't breathe. It hurt to much to bear.

 _My names Cardin,_ she knew that. He'd extended his hand to her. Even when they were fighting he'd never wondered far. Always beside her, and when he wasn't she knew that he would always find her again. Or she would find him. Something dug into her arms causing pain to flash though her body but it didn't matter. There shouldn't be blood in his hair.

 _Do you really think I'm going to hurt you,_ Never. He'd never hurt her on purpose. He'd fought for her. Fought beside her. His hand extended to pick her back up when she fell. He'd trusted her so much. It hurt so much. She was drowning in it. The despair clung to her as tears streaked down her face merging with the blood on the floor.

 _You changed everything,_ so did he. It wasn't sudden or even notable at first, but he changed so much for her. He became the first person to know her secret. The first to accept her reincarnation. She wanted him to wake up and tell her it would all be okay. To smile at her like he always had. His eyes should be filled with light. She needed him to wake up. He had to come back to her.

 _You already love someone right,_ and he loved her. For some reason he'd loved her despite every single stupid thing she'd done. Why couldn't she love him back? If she'd never met Blake or Adam could she have loved him? Leaning forward she whimpered softly as the screaming stopped. Her forehead touched her knees as blood soaked into the ends of her hair. Why did it hurt so much to breathe?

 _You would let everyone else die,_ not him. She never wanted him to die. He was hers. His smile, his eyes, his sarcastic snark everything about him was enough for her. She just wanted him there. To see him laugh or have his eyes narrow in anger. Even if it was to curse her to hell she just wanted him beside her. The strangled cry that left her lips almost didn't sound human. Fresh blood dropped from her nails joining the pool on the floor. Why? Why wouldn't he wake up? Didn't he know that she needed him?

 _As you command,_ he was her soldier. Her general. The man who trusted her to fight on her own. Without him she didn't know if she could go on. He kept her team safe when she couldn't. He was always there. Always beside her. Always smiling at her or ruffling her hair. Choking drowning, her body felt heavy. It hurt. It hurt so much.

 _My little rose,_ why? Why did he care about her so much that he would do this? It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to just die in front of her. She was supposed to die first, before any of them. All her plans hinged on her keeping control but it didn't matter. All her planning and plotting, everything she'd ever done didn't matter. How was she supposed to do anything when he wasn't breathing? She needed him. He was supposed to be by her side. Why was there so much blood? She couldn't do this without him.

Her mind felt hazy. She couldn't think. Her heart clenched painfully and she bit her lip. Sitting there in his pool of blood she didn't notice when Oscar dropped to his knees beside her. As Jaune fought against Tyrian like a possessed man she didn't look up. All she could see was red.

"Ruby we need you," Oscar begged his voice pleading as he stared into her unseeing eyes. She was shattered like glass. Broken beyond repair, but they needed her. Without her, they would die. Eyes glowing as Ozpin took over Oscar retreated to the deepest parts of his mind. Leaning forward the old man pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered softly. Feeling her shake against him he could feel nothing but guilt knowing he'd done this to her. If he hadn't dragged children into his war then Cardin wouldn't be dead, yet the guilt was nothing against the shame he would feel if Salem won in the end. He needed Ruby to fight. To win the war he couldn't. Letting her go he pulled back his hand before slapping her in the face yelling, "Wake up or are you going to let everyone you love die?"

She stilled the words striking her soul. Everyone was going to die? Hadn't she done enough for him? Looking past him as Tyrian thrust his tail forward to stab Jaune her heart sped up and her world went silver.

(Cinder)

They both stared at the relic as it called out to them. The power in their blood seeking out the lamp even as they struggled to keep it contained. It was singing with un used power. Enough that could let her defeat Ozpin or Salem. Enough that she could keep Emerald and Mercury safe. She wanted to take it, yet she couldn't. She didn't want some object to increase her abilities. She might have stolen the Fall Maidens power, but she'd worked for it. There was nothing satisfying about just being given power. It had to be earned.

Glancing at Raven she nodded and stepped back. She didn't need to take the relic. The plan hinged on Raven escaping with the cursed thing. Deciding not to fight the two had agreed to say Raven had frozen her solid and taken the relic. It was the easiest way to get this done and over with. Plus she really liked the design of the vault and didn't want to destroy it.

"where will you go," she asked as the woman picked up the lamp. Nothing in Raven's demeanor changed but Cinder could tell the relic was calling to her as well. Being the Maiden connected with the relic must have made the call stronger as well.

"home," she whispered knowing that if she took something like this to the tribe then it wouldn't end well. That only left one option. Tai. She needed to go to Tai, for more reasons than just the relic. Looking at the other woman she extended her hand. Surprised Cinder stared at her for a moment before shaking the other woman's hand.

"stay safe Raven," she said releasing her hand.

"Can you make sure Vernal gets out of here," Raven asked. She couldn't go back up top for the girl no matter how much she might want to.

"she might be gone already," Cinder said and Raven nodded. Vernal did tend to vanish into thin air at times. Although it was more due to her semblance than anything else.

Cinder started to make her way back to the elevator when the whole cavern began to shake. Stumbling she caught herself. Raven did the same her eyes widening in realization. Looking back at her Cinder couldn't help but ask, "what's happening?"

"Ruby," Raven said awe and despair waring on her face. She looked pale as if seeing a ghost.

"Ruby's doing this," Cinder questioned shock clouding her face.

"just like her mother," Raven whispered softly stuck in a memory. Summer standing tall her arms spread wide to shield her team. Then the world exploded into a massacre. She'd slaughtered the threat without hesitation. The world had shaken that day too, the initial release of power causing everything to go silver before it all stopped. Feeling the shaking stop Raven found herself trembling. What was horrible enough for Ruby to wake up that power?

"go," Cinder ordered turning away from the other woman. The priority was the lamp, it had to be removed from both Ozpins hold and Salem's. No matter what the mission came first. Understanding immediately Raven nodded. Unsheathing her sword the woman created a portal and stepped through. She had to trust her students could survive this. Just like Adam, she walked away leaving Ruby behind.

Once the woman was gone Cinders concern for her lovers overcame her calm façade. Rushing to the elevator she prayed they were safe.

(Ruby)

Dying was easy, it was living that was hard. To see her friends lose their light right in front of her and not be able to stop it. To feel the shame that came with being weak. She was supposed to be strong enough to protect them. Why? Why was she so useless? When it really counted she couldn't do anything. Coward. That was what she was. She tried so hard to stay strong but in the end all she could do was hide from the pain. Hide like a coward while the world went to hell around her.

If she'd been strong then maybe she could have stopped Beacon from falling.

If she was powerful then maybe Blake wouldn't have abandoned her.

If she'd been untouchable then Cardin wouldn't be dead.

She was supposed to be a huntress. A warrior. Yet here she was crying on her knees while her friends fought around her. They needed her but she was too cold. Like all the warmth in her heart was gone. He was dead and she couldn't bring him back. She wanted to storm up to the death god and demand that Cardin is given back to her. She wanted to curl up and cry.

Here she was the strongest graduate from Signal sitting in a puddle of blood. Weak. She was weak. Too weak to save him but that didn't mean she wasn't strong enough to avenge him. Her eyes landed on Tyrian as she stood slowly her world tinted silver. He hadn't noticed her actions. Reaching back she unfolded Crescent Rose. Her scythe took on a silver glow.

Right now she didn't feel strong, just angry. So angry that the world began to blur before becoming clear again. Not letting go of her anger she just cooled it down.

Ozpin stared up at the girl with wide eyes. He could feel it even if no one else could. Her power coming out in waves. At this moment she surprised even him, it shamed him to know he was happy. He'd finally found the one with enough power to kill Salem and end this war. Standing before him like an avenging goddess was the warrior he'd tried for centuries to create.

Oscar wilted, he didn't see the same thing Ozpin did. True he was in awe of her power but unlike the now happy man, he could still see the pain in her eyes. He'd seen this picture before in Ozpin's memories. Several times in fact. Shutting himself off from the outside world he turned away from it all.

Qrow watched it all a few feet away. He'd skidded to a stop when Cardin had fallen. He couldn't move as his daughter started screaming so he'd stood there and watched reliving the day his own screams had sounded so much like hers. The day he'd held her mother's corpse in his arms. Being tortured by his own memories he just watched Summers ghost overlap their daughter as she stood up from the floor.

Russel had pushed himself up his wound healed completely. He wasn't smug about being right. He hadn't wanted to be right, he'd wanted his leader to live through this. It was all her fault that Cardin was dead. Everything was her fault. She should never have gotten involved with their lives. If she hadn't then he would still be alive. She was a menace to everyone around her. If he'd known all this would happen he would have killed her back at Forever Fall. Slamming his hand down onto the ground as his stood the man didn't notice the tears running down his face. Even if it took him a decade he would avenge his leader. He'd kill Tyrian, and the one who caused all of this. He'd kill Ruby, despite the fact that Cardin had loved her.


	102. Chapter 102

I do not own RWBY

He was grinning the blood covering his blade wasn't enough to sate him. Seeing the knight on the ground before him he wanted nothing more than to tear off his head. His tail stabbed forward ready to spear the boy though the heart when it vanished and he felt his aura shatter.

Blinking he stared at the stunted appendage. Where did his tail go? Howling in pain he stumbled back his hands coming up to clutch at what remained. He hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. In just an instant his tail vanished. Across the room, Hazel stared at his howling associate with confusion. There was no hint to what happened from where he stood. The only thing he could see was purple blood and venom dripping to the floor.

Skidding to a stop as her semblance deactivated Ruby glanced at the severed stinger in her hand with disinterest. It didn't seem like much but the bladed tip on the end looked almost deadly. Shifting her grip on her scythe she whistled gaining Tyrians attention.

"missing something," she asked. Covered in blood the innocent tone of the question didn't fit her at all.

"You bitch," Tyrian screamed still holding the remains of his tail. Tilting her head Ruby smirked. Her eyes darkened as she stepped forward her semblance a storm of petals rising behind her to carry her forward. If he missing it so much it would only be right to return it. Stabbing her scythe into the ground she released it before lunging forward. Spinning on her heel she avoided his wild swing and stabbed the stinger into his stomach.

Stumbling back he screamed before flying back as her foot slammed into his chest. Qrow stared at his daughter as she calmly walked back to her scythe without a care in the world. With a gentle tug, she pulled Crescent Rose from the ground. The whole time she didn't take her eyes off Tyrian. Resting her scythe on her shoulders she watched him struggle to stand.

Ripping his stinger from his body Tyrian covered the wound with his hand. With enraged eyes, he glared at the smirking girl. Without thinking he lunged forward recklessly ignoring Hazels shout of warning.

She didn't even wince as he swung at her neck. Stepping back she pressed the button on Crescent Rose allowing the scythe to become a glaive. Spinning she forced him to jump back to avoid losing his head. Releasing her weapon with one hand she stabbed at his chest. Blood coated her blade as he twisted to the side.

Ignoring the slash across his chest Tyrian thrust his hand forward at her. Without looking she caught his wrist holding him in place. Glancing at him she pulled her blade back before spinning her hand still holding his arm in place. Crying out in defiance he tried to pull back but wasn't fast enough.

Crescent Rose easily cut though his skin coating them both in blood as his amputated arm fell to the ground. Silver petals drifted to the floor becoming soaked in red while her foot crashed into his chest. When he hit the wall it splintered.

"Tyrian," Hazel shouted rearing back his hand and shooting lightning at the girl. She didn't even have to look to avoid the attack. Leaning back she felt the singe across her skin as it passed above her. Standing calmly she twirled her weapon her eyes landing on the giant. Silver petals gathered under her feet sending her forward. His hand lashed out ready to punch her when she shattered into a flurry of petals. Appearing behind him she drove both her feet into his back.

Groaning Hazel struggled to push himself up before gasping as something was shoved through his back and into the floor. Ruby grinned as she twisted the blade of her scythe slightly. She'd missed his spine so he'd move later. It wasn't any fun if they couldn't fight back.

Walking over to her dagger she only had eyes for Tyrian who was holding his arms sobbing. Picking up the weapon she spun it in her hand. Maybe she should take one of his legs next. Without her scythe, it would take more than one slice. Smirking she stalked forward her entire body relaxed. Seeing her direction Hazel struggled to push himself up, his hands closing round the shaft of her scythe desperately.

Mercury didn't care about keeping up appearances anymore as he saw Ruby walk toward him. Swallowing slowly he stepped out of her way his hand closing around Emerald's arm to pull her back with him. There was no way he would get between Ruby and her prey right now. At this moment she wasn't the playful girl who'd spared with him at Beacon. She was dangerous.

"Does it hurt," Ruby asked coldly her feet stopping just out of range. She hated the look in his eyes. The way he glared at her in defiance while gripping his bleeding stump of an arm. It wasn't enough to cut off his limbs. She wanted him to beg for forgiveness. To plead for his life. Broken and helpless right before she snapped his neck. He had to feel every ounce of pain he'd inflicted on others or else she wouldn't be satisfied. She wanted him to scream until his lungs gave out.

Spitting in her direction Tyrian growled his eyes narrowed. He wouldn't give in just because he was hurting. He wouldn't break. Thrusting out his hand he pulled the trigger on his gauntlets. The bullets passed through her as if she wasn't even there. Her body drifting into thousands of petals as she appeared behind him.

One hand grabbed his arm keeping him from attacking her while the other stabbed her dagger into his back piercing his spine and paralyzing him from the waist down. Crashing her knees down onto his back she pinned him to the ground as she withdrew her dagger. Leaning forward she smirked coldly her lips touching his ear.

"Having fun yet," she asked her dagger lightly tracing a pattern on his skin. All she got in return was a whimper as his hand struggled in her grip. She could hear his heart pounding beneath his skin. See the sweat dripping down his face and the fear shinning in his eyes. It was good he was afraid but she wanted more. He had to be terrified of her. To drop to the ground sobbing at the very mention of her name.

Sienna couldn't move as she watched. Her instincts screaming at her to run away and never look back. She didn't want those eyes to turn on her. She'd never seen the girl like this before. Even when they found Jay being beaten Ruby hadn't lost control like this. It was almost as if she'd let go of everything but her anger. At this moment Ruby wasn't in control of herself and that terrified Sienna. If this had been the girl she'd fought when they met then she wouldn't have stood a chance. At least Ruby would let her opponents live, but this was something else. Something cold and dark and dangerous. Jumping she spun around as something landed on her shoulder.

Dakota stood behind her his face solemn. He wasn't afraid he didn't feel threatened by Ruby at all. Instead, his instincts were basking in her presence. His wolf was howling in support of their alpha but that didn't mean they couldn't get hurt in the cross fire. Behind him, Vernal watched in awe her eyes unable to leave the girls form. She'd thought Ruby was weak.

"Let's go," he whispered knowing they couldn't draw attention to themselves. He had to get Vernal out of here while everyone was too busy fearing Ruby. Tugging Sienna he led the two women to the side door.

"what should I take from you next," Ruby questioned softly. Her dagger slowly piercing his skin.

"Stop," Jaune screamed drawing her attention. When her gaze snapped to him he stopped breathing. Those weren't the eyes of the leader he loved and he couldn't stand to see her like this anymore.

"Why," she asked coldly her dagger blade pausing as she leaned back slightly she continued, "he killed Cardin. He took something that was mine. He deserves this."

"I know," Jaune said softly before stepping forward. No matter how different she was acting right now she wouldn't hurt him.

"Jaune," she warned her voice sounding almost strained. She didn't want him getting close to her.

"Please Ruby, just let him go, and come here," he pleaded. He could see the struggle in her eyes. She wanted to stay angry and finish what she started. At the same time, she didn't want him to see her as a monster. Frowning she looked down at her hand as it began to shake. It would be so easy to ignore him. Jaune stopped a few feet away his hand stretched out to her as he said, "Ruby, this isn't you, please just come back to us."

Her grip on Tyrian loosened. Looking up at Jaune she hesitated. She felt so tired all of a sudden. Slowly she released the faunus and reached up. Her hand grazing against Jaunes before she saw the lightning arching in his direction. Her heart stopped. He was looking at her, he didn't see it. Even if he had he wouldn't have been able to dodge. Looking into his eyes she couldn't help but see the frightened boy who'd confessed to sneaking into Beacon. He was hers. Her fingers closed over his wrist and she moved. Red petals scattered around them as she switched places while pushing him away. Weiss lunged forward catching the man before leaping back to the others.

Electricity sparked along her skin as a strangled scream was torn from her lips. Her eyes glowed a fierce silver while her body stumbled slightly. Gripping her dagger tightly she spun ignoring the pain. The weapon left her hand flying through the air to stab into Hazel's body. The man gasped as she joined her dagger a few seconds later her foot slamming into his chest. Groaning the man stumbled back his eyes widening. She should have been dead from the amount of dust he'd fired at her.

Standing in front of the giant Ruby casually yanked her dagger from his leg and ducked under his punch. He stared as she lashed out silver petals falling to the ground around them as she danced around him. Her dagger leaving thin cuts across his skin. Skidding to a stop she stabbed forward her blade aiming at his neck. His hand lashed out catching the weapon. The blade cut through his hand as her eyes widened. She couldn't dodge the next punch without letting go of her weapon. Growling she jumped away his attack causing the floor to splinter. Landing in a crutch she stood slowly her eyes glowing brightly. Without hesitating even for an instant she lunged forward.

Tilting her head to the side she avoided the attack that would have killed her. Feeling the lightning sting her face she reached out her hand grazing against the hilt of her dagger before she was forced to roll to the side. Scowling she eyed her dagger still lodged in his hand before reaching back to touch the hilt of her sword. It was the only weapon she had left, yet it was also the one she hadn't spent much time practicing with.

Cinder leaned forward her hands gripping the railing as the elevator came to a stop. Looking around wildly she sighed in relief seeing Emerald and Mercury safe. Her eyes landed on Tyrian's downed form and widened. He looked horrible, if she hadn't seen the shallow rise and fall of his chest she would have thought he was dead. Then she saw Cardin causing her heart to sink. Knowing what caused Ruby to lose control she looked over at the girl, despite everything she couldn't allow Ruby to kill either Hazel or Tyrian.

Leaping from the balcony she landed beside Tyrian's downed form as her lovers ran to her side. Mercury was the first to reach her his hand gently grazing against her shoulder before he stepped back. He wasn't comfortable with everyone knowing his private life. Emerald had no such issue as she lunged for her lover wrapping her arms around the other woman.

"I'm okay Em," Cinder whispered before stepping out of the woman's arms. kneeling beside Tyrian she looked down at him with concern. She might not like him but no one deserved to be torn into pieces.

"Ruby did it," Emerald said her eyes snapping over to Ruby while Mercury just scoffed. Unlike the two women, he didn't care how savage Ruby became during her battle with Tyrian. As long as she stayed away from his lovers he didn't care who she killed. Reaching out Cinder drew on her power and slowly coated Tyrian's body in ice to slow down his bleeding and heart rate.

"That should keep him alive until we get back to Salem," Cinder said standing slowly. Turning she walked toward Ruby. Seeing what she was doing Emerald grabbed her arm.

"Cinder, Ruby might hurt you," she warned. Mercury rolled his eyes. If the reaper hadn't hurt Jaune then he doubted that she would attack Cinder. Smiling Cinder removed Emerald's hand from her arm and moved forward. Taking a deep breath she focused.

Ruby spun around the giant her sword digging into his skin. Flipping out of the way as his foot slammed into the floor she stumbled slightly. Frowning she looked down at her hand, it was shaking. Forcing the shaking to stop she glared at him. Did she overuse her eyes? Was that why the world around her looked blurry?

Shaking her head she stepped forward her grip tightening. Suddenly she felt cold. Looking down she felt her eyes widen as ice crept up her legs. Her eyes landed on Cinder as the ice covered her face and it became hard to breathe. Slowly her vision began to go black as the silver glow of her eyes faded.


	103. Chapter 103

I do not own rwby

The ice shattered leaving the reaper to fall forward. Her sword slipping from her hand and clattering to the ground seconds before a set of arms wrapped around her. Mercury stared down at the girl in his arms. When she'd fallen he hadn't thought about anything other than catching her. It had been instinct. Tightening his grip slightly he tensed when he heard Weiss shout out the reapers name. What was he doing? His eyes found Cinders as he silently begged her for help. He didn't know what to do. Seeing that look of indecision on his face she reacted. Her hands slamming into the ground creating a wall of flame between them and the others.

"Mercury," she whispered moving to his side only for Hazel to put himself between them. The man was still bleeding from the cuts along his body but they were slowly healing. It was the rage she could see almost leaking from him that caused her to freeze though.

"That girl is a threat," he said simply his arm reaching up to take Ruby from Mercury. The man stepped back putting space between them. The grip he had on Ruby tightened. Cinder hesitated but Emerald didn't. Hazel froze feeling the barrel of Emerald's gun against his back.

"Stand down," she warned her finger resting on the trigger. She would kill him if she had to. It would be easy to tell Salem that he died in battle with Ozpin. If he tried to attack Mercury she would kill him.

"You're protecting the enemy," He said almost spitting the words out like they were a curse.

"No we're leveraging our way out of this," Cinder told him before stretching out her hand ordering, "hand me the girls dagger."

Emerald watched the man closely as he slowly did what Cinder ordered. Handing the woman the dagger he stepped to the side his hands falling down. Taking that as a sign he wouldn't attack Emerald lowered her weapon slowly but not enough that she wouldn't be able to react in time if he twitched toward them. Meeting Mercury's eyes Cinder walked over to him her eyes landing on Ruby for a moment. The girl was in bad shape. The cuts on her skin weren't healing.

"Cin," Mercury whispered, her nickname falling from his lips and sinking her heart. He didn't use it often. Usually, the three of them had to be alone for him to even look at her like he was now. The vulnerability in his eyes was something he tried to keep hidden as much as he could. Slowly he breathed out before asking, "I messed up didn't I?"

"we'll talk latter," she said just low enough where Hazel wouldn't hear them. Handing him the dagger she said, " for now we survive."

Looking into her amber eyes he could see the determination shining in them, yet there was also regret. It was weird he'd never seen her regret something before. Sure she'd been slightly saddened when she thought they weren't looking but never regretful. In their line of work regret got people killed. Gripping the hilt of the dagger he straightened. Right and wrong never mattered to him before. He had a part to play just like everyone else. He was an assassin, a murder, a lover, and a monster. He would keep his girls safe, even if it meant betraying Ruby. Nodding to her he held the blade against Ruby's throat without hesitation.

"We survive," he repeated. Cinder stared at him, she'd seen it just for a moment he'd had the same eyes as when they'd first met. After seeing those eyes she knew he'd kill Ruby so her and Emerald could escape. It made her guilty. He was always there ever since they'd met. A constant shadow at their side and it killed her to know he would rather die than surrender. Spinning on her heel she raised her hand to face the flames.

Weiss didn't know what to do. The plan had practically vanished at this point. Everyone was panicking because they couldn't get to Ruby, but Weiss only had eyes for Oscar or Ozpin. Whatever the boy was he was freaking her out. There was something dark about the look in his eyes that chilled her to the bone. There was a hunger in his eyes that she hated. It reminded her of the look her father had whenever she preformed at a concert. It was almost like this whole situation was a victory for him.

As the flames rose into the sky and dissipated she tightened her grip on her sword. Even if she attacked with everything she had, there was no way she could win. Before Emerald and Mercury had gone easy on them, now though something in the air had changed. The tension was pressing down on them. Spotting Ruby in Mercury's arms Weiss couldn't' help but feel relieved. At least the girl was alive. What should they do? Attacking was out of the question since they could hurt Ruby.

Her eyes narrowed as something passed through Ozpin's eyes almost to fast for her to see. Rage, pure unfiltered rage colored his eyes and for the first time, Weiss felt afraid of the possessed boy. No not the boy, the old soul within his body. She didn't step back or show any sign that she'd seen it, but on the inside, she wanted to run away. There was something seriously wrong here.

"release her," Ozpin ordered his grip on the cane tightening. He needed Ruby back. Now that she'd unlocked that power all he had to do was get her strong enough to face Salem. Qrow was tense but still as he guarded the knocked out Lionheart. Ruby was his daughter but he couldn't attack without harming her, no matter how much he might want to.

"Easy Ozpin," Cinder cooed her voice echoing in the silent room. She could see they way they tensed, but she only had eyes for Ozpin. Hazel tensed behind her but didn't attack. His grudge against Ozpin wouldn't come into play today. If he managed to jeopardize her escape plan in any way then she'd kill him. Glancing at Hazel who had picked up Tyrian she steeled herself before turning back and asking, "or are you scared to lose your newest weapon?"

"enough, I will not allow you to take Ruby," Ozpin said shooting forward. He was confident he could reach the girl before Mercury killed her. Weiss moved to become a blur of white as she appeared between them her rapier blocking his cane easily.

"are you stupid," she shouted skidding back as she struggled against him. A glyph appeared behind her keeping her from going any further back. Her arms were shaking but she didn't give up.

"it seems not everyone is as willing to let our dear little rose die," Cinder teased. In spite of the situation, it was funny to see Ozpin's forces falling apart on him.

"what do you want," Qrow asked dropping his hand not Ozpin's shoulder. The man froze. He could feel the anger in Qrow's aura and knew if he pushed this than he wouldn't only lose his weapon but his spy too. Reluctantly he stood down.

"we leave with Ruby, or she dies," Cinder told them before starting for the side door. None of them tried to stop her as her friends fell into step behind her. Watching them walk away Jaune couldn't stop the tears that stung his eyes from falling down his face.

(Ruby)

Her body hurt all over as she floated in the empty sea like void. She felt heavy and hollow all at the same time as if all the emotions she'd used to fight had been taken away leaving nothing but darkness in their absence. Were her friends okay? They felt so far away almost as if they didn't exist. Was she dead? Would the death god make her feel pain in the afterlife.

"Your not dead," a voice said softly. Glancing up as the world around her changed into a forest clearing filled with roses she yelped as she dropped like a stone. Reaching out his arms he caught the girl. Blinking down at her the god sighed, "you were very foolish Alice. Allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment like that. You could have died."

"Oh," she said dumbly wincing when he held her closely. She hated the way his unimpressed stare drilled into her soul.

"really that all you have to say," he asked darkly resisting the urge to drop her, "you could have damaged your eyes, or worse drained your soul. That power doesn't come free."

"I know," she whispered looking away from him. She'd gone through her mother's journals, she knew the price her eyes cost. But that didn't mean she wouldn't take the risk.

"Foolish child," he scolded pulling her closer, "as it stands your recklessness will get you killed. Do you want to leave your friends behind so soon?"

"No," she said her denial echoed by the hands she used to slap his chest, " I want to protect them!"

"Like you protected Cardin," he asked knowing all too well she wouldn't hold up very well against the dagger he'd just stabbed into her heart. She slumped against him her fighting spirit almost being completely crushed. Her hands coming up to hide her face as she sobbed against him. He almost felt guilty. Instead, he simply held her tighter saying, "it wasn't your fault."

"it was," she whispered through her tears and he frowned.

"Foolish girl," he said leaning back against one of the trees. He didn't know how to comfort people. In fact the only reason he'd pulled her here was to yell at her about overusing her eyes. He was such a fool. Sinking down to the ground he thought about what he could say to make her stop crying, before throwing caution to the wind. Repositioning the girl so she was sitting on his lap, he petted her hair saying, "I'm a fool too."

She froze. When she'd woken up here, she'd expected a lecture or a speech about control, not this. He should be saying she wasn't good enough, that she was wasting her second chance, but instead, he was trying to comfort her.

"when I was human, the world was a much different place," he said catching her off guard. Ignoring her surprise he continued, "but it was no less cruel. Alice, you can't save everyone. To save one person is hard, but saving the world is torture. You can only live."

"what if I make things worse," she asked softly her voice catching on the words.

"so what, you weren't reincarnated to be a saint," he told her coldly but she could hear the sincerity in his voice. Sighing he said, "time to go home, kid."

Without giving her a chance to argue he sent her away. There was only so much he could take of mushy stuff before it creeped him out. Speaking of creeping people out. Glancing over at a tree he waved his hand making the world around them turn into the void.

"you could have spoken to her," he said almost reprimanding the man standing across from him.

"wouldn't have changed anything," he told the god looking away. His indigo eyes staring out into the nothingness around them before landing back on the other man saying, "you didn't tell her everything either."

"you'd let her feel guilty over your death, Cardin," the god questioned coldly but in truth, he was avoiding the soul's questions.

"she would feel it anyway," he said softly feeling slightly depressed, "Besides I'm more interested in why you haven't stepped in to confront Salem and Ozpin."

"not my problem," the god mumbled before saying, "at least Ruby won't be alone for long."

"you're using her," Cardin accused coldly.

"yes," the god answered softly. He wasn't proud of his actions but they were necessary.

"why," Cardin asked his hair almost standing on end.

"Patience is a virtue," the god said softly as if talking to a child.


	104. Chapter 104

I do not own RWBY

Stepping through the portal she held the relic away from her like it was a diseased rat. Looking around with panicked eyes she spotted Tai watering his flowers again. Seeing him calmed her, it always had. Rushing forward she held the relic out to him.

"Tai we need to bury this in the backyard," she stated. Tai blinked the total seriousness in her tone taking him by surprise for a second. Looking at the shiny lamp she was waving in front of him, he sighed. Why did he always have to help bury the bodies?

"I'll get the shovel," he said dully and began walking away. Raven watched him go silently her hand touching her stomach. She had to tell him, not just about Haven but about everything else as well. But would he hate her when he found out about everything she'd done? She didn't want him to hate her. Dropping the relic she moved her arms wrapping around him while she buried her face in his back. Tai froze. She never hugged him like this unless something was wrong. She hadn't seemed hurt, so this was something else entirely.

"Tai, I," she started before cutting herself off. How could she tell him? Without hesitation, he placed his hands over hers. He'd always been the first to show emotion, not her. He'd always been the reckless man who fought for her even when she ran away. So this wasn't any different. He knew she had something to say but he also knew she needed to take time enough to say it.

"are you okay Rae," he asked softly. Her arms tightened for a moment. He felt her shake her head and sighed saying, "let's go inside and talk okay?"

It took thirty minutes for her to relax enough to allow her guard down. Tai sat across from her doing his best to distract her by telling a story about Zwei. Apparently, the dog had gotten into the cabinets and torn apart the house again. It was amusing to think that her husband, a pro huntsmen, couldn't catch a furry little dog. Sipping her tea she hid a smile, while fiercely ignoring the relic calling to her in the kitchen.

"so should I ask about the lamp we stuffed into the pantry," he asked amusement dripping off every word. Not only had they put the lamp into a carboard box, but they'd also wrapped it in plastic, tapped up the box, and put a caution sign on it.

"it's Haven's relic," she told him before putting her empty tea cup down on the table. It was a testament to his adaptability that he only blinked once and shrugged. He was used to her bringing stolen things home with her. It was almost like that one time she'd brought a large bag of dust home for Yang's birthday, which wouldn't have been so bad if she had remembered to clean the blood off first.

"you stole a relic," he asked just to make sure. When she nodded he sighed and said, "Qrow said only maidens could open the vault."

"that's true," she said lightly not meeting his eyes. Frowning Tai tilted his head and studied her. She wasn't tense anymore but he could see her eyes darkening slightly when she spoke of Haven. It would be best to avoid the subject then.

"That's not all you came to say though is it," he asked softly. When her red eyes couldn't meet his he said, "Rae nothing you can say would make me hate you."

"It's not you hating me that I'm afraid of," she said. She was more afraid of him locking her in the house and never allowing her to leave. Tai watched her closely only to blink when she doubled over slightly her hands flying up to clutch her head right before Zwei started to bark like he was possessed.

"Rae," he called softly his eyes narrowing slightly. Raven winced her hands covering her ears as the singing of the relic became louder. Something was very wrong here. It was so loud she thought her head was going to explode. Faintly she could hear Tai calling her name but it sounded far away. She jolted as hands landed on her shoulders and the singing stopped. Zwei growled backing away from the door his fur standing on end. The growling coming from outside was much louder than his however. Tai clutched her shoulders tightly as he looked around his eyes locking onto the shadow as it passed the window. Finally he asked, "are there grimm surrounding my house?"

His tone was slightly sarcastic yet he seemed genuinely annoyed. Blinking she followed his gaze and nodded her hand touching her weapon. Standing slowly Tai held his hand out to her. Taking his hand without hesitation she allowed him to pull her up.

"if they so much as touch my flower garden, I swear I tear them apart," he said surprising her with the intensity. Mainly because she hadn't fought with him in years. Part of her was amused he would threaten anyone or anything over flowers. Then again he did spend most of his time tending to the garden.

"I'm sure your sunflowers will be fine," she told him before glancing toward the kitchen saying, "can you get the relic? It might be attracting the grimm."

"Sure, Have fun," he told her. Sending him a smirk she unsheathed her blade.

(Jay)

Sitting on his bed waiting for Ruby to come back wasn't easy. His hand fiddled with the necklace she'd left him nervously. Something had gone wrong, he could feel it. Vaguely he wondered what he would do if his feeling turned out to be true, he might trust Ruby but could he really put his faith in the people she surrounded herself with? And if he couldn't was living on the streets any better? Frowning he stood slowly and began to pace.

He didn't have many options, it was the worst part of being an orphan. Before he'd been picked up by his last 'owner' he'd been living off the streets waiting until he got the chance to flee to Menagerie. Now though he was starting to grow fond of the human who'd taken him in. Unlike the others, she didn't demand anything of him, other than the training matches. Most had wanted him to steal something for them or in rare cases become a show dog.

His ears twitched for a second before the scent of blood reached his nose. Looking down at his hand he slowly unclenched his fist. His nails reverting to normal. The dual trait was another reason he'd been outcast from other faunus. Despite not knowing where the second trait came from he'd used it to survive. For a second he remembered the brief look of pride that lit up Ruby's face when his claws had drawn her blood for the first time. She'd been the first person happy about seeing his dual trait.

"Jay, are you okay," Pyrrha asked her body leaning against the door frame. Her legs still felt weak and she had no doubt it would be some time before she regained her strength. Even the short distance between their rooms had drained her.

"Fine," he stated watching the human closely. The reassuring smile she sent him did nothing to calm his nerves. In fact, it made them worse. His instincts were on edge, causing his emotions to run wild.

Pushing herself away from the door, she walked across the room. Her legs shook slightly but she ignored it in favor of making sure she didn't topple over. Walking past the boy she sat down on his bed slowly before sending him an inviting smile as she said, "this reminds me of the time Ruby kept us awake with worry when Blake vanished."

"Blake," he asked repeating the name in confusion. He'd heard it only once before when Ruby had been speaking with Adam on the roof. Not that the two knew he'd spied on them. He knew this person was important to both of them.

"Our fourth teammate," Pyrrha explained softly her eyes growing pained. So many things had happened during her coma, she'd missed so much that sometimes she forgot almost two years past while she slept away without a care. If not for the strange dreams and voices she'd heard during that time she might have lost her mind. Mentally shaking away the thoughts she continued saying, "It was Jaune, Blake, Ruby, and I on the team."

"Oh," he said dully his hand wondering up to touch his necklace gently. Distrust flared through him as he looked away from the woman. It wasn't that he didn't like the redhead or hearing about Ruby's past. He just didn't know why this should matter to him. Ruby took him in and as far as he was concerned her past didn't matter.

Ears twitching he heard the front door open seconds before the sounds of arguing reached his ears. Stilling, he scented the air frowning when he didn't smell Ruby. Tightening his grip on the necklace for a second he blinked before dropping the pendant and offering Pyrrha his hand. Seeing the surprise flash through her eyes he flushed slightly saying, "Ruby said you're not supposed to move around without help."

Smiling Pyrrha gave him a small thank you before allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. She could tell he didn't trust her, yet she couldn't find it in her to blame him for that. Unlike most who would've hidden his scars, he didn't seem to mind displaying them.

"They took her Qrow," Ozpin snapped while Oscar hid from the world. He was pacing his hand clenched around the cane. Unlike him though Qrow was slouched on the couch staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I know Oz and just so you know repeating the issue doesn't make it go away," he said as Weiss led Yang back to their room whispering words of comfort to the distressed blonde. Unscrewing his flask he ignored the world for a moment. His daughter was missing, taken by Salem's forces. Something that was ticking off Ozpin more than he'd ever seen. They'd left Ironwood back at Haven to coordinate rescue efforts because of the airships going down. Looking over at the man he sighed saying, "Ruby will be fine Oz."

"she was captured Qrow, and Salem's not known for her kindness," he pointed out. Pyrrha felt Jay tense but it was the only sign of emotion the child gave before helping her into the room. Jaune was the first to notice them, although Jay figured it was mostly because he could sense Pyrrha after sitting at her bedside for almost two years. Allowing the man to help his lover to the couch Jay met Qrow's eyes.

"what happened," he asked coldly. His ears were pushed back and his jaw was clenched. Seeing Oscar or Ozpin open his mouth Jay sent him a glare. He didn't want to hear anything from the dual souled man. Qrow hummed recrewing the cap on his flask.

"Everything went wrong, Relics gone, Ruby's captured, Cardin's dead, oh and Russel's outside destroying the training area," Qrow told him not bothering to hide the truth. Staring at the man Jay clutched the necklace tightly his mind racing before growling. Red eyes followed the fox faunus all the way down the hall.


	105. Chapter 105

I do not own RWBY

Roman closed his eyes and ignored the argument taking place around him as Ruby's inner circle met to consider their options. It'd been a week since Ruby was taken. It still surprised him when Dakota and Sienna had taken shelter upstairs. Tonight, was the first meeting since she went missing, something he hoped Cinder would be able to shed some light on. Frowning as he remembered the feeling of the rifle trigger on his finger he tightened his grip on Neo's waist. He hated the thought of who he'd used to be. The man who had no one. Resting his chin on her shoulder he smiled dully.

Dakota leaned forward his eyes landing on Adam who was staring at the table or more accurately the mask sitting on it. Blue eyes met him and the wolf tilted his head curiously. He couldn't read the other man's eyes. Usually, he'd been able to read his brother's emotions or intentions but now he couldn't. It didn't worry him though, Adam had never been one to make rash decisions. No matter what they were family and he would trust his brother.

Tightening her grip on her hands Weiss kept her posture straight and her emotions guarded. She was worried about leaving Yang alone tonight with how tense the woman had been lately. She'd never seen the blonde so worried or antagonistic. Being here tonight felt like she was betraying Yang, mainly because she couldn't tell her lover where she'd been. In truth, all she wanted was to be curled up in the blonde's arms, but she didn't know how long she'd have with Yang before leaving for Atlas.

"What do we do now," Vernal asked softly her eyes firmly on the relic sitting in the middle of the table. Raven followed her gaze with a glare. Her hate for the relic had increased tenfold after it had caused the destruction of Tai's garden. She hadn't even gotten a chance to tell him the news she'd had before he'd started ranting about how much time it took for Sunflowers to grow. In the end, she'd left him yelling at the torn earth and snuck off with the relic. She shuddered to think how angry he would be once she returned.

"We could destroy it," Adam said finally taking his eyes off his mask. The innocent looking relic caused his blood to boil slightly. Ruby had gone to war for this thing and gotten captured. As far as he was concerned the lamp was responsible for her absence.

"It's a weapon against Salem and Ozpin. Plus, we don't really know what it does," Weiss stated coldly her fear of the headmaster not showing in her voice, "it would be best to hide it."

"I'll keep it hidden here," Roman told them while Neo reached out to poke the lamp. Raven glanced over at him with a frown. It wasn't that she didn't trust Roman, but he was a thief. Trusting a thief was never a good thing.

"it attracts grimm," she warned but he only smirked.

"so, does a city full of people," he told her. Weiss felt her lips twitch as she hid a smirk. The perfect place to hide a relic was in a city full of people. Even if it was the same city that kept the relic hidden for years.

"what about Ruby," Weiss asked finally addressing the source of the tension in the room. Cinder winced slightly but relaxed when Mercury touched her shoulder. He wanted her to know it wasn't her fault. He'd been just as responsible for Ruby's capture as she was. If he hadn't acted without thinking, then maybe they wouldn't have had to take the girl.

"Salem won't hurt her, at least not until she wakes up," he said bluntly. Raven sighed and leaned back against the wall. Emerald gently threaded her fingers through Cinders hair to comfort the woman, while Mercury moved away from them to face the woman saying, "Can you get to her?"

"So, she's already in Salem's domain," she asked coldly. If only she'd known about Ruby's capture before she'd left for Tai's place. If she had then maybe Ruby would have been saved by now. As it stood invading Salem's domain in her current condition wasn't an option for Raven. Especially since she could no longer feel her connection to Ruby.

"Yes," he answered his voice blunt. He could see the discomfort on every face at the table. None of them wanted to speak of Ruby's capture or even entertain the idea they couldn't get her back.

"No," Raven told him softly, "Ruby's aura is either suppressed or dangerously low. I can't get a good read on her location."

"For now, we should focus on our own problems," Adam said, "Ruby can take care of herself. Even without her aura, she's extremely dangerous."

"So, we should just abandon her," Weiss asked her voice breaking slightly. Roman sighed glancing at Neo. Understanding his gaze, she nodded and stood. He watched her slip away before returning his focus to Adam as the man slammed his hands down on the table. Anger and rage at the woman's suggestion clouding his mind.

"what choice do we have," he snapped looming over her. Unlike most, the woman didn't back down. Standing she met his eyes coolly. Ice blue clashed against sapphire. She wouldn't allow him to bully her.

"Fight for her," she shouted back at him shoving him back. Clenching his hands tightly he resisted the urge to reach for his sword. Viper watched his leader with worried eyes. He'd been the one to tell Adam to abandon Ruby. The pain his leader felt was his fault, but he didn't regret it.

"That would get us all killed," he said harshly. He wanted to go to Ruby. He wanted to save her, but he couldn't put his own desires before those of his people. They were his responsibility. Gritting his teeth, he growled before asking, "or would you have us throw away our lives?"

"So, you'd rather abandon the girl you love," she hissed coldly a glyph appearing behind her as her emotions rampaged out of control. Imagining Yang in Ruby's place she couldn't control herself. Her hand tightened on the hilt of her rapier. Adam returned the challenge leaning forward slightly. He'd rather fight than face his own emotions. Reaching out Viper touched his leader's shoulder knocking Adam out of his anger and reminding him where he was.

"My people need me more," he stated calmly remembering his place. He was the leader of the white fang and his people came first. Even if he did throw himself against the gates of hell to save Ruby he doubted the girl would approve of his actions. Sitting down he said, "I doubt Ruby would want us to fight each other instead of following her orders."

"he's right, sometimes the only way to win is to lose," Roman told her gently pulling the woman back down into her seat. The heiress scoffed her eyes filled with fury. Before the argument could continue Neo dropped her stack of journals down onto the table. Looking up at his lover Roman smiled at her gently as he said, "thank you Neo."

The woman grinned her eyes lighting up slightly. Passing around the journals to their owners he paused. Cardin's rust colored Journal sat on the table as a reminder of the man they'd lost. Adam blinked slowly his eyes on the book. He might not have liked the other male, but he did respect him. Cardin had protected Ruby at the cost of his life. Something Adam wasn't willing to do.

"Neo get the whiskey from the top shelf before we do anything else we'll honor our fallen friend," Roman ordered before standing himself. Cinder watched him gather the cups her eyes falling on the dark yellow book in her hands. Was this really their fate? To lose one of their own along with their leader. Glancing up as a filled shot glass was placed in front of her she blinked. Reaching out slowly she picked it up before putting it back down. As much as she wanted to her couldn't drink it. It hurt her to think she had at least seven more months without alcohol.

"should we say something for him," Viper asked unsure of what to do. He hadn't really known the man. Vernal tensed her eyes watching her teacher closely. She'd never seen Raven turn down liquor. Something was wrong with her teacher. Steeling herself Weiss stood slowly since she'd known Cardin the longest it would be best for her to go first.

"Cardin wasn't perfect," she said softly, "but he was a good man. He cared about his friends, and while he might not have been the best leader he wasn't a coward. In every battle, he did whatever it took to win, from fighting fair to underhanded tricks. Despite our rocky beginning, he was my friend, and I will remember him."

Without hesitation, she downed the liquor only to turn into a coughing mess less than a second later. Roman smirked watching amused as the girl regained control of herself. Raven rolled her eyes enjoying the way the girl threw a glare at the bottle of alcohol. After only drinking sweet flavored wine and champagne the whiskey was like a kick in the face.

"Cardin was the first person to drive me to my knees," Adam said coldly, "and in return, I took his eye. I hated him more than I hated many other people. He was arrogant, manipulative, and selfish, but on the day, we met he was protecting Blake on Ruby's request. He would have done anything for her, and in the end, he died for her. I doubt he regrets his choice. I for one will never allow him to fade to time. I agree with the Schnee, Cardin was a good man."

Raven nodded slowly her own memories of the man coming to mind for a moment. Closing her eyes, she stood as Adam sat down. She loved her niece and knew Ruby would hate herself once the girl woke up. Forcing a smile, she said, "We are thieves, liars, killers, and in some cases royalty, but that's not all we are. For all our lives we have survived while others haven't, sometimes we won't get a chance to honor the dead like we are now. I have no doubt that in the days to come even more of us will die in this war. I want to let you know that it's okay to survive if they don't. The dead are gone, yet the living is still here. Fight for the ones you don't want to lose and let go of those already dead. The strong live and the weak die or at least that's what the tribe tried to drill into my head. In truth, the only way to live is to remember the dead because they are why we keep going."


	106. Chapter 106

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Snuggling closer to the pillow she sighed in contentment. The warmth of her cocoon was clinging to her skin. Scrunching up her nose she opened her eyes slowly. She didn't remember going to bed last night. Cardin's face flashed through her mind and she wilted. Curling in on herself she bit her lip holding back her tears. She was to blame for everything. He was dead because of her. If only she'd have died instead. Feeling something cold touch her arm she froze. It felt like metal but she'd never worn anything metal to bed. This blankets didn't smell like hers either, plus her cat wasn't curled up beside her.

Tensing she stretched out her senses slowly before wincing as pain shot up her arm. Gripping her wrist she frowned at the cold metal band she felt there and tugged on her aura once again. Whimpering she glared at the bracelet. Sitting up slowly her eyes ran over the engraved shapes in the metal. It almost looked like runic or Celtic symbols. Pushing away the blanket she slipped out of the bed. Shivering she rubbed her arms the white gown not really helping against the cold permeating the room.

The room was large with dark red walls and cold stone floors. The queen size bed she'd just gotten out of sat in the center of the room a metal nightstand with curved legs sat on either side, while a large wooden trunk was at the end of it. Across from the bed was a vanity with a circle shaped mirror, and beside that was a dresser. There was a door placed almost directly in the middle of the two. A black colored couch sat in front of tall windows with tinted glass and black curtains framed the glass doors that led to a small balcony with twisted metal railings. Another door was across from the balcony doors. The room itself didn't look too bad even if the fuzzy fur rug under her feet tickled her toes.

Dropping her arms to her side she stalked over to the balcony doors as dread taking root in her body. Something was very wrong here. Reaching out to touch the handle she hesitated. There was something on the other side that filled her with fear.

"Come on Ruby, it's just a door," she whispered to herself before closing her hand around the handle and pushing the door open. Red skies greeted her as she stepped out onto the balcony. Releasing the handle she slowly walked over to the railing. Clutching the railing she stared down at the grimm crawling from the black pools that faintly reminded her of blood.

"Kind of scary right," a voice asked from behind her causing her to tense. Turning slowly she pinned the mint haired woman with the best glare she could under the circumstances. Shifting nervously Emerald smiled closing the door behind her. Holding out the folded bundle of clothing as a peace offering she said, "I brought you some clothes."

"Where am I," Ruby asked coldly without moving. Emerald sighed and dropped the clothes onto the bed, but other than that she didn't come any closer.

"Salem's domain," she answered unable to meet the younger girls eyes. Ruby sighed running a hand through her hair. All things considered, this wasn't the worst place she could have woken up. After all, the only thing wrong with this room was the fact it didn't seem to have heating.

"how did the plan go," Ruby asked leaning back against the railing. Feeling the despair over Cardin's death start bubbling up she shoved it down. Her emotions wouldn't help her here.

"We managed to get the relic to a safe place," Emerald told her worry in her voice. Shifting slightly she wished Mercury would have signed up for this instead of her. She wasn't good with kids, especially not ones that were grieving. He'd spent more time with the reaper and could have easily noticed her emotions and mood.

"And Ozpin," Ruby asked a frown on her face despite the relief of learning about the relic.

"I don't think he suspected anything," the woman said shrugging. Ruby hummed slightly. Feeling the bracelet move as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear she sighed. The metal reminded her of a collar. It almost seemed like she was being treated as a pet. Smirking darkly she wondered if Salem had ever been bitten by a dog.

"About Cardin I-"

"I assume, Salem would like to talk," Ruby said cutting off the woman. She didn't want to talk about Cardin. It would bring her emotions flooding back and at the moment that was the last thing she wanted. Salem certainly wouldn't wait just because she needed a moment to break down and cry. When Emerald nodded she rolled her eyes. Walking back into the room Ruby picked up the bundle of clothes slowly. Emerald smiled feeling relived. Pointing to the door beside the vanity she internally praised herself for not panicking.

"You should take a shower first," the woman suggested. Raising an eyebrow Ruby tilted her head to the side.

"does that mean you'll be helping me bathe Em," she asked smirking when the woman's entire face turned scarlet. Laughing Ruby leaned back out of the way as a slap was thrown her way. Dancing away from the woman she hurried to the bathroom door while Emerald hissed curses behind her. Vanishing into the room she allowed the smile to slide from her face.

Breathing deeply she dropped the bundle of clothes onto the floor. Turning on the shower she felt relived as the sound of running water filled the room. Dully she lowered herself down onto the floor leaning back against the wall. Hugging her knees to her chest she dropped the iron clad hold on her emotions.

(Adam)

The bar around him was empty not that he cared. Of course, not many people came out drinking first thing in the morning. Glancing around the bar he watched Roman toss another unconscious patron out onto the street without a care. Above him, Neo was walking across the beams behind her cat.

"So how goes your plotting," Roman asked brushing off his hands. When the man glared at him he laughed saying, "that well then. I had no idea anyone could deny the great king of the white fang anything."

"Why don't you go die," Adam snapped his distain for the human overflowing. The man smirked not caring about the contempt he could feel from Adam. It was always so much fun teasing the other man.

"someone's grumpy their girlfriend went missing," Roman teased without fear, "or is the cold of Atlas already affecting you."

Rolling his eyes Adam scoffed. There was no way he was discussing his plans with a human. Going to Atlas was his only option at the moment especially with Pearl's reports of increased cave-ins. Something was wrong up north he could feel it in his blood.

"Snow Queen's heading North too," Roman told him. Nodding Adam considered his options. He wouldn't be working with the heiress but if she could take back the city from her father and the council maybe he could begin negotiations on behalf of the faunus working there. He could trust Weiss to keep her word if nothing else.

"Blake's heading there too on a mission for her father," Adam stated before pinning the man with a glare saying, "there also still looking for our mysterious sniper. Mainly because Khali Belladonna was inside the airship."

"She's fine a broken arm is nothing to worry about," Roman defended a dark smirk crossing his face as he continued, "besides I'd be more worried about you ex hunting you down while in Atlas."

"she can try," Adam said returning the smirk. Unlike usually the hurt that followed thoughts of Blake were gone. She didn't matter as much to him as she once did. True he would always care for her but someone else occupied his thoughts now.

"Oh yes I can see it now our resident bullheaded ass vs Ruby's kitten," Roman teased taking pleasure in the glare Adam shot at him. Dropping the teasing tone he said, "you can't kill Blake. Hell, you can't even maim her because Ruby still cares for her."

"I don't have to kill her to hurt her," he told the other man. The next time he saw Blake he wouldn't just cause her pain he would make her wish for death. The woman wasn't just his old lover or Ruby's past crush, she was a threat to his leadership of the white fang. If he allowed her to go free it would come back to bite him.

"still so aggressive," Sienna stated gaining their attention while Jay launched himself at the other faunus. Adam caught the fox faunus and held him close. Running his hand through the boy's hair he didn't respond to the tigers taunt. Holding the boy's bag Sienna rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was willing to do this. He'd tried to kill her and here she was willing to join him all because of a child she'd grown attached to.

Roman sighed watching the reunion with hollowed eyes. He wished this wasn't necessary. That they didn't have to split up. If Ruby was here then none of this would be needed. Of course, knowing that and doing something about it were two very different things. Not that he would have allowed her to be caught. In his mind those kids she surrounded herself allowed her to be captured.

"You have everything," Adam asked glancing up at her for a moment. Sienna nodded shaking the bag slightly and grinning when it meowed. He stilled staring at the bag for a moment before wincing saying, "Ruby's devil cat is in there."

"Of course, I couldn't leave Belle behind," Jay said not seeing the issue everyone had with the cat. Adam sighed already knowing he wouldn't win this round.

(Ruby)

Pulling the cropped top down slightly she frowned. As if the dark green shorts weren't bad enough now she was wearing a white top that only came just past her breasts. She missed her nice long sleeve shirts and jackets. And if the design wasn't bad enough the fact it was white was worse. Honestly, it wasn't possible to get bloodstains out of white fabric. The shoes weren't so bad though if one could tolerate the black flats.

"Sorry," Emerald stated not feeling repentant at all. Amusement dripped from her words as she watched the girl cross her arms to hide her showing skin. Pouting Ruby rolled her eyes.

"where's my Jacket," she asked desperately causing the woman to cover a giggle. Holding out the jacket she smirked when delight raced across Ruby's face. Snatching the dark red clothing from her Ruby pulled it on without hesitation. Relaxing as she zipped it up she sighed in relief. Losing her jacket would be horrible especially since it was the last thing she had of her mother. Running her fingers over the fabric she smiled softly before looking at Emerald asking, "I don't suppose you have my weapons."

Holding out the girl dagger and sheath Emerald sighed saying, "I was told by Salem to give this to you."

"great," Ruby told her taking the weapon. Emerald watched her strap wrap the sheath to her thigh and faltered at the feather tattoo she saw there. Straightening Ruby smirked saying, "time to say hi to the wicked witch."

"it's a trap," Emerald warned and frowned when Ruby laughed.

"of course it is," she said darkly. Being here in Salem's domain was tugging on her instincts. She wanted to fight regardless of the nice jewelry attached to her wrist. Part of her knew this wasn't normal, that she should be afraid, but she didn't care. Fighting was in her blood, plus it would take her mind away from her mistakes at Haven. Meeting Emeralds Scarlet eyes she said, "that's' all the more reason to knock on her door."


	107. Chapter 107

I do not own RWBY or the characters

Sometimes sacrifice is necessary for the greater good. To die or lose something so those to come would prosper. Unfortunately Ruby didn't really believe in a greater good. But she knew she'd made a mistake at Haven. She hadn't wanted to outright kill Salem's people and in return, Cardin had died. It was her fault he was gone, yet nothing she could do would change the past.

Following Emerald though the empty hallways she vaguely wondered if Salem was going to kill her. It would be the smart thing to do. These silver eyes of hers were a threat to the grimm queen. Part of her wouldn't mind dying here and now. She was sure her death god would give her time to speak to Cardin before sending her to another life. Frowning she reached up brushing the collar of her jacket. Her mother wouldn't want her to die right now. So she would do what she always did and move forward.

Feeling a sort of drum beat in her blood she stilled staring at the open door her guide had stopped in front of. Pounding, beckoning, drawing her ever closer until she couldn't breathe. Her blood thundered in her veins. It was the same feeling as when she fought Tyrian or Cinder for the first time yet ten times worse. Nails biting into her palms she pushed down the feeling ruthlessly. For once her instincts couldn't help her and she refused to allow them to cloud her mind. Straightening slightly she uncoiled her fists slowly forcing a self-assured smirk onto her face. Ignoring Emerald she walked into the room.

A long purplish table surrounded by chairs of what seemed to be twisted white wood greeted her. Sitting in those chairs were Salem's three generals. Absently Ruby noted Tyrian being missing and resolved to ask Emerald about him later. She hoped he was dead. The dark colored crystals topped with burning candles had her wondering if maybe she could burn the castle to the ground but only for a moment. Meeting the red eyed stare of the woman on the throne Ruby stalked forward stopping at the end of the table. With only the short span of the table between them she could see what caused fear in the woman's enemy's and allies alike. Something about her just screamed power.

Studying the black veined woman she couldn't help but be mesmerized by her eyes. For some reason, they reminded her of Ozpin's. It made since she supposed with them both being ancient. Old and strong. An opponent that caused her blood to pound and her hands to twitch. In truth, if she was a little more impulsive she would have followed her instincts and attacked the moment she managed to sense the other woman.

"How interesting, Do you like your room?" Salem said slowly running her eyes over the girl. She could see the ease in the girl's stance. Almost as if she wasn't even standing in the same room as an enemy of mankind. Ruby crossed her arms.

"it's lovely," she stated not even having to lie. The room was wonderful although seeing as it was still a prison she couldn't say she liked it.

"I see and my little gift," the woman asked taking the comment at face value. Feeling her fingers twitch Ruby dug her nails into her arm to keep calm.

"it's great, I love the fact it leaves me defenseless," she said sarcastically. Salem smirked.

"You are an interesting child," she said repeating her words from earlier.

"I'll take the complement but hon, your not really my type," Ruby teased happy her voice hadn't shaken. The room became silent as death. The queen's generals stared at her unable to comprehend the words. Then Salem laughed but the sound wasn't as terrible as Ruby had been expecting. It sounded normal. Watching the woman Ruby could imagine her much younger and carefree. Somehow it hurts to know someone like Salem could exist yet at the same time she wasn't surprised. Once the woman regained control she met the girl's eyes once again.

"It has been some time since I laughed," the woman admitted slowly. She was surprised to see understanding shoot though the much younger girls eyes.

"yes that is what happens when one surrounds themselves with pawns," she said glancing at Hazel as if he was the perfect example. The glare he sent her could have melted Atlas. Grinning she asked, "how's your back?"

He twitched anger and rage sparking along his skin. For a moment she wondered if he was going to attack. It would be fun to toss him though the large windows. After all she doubted the giant could fly. Although watching the man scream as he fell to his death would be amazing. Sighing she pushed back her homicidal impulses. Attacking the man inside his mistresses base of power did seem like a bad idea, but if she could draw him into attacking her first then it would be self-defense.

"you are a cruel child," Salem observed watching the joy that lit up the girls face when her taunt hit home. Folding her hands she continued, "its no wonder Ozpin favors you so."

Snapping her gaze back to the woman, Ruby hummed slightly saying, "I doubt his fascination is based on my personality."

"true, when he created your kind, he only had one purpose in mind, can you guess what it was?" Salem asked watching the girl closely. Ruby stiffened minutely. So Ozpin created her kind, how interesting. For one so old he had a bad habit of creating uncontrollable weapons. Reaching up idly she pushed back a strand of her hair. Remembering the shock and slight pain she'd seen on his face when she threatened to kill him she frowned.

"he wants me to kill you," she said bluntly snapping her eyes to the man closest to her when he tensed. Amusement colored her eyes. Turning back to the woman she watched him from the corner of her eyes asking, "would you mind if I tried stabbing you in the next minute or two?"

Tensing the man scowled closing his scroll with a tense movement. Reaching into his coat he touched his weapon for a moment. Meeting the girl's amused eyes he hesitated. She was looking for a fight. Baiting him into making a mistake, a child's game and he'd fallen for it. Dropping his hand onto the table he resisted the urge to growl. This was why he hated children.

"Have a care how you speak child," Salem warned coldly. Seeing the girl tense she hid a smile. It seemed her nature as a silver eyed warrior defined her more than expected. If that was a good or bad thing would have to be seen.

"I will not censor myself for you," Ruby snapped the humor fleeing from her voice leaving annoyance in its wake. Instantly she regretted losing her cool when the woman smirked. Bracing herself for the worst she leaned back subconsciously. Feeling cornered she met Salem's pleased eyes with a glare.

"but you will kill Ozpin for me," she stated abandoning all pretense of politeness. For some reason, Ruby relaxed slightly at the bluntness. Knowing what her enemy wanted was one part of turning the tide in her favor. Both Salem and Ozpin wanted the same thing. It was ironic, and also completely expected. If she was the closest thing to a go she would want the only person who could challenge her dead as well.

"honestly is that all you two think about," Ruby asked blankly her eyes darkening just a shade. Did this woman honestly think she would roll over and do her bidding? Eye twitching Hazel glared at her his hands clenching. Shifting her stance slightly Ruby said, "why would I do anything for you anyway?"

"Because Ozpin is a murder," Hazel shouted slamming his hands down on the table. The action drew everyone's attention. In that brief moment when Salem glanced at him, Ruby reacted. Unsheathing and throwing her dagger in one quick movement that most wouldn't have been able to follow. Without even turning her head Salem raised her palm a strong gust of wind blowing the weapon back at its wielder. On instinct, Ruby shifted stepping to the side while her hand shot out to catch her dagger.

"well that's new," she mumbled over the sounds of rage coming from the two men at the table. So Salem had magic like the maidens. It would make killing her harder. Then again nothing easy was ever fun. Sliding the dagger into the sheath on her thigh she sent them a taunting smirk.

"Are you done," Salem asked calmly causing the girl to raise an eyebrow. Thinking it over for a second Ruby inclined her head nodding. Folding her hands the woman continued, "you will help me kill Ozpin. You will work with my people to gather the relics. Or you will meet the same fate as all those who have defied me in the past."

Stilling the reaper watched the woman closely her heart pounding in her chest. The thinly veiled threat setting her on edge. Narrowing her eyes the girl shifted slightly glancing out the window for a second as she did so. Salem wasn't offering her a deal or asking her for help, she was giving an order and expecting it to be followed. The only issue with the woman's plan was that Ruby didn't like taking orders from anyone. Not Ozpin and certainly not Salem.

"No thanks," Ruby stated meeting the woman's eyes. Tilting her head she smirked maliciously before turning away. Walking to the door she called over her shoulder, "your welcome to try to make me though."

(Weiss)

Watching the woman breathe in a daze Weiss found she didn't really care about anything but the blonde laying in her bed. Tightening her grip on her bag she closed her eyes. The letter on the bedside table seemed to mock her in its simplicity while her beloved rapier lay beside it. She was leaving everything behind on a gamble. Did that make her a fool? Opening her eyes she dropped her bag onto the floor. Leaning down she brushed Yang's hair back giving one last kiss to her forehead.

"I love you," Weiss whispered softly saying the words like a prayer. Pulling away she felt nothing but sadness. Picking up her bag she didn't hesitate to walk away. Leaving her heart behind she closed the door soundlessly behind her.

"Ready," Aiden asked watching the stars above them dance across the sky. She nodded a gentle frown on her face. He sighed glancing over at the last two members of their group as they walked from the house. Jaune had pinned his lengthened hair back into a pony tail while Pyrrha had left hers down allowing it to brush against her waist.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," Weiss said coldly. Her heart already aching. Aiden tilted his head in acknowledgment. Waving his hand clutching the train tickets to Argus in her direction he motioned toward her hair.

"you might want to do something about your hair," he suggested, "white hair is prevalent in the Schnee family."

Wincing Weiss touched her long hair for a moment before nodding sullenly. She loved her hair, but for the good of Atlas and her company, she could trim it a little. However, if anyone came at her with the intention to dye her hair she would stab them.

"Let's go," Jaune ordered taking the led when none of the others seemed inclined to. Without hesitation, Weiss stalked away from the house leaving her lover behind. Hopefully the next time they saw each other Yang's forgiveness could be bought. Reaching down to touch the dagger on her hip her thoughts wondered to the white covered journal in her bag. Her father was going to pay for what he did in Atlas.

* * *

okay, so this is the end of book 1. Thank you to everyone who stuck around till the end, even the guest who wrote the review for chapter 103. I was wondering if anyone had any advice for the second book. also your opinions on how this one ended. by the way volume 6 has been awesome so far.


	108. Chapter 108

Okay so book 2 of my RWBY series is up or well I just posted it so it should be up soon.


End file.
